Amazing Grace
by HPCullen
Summary: An accident results in Bella losing more than just her memories of her life in Forks.  When Edward meets a girl named Anna, will he finally find happiness?  Story begins after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon.  Long time twific reader, first time writer.
1. Prologue

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
>That saved a wretch like me.<br>I once was lost but now am found,  
>Was blind, but now I see.<p>

T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
>And Grace, my fears relieved.<br>How precious did that Grace appear  
>The hour I first believed.<p>

Through many dangers, toils and snares  
>I have already come;<br>'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
>and Grace will lead me home.<p>

The Lord has promised good to me.  
>His word my hope secures.<br>He will my shield and portion be,  
>As long as life endures.<p>

Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
>And mortal life shall cease,<br>I shall possess within the veil,  
>A life of joy and peace.<p>

When we've been here ten thousand years  
>Bright shining as the sun.<br>We've no less days to sing God's praise  
>Than when we've first begun.<p>

-John Newton (1725-1807)-

Chapter 1 Prologue

Alice POV

October….November….December….January….

What is four months in the lifetime of a family of immortal vampires? Vampires…in the decades of existence that each of my family members has been a vampire, not once has our home been as grief stricken and felt more like a crypt of undead since our rapid departure from Forks. I thought my sorrow at leaving my best friend; my only friend could not be greater. We all need to move on somehow. Our newly established residence is one that none of us have been to before. "A fresh start for all of us" is what Carlisle said to us.

_She shuffled along the sidewalk to the familiar red Chevy._

She was so frail. I could see the dark circles under her empty eyes, her hair pulled back in a simple ponytail and her frame smaller than my perfect vampire recollection remembered. She is obviously as stricken as our family has been. **"Don't be looking for her future" **he said to me when we left.** "We've done enough damage." **Idiot! ** Just because I'm not looking, doesn't mean I don't see. **

_She crawled into the driver's seat and sighed, a lone tear trailing down her cheek._

Our leaving has not benefitted anyone.

_She pumped the clutch with a determined finality and turned the ignition. _

The sudden explosion of the truck shocked me. NOOOO! She's gone! Bella's dead!


	2. The Death of Bella Swan

Chapter 2 The Death of Bella Swan

January 13, 2006

Bella POV

"**Jess...I wanted to know if you would…go out to the movies with me tonight? I really need a girls' night out." The words sounded stiff, like badly delivered lines, and she looked suspicious.**

"**Why are you asking me? She asked, still unfriendly.**

"**You're the first person I think of when I want girl time." I smiled, and I hoped the smile looked genuine. It was probably true. She was at least the first person I thought of when I wanted to avoid Charlie. It amounted to the same thing. **He had only just this morning threatened to send me to my mother in Jacksonville since he'd not been able to break through the past four months of…What did he call it? Oh yeah…moping.

"**Thanks for coming with me tonight," I told Jess.**

"**That was the scariest movie I think I've ever seen. I'll bet we're going to have nightmares tonight."**

"**No doubt about that," I said, trying to keep my voice normal.**

**I glanced around myself for the first time. **

The street directly in front of us was bright from the marquee lights of the theater. All the surrounding shops were clearly closed, their doors and windows encased by metal security bars. As we walked away from the theater toward Jess' car, the shadows of the night blanketed us more with each step. The car was only two blocks away so it didn't take us long to reach the car. As we neared the car, there were two guys stopped a few feet before the car. The movie apparently had scared Jess quite a bit because as soon as she saw the guys she let out a small squeak, drawing their attention to us.

The guys must attend the local college. They were wearing fraternity sweatshirts and were each toting backpacks that were weighted slightly. The guys were twins or maybe brothers only a year apart. I peeked over to Jess and it seemed that she quickly overcame her initial startled reaction and was now analyzing each of the guys with a look I recognized as one several of the girls at Forks High had when eyeing the Forks High boys.

"Look what we have here." The slightly taller of the two said as he elbowed the other boy and flashed a smile in our direction.

"I'm Primo and this is my brother Maso. We were just heading off to a house party and were discussing how it sucked because we're the only two guys that aren't going to have dates. You two lovely ladies wouldn't mind being our dates and sparing us from the humiliation we would otherwise receive from our house brothers?"

Jess looked at me and I could see from the spark in her eyes that she was going to accept.

"**Bella, stop this right now!"**

**My muscles locked into place, froze me where I stood….It was a furious voice, a familiar voice, a beautiful voice—soft like velvet even though it was irate.**

**It was _his_ voice. In the instant that I heard his voice, everything was very clear. I was more aware of everything—sight, sound, the feel of the cold air that I hadn't noticed was blowing sharply against my face.**

What choice did I have? Jessica was my ride home. I gave a small nod as Jess introduced us and told Primo and Maso that we would love to join them as their dates. Maso reached his hand out to Jess and hooked his arm in hers as he told us that their house was just a short walk away. Primo went to reach his hand out, but I wrapped my arms around myself and he instead shoved his hands in his pockets and walked alongside me. As we walked away from Jess' parked car, I wondered if I was going to survive this night. Why did I think that going out tonight would be a good idea? Oh yeah, avoid being sent to Jacksonville by Charlie. All I want right now is to go back to the numb oblivion that has eclipsed my consciousness since he left. Jess agreed to come out with me tonight, so I'll give her tonight and endure the ache in my chest that throbs with each beat of my broken heart.

I expected a grand tri-story house with huge Greek lettering on the face, the heavy beat of a remix blasting from a stereo and perhaps screaming couples in togas in the front yard. Instead, we approached Bella Italia? My breath escaped my lungs in a rush and my knees buckled. My vision blurred as I tried to look through eyes filled with tears that had yet to fall. I blinked rapidly and tried to remember to breathe. I looked again at the building and in relief, realized that it was not Bella Italia, but another Italian restaurant, Capuzzo's. My relief was short-lived when I also realized that we were still nowhere near a fraternity house.

"I thought we could have a private dinner before we get to the house," Primo said. "This place may look closed, but we've got some "family" connections, so we can come here anytime we want, right Maso?"

"Um…we just…um…ate not long ago. We really just wanted to join you guys at the house for some fun, you know?" Jess stammered out, wariness already beginning to creep in.

"Come on baby. We can have some fun here first." Maso said.

"**Bella, turn around," he growled.**

**I began to suspect that I was having some kind of hallucination. Triggered, no doubt, by the memory—the déjà vu, the strange familiarity of the situation. It seemed too coincidental that I should be in Port Angeles with Jessica, on a dark street. My body remembered it better than my mind did; the tension in my legs as I tried to decide whether to run or to stand my ground.**

Think of Jessica. How are we going to get away from these guys and out of here? Charlie still made me carry pepper spray with me and after what happened in…September…ouch…he started making me carry a cell phone. Not that I've used it at all since he got it for me.

"Um…do you have a bathroom that we could use first to...uh… freshen up?" I said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I need to freshen up," Jessica exclaimed a bit too enthusiastically.

Primo and Maso looked at us skeptically but pointed us in the direction of the bathroom. As soon as we were in there, I locked the door and pulled out my cell phone and started dialing Charlie.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I thought those guys were ok. I didn't think they'd bring us here and…Oh my God, what are we going to do?" Jess rambled on hysterically while she glanced nervously at the door.

"Jess, I'm calling Ch..my dad. Here, you take the pepper spray. We just have to try to stick together and stay away from these guys long enough for my dad to come get us," I tried to reassure her. I didn't know how long we could put off Primo and Maso. Jessica gripped the pepper spray and timidly faced the door.

Ring…ring…"Forks Police Department…"

"Dad…"

"Bella? This is Bob, your dad's out right now…"

"Bob, you have to get my dad. Jessica and I are in trouble."

"Trouble, what kind of trouble honey?"

"Bob, we're at a place called Capuzzo's in Port Angeles. These two guys brought us here and I don't know how we're going to get away. We're in the bathroom, but I know those guys won't wait long."

"Bella, hang on tight. I'm going to call your dad and we'll get someone to you right away."

Thump, thump, thump, thump. "What's taking so long? You better get out here in five minutes or we're breaking the door down," Maso yelled.

"Bella," Bob said. "I've contacted the Port Angeles police department and they're sending someone there as soon as possible. You hang tight ok? Don't leave the bathroom until an officer comes ok? Stay on the line if you can."

"Yeah, ok Bob. Please tell them to hurry. Thank you." I said only slightly relieved.

"Little girls, little girls, let us in or we'll huff and we'll puff and we'll knock this door in." Primo sang in a voice not dissimilar in tone to Jack Nicholson in _The Shining_.

The next thing I knew, there was a loud crash and the door was open, askew on its frame and Primo and Maso were rushing in. I quickly hid my still connected cell phone behind my back as Jessica attempted to use the pepper spray. She managed to spray Maso, but her aim was off and the stream hit his chest instead of his face. Maso seemed to become frenzied and began beating her. When she tried to fight back Primo joined his twin, holding a frantic Jessica down so that she could only take whatever pounding Maso could dole out. It didn't take much thought on my part to drop my phone and jump at Maso, I knew that I would be no match for him, but I had to try.

My attack caused Maso to pause only long enough to swat me away like a fly. Being a zombie for four months left me weak, not that I would have been winning any prize fights before. When I was hit I was thrown back a few feet. Jessica had stopped struggling and was quietly limp on the bathroom floor. I looked at her bloodied body, hoping she was still alive as the brothers started to close in on me. We were both going to die.

**The sound of Edward's furious roar echoed distantly in the back of my head…._Edward, Edward, Edward._ _Edward, I love you._**

"**I don't believe it," Maso said, his voice so low that I barely heard it.**

**I had to look then. My eyes searching for the interruption that had extended my life by a few seconds. At first I saw nothing, and my gaze flickered between Maso and Primo. They were retreating, their eyes boring toward the door.**

**Then I heard it;** a siren. From the sound, it would be here within a minute.

Primo took one final glance at me before he and his brother exited the restroom and offered a warning. "We weren't here. You say a word, you're dead. Remember, we've got "family" connections."

I quickly moved to Jessica, but the smell of her blood was making me dizzy. My last image before losing consciousness was Jessica, laying still and not breathing.

"Good morning Miss Swan, I am Deputy Marshal Noah Newman. I'm with the United States Marshal Service," greeted the man stoically as he sat down across from me, a sterile metal table separating us. "Let's get started, shall we?"

I nodded in affirmation, my eyes focused on my hands as they were folded tightly in my lap.

"Good. You are aware that Primo and Tommaso-Maso Capuzzo were both arrested and charged with the murder of Jessica Stanley?" stated Marshal Newman.

"Yes," I responded solemnly, still saddened by Jess' death.

"You have been informed Primo and Tommaso Capuzzo are, by relation, associated with one of the country's largest organized crime families?"

"Yes."

"You acknowledge that the threat made to you necessitates your placement into the FBI's witness protection program should you agree to testify against Primo and Tommaso Capuzzo?"

"Yes."

"You are also aware that in being placed into WITSEC, Isabella Marie Swan will be effectively terminated and you will be prohibited from contacting any family members or friends until such time the threat to your life from the Capuzzo family is eliminated?"

"Yes."

"Very well then, we will draw up your new identification information and brief you on the arrangements for your 'death.' Please accompany me to a more comfortable room while you wait. This should only take a couple hours. "

Four hours later

"Miss Swan, when you leave this office today, you will need to carry on your routine as normally as possible. In three days, an accident will be staged for your 'death'. After that time, you will be relocated by WITSEC and will be thereby known as Annabelle Swanson. Your complete background history and paperwork will be provided to you once you have been successfully extracted and placed under our full protection. Do you have any questions?"

"Anna," I responded.

"Excuse me?" Marshal Newman looked at me puzzled.

"I'd like to go by 'Anna', even though my name will be Annabelle," I clarified. I would have much rather gone by "Belle", but I knew that it was too identifiable.

"Certainly, Anna…any other questions?" he asked.

"No."

"Thank you, Miss Swan for agreeing to testify. It takes a strong person to give up their family and their lives as they know it for an unknown future."

I just nodded as I silently contemplated Marshal Newman's last statement. It wasn't that long ago that I would have eagerly made the conscious choice to turn my back on my family and human life; however my future would not have been unknown. I would have left my human life and everyone associated to that life for an eternity as a vampire with my mate. Marshal Newman was wrong. I am not strong enough. If I was, _he_ wouldn't have left me. _He_ was right about one thing. I am a danger magnet. Saying good-bye to Bella Swan is easy. Charlie, Renee and all my friends will no longer be in danger from my presence. It will be as if I no longer existed.


	3. Hello Anna

Author's Notes:

I tried to put this in my last chapter but I don't think it took. If it was there and this is duplicated, well I'm just a newbie fanfiction author.

Giving credit where it's due, I don't own the rights to Twilight or my name would be Stephenie Meyer. I do own the books, Blue-rays, audiobooks and this fanfic.

Inspirations and sources for some of my ideas will be noted at the end of some of the chapters. As a disclaimer, I may draw some of my ideas from real people and events, but have modified names and situations for the purpose of this story. The people and events in my story are completely fictional and no disrespect is intended.

Feedback welcome, but not essential. I wrote this because I had an idea and wanted to see if I could make a complete story out of it. Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Hello Anna<p>

January 15, 2006

Bella/Anna POV

"…multiple skull fractures, extensive lacerations and third degree burns to the face and arms, contusions over 75% of the body, trauma to the cranium likely resulting in memory loss…."

Beep…beep…beep…had to be a heart monitor. Nothing else in the world sounds that annoying.

"How much longer will she be unconscious?"

Beep…beep…beep… It sounds like one of the people talking is a doctor. Who is the other one talking?

"Probably not much longer. Her EEG indicates she may able to hear us now."

Beep…beep…beep…I tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids wouldn't move, they felt so heavy. Sleep…blackness...no beeping….

"Anna, can you hear me? Anna…wake up, Anna."

Hmm…huh? Beep…beep…beep…Oh yeah, hospital…heart monitor. Who's Anna?

"Anna, I know you can hear me. Anna, wake up."

Are they talking to me? I tried to open my eyes. Were my eyelids glued shut? I tried again. This time I managed to see a sliver of light.

"That's it Anna, open your eyes for me. You can do it."

Who is this talking? It's the voice that was talking to the doctor before. I must be Anna. My eyelids fluttered as I tried again to open them, more light coming through. Too bright! Try again…yes…no! Squinting, the harsh brightness of the light filled my eyes with orbs of halos. Noticing my discomfort, someone dimmed the lights. After the balls in my vision cleared, I was able to see the face of an unfamiliar man step into my line of sight.

"Well hello, Anna. It's so good to see you awake. "

"I…" I tried to talk, but the sound that came out of my mouth was more of passing air.

"Here, just a sip," the man held a straw to my mouth and I drew a small amount of cooling liquid to my throat.

"Who…?" I was able to mumble. It was difficult to talk. Other than my mouth, my entire head was bandaged heavily.

"My name is Noah, Noah Newman," he replied softly.

The curly brown-haired man seemed to contemplate something, as if he wanted to divulge the secret location of a hidden treasure. That or my grogginess was slowing down my thought process, maybe both.

"Anna," he began. "I know you're still tired, but what's the last thing that you remember?" he questioned with caution.

I tried to think of any memory and all I could see was black. I tried to pull a face, a location, anything from my mind…nothing. "Uhh…I don…noth..."

Noah sighed in defeat. "You were in an…accident, Anna. You're lucky to be alive. You're going to have a long recovery ahead of you, but don't worry. I won't let any more harm come to you. You're safe now."

His words and his presence sounded comforting and before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep.

Noah POV

"Richard, how long before she'll get her memory back?" I asked my friend as I leaned over his imitation cherry wood desk. Dr. Richard Kimble and I had worked countless times together as my position with WITSEC often required his area of expertise, although rarely for a case as important as this one. Without the eye witness testimony of Annabelle Swanson or Isabella Swan, we would never get a conviction on the Capuzzo brothers. I should have known it was too dangerous to wait three days before the extraction. We were lucky that our team anticipated the bomb and acted as quickly as it did.

"Aren't you the least bit concerned about her physical injuries, Noah?" Richard exclaimed. "That explosion pretty much obliterated her face. She's going to require extensive reconstructive surgery...bone and skin grafts. Hopefully her vision won't be hindered, but odds are high that she'll be extremely photosensitive. We ran into some complications when we had to intubate her, resulting in some minor damage to her vocal cords. You may notice a slight change in her voice."

He caught my impatient expression and sighed. "We won't know for a few days yet on her memory. Once the swelling on her brain has gone down further, we'll do a CAT scan and we'll be better able to determine the extent of the damage."

"What are the chances?" Please don't tell me permanent loss.

"Well…given the location of the trauma, it's likely some of her memories will never return. If the impact and pressure was not too severe, she could recall anywhere from 60 to 70%. If the damage was extensive, she may only recover 25 – 40%," Richard rattled off with clinical emotion. "Please excuse me, Noah, I have patients I must attend to," he stated and walked me to his office door effectively concluding our conversation.

I went back to Anna's room and spent several hours watching her while she slept. It was probably 9pm when she opened her eyes to dimness, the only light coming from the cracked door of her room. She looked around the room as much as her immobilized body would let her before stopping at me.

"Sti…here?" she rasped.

"You've been out for several hours," I said softly as I offered her a sip of water.

"Wha…hap?" she mumbled through her bandages.

"You were in a boating accident with your parents while sailing on the Hudson River. There was an explosion in the kitchen from a faulty gas line, I think. Your parents were thrown overboard, their…uh…bodies weren't recovered." I was hesitant to state that last part. I didn't know how she would react, not knowing that this was a fabricated back-story in her WITSEC file. She closed her eyes as if going back to sleep but opened them after just a few seconds.

"I don…mem…pahr," she tried to articulate.

"That's ok, it will come to you later," I hoped, being as reassuring as possible.

"How…do...I…know…you?"

"I'm your student advisor…from Cornell. I'm in my first year of law school and you're in your first year as a Lit major. You had just transferred from Syracuse this semester before the accident." I didn't know how much information from her file I should share with her. "You should get some more sleep. Your body needs its rest to heal. "

"Mmm…k…night," her voice already groggy.

A week later the results of the CAT scan came back. They indicated the damage to the areas of the brain controlling primary motor functions was mild, but the damage to the long-term memory region was significant. Richard believed that she had less than a 20% chance of regaining her memory. Upon hearing these results, the bureau decided that the charges against Primo and Tommaso Capuzzo of the murder of Jessica Stanley would be dropped due to the lack of an eyewitness. Public record would state that Isabella Marie Swan was killed on January, 15th, 2006, when her truck exploded. Annabelle Swanson will never know of her life as Isabella Swan. She will not know that she witnessed her friend's murder or that she is under the protection of the United States Federal Witness Protection Program under a manufactured identity.

February 13, 2006

Anna POV

"Are you excited, Anna?" my daytime nurse, Jackie asked me. Today I'm getting my bandages off and will finally be able to see my face. How strange, I can't even remember what I looked like before my accident.

"Anna?" Jackie questioned while observing me closely. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry Jackie, I was just wondering if I would recognize any part of me when I see myself," I stated.

"I'm sure you'll be beautiful," she stated with a flourish as the door to my room opened.

"Good afternoon, Anna. Shall we see what treasure we have hiding under those bandages?" Dr. Kimble asked, smiling as he approached followed closely by Noah who gave me a quick smile.

"Yeah, uh…sure," I whispered.

It took about five minutes to cut off and unwrap all the bandages. I first felt the cool air of the hospital room on my cheeks as the gauze coverings were at last removed. Dr. Kimble inspected my face, gently turning my head from side to side and tipping my chin up and then down before he requested that Jackie bring a mirror and held it in front of me. The image staring back caused me to gasp. I'm not sure what I expected to see, generic features, someone that would easily blend into a crowd unnoticed. Instead, the girl in the mirror was breathtakingly beautiful. Her ivory skin was smooth and flawless. Chocolate brown eyes surrounded by long, thick eyelashes were wide with awe. Her nose was petite with a slight upward slant, perfectly proportioned with the face. Her lips were full, neither top nor bottom lip overshadowing the other. The reflection began to blur as tears pooled in my eyes, their fall coinciding with the blinking of my eyes.

"That's me?" I managed to sob.

"Exquisite." Dr. Kimble proudly declared, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh sweetie, you're gorgeous," Jackie beamed.

"Anna…wow!" Noah exclaimed awestruck.

I gazed at my image again. My mahogany hair was uneven, where sections had apparently gotten singed during the accident, but I could easily get my hair styled. So this is Anna Swanson…Hello, Anna.

February 20, 2006

Anna POV

"Why do I need to take a college placement exam if I've already been attending college?" I questioned Dr. Kimble.

"Well Anna, there are different types of memory loss. We know already that your loss is episodic, since you cannot recall any events or people from your personal life. Should your loss also be semantic, you would not be able to attend Cornell and you would need to spend your time obtaining a high school equivalency," he explained tenderly.

"I'd have to go through high school again? I'd be the oldest person there!" I couldn't remember attending high school before, but it seems that it would be horrible to be subjected to all those superficial girl cliques and hormone driven boys again.

"Let's just see how you do with the placement exam first," he tried to reassure me.

"Yeah, no pressure there," came my mumbled retort.

March 13, 2006

Noah POV

In a couple hours Richard is discharging Anna from the hospital. To say that I was amazed by Anna's transformation from her surgeries was an understatement. When Richard removed the bandages from her face three weeks ago, I couldn't believe it was the same girl that I first met in that small FBI interview room nearly two months ago. I thought of the timid high school girl that I first met and the young woman preparing to be introduced back into the world. I don't think there's ever been this dramatic of a physical change in a witness before.

I quickly noticed in my early visits that Isabella possessed an inner beauty that occasionally peeked through the shy walls that she put up. The accident not only stripped away her memories, but also the protective shield that concealed the beauty within. Doc was right about Anna's voice. She picked up a slight hoarseness and her voice cracked periodically. It was subtle enough to not distract me from whatever she said and reminded me of Demi Moore.

Anna POV

As I awaited Dr. Kimble's arrival signaling my release, I walked around my hospital room, the only home I know of. I couldn't help the nervous anticipation of entering the real world. Thanks to the good old doctor's placement test, attending Cornell was a sure thing. A momentary shiver ran down my spine as the thought of having to go through high school again crossed my mind but was lost in the jumble of anxious thoughts that ran through my head. How many people in the world would love the chance at a new life, leaving the past behind? Perhaps I was even one of those people at one time. There's probably an equal number of people that if they were in my shoes, would be bitter at the loss of cherished memories of loved ones and the once in a lifetime experiences that will never be remembered. Perhaps I should be one of those people. With what I know of my life, other than my dead faceless parents, I do not have anyone special in my life. I may not fully know who I am right now, but I am excited to see more of who Annabelle Swanson is.

Later that afternoon

Noah POV

"Here's the Cornell campus," I pointed out as we drove slowly by.

"It's too bad that it's the first day of spring break. I would have liked to have looked around more. It's beautiful," she said as we passed the iconic McGraw Tower.

"I've set an appointment for you to meet with your professors later this week. You've missed the first half of the semester, but I've arranged for you to make up the first half by only registering as a half-time student. You'll have double the workload for each class so it will feel like you're a full-time student," I explained. "Now, your apartment is about five miles from the campus. Coincidentally it is across the parking lot from mine. Your car is still in its assigned spot."

We drove the rest of the way quietly through the wooded residential streets until we reached the apartment. The bureau had fully furnished the apartment, including basic groceries. Of course it was not a coincidence that our apartments are situated where they are. From my window I had a direct line of sight with Anna's door and front windows.

Figuring that Anna would have some personal photographs, they had taken some of the pictures that I had taken of Anna during her hospital stay and some pictures of Isabella and performed some amazing digital manipulation to make some realistic results. They also made a picture of her "parents".

Anna POV

I could almost feel the wealth of knowledge housed in the old brick structures of the college buildings as we drove by and looked forward to attending classes. Past the campus, an enormous canopy of trees created a picturesque tunnel, lining the road and sheltering the old homes on either side. It couldn't have been more than five minutes before we were pulling up to a cute little brownstone. A small cobblestone walkway led up to the door of the four-unit building.

"That's your Ford Focus," Noah pointed to the black two-door vehicle, put the car into park and turned off the ignition. He quickly got out and walked around to the passenger side to open the door for me. "Your apartment is the one on the top left, 3B" he gestured as we made our way to my apartment door. "I'm across the way in 9H."

Once inside, I was greeted by a huge "Welcome Home" banner hanging above a breakfast nook with balloons, a sizeable flower arrangement and a stuffed teddy bear resting on the counter below it. "Oh, Noah! They're beautiful," I gushed, walking to the gifts and leaning into the flowers to inhale their sweet fragrance.

"Just a little something to brighten the room. Would you like to take a look around? Perhaps something may jog a memory," he gestured toward the rest of the apartment.

"Definitely!" I could barely contain myself.

We migrated to the quaint living room. The bay window overlooking the front of the brownstone took up most of the far wall. On the ledge was a plush cushion that I could easily imagine myself curling up with a blanket, a cup of Darjeeling and a captivating novel. In the center of the room there was a small cream camelback loveseat and a similarly colored oversized armchair. They were positioned around an ottoman style coffee table and faced a small built in wood fireplace. Over the mantle was a mounted flat screen TV. Elegant touches of warmth was scattered throughout the neutral palate of the room with deep gold and red accents.

My eyes caught on two small picture frames arranged on a side table. I moved over to get a closer look and saw alien faces. The first picture showed a girl with the same chocolate-brown eyes that I have, although mine appear a little flat now that I wear contacts to help with my photosensitivity. Her heart-shaped face was pale, almost translucent and her mahogany hair was long and thick. The other picture was of a middle-aged man and woman leaning against a sailboat.

"Your parents," Noah whispered.

"I had my mother's eyes and my father's nose," I responded. My brow furrowed when I tried to pull any memory of their faces, yet came back with nothing but emptiness. "And now I have nothing of them except for this picture," I choked as tears fell from my eyes.

"It will all be ok," he said softly as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's see the rest of my place," wiping the tears away and standing up straight, determination in my tone.

"Sure," he smiled weakly.

The rest of the apartment was as captivating as the living room but brought no familiarity. The same color theme was carried throughout the rooms. There were a couple more pictures of myself in the other rooms. They were equally foreign to me. It was disconcerting when I looked like a different person now. My eye color was the same dull brown but to fix my uneven hair I had to get a layered bob. The stylist that cut my hair suggested that since I was going with an extremely different look, that I also have highlights put in.

"Will you be ok your first night by yourself?" he looked at me slightly worried as he placed my keys in my hand.

"Yes, you programmed your number on my cell as well as the police, fire and hospital," I chuckled. "And if I feel lonely, I've got this teddy bear to cuddle with. Thank you for all your help," I said as I walked him to the door.

"No problem. I'll be over tomorrow to see how you're settling in. Don't forget to lock up behind me and call me or pop over if you need anything," holding his hand to the side of his head with his thumb and pinky extended in the sign for telephone.

"Ok, Mr. Worry Wart," rolling my eyes before closing the door behind him. I quickly turned the deadbolt, figuring that he has paused, waiting to hear it engage before walking away. Peering through the front window down to the car, Noah was looking up to my window. He smiled and waved before getting into the car and driving off. I turned around and stood in the middle of my living room. Welcome home.

* * *

><p>Author's inspirations and sources:<p>

Some of you may recognize the name Dr. Richard Kimble and Noah Newman. For those that like to solve puzzles, I'll save the source for the next chapter so you can Google your answer. Those names are borrowed so I will credit that author in the next chapter.

The name Capuzzo I think means "head" or "boss". Primo means "first" and Tommaso or Maso means "twin".

I am not an authority on WITSEC and what information I've included has been gleaned from movies and Wikopedia.

Did anyone pick up on my Nurse Jackie reference? I only saw a couple episodes of it, but Edie Falco rocks and Peter Facinelli...well what can you say? Whether he's Carlisle or Fitch, he makes a yummy doc.


	4. Second Sight

I'm astonished that in less than 24 hours since I posted the first three chapters, I've gotten over 200 hits, five reviews, have been flagged as a favorite by a few of you and am on chapter alert by others. It's surreal knowing that there are people around the world reading and enjoying my twisted offshoot of such a popular story. Thank you everyone.

I'm going to be posting my chapters fairly quickly since I completed my story before beginning to post. I'll try to get at least one chapter out a day. I may get delayed by my special notes with each chapter.

This chapter is fairly short but I'm also submitting chapter 5 since it's a companion and short as well. I tried to keep consistent with formatting and distinguishing. General story text should be in normal font. Text from the books or movies will be in bold. Thoughts will be in italics.

Follow-up from previous chapters. I promised to credit my source for Dr. Richard Kimble and Noah Newman. If you guessed that I pulled both names from The Fugitive, you are correct. Dr. Richard Kimble I believe was first referenced in the 1963 -1967 TV Series of The Fugitive. He was also the central character in the 1993 movie The Fugitive. Noah Newman was one of the marshals in both the 1993 Fugitive movie and the 1998 U.S. Marshals movie.

Sites that I used for information regarding amnesia and memory loss are posted on my profile page.

Now, on with my story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Second Sight<p>

January 15, 2006

Alice POV

Edward returned to us last week, or at least he did physically. Most times he stayed in his room, a frozen and tormented statue; probably not unlike my present state. The family all took him hunting, sort of a celebration for his return, but this time I decided I'd rather do some routine financial planning and shop than hunt. I'm glad now that I was abandoned when I had my vision so they didn't hear my horrified scream when I saw Bella die. I know it was dawn when they left. When I overcame the shock of my vision I quickly ran through scenarios. What would happen when Edward saw the vision in my mind? NO! He couldn't go to the Volturi. He can't know she's dead. I can't tell the family. Jasper, my dear sweet Jaz….he would sense my pain. How am I going to hide this from him? I was barely able to contemplate this thought when another vision hit me.

_Edward…fleeting expressions of thirst, pain, love, regret, guilt, confusion, curiousity…wait, love? He's looking at a girl. She's pretty with short hair, highlighted light brown in a layered bob. Her deep brown eyes look back at him without recognition, but with curiousness. _

"_Hello, my name is Edward Masen," he looks at her and smiles._

"_Hi, I'm Anna," she smiles back._

Anna? Who is she? Ok, focus on something, the family has to be returning soon. I can't let Edward know about my first vision. I can't let Jaz feel that pain. I can't wait to see who this new girl is. I have so much to do, I've lost so much of the day. When is everyone coming back? One hour, plenty of time for some stock and commodity trading. Oh, there's going to be an unexpected announcement from the Department of Agriculture in thirty minutes… congress is going to passing another bailout…a massive recall on the new Porsche 911 turbo? Well that just sucks. Ok a couple more clicks away and…Voila! There's another 10 million. Not bad for 15 minutes work. Now for some shopping…we're going to Cornell!

Jasper POV

Excitement…joy…eagerness. Such alien feelings these last few months, yet I'm clearly feeling them coming from…Alice? What did she see? She had to have seen something to bring her these refreshing emotions. I ran to my beautiful pixie with a gusto that I've not felt in a long, long time.

Edward POV

"**It will be as if I never existed."** How many times since those words left my lips did I wish that it were true? My existence has caused so much pain. I've hurt so many people, people that I love. I abandoned my only reason for existence. My words were a two sided blade, slicing her precious heart at the same time that it sliced my cold, lifeless one. I don't need to read minds to see the impact my existence has had on my family. Perhaps coming back was a mistake. I left Bella to give her the chance at a normal human life. Other than the human aspect, I decided it was time to apply those intentions to myself as well. For ninety years I lived a solitary life. As brief as my time with Bella was, I had to appreciate the immense joy that I felt. I could endure the rest of my miserable existence remembering those precious moments. I owed it to her; I owed it to my family.

I noticed Jasper rush past me toward our house. His thoughts were…hopeful? I heard him keep repeating mentally, "What did she see?" I told the rest of the family that Alice saw something and we all followed him. As we ran, I listened for my sister's thoughts. All I was picking up was her brief mental ramblings while buying and selling various stocks and commodities before she jumped into shopping. The tenor of her mind was not the solemn sister of the past week that I'd just moments before included in my depressed contemplations. This was more like the cheery voice she had while we were in Forks…before…. I tried to focus to see if part of a vision leaked through to explain her change in demeanor. Her thoughts seemed to concentrate too much on shopping. What did she see?

Alice POV

"Jaz, you wouldn't believe the new Chanel, Dior and Vera Wang lines. I bought everyone's summer wardrobes and OMG my Turbo 911 is being recalled but that's ok because have you seen the GT2? It's got a faster track speed…."

I was pulled suddenly into Jasper's embrace and my lips pressed into his. I felt the joy flowing between us and relaxed into his strong arms and became lost in the moment.

"Do you mind tellin me darlin what's got you in such a good mood? Not that I'm complainin by any means," he said while flashing his dazzling smile at me.

"Having time by myself today was good for me. I'm glad Edward is back with us and I think we're all going to have a second chance at happiness. How do you feel about Cornell?" I asked him, hoping I was being truthfully vague enough to appease both my husband and my eavesdropping brother, who I know must be within hearing range now.

Anna POV

The week passed in a blink. I met all but one of my professors and made the necessary arrangements to double up on my work so that I would be able to make up for missing the first half of the semester. They were very accommodating and even understood my inability to attend classes on sunny days due to my newly acquired photosensitivity. In response to that odd condition of my attendance, they simply told me to get my notes from another classmate. Anything else I could obtain via email correspondence with them.

My half-time schedule consisted of one core requisite, one class in my major and one elective. Having no memory gave me a fascination to learn as much as I could about my condition. I was relieved that I was able to test out of the prerequisites for a special offering of Human Developmental Neuropsychology. The course description mentioned a segment on neurobiological disabilities and injuries and sounded promising.

Introduction to American History since the Civil War seemed appropriate. I may not know anything about my personal history, but perhaps as the course progressed, I could fill the expanse of my brain with information about events more relative to my timeline.

The class I was looking forward to most was Introduction to American Literatures: The Making of America: Reconstruction to the Present. Quite a mouthful, but not only would the class be a nice complement to my American History class, but reading Faulkner, Hemingway and especially Chopin sounded amazing.

The first day of classes after spring break…in many ways it is the first day of my new life. I managed to arrive only fifteen minutes early for my first class, which was the much anticipated American Literature with Carlacio. The classroom appeared to have a capacity for thirty students; there were ten tables arranged in rows of three, each with three chairs. A few students had arrived earlier and were scattered throughout the tables. I took an open seat at the empty second row center table, pulling out a notebook and pen. An excited conversation could be heard from two girls that apparently knew each other and were trying to catch up on what the other did during the break.

"Excuse me, are these seats taken?" came a high soprano voice. I looked up to see a short pixielike girl smiling at me while gesturing to the two empty chairs at my table, a tall thin boy standing closely behind her, his eyes closed.

"No, help yourselves," I offered.

"Thanks! I'm Alice Brandon," she said as she sat in the other end chair. The boy looked at me with an unusual range of expressions that I couldn't read quickly enough, before he glanced back at the girl with an odd look before quietly sitting between us. I looked at him wondering what thoughts were behind the peculiar expressions; perhaps they had just had a lover's squabble….none of my business.

"Hello, my name is Edward Masen," he looked at me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Anna," I smiled back as the professor entered the classroom.

Throughout the lecture most of my attention was focused on the professor as I jotted down notes. The rest of my attention was distracted by Edward. Several times I would venture a glace in his direction just as he was looking away. When he began to look in my direction, I would divert my eyes. It was nearly a dance. The couple times that I was able to spend more than a fleeting moment to stare at him, he was pulling his hand through his messy bronze hair. He had a thoughtful, almost sad expression on his face and a crinkle in his forehead. For just returning from spring break, Edward seemed stressed. He is really handsome, lucky Alice. I'd hoped to talk with Edward and Alice on my way to my next class. It would be nice to establish some friends at CU to hang out with and they seemed friendly enough, but I didn't want to come between them if they were having some sort of tiff.

"Anna, what class do you have next?" Alice asked me as soon as the class concluded.

"I've got Human Developmental Neuropsychology with Dr. Carlisle Waggoner," he was the only professor that I hadn't previously met.

"What a small world. Carlisle is our father. Edward is my brother," Alice chirped as she wrapped her arm around Edward. "

"Oh sorry, I thought you were um…well a couple," I blushed.

"We're both adopted. I just wanted to keep my birth name. I'm done with classes for the day, but Edward could show you to your next class if you like. What are you doing tonight? Would you like to come over to our place to visit? I'd really like to get to know you. We could talk about our class and do you like to go shopping…" Was she really bouncing?

"Alice..." Edward growled at her.

"Oh right, gotta go. See you later Anna," she twirled away…yes twirled.

"Sorry about that," Edward apologized. "Alice can get a tad…excited at times."

"A tad?" I laughed and Edward smiled crookedly.

"So, would you like some company walking to your next class?"

"Sure, if it's not out of your way. I don't want to impose."

"It's no imposition. My next class doesn't start for a couple hours and I need to talk to my father about something anyway."

We walked quietly, neither of us talking. I realized after a while that I probably should feel uncomfortable walking alongside someone I had only just met without saying a word, but being close to him, even in silence was soothing. Of course it didn't hurt that Edward was drop dead gorgeous.

"What's your major?" Edward asked, breaking the silence.

"English."

"What made you decide to sign up for Human Developmental Neuropsych? It's not exactly a core requirement for an English major."

"I was hoping that I might learn more about memory loss."

"More?" Oops, I don't want to say too much. Edward seems really nice, but I don't want to ruin any chances of friendship with him by unloading my issues on our first meeting. Other than Noah, I really don't have anyone anymore.

"Uh…yeah, does Dr. Waggoner know much about memory loss?"

Edward paused before answering. He inhaled deeply, held his breath momentarily and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, his response was carefully worded. "I think most of Carlisle's knowledge of memory loss is related to subjects that have undergone intensely traumatic experiences or changes in their lives." Could that be why Edward looks so sad sometimes? Is that why he was adopted?

"Do you have any other siblings?" I decided we needed a conversation change.

"I have an older brother, Emmett, who's also adopted. His fiancé Rosalie lives with us. Alice is engaged as well. Jasper lives with the family too."

"Wow, your house must be huge."

"Well, you'll get a chance to see it tonight." We stopped just in front of my classroom and he turned, looking directly into my eyes.

"Oh, I didn't realize Alice was serious about me coming over tonight."

"Trust me, she was serious….so serious in fact that she threatened to paint my car puce and rearrange my CD collection if I didn't convince you to accept the invitation."

I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. "Not a fan of puce or chaos huh?"

"Not really, no."

"I'll need directions then." I responded seriously.

He smiled and grabbed a pen and a piece of notebook paper from his backpack. He quickly scribbled the directions before folding the paper neatly and handing it to me.

"Thanks, I'll see you tonight, Edward." I turned to walk into my class.

"Enjoy your class, Anna," he said as he departed out of sight.

After class, Dr. Waggoner requested to speak with me briefly.

"Miss Swanson, my apologies for not being able to meet with you last week. I was hoping to inquire what interest you have in my class. It's a rather advanced and unique course for an English major elective," Dr. Waggoner asked.

"I was in an accident in January and lost a lot of my memories. I thought I might learn something in this class that would help me understand my condition better. "

"I'm terribly sorry about what happened. I doubt this class will answer all your questions, but I admire your desire to seek more knowledge. If you'd like, I could gather some publications dealing with trauma induced amnesia to aid in your research and try to answer any additional questions you may have," I could see compassion in his topaz eyes. Strange, as I realized that Alice and Edward also had topaz eyes. How is that possible when they're adopted? They've all got the same pale skin too.

"That would be wonderful, Dr. Waggoner. Thank you! "

"No thank you is necessary. It would be my pleasure if I can provide some of the answers that you seek," he smiled tenderly. "On another note, was your photosensitivity also a result of your accident? Your other professors noted that in your file."

"Yes, I wear special contacts that block a lot of light, but direct sunlight is too bright so I can't go out in it. I would have to miss class on sunny days. Is that a problem, Dr. Waggoner? I can assure you it is for medical reasons and not a lame fair-weather excuse. Oh, and I'm not a vampire," I giggled at the last comment. I noticed Dr. Waggoner had been smiling through my rambling until the end when his face flickered a puzzled expression similar to one Edward had donned earlier. If I wasn't mistaken, he even took a deep breath and held it a moment before the gentle smile reappeared.

"Don't worry, Miss Swanson. I believe you. We'll work something out," he looked at his watch. "I mustn't take up more of your time. I haven't made you late for your next class have I?"

"Oh no, I'm finished for the day," I started walking toward the door and remembered Alice and Edward's invitation. I half turned back and added, "I guess I'll see you later tonight. Alice and Edward invited me over."

His smile spread wider, "Yes, I guess I will then. See you tonight, Miss Swanson."

* * *

><p>Author's factoids:<p>

In this chapter I mentioned Alice's Porsche being recalled. As a matter of fact, there was a recall of the 2005 Turbo 911's. Link about this on my profile page.

You'll find that some details I'm a little OCD with. The classes that are mentioned in this chapter I actually found the 2005-2006 course catalog for Cornell, so the classes mentioned are from that. Carlisle's Human Developmental Neuropsychology class I believe was actually not offered during the Spring '06 semester, but with Carlisle's timely arrival in my story, the registrar decided to have it anyway.


	5. Deja vu

As promised, chapter 5 is a companion chapter to 4. There shouldn't be a lot of repeating scenes from multiple perspectives, but I thought this one was necessary.

Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn all belong to Stephenie Meyer. This fanfiction...all mine.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Déjà vu<p>

Edward POV

Cornell…at least we weren't having to repeat high school again. Alice was blocking something, but whatever it was, it recharged the pixie and the positive energy that Jasper was picking up from her was transferring to the rest of the family. All Alice would say was that it was important that we go to Cornell. Carlisle had already gotten a job working nights at the University hospital and is teaching part time at Cornell. Jasper, Alice and I enrolled as transfer students. I didn't have a motivation to pursue another degree in medicine so I decided to be more nostalgic and go with a music major. It would be something that I could apply some of the raw emotions that I've been attempting to keep at bay. Alice also suggested that she and I take some American Literature course taught by a J. Carlacio. Who's to argue against Alice? For all I knew, it somehow related to Jasper.

_**Edward**_**. Alice called my name in her head, and had my attention at once.** We were walking toward our lit class.

**My head didn't turn now. Alice and I were good at these private conversations. It was rare that anyone caught us.**

**_How are you holding up?_ She asked me?**

**I moved my eyes, up to the ceiling above, and back down.**

_**Let me know if it gets too bad.**_She knew I was struggling from reverting back to the stone statue I was when I initially returned.

We walked into the classroom and I froze**. Her scent hit me like a wrecking ball, like a battering ram.** I couldn't mistake that scent…Bella. But where was she? I looked around the room and didn't see her, nor did I hear her indistinguishable heartbeat. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, welcoming the burn. Although I strained against the bloodthirsty monster within me, I was puzzled. This fragrance was Bella, but it wasn't. I never thought there could be any scent more appealing to me than Bella. I detected the familiar strawberry and freesia that was uniquely Bella, but rather than being the predominant bouquet, there was a stronger concentration of oak and heather. I didn't even realize Alice was pulling me behind her until I we stopped and she started talking to a girl that was seated at the end of one of the tables.

When I heard the girl's voice, I opened my eyes. It was not the voice I expected, my thoughts still on Bella. This voice was softer than Bella's and had a slight rasp. **My eyes locked for a small portion of a second with a pair of wide, brown human eyes**, but they were wrong. Her eyes were not my Bella's chocolate-brown. This girl's eyes were brown, but a darker shade. I could see the faint outline of contacts surrounding her irises…tinted lenses? I took in the rest of her face. Everything was wrong. Her face was not the pale, heart-shaped face that I expected. This girl's hair was not the thick flowing mahogany tresses that my Bella possessed. Instead her hair was a lighter brown and almost as short as Alice's. This girl was not my Bella. Of course she wasn't, I left her. It must be wishful thinking.

_Sit down and introduce yourself Edward. _She shouted to me.

I sat down and looked at Alice. _Is this what you saw? Where are you going with this? _I thought to her, knowing she could not read my mind, but knew what I would be thinking. Ok, I'll play along. We were only able to get through simple introductions before the professor entered the classroom.

Throughout the lecture I kept glancing back to Anna. Each time she would look my direction, I would divert my attention back to the professor or to my notes. Our eyes danced together in an opposite rhythm. La tua cantante…Carlisle had explained to me that that's what Bella had been to me, my singer. How is it possible that Anna can invoke such a similar visceral response?

_You're going to pull your hair out if you keep this up._ Alice thought to me a couple times after I had absently run my hand through my hair, a common nervous tic of mine.

If it is true and I have two singers, does that mean that Bella was not my mate as Alice is to Jasper or Esme is to Carlisle or Rosalie is to Emmett? Impossible, there will never be anyone but my Bella. What is Anna to me then? Why do my instincts react to her like they did with Bella? Could I love Anna? No doubt, she is as beautiful physically as my Bella is. My lifeless heart aches with these traitorous thoughts.

_Oh Edward, can you hear her? _Alice asked, already knowing the answer. It was a good question though. I hadn't really paid attention to Anna's mind.

_He is really handsome, lucky Alice. I'd hoped to talk with Edward and Alice on my way to my next class. It would be nice to establish some friends at CU to hang out with and they seemed friendly enough, but I didn't want to come between them if they were having some sort of tiff. _Hearing Anna's mental voice was unsettling. She sounded so alone...a feeling I know all too well.

_She…haha…thinks…haha…we're a couple. I love her already. _Alice's thoughts and her arm around my waist were enough to break through my conflicted thoughts. I needed to talk to Carlisle. After being volunteered by Alice to walk Anna to her class I wasn't sure whether my exuberant sister deserved to be hugged or slapped. The masochist in me, hungering for the blissful torture of the close proximity won out.

_Edward, you need to make sure that Anna agrees to come over tonight or else... _I couldn't help the growl that escaped as the vision of a puce Volvo and the Eiffel Tower constructed from my CD collection filled my wicked sister's mind.

"I would have made sure she agreed without the threat, Alice." I barely whispered, knowing only Alice would hear me.

It was obvious from Anna's expression that she was slightly overwhelmed by Alice's energetic forwardness. The initial silence as we walked to her class was oddly comforting until I realized that I was not hearing Anna's thoughts…nothing but her steady heartbeat. I heard her before though. I could hear the thoughts of the other students around us. I focused my attention on Anna.

…_being close to him, even in silence was soothing. Of course it didn't hurt that Edward was drop dead gorgeous._ Odd. I can hear her, but it seems only if I concentrate on listening to her.

I broke the silence before it became awkward and was pleased that conversing with her was effortless even though a significant part of my vampire mind was preoccupied. When Anna brought up the topic of memory loss, I was reminded of the minds of myself and most of the others in my family not long after our transformation.

A light breeze suddenly blew Anna's sweet scent in my direction. I breathed in deeply, feeling the burn in my throat similar to the one I had missed for so many months. I held my breath and savored the mouthwatering aroma as I swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth. I opened my eyes, needing to answer her question of Carlisle's knowledge with memory loss.

Anna's reaction to my response was unexpected. I knew the constant distress that I felt about being separated from Bella was evident to my family, but I didn't think it was discernable by humans. Thankfully she digressed, asking about my siblings and I briefly described the roles that each of my siblings were using for our cover story during our current stay in Ithaca. Most of the family chose to go by their human surnames. Alice and Jasper had arranged our papers. I suspect the manipulative little precog was at it again.

When we reached Anna's classroom, I told her about Alice's threat if she didn't agree to come to the house tonight. She simply laughed and allowed me to give her directions to our house. Hearing Anna's laughter was a healing balm to my broken heart. We parted and she went to class while I went to Carlisle's office to wait until after he finished with class.

"Edward?" Carlisle brought me out of my reverie as he entered his office.

"Carlisle, is it possible that a vampire can have two singers? Emmett told me once that he had two instances where the blood appealed strongly to him."

"Annabelle Swanson," he spoke with understanding. "The general populous of humanity does not believe in the existence of vampires or werewolves, yet we both know how real they are. I would not discount the likelihood that more than one person's blood can appeal so strongly. I have to admit that before talking to Miss Swanson, I would have thought that Bella was in my class. Her scent is analogous with slight variations, but her voice, demeanor and obviously appearance were completely different."

"I don't know what to think…what to do. My feelings for Bella will never change. I know with every fiber in my being that she is my mate, even if I can never be with her. It's like fate planted Anna here to taunt me," I could see the frustrated agony in my face from Carlisle's mind as easily as I could hear it in my voice.

"Edward, are you thinking of leaving again?" _We just got you back_.

"No, never again," I'm tired of running. "I'm not strong enough to stay away," defeat evident.

"What has Alice seen?"

"I don't know. She's blocking me."

"Have you noticed anything unique about Anna?"

"Just like her scent is slightly different, her mind is as well. It seems I can only hear her when I'm consciously trying to, otherwise her mind is silent. Why? What are you thinking, Carlisle?"

"I'd like to learn more about Miss Swanson. Since she's coming over tonight, it seems we'll find out more this evening. Will you be okay?"

"I'm not sure. I'll see you at home later. I think I should hunt again before then." I left Carlisle's office and walked as quickly as I could to my Volvo without drawing attention to myself. I drove west until I reached Finger Lakes National Forest and quickly found and drained four deer before heading home to get ready for Anna's visit.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

For anyone out there that is in any way associated to Cornell or live in the Ithaca area, I have never been there. Everything I've mentioned is strictly thanks to 3dub.


	6. The Waggoners

Things that I forgot to mention from my previous chapters:

Although I didn't state the name in my story, my medical basis for Anna's voice is a granuloma. Her scents according to Stephenie Meyer's Twilight were strawberry and freesia. For Anna, I built upon that and added heather and oak. Strawberry symbolizes purity, sensuality, fertility, abundance, humility and modesty. Freesia symbolizes sweetness, friendship and trust. Heather symbolizes loneliness, but white heather means wishes will come true or good fortune. Oak symbolizes hospitality, endurance, triumph, bravery, independence and liberty.

Some of you may wonder why Anna is so different from Bella. Changes in her appearance, voice, etc. were essential for the plot of my story to work. Edward and the others cannot recognize her as Bella. Of course there will be similarities, but the accident would have changed several physical characteristics. Blood chemistry I believe is influenced by several factors, one of them being the mind. I think personalities are partially based on life experiences. Bella was a product of a broken family and Anna has no recollection of that so she wouldn't have some of the same insecurities.

Enough of my lengthy banter.

A new day, a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 The Waggoners<p>

Anna POV

"Anna!" I had barely left Seely G Mudd Hall to walk to my car when Noah called my name.

"Hello Noah," I said stopping to wait for him.

"Hey, how was your first day at Cornell?"

"It was really good."

"Did you make any new friends? Were your teachers ok?" I chuckled at his friendly inquisitiveness.

"I made a couple new friends. Their father is one of my professors and I'm going to their house tonight. Do you know Dr. Carlisle Waggoner?"

"Yeah, he just started here at the beginning of the term. He's done some amazing work in neurobiology and is also on staff at the university hospital."

"Well, we talked after my class and he's going to try to gather some information on memory loss for me."

"That's great. What time are the Waggoners expecting you? Would you like to catch some dinner before you go?" Noah looked hopeful.

"Umm…sure." No time had been agreed upon. "Oh, excuse me Noah," as I answered my buzzing cell phone.

"Anna, this is Alice Brandon. In all my excitement, I forgot to tell you what time to come over. Edward and I have some last minute things that we need to hunt down so why don't you plan on arriving tonight after dinner at 7pm?"

"Sure Alice, how did you…"

"Great, sorry for not telling you beforehand. I'll have to thank Carlisle for getting me your phone number so that I could call you. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind. I'll see you later." Was the little pixie psychic?

"Bye, Anna" she sang just before the connection ended.

"One of the Waggoners?" Noah questioned.

"Yeah, Alice…Brandon actually. She and Edward were adopted by Dr. Waggoner. They're expecting me at 7pm, so we have time to get something to eat."

"Wonderful. I know a really great pizza place that's not too far."

Noah took me to a place call The Nine's. It is apparently a local favorite. After waiting for thirty minutes for a seat to open, we quickly placed our order. While we waited for our food to come out, I learned that Noah was from Seattle originally and that he moved east to attend Cornell on a government scholarship. He hoped to eventually serve in law enforcement, joining a long family line of cops. His boyhood hero was Wyatt Earp, after watching the 1993 movie _Tombstone._ I chuckled to myself trying to picture this man in front of me in old western cowboy attire. He looked too natural in his t-shirt, sport jacket, jeans and black high top chucks.

Soon, our small vegetarian special was brought out to the table. The blended aroma of cooked mushrooms, onions, broccoli and tomatoes immediately caused my mouth to water. My empty stomach growled loudly in anticipation, causing Noah to laugh as he served me the first piece. The rest of dinner was filled with small talk, mostly Noah filling me in on Cornell trivia. After Noah's insistence on paying for dinner, he walked me back to my car and wished me a pleasant evening. I thanked him for an amazing dinner before getting in to my car to drive to the Waggoners.

The New York countryside in the spring twilight was breathtaking. Despite the chill, I drove with the windows cracked open to smell the crisp air infused with the fragrance of the blossoming dogwoods. Soon they will shed their dainty petals and the ground will be blanketed in a shroud of their beauty. Such fleeting splendor saddened me slightly.

A short time later, I passed a sign for Robert Treman State Park. My eyes scanned the surrounding forest with its dark shadows. I envisioned myself hiking through the woods with an unfamiliar longing. I had to quickly dash my reverie as I neared the turnoff for the narrow path leading to the Waggoner's house.

I could tell my heart was pounding with anticipation. I suppose I should be nervous about going to the house of people I had only met today. What did I know of them? Alice probably has enough energy to power a nuclear reactor, but the little pixie hardly seems dangerous. Edward is truly a man of few words, his face telling stories that his lips do not. I sensed in him a deep sadness, confusion and longing. I suspect he's probably more harm to himself than to me. Dr. Waggoner's concern felt genuine. With his bedside manner, he could probably talk a lion into cuddling up to a lamb. For some inexplicable reason, I felt oddly comfortable around the Waggoners.

My reflective pondering was interrupted as I approached an enormous mansion that looked more like a castle out of a fairy tale than a home. I couldn't tell what was most impressive…the corner tower with the conical roof, the covered side atrium or the grand entrance with the gigantic rounded archway that matched most of the windows. It felt like I had crossed into a different time. I was so lost in the stone structure that I didn't see the lumbering figure approach my parked car before he tapped on the glass of the driver's side door.

"Hey, are you gonna get out anytime soon?"

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed. If I were on campus rather than ten miles from civilization, someone might have thought that I was being brutally murdered. My earlier ponderings about the threat of this visit crept into the back of my mind.

Turning to the window to see the embodiment of my fright, I was faced with the hulking figure of a man with an unexpectedly sheepish look on his face next to the familiar figure of Alice. She was scowling at him and I could hear her chastising the modern day gladiator.

"Emmett McCarty, I told you not to sneak up on Anna like that. Now look what you've done. She's terrified of you and probably won't want to come inside now."

"Uhh…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the brute apparently called Emmett said in a tone that made him sound more like a six year-old than a grown man. "Please come inside or Alice will subject me to some unknown horror."

"Are you afraid of her rearranging your CD collection and painting your car puce also?" I smirked slightly at him.

"She didn't! Awesome! No way little Eddie would let either of those happen," Emmett broke out in a grin. Wow, hello dimples. I glanced over to Alice and she had a smug look on her face.

I couldn't help but chuckle, remembering the look on Edward's face when he told me of Alice's threat…poor little Eddie. Now that my heart no longer wanted to thump its way out of my body, I cast aside any hesitation and got out of my car to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Anna. I'll agree to go inside as long as you don't intend to go all grizzly bear on me," I winked at him. I didn't think his smile could get any bigger than it was, but I was wrong.

"Oh Alice, she is definitely a keeper," he said as he gently elbowed her.

"Come on Anna, Edward and the rest of the family are inside," Alice said as I followed the skipping fairy to the house.

The magical step back in time that I had sensed while looking at the outside of the Waggoner house carried through to the interior décor. Just inside the luxurious entrance hall was an enormous marble stairway leading to the second floor where it split presumably to either sides of the house. High above my head, the arched ceiling with wood beams came to a center focal point in a symmetrical pattern like one that would be seen in a paper cut snowflake. To my left and right were two sets of oversized, double mahogany doors, framed with rounded columns and an intricate relief carved into the semicircle arch above the doorway. Through the doors to the left I could see a spacious living room with a fireplace large enough for me to park my car. The doors to my right opened to a formal dining room with a heavy wood table surrounded by matching chairs, ornate carvings trailing along the thick legs. Amidst the contrast of the light sandstone and dark mahogany, warm splashes of gold, rose and green accented the rooms. I felt like I had entered a royal palace.

"Wow," was all I was able to vocalize.

"This used to belong to the McGraw family. They were one of Cornell's more philanthropic benefactors. It burned down in 1906 in a tragic fire and Carlisle and Esme were able to acquire it some years back. Esme specializes in restorations and has tried to preserve as much as she can of the Romanesque structure and décor," Alice explained.

"It's beautiful," I marveled. "Wait, McGraw as in McGraw Tower?"

"Thank you," a voice from the left spoke. "In answer to your question, yes, this was Jennie McGraw's house and the McGraw Tower was built in her memory. Hello Anna, I'm Esme. Welcome to our home. Would you like a tour of the rest of the house or did you want to join Carlisle and Edward in the living room?" Esme's sweet voice and demeanor were so soothing. I could easily see her as the matriarch of the Waggoner family.

"I would love a tour, perhaps later though. I think Alice might implode from wanting to interrogate me and I'd like to talk some more with Dr. Waggoner about my research."

"Certainly dear. Alice, why don't you take Anna on into the living room? I'll just get some refreshments." She turned to Emmett, "Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper need your help cleaning out the garage." Esme disappeared into the dining room as we walked the opposite direction.

Alice led me to the living room where I saw Edward and Dr. Waggoner standing near a window talking.

"Miss Swanson, I'm pleased you could make it this evening. I trust Edward's directions were easy to follow?" Dr. Waggoner greeted me.

"Yes, very and please call me Anna," I requested.

"Only if you call me Carlisle, when we're out of the classroom," he retorted with a grin.

"Ok…Carlisle," I smirked.

"Anna," Edward smiled, his face still showing some of the mysterious sadness he had earlier today.

"Anna, sit down. Come, tell us about yourself," Alice bounced with excitement.

"Yes, please sit down," Esme called as she entered with a tray with tea and cookies. "Please, help yourself."

"Thank you, Mrs. Waggoner," I said as I poured myself some tea and grabbed a cookie.

"Oh, call me Esme. Mrs. Waggoner makes me feel so old," she laughed.

I agreed before settling in a comfortable arm chair. Carlisle started talking right away to avoid an uncomfortable silence.

"Anna, I know we talked briefly after class today and want you to know that anything you discussed with me I've not shared with any of my family and will hold in the strictest of confidence unless you state otherwise," Carlisle spoke with reverent sincerity.

"Thank you, Dr…uh Carlisle, but I don't mind anyone else knowing," I responded.

Alice beamed with anticipation and Edward's sadness took on a hint of concern as I began to tell my story. I described waking up in January and being told about the boating accident that killed my parents and left me without any memory of them or my life before. They were all enraptured with my recollection, unmoving almost unnaturally as I continued to share with them the medical terms that Dr. Kimble had spoken of to describe the physical remnants of the accident. I told them about Noah, my only link to my unknown past, even if he only began to know of me as a transfer student from Syracuse. Any knowledge that he's been able to share with me is what he's learned from my transfer forms. He doesn't know who Annabelle Swanson really is.

"Oh you poor dear," Esme choked out in a sob.

"Anna, we have something in common," Alice stated solemnly. "I know what it's like to wake up and not remember your past or have any family. I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme when I was thirteen and only just learned my full name last year. That's why I insisted on keeping my last name. I knew there was a reason we met. We're like kindred spirits. If you let me, I'd love to be your best friend and maybe you'd even consider calling me a sister."

"That is quite a story, Anna," Carlisle added. "You are a remarkably strong woman to have come as far as you have in such a short time with such a positive outlook. I'm sure Esme would agree with me, or would likely throw me out of the house, if I didn't request that we consider you an honorary daughter of ours."

"Anna," the way Edward said my name and his expression made my breath catch. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought he was holding himself responsible for my accident. His face was filled with an anguish that I didn't understand.

"Please excuse me," Edward breathed out before he rushed out of the room.

"Edward wait, don't go!" Alice called as she followed him.

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have come," I said as I got up to leave.

"Nonsense dear," Esme assured me. "Edward was…separated…from someone very special to him six months ago. He's just recently started to open up to us again. You just remind him of her in some ways and it's difficult for him. Just give him time. In the meantime, I DO share Carlisle's sentiment. It would make me extremely happy if you let us be your family. I know it may seem awfully quick to you for us to make this offer, but time has no meaning to us. We are also not doing this out of pity. Every member of this family has experienced their own tragedies. Perhaps in time they will each share their stories with you."

"I…I don't know what to say," I stuttered.

"Say you'll seriously consider it," Carlisle pronounced. "We don't want to make you uncomfortable or force ourselves upon you. I'm sure it's been an exciting day for you. Why don't you get some rest tonight and think it over. Take all the time you need."

"I will think about it." The musical chime of a clock drew my attention. "Oh, it's late. I better go. Please wish Alice and Edward a good evening for me, oh and Emmett too. Thank you Carlisle and Esme for everything."

"You're welcome, Anna. Please allow me to walk you to your car," Carlisle said as he escorted me toward the front door. Reaching for a folder on a side table, he handed it to me before walking out the door. "Here are some articles that I was able to pull together this afternoon that may aid in your research on memory loss."

"Thank you...Carlisle. I'll see you in class."

Carlisle opened the driver side door. "Good night, Anna. Drive safe," he said before closing the door.

Pulling away from the Waggoner house, I thought of how welcoming the Waggoners all were. They asked me to be a part of their family. I would have parents again, brothers and sisters. For the first time since I woke up, I didn't think of the family and memories that I lost. I envisioned holidays in the Waggoner mansion, attending the weddings of Alice and Emmett, girls night with Esme, Rosalie and Alice, and simple hugs of greeting. I was nearly overcome with emotion. It seemed too much to hope for.

"Good night family," I said to the night, knowing that there was no way they could hear me.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

I haven't figured out how to put url's within each chapter for my references, so I'll try to include them on my profile page.

I think I packed a lot of information into this small chapter, drawing a lot of my ideas from landmarks unique to the Ithaca area.

As I mentioned in a previous chapter, I did a little online research on Cornell, so I obtained the Seely G Mudd Hall name from that research. I tried to associate the building with what I thought was likely the actual building for Carlisle's Human Developmental Neuro class. Stories seem more believable when there's a little bit of truth right?

The Nines. It is a real place in Ithaca and from what I've seen on their website, it looks like it would be great.

Robert Treman State Park seemed a likely place for the Waggoners to live. Close enough to the city for their human interactions yet remote enough to be their vampire selves. The house itself was based on the Chi Psi fraternity house fire. I used some creative license in placing it near the Robert Treman State Park, but I loved the look of the old frat house and thought it would be a good home for our favorite vampire family. There were a few sites that I liked that showed pictures and gave some history about the house.


	7. Forks

A huge thank you to the readers that keep coming back and have me on alert. A special thanks to my reviewers:

RenesmeeS26  
>oo2uniq4u00<p>

melissa TWILIGHT

Amazing Grace the song is John Newton's. Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's. Amazing Grace (this fanfic) is all mine.

Now, who wants some angst? If you do, read on. If you don't, well read on anyway.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Forks<p>

Edward POV

_I'm going with you._ Alice demanded mentally. She apparently didn't want the rest of the family to hear of my plans.

"Alice, I need to be alone." I'd said to Carlisle that I wasn't strong enough to stay away. I'm so confused right now, I just need to see her one more time.

_Not for this._ She was insistent.

"I don't need a chaperone."

_She was my best friend. I never got a chance to say good-bye. Please Edward. _

She knew I'd conceded without my having to say anything.

"Alice, what are you hiding from me?" The closer the plane got to Forks, the more intent she was to keep me out of her head.

"Edward, what will you do if Bella isn't there anymore?" Alice carefully asked.

"What do you mean 'if Bella isn't there anymore'?" Did she move to Jacksonville to be with her mother? Why is Alice being so cryptic?

"You left her, Edward. You left her. Why can't you just leave Bella in the past? You could be happy with Anna, I've seen it," she was pleading now.

"That's WHY I need to see Bella. I thought Bella was it. I thought she was my other half, my mate. But if I'm having the same feelings toward Anna, what if I was wrong about Bella? I have to see her," how could I get Alice to understand?

"Please Edward, let's just go back."

"Damn it Alice, if you're not going to tell me or show me what you know about Bella, just stop. I didn't ask for you to come with me. If you want to go back so badly, I won't stop you."

"I can't. Not here. I promise that I will show you in Forks, but you have to promise me something in return. You have to promise me that you will listen to me after I show you, really listen."

I narrowed my eyes at her. What could she have possibly seen that would have made her so frantic? What could possibly be so upsetting to her? Had Bella moved on? Was she injured? Was she…no, I couldn't even fathom THAT possibility.

"Promise me, Edward."

"All right, Alice. I promise." Damn annoying pixie.

She seemed satisfied for the remainder of the flight, but I couldn't shake the dread of what I would find and the vision that she was holding back.

It was nearly 4pm when we drove up to the Swan house. Neither Charlie's cruiser nor Bella's truck were parked in front of the house. None of the neighbors had noticed our arrival so it was safe for me to enter the house inconspicuously. I chose to enter through the front door, the spare key still in its obvious hiding spot.

I expected to be welcomed by a mixture of Charlie and Bella's scent as soon as I entered the house. I could detect faint traces of strawberry and freesia, but they were like memories. Mostly, I smelled Charlie. After a cursory glance around the house, it was obvious that Bella no longer lived here. With the exception of the microwave and sink, it didn't appear that the kitchen had been used in a long time. The living room had a thick film of dust covering every surface. Only Charlie's favorite recliner and flat screen TV seemed to show any wear.

Only one other room in the house held any draw for me. I moved deliberately up the stairs to Bella's room and opened the door. Not much had changed in the room since I had last been here. All the pictures had been removed. The air in the room was stagnant. No one had been in here in a long time. I bent down to pry open the floorboard where I had hidden Bella's birthday presents. They were still there.

"Edward, Charlie will be here in five minutes. We need to leave," Alice said from behind me.

"Where is she Alice? Where is Bella?" I barely whispered, now afraid of the answer.

"Come on, I'll show you," came her flat reply.

I gathered the gifts and replaced the floorboard, leaving the deathly quiet house.

Less than 5 minutes later, we drove up to the Forks Cemetery. My heart clenched in agony with an intensity that it had not felt since seeing Bella broken and bleeding on the ballet floor in Phoenix last year. After we parked, Alice led me to a small plot unobstructed by any shade trees. It was as if it was welcoming any rays of sun the ever-present clouds of Forks would let escape. I collapsed on the grave and pushed aside the dying flowers to see the lettering on the hateful granite block.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Too well loved to ever be forgotten_

_September 13, 1988 - January 15, 2006_

"_**Is it not enough just to have a long and happy life with me?"**_

"_**Mostly I dream about being with you forever."**_

"_**Bella, I don't want you to come with me."**_

"_**You…don't…want me?"**_

"_**You're not good for me, Bella."**_

"_**Wait!"**_

"_**Take care of yourself."**_

How could I speak such blasphemy?

"**Contingency plans?"**

"**Well, I wasn't going to live without you."**

**O, here will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! and lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death.**

"…**you don't irritate the Volturi…Not unless you want to die…"**

"Edward Anthony Masen! You are NOT going to the Volturi. You promised to listen to me. YOU PROMISED!" Alice was shouting and beating on me.

"Alice, did you see it?" I asked her, my voice filled with anguish.

"Yes," came the barely audible reply.

"Show me," I asked.

"She's dead, Edward. You don't need to see it," Alice cried, the pain of losing her friend evident in her voice as well.

"SHOW ME!"

"Ok, but you have to keep your promise and listen to me after. You will NOT go to the Volturi," she sobbed.

"Fine, just show me," I braced myself.

"Edward…Edward, please. It's been hours. Edward, you've got to hear me, please listen to me. Edward!"

"Alice," I could hardly speak. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had just returned to us. You were all hunting. I couldn't let you see. I saw you going to the Volturi. I just saw my best friend die. I couldn't lose you too," she shouted. If she could have, Alice would have had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I had a right to know."

"If I had shown you, you would have gone to the Volturi. I didn't see any way around it. Then I saw you with Anna. You were happy, Edward. Bella is gone now and I am hurting as much as you are, but Edward, I really believe Anna is your second chance," I could hear the distress and hope in her voice as well as I could see it in her mind.

"That's why your mood was different when we returned. I could tell you were hiding something then." She nodded in agreement.

Anna...I had come here to see Bella to resolve my feelings toward Anna. I thought it would be simple, straightforward. It seems that every decision I made with regard to Bella was wrong. Bella was the only reason for my existence. WAS. She's gone now. Alice was right, I left her. Oh my God…what if my leaving was ultimately responsible for her death?

"Did you see anything else Alice? Do you know why..." the explosion didn't look accidental.

"No, I didn't see anything."_ We could have Jay look into it, _she added mentally before she scanned for the result of that avenue of investigation. After a short flicker of images, she came up with an image of our family forger, leaning back in his chair behind his desk, a bullet hole in his forehead. A masked figure stood next to the body and tore a piece of paper off the tablet on the desk; a single word inscribed…Capuzzo. A loud growl came from my mouth at this unknown threat.

"What was Bella involved in Alice?" I snarled. Whoever was responsible has no conception of the depths of pain I intend to inflict. I may have been too late to protect my Bella, but I would ensure that I avenge her death.

_Well obviously having Jay investigate is a dead end. Do you think Charlie knows anything? You don't think he's in danger do you? _Alice thought frantically.

"Edward, we have to check to make sure Charlie is safe. Bella would want that," she declared.

"Yes, I agree. I just need a few minutes to say good-bye."

"Of course, I want to say good-bye also," she leaned down to touch the ground above Bella's resting site, pausing to silently say her own farewell to her best friend. I tried to block her thoughts to give her privacy.

When she was finished, she stood up. "I'll wait for you at the car," she said before leaving me standing alone. I heard the passenger door of the rental car open and close.

Pulling the CD that I had made for Bella's birthday out, I lifted the granite headstone and placed the CD under it, carefully setting the headstone back in place. I closed my eyes calling an image of Bella from my memory as I poured out my hollowed, dead heart to her.

"Bella…my Bella…There are no words that I can say that can explain how deeply sorry I am for leaving you. I am filled with such profound regret. Regret for lying to you, regret for taking my family from you and most of all regret for not giving you the forever that you asked me for so many times. I was wrong to think that you did not belong in my world. You were my entire universe. **Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason…And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. Now that you're gone, the meteor has fallen over the horizon and everything is black**."

Bella's conjured image looked at me with such love, I longed to reach out and embrace her one last time. I sighed and inhaled deeply, wishing to breathe in her tantalizing scent. Instead, I only detected earth and decaying flowers.

"My only comfort love, is knowing that you are now eternally safe. Not a day will go by throughout the rest of my existence that I won't think of you. You will forever be in my heart and my memories. I hope that you are happy where you are. You deserve eternal happiness. Please forgive me, Bella for failing you in so many ways. I did want you. I will always want you."

I stood in silence for a few moments, my eyes still closed, while I gazed at the imaginary figure in front of me. Every second that we spent together rapidly played through my mind, culminating to the awful moment of my departure. My thoughts settled on the words of Lord Byron.

_She walks in beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes;_

_Thus mellowed to that tender light_

_Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

_One shade the more, one ray the less,_

_Had half impaired the nameless grace_

_Which waves in every raven tress,_

_Or softly lightens o'er her face;_

_Where thoughts serenely sweet express,_

_How pure, how dear their dwelling-place._

_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,_

_So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_

_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_

_But tell of days in goodness spent,_

_A mind at peace with all below,_

_A heart whose love is innocent!_

Slowly my eyelids opened as the visage of my love faded from my sight. My eyes dropped to the lonely grave containing the last physical remnants of my dead mate.

"Farewell, my love. I will always love you, Isabella," I spoke in a ragged whisper as I turned to join Alice in the car.

Knock, knock, knock. Alice's rapped on the Swan door as I was perched in a tree well beyond where a human would be able to spot me. I could still see the house and hear Alice's thoughts. I could also hear Charlie's thoughts as he approached the door, wondering who was visiting at this time of night.

"**Alice Cullen?" he peered at the slight figure in front of him as if he doubted what his eyes were telling him. "Alice, is that you?"**

"**It's me," she confirmed.** "Hello Charlie. I'm sorry for stopping by so unexpectedly. May I come in?" Alice asked cautiously.

"**Is Carlisle…?"**

"**No, I'm alone."**

**Both Alice and I knew he wasn't really asking about Carlisle.**

"You know Bella's not…." Charlie's voice broke off, pained images of her closed casket causing a resurgence of my own anguish to surface.

"Yes, I know. I'm so sorry, Charlie," she responded, her own voice genuinely thick with sorrow.

"Ok, well…ok, yeah, come in," he took a step back to let Alice in before closing the door behind her. "Can I uh…get you…something…uh, to drink?" he offered.

"No, thank you," she said as she took on his appearance. Charlie appeared to have aged ten years since I saw him six months ago. His features were drawn; the hair on his face indicated several days growth and his eyes…flat and lifeless. His hair and clothes were unkempt and he'd lost weight.

"Well, have a seat."

"I would have come sooner Charlie, but we had some family issues that we were trying to work out. That was why we left initially. I know everyone thinks that we left because of Carlisle's job, but that was only part of the reason. I learned about Bella not long after she…but I couldn't get here before now," Alice sobbed.

"So your…uh…family issues have been worked out?"

"Mostly. How are you doing, Charlie?"

"**I've never felt so helpless," Charlie began slowly. **"When you all left**, I didn't know what to do. That first week…She wouldn't eat or drink, she wouldn't move." **I cringed at the image of Bella that came to Charlie's mind.

"**I had Renee come to take her to Florida…but when we started packing her clothes, she woke up with a vengeance….I didn't argue when she insisted on staying here…and she did seem to get better at first…."**

**Charlie trailed off. It was hard listening to this, knowing how much pain I'd caused.**

"**But?" Alice prompted.**

"**She went back to school and work, she ate and slept and did her homework. She answered when someone asked her a direct question. But she was…empty. Her eyes were blank.**

"**It was night of the living dead around here…."**

"Two days before…she seemed to get better. She called one of her friends. You remember Jessica Stanley? I think she was in your class."

"Yes," Alice responded.

"They went to a movie in Port Angeles. I was out on a domestic violence call," his voice was strained with tension. "Bella called the station. For some reason, she was at some place called Capuzzo's." I pulverized one of the branches that I was holding onto.

"Bob radioed the Port Angeles department to have a car sent there. They'd already killed Jessica by the time the car arrived. They were just in time for Bella." Charlie's sobs overcame him.

I saw from Alice's thoughts that she had moved next to him to put her arm around him in comfort, drawing comfort from him as well. Jessica was killed. No matter how annoyed I was with her thoughts as I walked through Forks High, I would never wish for her to be killed and in such a brutal manner. And Bella…she was alive. What happened?

"Bella was alive?" Alice asked, confused as I was.

Charlie suddenly stiffened in Alice's hold and she regarded his expression as he prepared his response. His thoughts reflected to Bella's phone call. It was connected throughout the entire attack. _"You say a word, you're dead. Remember, we've got 'family' connections," _they had stated. My growling was nearly constant as he continued.

"She came home the next morning after being held for observation in the hospital and giving a statement to the Port Angeles police. She was shaken, upset…but she seemed more alive than I'd seen her in a long time. She seemed peaceful.

"Two of the Capuzzo boys were arrested," Charlie stated through clenched teeth. "The case was taken over by the Feds. I was assured that Bella was safe…

"The morning that she…I had left early to go fishing with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater," his thoughts were filled with a guilt I was all too familiar with. _It's all my fault. I should have been home._ He thought. "She'd left a note to tell me that she was going to see the Stanley's.

"The Feds won't tell me anything, but I know her truck was rigged to explode." Through Alice's eyes, I saw that tears were streaming down his face and he was gripping a scrap of fabric that I recognized from the horrible vision of Bella's death. It was a piece of the shirt she had been wearing, the edges charred from the explosion.

"They released those boys after only a week. My baby is dead and those bastards are walking around free," he broke down as Alice sobbed with him. My vision clouded with rage, my lifeless heart shattered as I cried alone in the forest.

"**I'm so sorry, Charlie," Alice said, voice glum.**

"**It's not your fault…You were always a good friend to her."**

"What are you going to do now?" _We need to see if he's endangering himself by continuing to investigate those boys._ Alice thought to me. It was good that one of us was able to think clearly right now.

"I don't know. There's still days that I come home from work expecting to see her red truck parked in the front before I realize…I spend a lot more time at La Push with Billy and Harry.

"Right after those boys were released, I called some buddies in Port Angeles to see what I could dig up on the Capuzzo family. I received a nice visit from a gentleman in a government vehicle not long after that letting me know that the case was still under federal jurisdiction and that it would be in my best interests to leave the investigation in their capable hands."

"And have you?" Alice pressed.

"I don't really have a choice," his voice and posture defeated. "Who am I but a small town cop?"

"Is there anything my family can do to help? I'm sure Carlisle would…" Alice attempted.

"Thank you for the offer, Alice," he interrupted. "But unless your family has the power to bring Bella back to me, or find a way to bring those bastards' family to justice for what they did to Bella and Jessica, I don't think there's anything your family can do.

"Listen, it's late and I've got to get up early tomorrow for work. Thank you for stopping by, Alice."

"I wish it were under different circumstances. Thank you for talking with me, Charlie."

The front door of Charlie's house opened and Alice gave Charlie a brief hug before leaving him behind to deal with his grief alone. I didn't need to listen to his thoughts. I already knew what they would be.

_He'll be safe, Edward. Let's go home. It's time we tell the rest of the family. We're going to need them all to deal with the Capuzzos. _

* * *

><p>I'm sure you noticed that I used a few quotes from the New Moon book and the movie. From here on I don't use a lot of words from the books, afterall this is my story not a retelling of Stephenie's version.<p>

So was this enough angst for you? No? Then you should like the next chapter.

Links for the Shakespeare and Lord Byron quotes will be on my profile page.


	8. Family Ties

Every day more people are adding me as favorites and putting me on chapter alert. It warms my heart to know that my story is interesting enough to keep you coming back for more. Thank you!

How obsessed about Twilight are you? Did you rush to get the Breaking Dawn Part 1 DVD/Blue-ray the first day it came out? How many times have you watching it? Thank you Stephenie Meyer for bringing Twilight to our world. Without you, my story would not exist.

There are several real life people and events that I based some of my information off of. Names were changed and no disrespect is intended.

This is the longest chapter of my story. I hope you have as much fun reading this as I had writing it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 Family Ties<p>

Victoria POV

They didn't know I was watching as they knelt before the grave. So wrapped up in their grief, they didn't sense me. I heard his _poignant_ last words to her. I followed them and listened as the little pixie freak talked to her father about how she was killed. It's not fair. _I_ wanted to be responsible for her death. _I_ wanted to take from them what they took from me. For months I had looked for an end to my pain. I had a plan. Then she had to die and I thought my torture would never be abated.

The female mentioned _Anna…_Edward Cullen's second chance at happiness. He doesn't deserve to be happy, not after he killed my mate. Who is this Anna? I need to find out more about her. I may never have my second chance at happiness, but I now have a renewed purpose in my empty, lonely, miserable existence. Edward Cullen and his coven of yellow-eyed freaks may think they know what it's like to lose someone close to them. They have no idea.

I watched from a safe distance as the animal drinkers booked a flight to Newark. I will follow them, but not today. I must first pay a visit the Capuzzo family. They robbed me of my kill, deprived me of my vengeance. They should be torn apart for taking a prey from a vampire…my prey. Nicolò knows not to cross me. (Ha! Vampire humor) I must say, he's done well in the past 40 years to build up his "family". Of course, none of that would have been possible if I hadn't helped him get started.

Flashback

I first met dear old Nicolò Capuzzo in 1942. Fortunately for him, I'd recently fed and wasn't thirsty, at least for his blood. He was one hot little Italian sausage and although he didn't question my nature, he knew I was not a typically frail little female. He had a propensity for wanting to talk about his plans to be Seattle's "Luciano". When he got caught with that teenage trollop, I hooked him up with my meaty Sandro Accurso to help him with his case. Nico didn't want to go to prison, but Sandro and I convinced him that he would not be in long and he could make some good contacts while in prison.

Prison truly reformed Nico. When he was released, he quickly started his family. Occasionally, Nico tapped my talents to the fullest by asking for me to help him with his dirty laundry. I was quite good at cleaning and it facilitated the symbiotic relationship between us. I kept the Capuzzo family laundry clean and in exchange I was provided "room and board", no questions asked. Nico became quite the entrepreneur. His family frequently headlined the Seattle newspapers with charges of racketeering, prostitution and other unsavory matters.

Things changed in 1948. Nicolò sent me out to take care of an obstinate stain that just wouldn't go away. I was having some extra fun playing with this one when I sensed him. I quickly dealt with Nicolò's problem before I ran. Over water, through treetops, mountains…I was nearly to the Canadian city of my namesake before I stopped. Three things became abundantly clear. First, the person I sensed was a vampire. Second, I didn't know how, but this vampire was tracking me. And third, I was feeling an undeniable pull toward this tracker.

The tracker caught up to me within minutes. As he drew closer, the pull that I felt earlier grew stronger until I was nearly breathless from the pressure. He slowed his approach until he stood ten feet in front of me in a slight crouch. We appraised each other in silence. His eyes were dark and his nostrils flaring, they were hungry and lustful. I saw curiosity in his expression. His crouching position could be perceived as either offensive or defensive. He was unkempt with strands of his long sandy blonde hair falling out of his ponytail, multiple rips in his tattered pants and dirt and other debris on his worn jacket.

"I've always liked a good game of cat and mouse. You, my dear, are the most elusive mouse that I've met. My name is James," he straightened his stance and walked deliberately toward me.

"Victoria," I replied and stood still while he approached. I couldn't tell why, but I was attracted to James unlike I had ever been with any other human or vampire. His rugged appearance and scent of mesquite and lime sparked a yearning deep in my loins.

"Victoria, I know that we've just met, but I'm drawn to you. I've spent the majority of this endless life wandering alone. I could tell as I was chasing you that you have an uncanny knack for evasion. I am a tracker. We're the perfect combination. Join me."

Join him? I know that Nicolò means no more to me than a plaything. He provides some comforts, but I have grown bored and restless. I don't know James, but I could not deny the attraction that I felt within his presence.

"I need to take care of something first. I should be ready tomorrow at this time. Meet me…on second hand, are you up for some more cat and mouse?" I answered coyly.

"My red queen, I shall not be late for our very important date," he stated as he kissed my hand.

Nicolò did not take the news of my leaving very well. "No one walks out on the Capuzzo family," he threatened.

"You can't stop me Nicolò," as I snapped the necks of two of his best goons in front of him with no effort and approached him.

"Please Vic, I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me. It was wrong of me to try to keep you, but you're special to me. Oh Papa, how could I have doubted you? Please Vic, don't let your dark secrets take you away from me."

That shocked me. Does he know what I am? "Don't try to follow me or contact me, Nicolò. If you or the family ever crosses me, you know what I'm capable of."

Present time

Old Nicolò is nearly 90 now. Will he remember me? Will he think his feeble mind is playing tricks on him when he sees that I look the same as the day that I walked out on him 58 years ago? I walked up to the Barbie wannabe receptionist at Southern Exposure and requested a meeting with Nicolò. Barbie didn't seem surprised by my unexpected presence at such an early hour as she picked up the receiver and punched a button on the phone. Of course she would assume I was here for a job.

"I'm sorry Mr. C., there's a Victoria Waterford that just came in to see you."

"Did you say Victoria Waterford?" I overheard, his familiar voice was laced with suspicion that resulted from years of being the apex of an organized crime family.

"Yes sir," she quickly responded, her voice revealing the tension that her overly botoxed face could not.

"Send her back," he barked.

"Please follow me," Barbie said as she began to get up.

"No need, I'll be able to find my way," I sneered as I already made my way through the door to the back offices. No need for vapid Barbie to overexert herself. I could already tell where Nicolò was, if not for his fennel and oregano scent, his racing heartbeat might as well have been a foghorn. I didn't bother knocking when I reached his door.

"Victoria," he breathed when I entered the room.

"Hello Nico," I started. "It's been…awhile."

"Y..yes, it has," he tried to recover. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again. You look…the same."

One side of my mouth raised as I smirked. I sat down in one of the chairs opposite his desk and directed my attention to the baffled expression of the elderly man in front of me, his eyes barely blinking through his focused stare. With a deep sigh, his gaze shifted to a random spot on the wall as he began talking.

"Papa told me a story once from when he was a young boy in Italy. It was not long before he came to America. He and my Nonno (grandfather), visited some cousins in Capannoli. During their visit, my cousins took them of a festival going on in a neighboring city. Saint Marcus Day is what they called it. It was a celebration for a Christian missionary that drove vampires out of the city fifteen hundred years ago.

"At some point in the celebration that year, something strange happened. A man in the crowd became crazed and suddenly attacked many of the celebrating visitors. The city police quickly subdued the man and separated him from the people, but not before several people were killed by this madman. A priest spoke to the people to calm them after the incident. He explained that the man was overcome by the celebration of Saint Marcus Day and believed himself to be a vampire.

"Everyone that heard the priest believed what he said about the man, but there was a woman that was near Papa that was crying and what she was saying was implausible. Papa thought that the woman was also overcome by the celebration and was scared that she was going to begin attacking people. She cried about her brother, who was apparently the crazy man. She mentioned things like, "mate was killed", "he wanted to die", "expose the secret" and "provoke the Volturi".

"Papa said that the woman was very beautiful and that even though she was crying, she had no tears. He said that her eyes were a fiery red that matched the color of the cloaks that everyone in the celebration was wearing. When the woman noticed that Papa was watching her, she caressed his cheek and told him to forget what he heard and to never speak of it to anyone. He said her touch was ice cold. In a blink, she disappeared and he did not know where she went.

Nicolò turned his attention back to me, ending his recollection. "I always thought Papa's story was the result of a young boy's fantastic imagination. When I first met you, I knew immediately that everything he had said was true. I'm glad you returned. It gives me a chance to thank you for helping my family."

All this time, he's known what I am. I was momentarily taken aback as I considered the implications of this revelation before I returned to my original intent with this visit. This actually works in my favor.

"Do you remember the last words I spoke when I saw you, Nico?" I narrowed my eyes at him, preparing to expound upon my purpose for seeing him after all this time.

"Yes, but you know that I have not tried to search for you. After sharing with you my knowledge of what you are, you know that I am aware of your capabilities, even if I had not seen a sample for myself. What has happened that brings you back to me?"

"Does the name Isabella Swan mean anything to you?" I looked intently in his eyes.

Nicolò leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh. "I know I cannot lie to you, Victoria. I don't know how much you know about her involvement with the family, but her death did clean up a mess that my grandsons were implicated in. I take it you knew her?"

My eyes met his and I could tell from the sudden increase in the beating of his heart that he could see the utter hatred that flared in my eyes. I clinched my fists in my lap as I softened my expression and heard his heart rate restore to its normal rhythm.

"When I left before, I told you that I met someone. His name was James and he was everything to me," I admitted, my voice saturated with longing. "We travelled all over the world and were carefree and happy.

"Last year we passed through this area and met a coven of my kind, the Cullens. Isabella Swan was with them. They were freaks, calling themselves a family and saying they had a permanent residence. Their leader even invited us to their 'home'. It became clear very quickly that one of the Cullens had claimed Isabella as his mate. James took an interest in her and the Cullens ran away with her to protect her.

"I'd never seen James so excited. He always loved playing cat and mouse, but this was personal. They tried to trick us by splitting up so that we would lose her. I found her mother's address in Phoenix and saw when Edward Cullen got on the plane to go to her. I should have gone with James, but he told me to stay back. He thought if I followed him, the others would be alerted to our knowledge of where they were hiding her.

"He killed James…Edward Cullen…her mate. I started making plans for my revenge…eye for eye…mate for mate. He and his family left her last fall, but I knew that it would only be a matter of time before he returned for her. I waited, planning different scenarios to make the most impact…to cause the most pain.

"How do you think I felt when I discovered that she was killed by your family?" I allowed my full wrath to show in my gaze causing Nicolò's heartrate to become erratic and his pupils to dialate fully.

"Vic…Victoria, you know that my family had no knowledge of your history with Isabella Swan. She was an eye witness in a murder that Primo and Maso were being charged with. Something had to be done to keep her from testifying. You used to be a part of the family. You have to remember how things were done," he declared.

His statement brought images to my mind of some of the jobs that I was contracted for so many years ago. I never asked about the victims, but I didn't need to. I saw the newspapers; I heard the victims' pleas as they begged for their lives to be spared.

"I DO remember how things were done. How many of the people that you sent me to had been given second chances? Nicolò, it is not in my kind's nature to forget. It is also not in our nature to forgive when one's mate is taken. I have been denied my opportunity to avenge the death of my mate by your family."

"What do you want of me?"

"I want Primo."

"My Nipote…Nooo!" Nicolò's face was horrorstruck. "Take me. Take me instead. Don't take my Nipote," he pled.

"This is not a request, Nicolò. It is only fair that I be allowed my retribution and your Nipote is going to help me. You understand why I am taking Primo and will ensure that no one in the Capuzzo family questions his disappearance. If I were to take you, you know that your family would not stop searching for you. You can't let that happen. Pick up the phone and call him. Tell him to pack a bag and that you need to send him somewhere for a few days."

"You're not going to kill him?" he asked hopefully.

"If everything goes as planned, perhaps you'll see your Nipote again."

Nicolò searched my face for a trace of deception. After seeing none, his trembling hand reached over to the phone and asked bimbo Barbie to get his grandson on the phone. I listened as he talked with Primo, following my directive given to him. At one point, Primo asked if there was something wrong, sensing the stress in his grandfather's voice. I gave a silent warning to Nicolò to not give anything away. After placing the receiver in its carriage, he dropped his head in his hands and sobbed, his shoulders shaking.

After some time, Nicolò recomposed himself. When he lifted his head to look at me, his already aged features were more pronounced. His eyes, still tear-filled were red and puffy. He pulled a crumpled handkerchief out of his pocket and blew his red, bulbous nose. He didn't need to speak to tell me what he was thinking. I saw grief, resignation, regret with a tinge of animosity and fear.

"It will be a few hours before Primo will be here," he said quietly.

"Oh, don't look so disconsolate, Nico. You will still have Maso."

"What are you going to do with him?" he asked hesitantly.

"It's better if you don't know. You already know too much about my kind. That woman that your Papa met…she mentioned the Volturi. If they knew that you were aware of our existence, you would be killed. They would also kill your family, thinking you may have shared the secret with them as well."

A look of bewilderment fixed on Nicolò's face. "If…humans aren't supposed to know about…vampires," he stated the last word in barely a whisper "why haven't you already killed me?"

"I bear a certain amount of pride in knowing that I helped your family get started. It is the one sliver of humanity that I suppose that I hold onto. Without that, you and your family would be nothing to me but an Italian buffet." My mouth filled with venom at that thought. I swallowed the venom and glanced at the digital timepiece on his desk. It was just past ten. Peering at Nicolò through my eyelashes, I smiled innocently to him.

"You don't by any chance have any loose ends that need to be tied do you? I'm feeling a bit…nostalgic and talk of buffets…well…you know, I could go for a brunch." I purred. "Of course, I'd be back by the time Primo gets here."

Nicolò blanched. "Uh...well…yeah, I do have someone. There was a RAVE concert last night," he gave an odd snort. "The name of the event was 'Better Off Undead'. There is supposed to be at a big after-party over in Capitol Hill. The guy you're looking for goes by the RAVE name Red Rebel, but his real name is Cesarino Piccione."

"RAVE party huh? Do you want to leave a message for anyone?"

"No message," he quickly replied. Nicolò gave me the address of the party on East Republican Street and quickly returned to thoughts of his grandson. Talking shop had only provided a momentary distraction.

"Excellent. I won't be long. Be good while I'm away," I warned.

It didn't take me long to reach the address. I quietly scaled to the roof of a house across the street and took a cursory glance around the rain soaked neighborhood. Other than the limited activity inside my destination, the streets were quiet. Cars from partygoers lined both sides of the street. I counted nine heartbeats inside the house.

I entered the house effortlessly and without detection. As I examined the inside of the house, I realized the stealth I had exercised was unnecessary. Most of the people in the house wouldn't have noticed if an elephant charged through the front door. The young humans were scattered around the floor, half dazed with the drugs that reduced their consciousness to that of a slug. Although the proximity of so much warm blood caused my mouth to fill with venom in anticipation, I knew this meal would be tainted by the drugs. There would be no challenge with this prey. There was a male sprawled out on the sofa nearest to me, passed out. I scooted him on the sofa to lie next to him as I lifted his face so that we were eye-to-eye and he slowly woke.

"I'm looking for Red Rebel," I breathed.

"I'm Red Rebel. Did you come to party?" he drawled as his eyes slowly took in my body.

"In a manner of speaking…a mutual acquaintance told me that I could find you here," I told him as I pulled him to the sofa.

"What acquaintance is this? I need to thank him for sending such a beauty to me." He reached out with his right hand to stroke my hair with the backs of his fingers.

"Nicolò," I whispered, my lips pressed to his throat.

My quarry froze under me, his eye suddenly wide with understanding.

"Ron!" he yelled before I cut him off, my teeth slicing through his throat. The sudden surge of warm fluid flowing into my mouth and down my throat was divine. He had not indulged as his friends in the drugs, his blood was clean.

"Red, you…hey, who are…" a male voice started before I heard him run out of the house.

It would not take long for me to catch the human and I was enjoying my kill too much to stop. I just finished draining Red Rebel when someone charged through the door. I turned to look and was pleasantly surprised to see Ron had returned. He was toting a 12-gauge shotgun, a .40-caliber semiautomatic handgun and several belts of ammunition.

"Let's get this party started then," I said as I stood up and smiled at him.

A fleeting look at Red's drained corpse and Ron opened fire on me. I zipped through the room around the waking forms in the house, a couple of them starting to scream, as he tried to keep his guns trained on my movements. The ravers tried futility to escape the mayhem, dropping instead after getting hit with crossfire. Ron stood in the doorway, looking like he stepped out of a movie, shells falling at his feet.

"Missed me, missed me," I taunted him. "Your friend was so tasty. It seems that you've spoiled the others. I guess that means you're the only one left."

Ron stopped, comprehension of what he had just done dawning on him. He surveyed the massacre in front of him and looked wildly back to me.

"You won't take me," he vowed as he lifted the shotgun to his mouth and pulled the trigger.

I couldn't help but scan the room one final time before grabbing Red's body to dispose of in my normal fashion before returning to Nicolò. Dinner and a show…more than I expected, I grinned to myself.

By the time I got rid of my leftovers and returned to Southern Exposure, about two hours had passed. Nicolò's "buoyant" receptionist was missing from the front desk. Either she's not back yet from lunch or Nicolò dismissed her for the day. I made my way back to Nicolò's office. He had the telephone receiver held to his head and he was listening to what the person on the other end of the line was saying. Meeting my eyes, he acknowledged my return and motioned for me to sit down.

"No, I'm fine Primo, I'll see you soon," he concluded the call by replacing the receiver in the carriage. "He just got off the ferry at Edmonds not long ago and is stopping to grab lunch. He wanted to know if I wanted anything. How did…"

"It's done. Those ravers really know how to party," I beamed. "I wouldn't be surprised if news of their party doesn't make headlines tomorrow."

"You didn't leave any evidence?" his eyebrows raised in question.

"Don't worry; I doubt anyone will link that party back to the family, Nico. Now, as for your grandson…my warning from before still stands. You remember which one right?"

"Don't try to follow you or contact you and don't cross you."

"Excellent."

"But Victoria, how am I supposed to know if you're involved? Like I told you with the Swan girl..."

"You know what I am. You knew then. Most vampires are like me, but there are a few freaks, the Cullens. Their eyes are yellow. Do your research. If there is any chance of association with my kind, it would be in your best interests to find other means of _resolving _those conflicts. Others will not be as lenient as I have been and I will not be lenient if there is a next time." I stood up as a rumble from outside, loud enough for Nicolò to hear, suddenly stopped.

"Show time," I said as I heard the front door of the building open.

"Gramps?" a voice shouted.

"Come on back, Primo." He slowly raised himself out of his chair and walked around to the front of his desk.

A moment later the young man entered the office, taking pause when he realized his grandfather was not alone.

"Gramps? Who is this? What's going on?" he quavered slightly, his instincts to flee danger kicking in.

"Victoria, this is my eldest grandson, Primo. Primo, Victoria is a longtime friend of mine. You will be going on a trip with her and are to do exactly as she tells you," the old man explained, attempting fairly successfully to conceal his distress.

"I don't understand, Gramps. Are you hooking me up with one of your girls or something?" I couldn't help but snicker at his comment, although the boy did resemble his grandfather at that age. At the same time, Nicolò's face reddened as the same thought came to his mind. His brief glance in my direction caused me to smirk with satisfaction. So my hot Italian sausage is jealous of his grandson.

"Aren't we a saucy pepperoni?" I insinuated. "I hadn't included that fringe benefit as part of the trip, but I might consider it." Old Nico just about burst a vein at that comment.

"That's not the reason I'm sending you with Victoria and you would do well to not disrespect her by comparing her to the walking plastic that I employ," the old man bellowed.

"Now Nicolò," I moved closer and placed a hand on the old man's shoulder. "There's no need to get yourself worked up. I'm sure you don't want to spend these remaining moments with your grandson fighting. I'll step outside and wait for Primo and let you two talk. Take your time, but don't keep a lady waiting too long. Good-bye Nico." I leaned in and kissed his cheek then turned and winked at the young man before walking out of the office.

When I stepped outside, I made my way to what was clearly young Primo's car. Although I'm not a car enthusiast, there's no mistaking the difference between this luxurious red beauty in front of me and the cars that most college boys these days drive around in. Centered on the front of the hood was a small oval emblem. A red trident set on a white background matched the silver trident on the grill. Below the small red icon, in white on blue lettering, was the manufacturer's name…Maserati. Business is doing well for the Capuzzo family. The top to the car was down. In one of the rainiest cities in the country, how moronic is that? Fortunately for the leather interior and my "sparkling" complexion, the skies were overcast with no threat of rain immediately eminent. I hopped into the passenger seat and sat waiting in anticipation.

Nearly thirty minutes later, a nervous and despondent figure inched toward the car and climbed into the driver's seat. He kept his head down, placed the key in the ignition and sighed heavily before softly uttering a simple two-word question, "Where to?" His left hand gripped the steering wheel tightly and his right remained poised at the ignition.

"New Jersey," I stated.

He nodded, moving to fasten his seatbelt before turning the ignition. As he backed wordlessly out from the small parking spot in front of his grandfather's building, he had yet to make eye contact. His body remained rigid as he turned southwest on Lake City Way and I couldn't help but notice a lone tear trailing down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Methods to my madness:<p>

Nicolò or Nico means victor of the people. Leading the Seattle mob, the name sounded arrogantly appropriate. My inspiration for Nico was a real live Seattle mobster who passed away a few years ago. I seriously do not mean any disrespect to him or his "Family".

Sandro Accurso means defender of mankind, come in defense or help. What better name for an attorney? Like Nico, Sandro was based of. f of the actual attorney that represented the real Seattle mob boss and again, no disrespect is intended.

Did you know there's actually a vampires a-z website like the one Bella used to obtain some of her vampire knowledge in Twilight? The site was useful for me too. That's where I obtained the Waterford name for Victoria. Peruse the site for Dearg-due and you'll see that it references a "Red Blood Sucker" and a beautiful woman buried in Waterford rising from her grave.

There sadly was a real Rave shooting involving the death of several people that occurred in Seattle in late March of 2006. It was in the Capital Hiill area. What better way to tie my story in with an explanation of that event? My condolences to the families who had loved ones involved in that tragedy.

Cesarino Piccione means severed pidgeon. His character was based from a young man that went missing from the Washington area early in 2006. To my knowledge he was never found, but my story gives him a fictional closure. His Rave name, Red Rebel, was created based on an identifying characteristic from the real missing person.

Primo's car is not just any Maserati. It's a Coupe Cambriocorsa.

Links for all of of my sources will be on my profile page. Researching information for my story and reading the backgrounds of the real life people and events is nearly as fun for me as it is turning it into fiction.

Thanks again to all my readers.


	9. Three Little Birds

Wow, I keep getting more and more visitors to my site and adding me to alerts and favorites so it seems somewhere out there a few of you like what I've written. It's the weekend and this is a short chapter. So kick back and enjoy this feel-good chapter. I may just post two chapters tomorrow too.

I love Stephenie Meyer for igniting my obsession in Twilight. I hope my little contribution fuels yours.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 Three Little Birds<p>

March 21, 2006

Anna POV

_Don't worry about a thing_

_Cause every little thing is gonna be alright_

I don't understand having one of those annoying buzzer alarms. Sure, it may wake you up, but then what kind of mood does that really put you in for the rest of the day? Obviously the programmer for whatever radio station this is has the same idea. Instead of turning the alarm off, I sang along with Bob Marley and reflected on my visit with the Waggoners last night while getting ready for my history class.

_Rise up this morning, smiled with the rising sun_

_Three little birds pitch by my doorstep_

_Singing sweet songs of melodies pure and true_

_Saying, this is my message to you:_

_Singing don't worry about a thing_

_Cause every little thing is gonna be alright…._

After taking a quick shower, I switched on the television…great, just in time.

_For our local weather forecast today, Ithaca can expect mostly clouds with temperatures just below freezing with highs this afternoon in the upper 20's. We've already hit our low at 11 degrees. We may get some light nor westerly winds but it should be dry… _

Popping in my contacts and putting on some warm clothes, I grabbed my backpack before heading out the door, whistling Three Little Birds.

My mood was still upbeat when I arrived to class. I was a few minutes early, but most of the class had already arrived and there were only a few seats open. I noticed the majority of the open seats were in the back of the auditorium style room. A handsome blonde-haired man sat alone, his eyes downcast while reading something. As I approached him, I noticed the title of the book he was reading, Murder in the Cathedral. A fan of T.S. Eliot, I smiled to myself. The man looked up, sensing my approach and I gasped slightly in surprise. His eyes matched the color of the Waggoners. I tried to recover quickly.

"Excuse me, are any of these seats taken?"

"Be my guest, ma'am," he stood and gestured to the open seats with an air of southern propriety.

"Thanks," I said, blushing while I took a seat next to him. "T.S. Eliot is great."

"_It is obvious that we can no more explain a passion to a person who has never experienced it than we can explain light to the blind_." Oh, he is handsome and can quote Eliot.

"_Genuine poetry can communicate before it is understood_." I recited.

"Jasper Whitlock," he drawled, the corners of his lips curling up.

"Annabelle Swanson, but I go by Anna." I said.

As if already knowing, his smile grew. "Alice told me about you. My apologies for missing you last night at the house."

"Wait…Alice's fiancé, Jasper? You were cleaning the garage with Rosalie and Emmett."

He chuckled. "Yes, it gets quite unmanageable at times."

Almost like in English yesterday, conversation was halted by the start of class. I tried to focus on Dr. Chang's lecture, but found myself wondering about Jasper and the Waggoners. I wonder how long Jasper's known Alice. Oh my God, Jasper could be my brother. My heart started pounding and I could feel tears beginning to well. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on Dr. Chang's voice. Barely two deep breaths later, I suddenly felt a calming rush as a cool hand placed a piece of paper in my hand.

I slowly opened my eyes and read the note.

_Join me after class for a coffee? We haven't had a chance to get to know each other properly and you are probably feeling a bit overwhelmed. _

_Only those who will risk going too far can possibly find out how far one can go.—T.S. Eliot_

_Everything is going to be alright._

_Jazz_

I turned my head slightly to Jasper. He was faced toward the front of the auditorium, his posture relaxed as he sat back in his seat. To anyone else, he probably looked like he was concentrated on the lecture, his eyes locked on Dr. Chang as he scribbled notes in the same elegant script as the note I still held in my hand. I scrawled my short response under his name and placed the paper on top of his notes.

_OK._

_Thank you,_

_Anna_

Jasper glanced quickly at the note and with a slight nod, casually folded it and tucked it in one of his coat pockets. The only change in his expression was a slight smile. I returned my attention toward Dr. Chang, this time being able to absorb the information presented.

At the conclusion of class, Jasper escorted me to a campus coffee shop a couple blocks away. Despite my rolling eyes and attempted arguments, Jasper was very persuasive in his insistence on paying for my hot chocolate and freshly baked cranberry muffin. He claimed that somehow if he had not been allowed to have the honor of treating a fine young lady to refreshments, it would have impugned upon his sensibilities as a southern gentleman. Well, damn it if I couldn't come up with an argument to that.

Still confounded over his sensibilities, I didn't notice that Jasper had led us to a small corner table. I sat down and began picking at the muffin, my thoughts jumbled with questions.

"I first met Alice before she was adopted by the Waggoners," Jasper started. "Of course we were younger then, but I knew when I first laid my eyes upon her that she and I would be married and that I would follow her for eternity.

"It had been a long time since I was welcomed by a family," he continued. "My own family had been dead for some time. I had wandered around alone for years yet the Waggoners took me in. I don't remember ever feeling as contented, happy and loved."

The hot chocolate may have contributed to the warmth that spread throughout my body, but I sensed that it was his words that brought on the sensation. Jasper's openness settled my earlier chaos of thoughts.

"I've got a few pictures of my parents and myself at my apartment, but I don't remember when they were taken. It's been two months since I woke up from the accident and I still see a stranger every time I look into a mirror. Every day I'm trying to discover who Annabelle Swanson is. Why would you and your family want me?"

Jasper answered my question without hesitation. "Why wouldn't we want you? From what my family has told me and what I've seen of you so far, you are courageous and intelligent and..." he paused, smirking. "You would give Alice someone new to shop with."

"Why do I get the feeling that I should dread that?" I chuckled.

"Anna, none of us want you to feel forced or obligated into joining our family. If you'd rather, you can simply consider us all close friends. We will be there for you if you just want someone to talk to, hang out or even have a shoulder to cry on." The look in his eyes and the tenderness of his voice sounded so sincere.

"You are all so willing to offer yourselves to me, but I don't have anything to reciprocate with."

"Yes you do, Anna. Carlisle has done nothing but search through all his journals for information that might help you. Esme loves being a mother and wants to be a mother to you. Emmett wants to challenge you to every single video game that he owns, which is practically every game in existence. Alice wants a sister that is as enthusiastic about shopping as she is. I would enjoy a study partner and an occasional intellectual repartee of T. S. Eliot."

I expected him to continue, but his last example ended in a finishing tone rather than the pause between thoughts.

"What about Rosalie? I haven't even met her. I would think her opinion would count as well. And Edward…he was so upset last night. What about my apartment? Are you all expecting me to move in with you?"

Jasper laughed quietly. "Now there's the flood of questions that I expected." I blushed.

"Rosalie is…guarded. She cares deeply for the family, just like I do. She is wary of people outside the family because she doesn't want anyone in the family to be hurt. Her defensiveness is often perceived as haughtiness. Keep that in mind when you meet her. She may act like she doesn't like you, but it's only her distrust. Rosalie needs a friend and sister that is as protective of the family as she is.

"Esme mentioned that Edward is going through a difficult time right now?" I nodded in affirmation. "Edward was alone in the family for the longest time. He tried to disguise his loneliness from the rest of the family, but we all knew. Just over a year ago, Edward met someone. He ended up falling in love with her. Six months ago they…separated. Edward needs someone that can make him happy again.

"As for your apartment and moving into the house, Esme and Alice would have you packed and moved into the house before the end of the day if you so chose." His eyes twinkled. "If you'd rather, keep your apartment and come over at your own pace. Just remember, you don't need to be alone in your search for Annabelle."

"Promise you won't bite?" I ribbed.

Jasper's expression suddenly darkened and my moment of levity was staunched as my eyes pooled with tears. I felt a fierce ache deep in my chest and grief more intense than what I had experienced when the reality of the boating accident sunk in. The feeling quickly morphed into remorse. Seeing the reaction that my teasing statement made clearly brought up agonizing memories for Jasper and it was my fault for unknowingly causing this pain.

"Jasper?" Tears were streaming down my cheeks. "I'm sorry. I upset you."

His features swiftly recovered, concern replacing the torturous countenance.

"Anna, it is I that should apologize." Tenderly, he wiped away my tears with his napkin. "I invited you to coffee to set your mind at ease and instead I frightened you to tears. Alice is going to kill me." I could tell from his shift in conversation that whatever images my comment triggered, that subject was closed.

"Jasper, I may not remember my family, but no family is perfect. You were right in your note. I _was_ feeling overwhelmed, but right now I'm relieved. Thank you, Jasper." I felt like I could hug him. Rationality took over...too soon.

"_Home is where one starts from_," he quoted more Eliot. "Ours will always be open to you."

We both stood to leave and walked out of the coffee shop together. As we parted ways, my eyes caught three sparrows hopping around on the sidewalk. I smiled to myself as the melody filled my head…

_Don't worry about a thing_

_Cause every little thing is gonna be alright_

* * *

><p>I wish unique fonts came through in this. I found some cool ones to use for Jasper and Anna that I thought matched their personalities, but alas I can only use simple italics.<p>

You'll notice I use a few T.S. Eliot quotes throughout my fic. I'm really not one to go around quoting poetry at every turn. I just picked Eliot for a lot for my story because it fit and since Anna is supposed to be a Lit major, it would seem logical that she would be versed (no pun intended) in poetry. No offense meant to Lit majors or poets if I'm stereotyping.


	10. Family Troubles

Three Little Birds told me that it is time for a new chapter to be posted, but will everything be all right? Okay, maybe that was a bit cheezy. Anyway, I've mentioned before, but this story is actually complete. I'm posting a chapter a day so that I can add some notes and links for each chapter and give you all something to look forward to each day. Without divulging any spoilers, including the epilogue this story is 32 chapters long.

Thanks to all my readers and thanks to Ms. Meyer for taking a little dream and turning it into a little escape from reality for us all.

Please enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 Family Troubles<p>

Jasper POV

Six months and there is only a diminutive change in the gnawing guilt that I have over the current state of my family. If it weren't for my lack of control, we would all still be in Forks. A single drop of blood, that's all it took to devastate what should have been a joyous celebration of life. The terror and anguish that Edward felt as a result was crippling. I will never forgive myself for being the reason behind his rash decision to move the family away from his mate. I doubt I could have done the same.

I don't think I ever truly believed that there would be something that would provide enough deterrence for my bloodlust. Edward's utter desolation combined with the unspoken disappointment from Carlisle, the grief-stricken reminder of a lost child from Esme, the sanctimoniousness of Rosalie, the sadness of Emmett and the conflicted concern and sorrow of my Alice all fueled the self-loathing guilt that I possess.

It was during one of these mental self-flagellating moments when Alice, Carlisle and Edward came home on Monday and told the family about Annabelle Swanson or Anna as she apparently preferred. I felt hopeful. Alice was excited at the prospect of having a friend again. Carlisle could barely contain his fascination. Edward…he was perplexed, his feelings were almost reminiscent of those he had after first meeting Bella. I made a decision then that I would do whatever I could to redeem myself. I would not lose control again.

Of course Rosalie's reaction was anticipated. It didn't take an empath to know how she felt about Bella. She was always quite vocal with her opinions; being forced to leave Forks just added to her resentment. She refused to meet Anna, choosing to retreat to one of the few places she felt comfortable. After having a vision of our dear sister decimating her new Porsche GT2, Alice requested that I accompany Rosalie in the garage to keep her calm. Thank God Emmett joined us in the garage. I love Rosalie, but there's only so much warm and fuzzy that I am capable of before the deep chill of the ice queen prevailed. Unfortunately, Emmett chose to talk about his encounter with Anna. A brief dagger-glare from Rose and he quickly backpedaled. I might have had some influence in that wise decision. After some groveling and some classic Emmett innuendo, he convinced Rosalie to go hunting.

Odd as it seemed, Alice insisted I remain in the garage while Anna was visiting. I didn't understand, but I know better than argue with my psychic mate. Sitting on the hood of her Porsche, I listened and sensed the mood of everyone present. I heard an unfamiliar voice speaking…Anna. She had just begun to tell her story to the others, her voice shaky. My family was both captivated and dismayed by how much this human girl had lost. I could tell that Alice was particularly sympathetic to Anna's story, relating to the blind awakening.

I gasped as Edward's familiar guilt-ridden pain spiked, precluding all emotions. When he ran out of the house, followed by Alice, I struggled between chasing after my mate and staying to continue to listen. Hearing Esme invite Anna to join the family caused my curiosity to outweigh my concern for Alice. I knew that she could hold her own against Edward in this state so I stayed.

The feelings Anna was emanating were more intense than any I'd felt in a human before. I couldn't tell which was the strongest…disbelief, hope, gratitude, longing...I envisioned Carlisle and Esme's gentle faces as I sensed the compassion and familial love from them. Their feelings not dissimilar to those they extended when Bella was first introduced to them. It's intriguing the impact that these human girls have with them. I looked forward to meeting her myself.

I could tell that Anna would be leaving soon, the overwhelming emotions from before converting into thoughtful hesitance and a desire to flee. When she drove away, her quiet comment caused me to smile to myself. She's nearly accepted the offer already. I wondered at the prospect that this human could restore the joy and completeness that it had been missing these last few arduous months.

Alice and Edward returned to the house only long enough to hop into his silver Volvo and leave again, Alice's only parting words were that it was imperative that she go with Edward, that they would both be back sometime Wednesday afternoon and to have fun in my history class. She told me through her emotions how much she loved me, but she was also anxious and solemn. Edward was nearly as somber but held a touch of anticipation and longing. I wished I had Edward's gift so that I could know where they were going and why.

That was late Monday night. It is now approaching dusk on Wednesday and I haven't heard from Alice. I was getting worried. Ever since she found me in that little diner in '48, Alice and I were rarely separated from each other. Although I've learned that her visions are not infallible, I know to trust her when she sees something. I know she has been hiding something from me since January and I have a feeling that this trip is somehow related.

I thought of meeting Anna yesterday in class. I smirked as I recalled Alice's wishes for me to have fun in class. Throughout the years of attending classes and pretending to be human, I'd become accustomed to people avoiding me, their instincts knowing that I was dangerous when their minds did not. For that reason I found it curious when I felt someone approach me, their mood cheery and…appreciative?

I raised my head to see a young woman, her smile quickly replaced with a surprised gasp. In addition to her shock, there was recognition. I caught her scent at my next breath and understood. Edward had mentioned that Anna's scent was reminiscent of Bella's. I'd discovered how accurate he was when I finally entered the house Monday night. The faint traces I had detected then were now hitting me in full force now with the source standing in front of me. Had Edward not mentioned the slight difference in the fragrances, I would not have been able to differentiate them myself. Knowing of the distinction, I was able to pick it up, realizing that I was not struggling to control my thirst.

When Anna made note of Eliot, I realized that the appreciation from earlier was towards my reading choice. It was refreshing when she parleyed my quote. After our introductions, her mood swiftly changed, reverting to some of the chaos she felt after meeting the family. I sensed an imminent panic attack. Scribbling a note quickly I placed it in her trembling hand while I pushed a wave of calm toward her.

Bzzz…Bzzz…my cell phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, all thoughts of my meeting with Anna were lost as my mate's name appeared.

"Alice," I answered the call, relief in my voice.

"Jazzy, Edward and I just boarded the plane. We'll arrive at the house at exactly 11:22 am today. Please make sure all the family is present. We have something to tell everyone." Her tone was indistinguishable.

"Are you alright? Is something wrong?" I knew my voice was laced with the anxiety that I was feeling.

"We're safe. We'll see you all soon. I love you Jazzy," she sighed.

"I'll be waiting. I love you," I replied before disconnecting the call.

They're coming home. I didn't miss her careful wording in response to my question though. She didn't say fine or okay, she said safe. My mind quickly considered what news they had and felt dread as I called the family together.

When Alice and Edward arrived home I was nearly oblivious to Edward's presence. My focus was on my mate, my love. We didn't need to speak. The love from her rebounded in combination with the love that I felt for her. Moments like this were so intense, we had to be careful when we were in the presence of others, for the amplification effect could not be contained at times and those surrounding couldn't help but be influenced. This time, we did not have to make a conscious effort in containing the love. There was an underlying grief that both Alice and Edward possessed.

The family had gathered in the living room, awaiting the news. With one exception, they were all as anxious about the news as I was. No had known where Alice and Edward had gone. They'd all asked me what Alice told me, assuming she divulged more to me than she had. Their inquiries persisted throughout yesterday, disbelief clearly present when I continued to tell them that she had not called me. By the time I finally summoned everyone, the tension had everyone on edge.

"You may all have wondered why Edward and I left so suddenly," Alice began as we sat together on one of the white sofas. She was hesitant and nervous. I channeled my love and support to give her a boost of courage to continue. She turned to me and gave me a small smile in appreciation as she continued.

"All of you, with the exception of Rosalie, have met Anna and know that an offer has been made to her to be a part of our family. You saw how Edward reacted and you must know that Edward is already feeling strongly toward Anna. In fact, his feelings toward her may even be stronger than they were for Bella."

"Just perfect! What is it with you and humans? Are you insane or desperate?" Rosalie spit out, glaring at Edward.

"Rose, I don't think that's what Alice and Eddie called us here to talk about," Emmett said as he tried to calm her temper. Good luck with that I thought to myself. Regardless, I used my gift to try to calm her and persuade her to be more agreeable.

Alice continued as if she had not been interrupted. "Jazz, you could tell how conflicted Edward's emotions were when he came back from class on Monday and hearing Anna's story didn't help. Edward questioned his feelings about Bella and needed to check on her try to sort through what he was feeling. He was planning on going to Forks alone, but I couldn't allow that because I knew what he would find."

"You saw something…in January," I concluded.

"Yes. I had a vision that time when you all went hunting and I stayed home," she stated gravely. "I didn't share it with any of you because I saw what would result if I did."

"What was it, Alice? What would have happened?" Carlisle questioned, his concern for his family ever-present.

Alice was silent as she was filled with heartache. At nearly the same moment, Edward's anguish amplified. She clasped my hand and took a deep breath before proceeding.

"I saw Bella die," she choked out.

"WHAT?" several voices shouted. I released Alice's hand and clasped both hands to my head in my own personal pain as the tsunami of emotions in the room crippled me.

I don't know how much time passed between Alice's announcement and the time that the pain subsided to a tolerable level. When I surveyed the room, I saw that Carlisle and Esme held Edward in comfort and shared sorrow. His hands were fisted at his head and his face twisted in pain. The bombardment of thoughts from everyone must surely be as debilitating for him as their emotions are for me.

I was somewhat surprised that Rosalie was feeling remorseful. Emmett sat next to Rosalie in shock. Alice was both sobbing in my arms and apologizing to no one in particular or everyone, I couldn't tell. I took Alice's face into my hands and used my ability to reassure her so that she could finish what she needed to say. Alice straightened up and looked at Edward, continuing only when he gave a somber nod.

"The rest of what I have to tell you is just as upsetting. Please, for Edward and Jasper's sake, try to control your thoughts and emotions and do not interrupt me." Alice looked pointedly at everyone, waiting for their unspoken acknowledgement before she would continue.

"I saw Bella get into her truck and…there was an explosion. I knew that there wasn't enough time to prevent it. If I told anyone, I saw Edward going to the Volturi and asking to die."

"Oh, Edward no!" Esme pleaded before biting her lip to avoid further interruption.

"The second vision came to me when I decided not to tell anyone about Bella. I saw Anna and things changed. I saw Edward falling in love again," she sighed and thought through her next words before speaking.

Edward must have picked up a particularly spiteful comment from Rosalie since he growled at her.

"This family was happy when Bella was in our lives. I thought that maybe Anna could bring back that happiness," Alice stopped and measured our expressions.

"What did you discover in Forks?" Carlisle asked clinically after it seemed she was not going to continue.

"We visited Bella's grave site. Her marker stated that she died on January 18th. I went to see Chief Swan. Something seemed deliberate about the explosion and I knew that if anyone had answers, he would." I thought of contacting Jenks to investigate. He would be able to make contact with sources the Chief wouldn't be able to.

Edward and Alice's sudden similarity in emotional outbursts drew me to their faces. Edward gazed intently at me and mouthed a single word, "No." I acknowledged his dissent with a nod and redirected my attention back to Alice.

"Charlie was surprised to see me. He looked so broken. I don't think he's had anyone that he could talk to about all that happened. Bella didn't take to our leaving well. She was nearly catatonic for several months before she went to Port Angeles with Jessica Stanley. Somehow they met with a couple college boys. Jessica was killed before the police could arrive. Bella wasn't harmed, but the college boys turned out to be grandsons of mob boss, Nicolò Capuzzo. The boys were arrested and the Feds had Bella under some sort of protected watch, but it seems that the Capuzzo family rigged her truck to explode. The boys were released from custody a week later."

"NO WAY!" Emmett exclaimed, his outrage mirrored throughout the room. Even Rosalie shared in the incredulity of injustice.

"Charlie tried to use his connections with the Port Angeles police to investigate the Capuzzo family, but the Feds intervened and told him to back off."

"I'm going to pummel those bastards," Emmett suggested.

"Emmett, regardless of the feelings we've retained for Bella, we cannot interfere with the human judicial system," Carlisle stated.

"Are you friggin Star Fleet command? Oh right, Commander Spock. Live long and prosper, but screw the lower lifeforms along the way huh?" Emmett responded.

"Watch your language, Emmett," Esme reprimanded.

"Sorry," he replied to her guiltily.

"Star Trek? Really?" I asked my oaf of a big brother as I chuckled slightly.

"Ha, yeah, but seriously…what are we doing to do? We can't just let Bella's killers get away for this." If I couldn't feel Emmett's sincerity, I'd have thought he wanted to provoke a fight.

"Don't forget about poor Jessica Stanley," Esme added still feeling the pangs of sorrow from hearing about Bella's death.

"Uh…yeah, her too."

"Listen," Carlisle interjected. "I feel bad about what happened to Bella, I really do." He looked at Edward as he made that last statement and I could tell he was not lying. "We have no business getting involved with those boys. It won't bring Bella back."

"Carlisle," Rosalie spoke up. "Everyone knows how I felt about Bella, but we cannot let those murderous lowlifes simply walk free." Her unspoken words spoke louder than her spoken ones. We all knew that she was recalling her own personal experience when she heard of Bella's demise.

"We can't simply take out these two boys without causing some serious consequences. The execution of the grandsons of the Seattle crime boss would not be taken lightly. Not only would their family seek retribution, but it's likely the action would draw the attention of the Federal authorities." I couldn't help the military strategist in me from speaking. I knew that we had to react logically. An emotional response would only risk drawing the attention of the Volturi.

"Whatever we decide, we need to make it quick or continue our discussion later," Alice stated. "Anna is going to be here in five minutes. She's made a choice."

"What choice?" Edward asked, his attention directed suspiciously at Alice. I knew my mate well enough to know that she was blocking her thoughts, as it seemed everyone else was as well.

Sending a burst of calm toward him, I answered, "Edward, Anna has been extended an offer to join our family."

"WHAT?" his head whipped in my direction before his wide eyes scanned each of our faces in shock.

"As a human," Esme quickly added. "You heard Anna's story the other night. She's so alone and lost. She needs a family."

"Anna is not a stray puppy that we can just take in off the street. She's an adult and most importantly, she's human. Look what happened with…" his voice broke before he could finish his sentence, but we didn't need to be a mind reader to finish the thought.

"Does she know what we are?" He spoke through his teeth, his eyes closed.

"No." Alice replied as we all heard her car pull up to the house. Edward collapsed into a nearby chaise, his hands both pressed to his head with his fingers buried in his shaggy mess of hair. Understandably, he was struggling over an array of feelings. When I detected the slighted bit of hope and love, I thought to use my abilities to enhance them. Instead, I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"A few years before I met Alice, I happened to meet one of the most amazing and inspirational humans that I have known during my existence. The words that she…spoke…to me, kept me going until I met Alice. When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one which has been opened for us."

As I heard the front door open heralding Anna's arrival, Edward looked up to me, the tortured expression replaced by shock.

"You met Helen Keller?"

* * *

><p>After Helen Keller graduated from Radcliffe she gave numerous speeches. I couldn't find where and when she first stated the words, but considering many of her speeches were in the New England area and we don't know how long Jasper was in the PhiladelphiaNew England area before meeting Alice, it seemed like a good idea.


	11. Home Sweet Home

Reposted chapter: see author's note

I love weekends. Do you? Maybe moreso when I post double chapters in a day? Hope I'm not spoiling you too much, we'll probably be back to one chapter a day tomorrow.

For those that are on holiday tomorrow, Happy President's Day.

Read on and enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 Home Sweet Home<p>

Anna POV

It's doubtful that winning the lottery could make anyone feel more euphoric than I am today. The Waggoner's offer to become a part of their family was so unexpected. Although my mind was a flurry of confusion at first, there really wasn't a lot of contemplation needed. Talking with Jasper yesterday rid any remaining doubts in my mind, solidifying my wavering thoughts. I looked forward to seeing Alice and Edward in class today.

When class started without Alice and Edward showing, I became concerned. I sensed that their absence was related to their sudden departure the other night. Edward seemed so distraught when he rushed out of the house. Esme and Jasper both said that Edward was separated from someone six months ago. He had fallen in love with her. I wondered what happened. The way they mentioned it, it didn't sound like a simple breakup. This was something deeper.

The class passed in a preoccupied blur. I rushed to my next class, hoping to ask Carlisle if Edward and Alice were alright. When I got there though, I blanched and my body was frozen just inside the door. On the board was a note stating Dr. Waggoner had cancelled class today due to a family emergency. I turned from the classroom and rushed to my car. Tears streamed down my face, all the feelings of elation from this morning gone. Dread filled me as I drove; my thoughts focused on one thing…Edward.

Although I'd only made this trip one other time, the time it was taking to reach my destination seemed twice as long. Undoubtedly it was because I was driving under duress. I tried to convince myself that I was overreacting and by the time I pulled up to the house, my tears had dried up and I was only in a mild panic. Before I could ring the bell, the door opened.

"Anna, I saw your car pull up. I hadn't expected to see you today. Please come in," Carlisle smiled and stepped back, giving me room to walk through the door.

"Carlisle, the board in the classroom said there was a family emergency. Alice and Edward weren't in class today. Is everyone okay?" I jumped in. I needed to know that everyone was safe.

"We're all fine, Anna. Why don't you go on into the living room? I'm going to go to the kitchen to help Esme with some snacks and will be there momentarily."

"Okay," I answered somewhat timidly as Carlisle walked away toward the kitchen. I took a cleansing breathe and strode toward the living room, relieved that there apparently wasn't an emergency but confused. Something was going on, but what?

When I entered the living room, my eyes fell quickly upon Edward. I must have been holding my breath because I heard myself exhale loudly. Everyone turned to look at me and I suddenly felt self-conscious. Seated on one of the white couches was a gorgeous blonde woman. This must be Rosalie. She seemed to regard me closely, her flawless features tight before looking to the European Car magazine on her lap. Emmett strolled over to her, put his arm around her and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Hi, Carlisle went to help Esme in the kitchen and told me to join you all here," I tried to explain.

"Hi Anna, come have a seat," Alice gestured to an open seat next to Edward. "I believe you've met everyone except for Rosalie Hale, Emmett's fiancé. Edward and I just got back into town. Did we miss anything exciting in class?"

"I don't think so," I started as I slowly moved sit next to Edward.

"Refreshments!" Esme announced. She placed a tray of finger sandwiches down on the sideboard while Carlisle placed a pitcher of lemonade next to it.

"Anna, shall I fix you a plate?" Esme asked.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm not hungry," I stated, but my traitorous stomach embarrassed me by growling loudly causing the men in the room to chuckle.

"Are you sure dear? It is no bother. You probably didn't get a chance to grab lunch before you came, did you?"

"Well, no. I was kind of in a rush to get here. Okay, thank you Esme." She clearly heard my stomach but easily diffused the awkward situation.

"Anna," Carlisle began as I took a bite of food. Oh my God, this had to be the best egg salad sandwich ever made. I didn't realize I'd moaned audibly until I heard Emmett bray in laughter, interrupting Carlisle before he could finish his comment. His mirth was cut short when Rosalie whacked him on the back of the head.

"Pardon me. Esme, this is amazing."

"Thank you, Anna. I don't get a chance to cook very often."

"I'm sorry Carlisle, please continue." He smiled as I took another bite.

"Yes, well I didn't realize that my assistant was going to explain my absence as a family emergency. I apologize for causing you undue stress." I could see the gentle bedside manner of the doctor in him as he spoke.

"Well, I was worried that maybe something happened to Alice or Edward. Since the note said there was a family emergency and…well…since you invited me to join the family, I thought maybe I should be here."

"Anna," Edward interjected, turning his body to me. His voice sounded strained. "My family mentioned that I was separated from someone close to me?" I nodded. "I discovered yesterday that she was killed earlier this year."

I gasped. "Edward…" I reached out to touch his arm but held back at the last moment. Looking into his eyes, I saw the pain of his loss, a pain missing from my eyes each time look in the mirror. Tears pooling in my eyes as the reminder of my own loss hit me. In the two months since my accident, this was the first time that I truly realized the finality of my parent's deaths. I felt guilty for thinking of my own sorrow, while Edward was coping with his own. I was jealous that in spite of his loss, he still had memories of her whereas my parents were just images in a photo back at my apartment. I'd had two months to grieve for my parents, but the intensity of emotions that I was feeling was stronger than I'd ever experienced.

"I'm..s…sorry, Edward," I choked and ran from the room. I didn't know where I was running to. My knowledge of the Waggoner house was limited since I had yet to receive the full tour. Somehow I'd found my way to a dim room, the only light coming from cracks of daylight peeking through the edges of the drawn drapery. I collapsed, sliding down a wall and wrapped my arms around myself while I sobbed.

"Anna," Edward's voice whispered through the darkness after a few minutes. I felt him sit next to me. Cold, hard arms embraced me. My arms wrapped around his firm torso, my head resting on the pocket where his shoulder and chest meet. We didn't say a word. We just sat there, both crying together, comforting each other.

Edward POV

When Anna ran from the room in tears, I felt an overwhelming need to comfort her. Of course she would run to the one room in the house that I have refused to enter. Overcoming the sharp pain that stabbed at my dead heart, I entered the room and found her huddled form overcome by her cries. Before I realized what I'd done, I was holding her in my arms and wishing that I could shed tears of my own to mourn the loss of my Bella.

I could tell when she fell asleep from her slow, even breaths.

_Anna is going to be cold and sore if you stay in that position. Take her to your room and come back down so that we can talk. We'll wait for you._ Alice thought to me. Seeing the uncomfortable position Anna was laying in, I knew my sister was right…again.

I couldn't help but feel bittersweet pleasure at the thought of taking Anna to my room and placing her on my bed. How many times had I pictured carrying the love of my life across the threshold on the night of our wedding? Until last fall, I started to believe that perhaps one day that could be Bella and me. I should have known that such foolish musing was an impossibility for me.

As I laid Anna on my bed, I took the opportunity to look closely at her features. I could see the faint surgical scars that would barely be noticed by humans, physical evidence of the accident that took so much from her. I ran my finger across the scars. Humans are so fragile. What possessed my family to think that a family of vampires could be the family that she needs? What cruel twist of fate would bring Anna into our lives just when we are learning about losing Bella? Realizing that I was watching Anna sleep like I used to with Bella, I pulled myself from my room.

My family was seated in the family room, their thoughts mostly focused on mundane topics.

"I'm not going to ask that you retract the invitation." I addressed my family. "That would be callus. I will not allow Anna to make her choice without fully disclosing to her what joining this family entails."

"Edward," Carlisle began, his tone emanating his authority as patriarch of the family. "We can't do that. You know the law."

"Damn the law and the Volturi." Didn't they all realize how impossible what they were proposing was? "How do you expect to disguise what we are if she accepts and decides to live in the same house? We don't eat. We don't sleep. Our eyes change colors. Do you all expect to adjust your habits to appear like you're humans? What happens if she is around one of us and she gets cut?"

"We could say that everyone is on a specialized diet and we eat out most of the time." Esme suggested.

"We can say that we don't require as much sleep or are insomniacs." Emmett recommended.

"Changes in eye color can be explained medically." Of course Carlisle would have a clinical response. I saw in his mind an article that he planned to submit to the New England Journal of Medicine. It described a medical condition called ocular hypolipofuscin pigmentosa. I wondered if he had truly discovered a medical disorder or this was another fabrication like his stregoni benefici reference that was ironically discovered by Bella when she was investigating vampires.

"There's one question that hasn't been asked and I believe it's the most important one." Jasper looked at me and his voice was that of a Civil War major spoke directly to me. "Is she worth it? I remember once trying to convince another human girl of her worth. It will be one of my eternal regrets that she may have died without knowing the unforgettable impact that she had on those she came into contact with."

"It should not come as a surprise to anyone that I'm not pleased with the idea of having another human around, especially one that lives with us. I don't want to have to act like a human, but I'd rather not disregard the law." Rosalie admitted amicably.

"I don't want us to be sad anymore." I suspect Alice knows more than she's letting on, but if she does, she's succeeding in hiding it from me.

"When Anna wakes up, I am telling her the truth about us." I declared.

_You've changed, grown._ Carlisle thought as he smiled. _Have you thought about how you will feel if she wants to be changed?_

I shrugged. For as much as my opinions have changed from Bella to now, would I be able to concede this last point? I don't know.

Anna POV

I awoke in a cloud of black-lined gold silk. Surrounding me were several pillows of varying shapes and sizes, their colors accenting the down filled duvet underneath me. I sat up and found myself in an unfamiliar bedroom, masculine I guessed from the décor. On one wall a fireplace was framed with shelves amassed with books, CD's and old vinyl record albums. In front of it was an oversized leather chair and matching ottoman. A heavy end table sat next to the chair, a couple books lying neatly on top of it. Opposite the bed, walk-out doors led to a balcony, the wooded countryside view still in front of the twilight sky. On the remaining wall was a large desk. An open laptop centered on it, the screensaver switching from images of composers like Bach and Mozart, musical instruments and sheet music. I recognized the anthology from our English class and saw a single picture frame.

"That was Bella," I heard Edward state sadly from the doorway. He walked over and carefully picked up the frame. "This was taken during the junior prom." He chuckled. "She didn't plan on going, but I surprised her. She wasn't much of a dancer." He smiled and touched the image reverently before opening a drawer and placing the frame inside.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I was sorry for his pain and sorry for my emotional breakdown.

He moved to me and caressed my cheek tenderly. "Thank you, Anna. I'm sorry as well." I felt a peculiar humming sensation where he had touched my cheek and I moved my hand to cover his own. The feeling amplified. Edward looked into my eyes and I felt strangely connected to him. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, holding his breath. It was just like he did the first day I met him, when he walked me to class. I mirrored his actions, closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath. I smelled honey, lilac and something unidentifiable, but made me feel warm. The experience was perhaps the most intimate that I'd ever felt with anyone. The moment of intimacy was interrupted when Edward removed his hand and exhaled. The odd humming stopped and the strange connection tugged faintly, as if there were an invisible cord connecting us.

"Anna, there's something that you need to know about me and my family." He walked to the window and turned around, his hand running through his hair. "We're not what you think we are."

"What do you mean?" He was being so serious. I was confused. The warmth that I felt just moments before was suddenly doused as if cold water had been poured over me. I could feel a slight shiver run down my spine.

"You have to promise me that you will not tell anyone what I tell you." He had turned and was on his knees looking at me as if pleading. His urgency and intensity was beginning to worry me.

"Edward, you're scaring me. Are you in danger?"

"You have to promise. If you don't it would mean death for you and for my family as well as anyone else that knows. Please Anna. You need to know before you make your decision about my family." Death? What could he possibly tell me about his family that would lead to death? Are the Waggoners in witness protection? Are they involved in espionage? Are they…serial killers? No, they're not bad people.

"Anna?" Edward interrupted my mental rambling.

"Yes, I promise." His posture relaxed slightly and his mouth curled up slightly into a tight smile. Moving to sit on the bed, he faced me and took a deep breath.

"It is against our law for humans to know about us. About 2500 years ago that wasn't the case. Humans knew about our kind and feared us, mostly due to the sadistic methods of Stephan and Vladimir. Around 400 BC, Stephan and Vladimir formed the first known coven of our kind in Romania. Independently, they had been bad enough. Combined they instilled terror that humans had never known before. A hundred years later, Aro, Caius and Marcus and their wives established the second formal coven in Italy. They called themselves the Volturi.

"Over the next 800 years the Volturi amassed a powerful guard and appointed themselves the royalty of our kind. This infuriated the Romanians, who considered themselves the rightful kings. A war between the two erupted and the Romanians attacked Volterra, but they were no match for the special abilities that the Volturi guard possessed. The Romanians were driven from the city but not before many of the myths of our kind developed and the law was established to keep the existence of our kind a secret. Ironically, each year the city of Volterra commemorates the day that our kind was driven from the city by Father Marcus."

"Stephan and Vlad went back to their manor in Romania and for nearly 1000 years their existence was relatively uneventful. That was until Vlad went through a fit of rebellion in the mid 1400's and earned a name for himself. Vlad the Impaler…I'm sure he's quite proud that he's been immortalized in human fiction and film. Of course the Volturi were not pleased, but Vlad convincingly argued that his actions could have been equally carried out by a human madman."

"What are you trying to tell me Edward? Are you saying that you and your family are…vampires?"

"Yes." He barely whispered loud enough for me to hear him.

"That's ridiculous. If you are vampires, wouldn't you want to…to drink my blood or…" That's why they asked me to join the family. But then why would Edward ask me to promise to not tell anyone? Do they want to keep me around as their personal blood bank? That's it. I have no family. I wouldn't be missed.

"Anna..." My body was trembling. I didn't realize I was shaking so badly. "Anna, I'm sorry…" I vaguely heard my name being called.

Cold, firm lips pressed against mine and my body stilled. The electric warmth that I felt before when Edward cupped my cheek returned. Only now it was amplified. All thoughts I previously had forgotten and focused now on the pleasure spreading quickly from my lips straight to my core. I could easily get lost in this sensation and never wanted it to end, but it did.

Edward pulled away and I saw my flushed reflection in his dark amber eyes.

"Hey." His voice was tender. "You don't need to be afraid of me or my family."

Vampires, Volturi, Vlad the Impaler…if I wasn't reminded of the horror, I would have laughed at the use of alliteration.

"Anna, we don't drink human blood." Edward reassured me. "Most of our kind does uphold the traditional vampire diet, but we drink animal blood. You don't need to be afraid of us." He repeated.

"Why has your family asked me to join you? Oh God, do you want me to be like one of you? Is that what they meant by 'join'? Why else would you break the…Volturi law? Am I even thinking for myself or have you put me under some vampire spell?" I knew my voice was cracking more than normal.

Edward's chuckles stopped my verbal diarrhea and he pressed a cold finger to my lips to shush me.

"My family likes you, as in human Annabelle Swanson, classmate, student, victim of pranks, sister, daughter and friend. For various personal reasons, we each empathize with the tragedies you have experienced and want to share our home with you. As long as you keep your promise, let us worry about the Volturi. And as for vampiric spells, some of us have special abilities, but mind control is not one of them." He gazed into my eyes as he tenderly ran his cool thumb down my cheek.

"So who has special abilities and what are they?" As fearful as I was of his answer, I was intensely curious. Edward's expression was momentarily distant and melancholy before he replied.

"Some of the abilities are not as obvious as others. Carlisle is extremely compassionate. Esme loves unconditionally. Emmett is incredibly strong. Rosalie is tenacious. Jasper can sense and manipulate the emotions of those around him. Alice has visions of the future, although they are subjective and dependent on the choices that people make. And me…well, with a _couple_ of exceptions, I can read others' thoughts." I blinked once before my eyes opened widely. He can read thoughts? Oh God.

Edward chuckled sardonically. "Bella's mind was completely shut off from me. Your mind I can only read if I concentrate and even then, I only get brief thoughts. Fate certainly has a merciless sense of humor." He shook his head at the last statement.

"I don't think fate has anything to do with it." I stated simply.

"What do you mean?" He asked, puzzled.

"Well my memory loss is evidence that there's some circuits crossed. It only makes sense that you wouldn't be able to read my mind as well as others. So...um…have you tried to pick my brain a lot?" My face felt hot and I knew I was blushing.

Edward smiled sweetly. "A couple times, but both times I was incredibly flattered and drawn to you."

"Thank you for telling me Edward."

"You've had quite a day," he said. "Do you feel up to joining the rest of the family?"

There was a part of my brain that was telling me that I should run and not return. The part that was decided before I arrived was telling me not to worry that the Waggoners are vampires and stick with the plan. Then there's the part where all my lost memories are. It is that part that ultimately made my decision for me by showing me how fleeting life can be. Besides, how can I say no to a family that trusts me with the truth of their own existence?

"Yes," I smiled, my simple one word response answering more than Edward realized, unless he chose this moment to probe my thoughts again. Deep down though, I knew he wouldn't invade my thoughts so soon after admitting to doing so in the past.

I followed Edward from his bedroom and he pointed out rooms along the way. I discovered that the house contained six bedrooms, each with its own ensuite. Edward's room was the only occupied bedroom on the third floor. The other bedrooms were on the second floor. I was already familiar with the foyer and living room on the main floor and saw part of the dining room. Apparently the room that I had run to during my earlier outburst was the music room.

At the mention of a library, I made a mental note to find it as soon as possible. Even with the abridged tour, it took nearly twenty minutes to walk from Edward's bedroom to our destination. I wondered if my bedroom will be on the third floor also. My legs ached just thinking of it. I wonder if they have an elevator.

Edward brought me to the family room where I saw Emmett and Jasper playing Halo. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were perusing bridal magazines together and Carlisle was reading a medical journal. Esme noticed our entrance first.

"Anna dear," she welcomed me, smiling. "How are you feeling? Did you have a nice rest? Are you hungry? I made some lasagna."

"Esme," Edward admonished. "I know you're eager to mother Anna, but don't smother her. She hasn't even made a decision yet."

"I'm feeling much better now," I grinned. "Thank you, Esme. I'm not hungry right now and I HAVE made a decision." I glared playfully at Edward with the last statement.

Somewhere, a Foley artist produced a record screech as everyone dropped whatever they were doing and simultaneously focused their attention on me.

"Is there a map for the house? Because someone might have to organize a search party for me after the first time I wake up in the middle of the night and try to find the kitchen for a snack."

"EEEEEEEE!" Alice screamed, vaulted over the sofa she was sitting in and ran to me, bouncing faster than I thought was humanly possible. "Now Rose and I can have balanced wedding parties. You don't know how I hated to have one of the guys sit out. We've got to get you sized for dresses. We've got so much to do. Have you picked out a bedroom yet? We have to go shopping. When do you want to move in?"

"Did someone slip a Red Bull in her latte this morning?" I exclaimed. Emmett guffawed loudly and I heard laughter from various others in the room. Oh yeah, they don't drink latte. When it was quiet again, I looked purposefully at each face.

"Seriously though," I started while I straightened my posture. "So much has happened in such a short time and I'm just starting over with my life. I'm sure there are a lot of people that would love to have the opportunity to begin their lives with a fresh start." I paused for a moment, wondering if others would willingly give up everything in order to do so.

"It has been a bit overwhelming, but you have all been very gracious to me in welcoming me to your home and family. I thought that I would need more time to consider your offer, especially learning that you're not a…traditional family, but I know how an instant can change everything. There is so much that I have to discover about myself. It seems daunting at times, but someone reminded me recently…" I glanced sideways at Jasper and smiled. "that 'home is where one starts from' and I would love nothing more than to start with this as my home."

All around me the Waggoners' faces, my family, broke into grins followed by warm comments. The only exception was Rosalie. I knew from my conversation with Jasper that no amount of words that I spoke would win her over. Only time and maybe some luck would aid me in that endeavor. A low grumble from my abdomen made it clear that I was hungry again, earning a few chuckles around the room.

"Let me show you to the kitchen Anna before you wither away," Esme motherly offered.

"Thank you Esme." I said as I followed her to the kitchen where she proceeded to gush nonstop.

"You'll need to pick which room you'd like and we can look into how you would like it furnished and decorated. When would you like to move in, Anna? We can help you pack and get you moved in no time. I'm so excited to have a new daughter," she beamed while plating the lasagna. "Why don't we take this into the other room so that you can do some bonding with your new siblings? I'm sure Alice will try to rope you into a shopping trip this weekend. A few words of motherly advice, get plenty of sleep the night before and no matter how much she may pout, you CAN say no to Alice." She chuckled to herself and escorted me back to the family room where I spent the next few hours with my new family.

* * *

><p>A little vampire history in this chapter. Thanks to Wiki and Twilight Lexicon for their contributions to my timeline and thank you to all the readers who keep coming back for more.<p>

This chapter was originally posted on 2/20. I've reposted this because I forgot to include the following in my author's comments previously.

Ocular hypolipofuscin pigmentosa is a fictional medical condition. I wanted to elaborate on the fabricated medical condition within the story but couldn't find a workable place for it other than in these author's notes. I've included a link on eye color on my profile page. There's an interesting section about Amber eyes that mentions yellowing in the irises of the eyes as possibly being due to pigmentation from lipofuscin. Lipofuscin is thought to be one of the aging pigments. Accumulation has been shown to be related to various degenerative disorders. Photothermolysis, which is a form of laser treatment, kills lipofuscin cells and an interesting after-effect is that skin appears younger. My thought was that ocular hypolipofuscin pigmentosa would be a medical explanation for the color changes in the Waggoners' eyes and their youthful appearance. It would also explain why, with no blood relationship between the family members, they share the same eye color. Rather than go into this explanation within the story, a simple mention regarding Carlisle submitting an article about it in a medical journal seemed more appropriate.


	12. Family Acquaintenances

Happy Monday. Here we go with another chapter.

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own little but this story.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 Family Acquaintances<p>

March 20, 2006

Noah POV

Being a United States marshal in charge of protecting a witness, I'm taught to be suspicious of everyone that comes into contact with my witness. It doesn't matter that said witness has no recollection or current knowledge that they are even a part of the WITSEC program. When Anna told me that she was going to Dr. Waggoner's house, call it paranoia or simply an overreaction, but I knew I needed to act quickly to ease the tension that filled me with her revelation. Of course all of Anna's professors had cleared FBI' review, but I knew that the reviews would have only been cursory. The bureau would never anticipate Anna getting close to any of them, as she apparently was quickly becoming with Dr. Waggoner and his family.

When we parted after dinner and she made her trip to the Waggoners, I hurried back to the privacy of my studio apartment. I pulled up the FBI file for Dr. Carlisle Waggoner that was stored on my laptop. According to the document, the 28-year old doctor started working at the university hospital at the end of September before accepting his current teaching position. Prior to September, he and his family lived in North Pole, Alaska. I wonder if the good doctor is related to 'ol father Christmas. After a quick chuckle, I scanned through the short report and, as expected, didn't find anything unusual. I'm due to check in with the local FBI branch anyway.

As I waited for my secure connection to the bureau's Albany office, my thoughts drifted to my assignment. I couldn't foresee any risk of Anna being identified and unless she regained her memories, she would not blow her own cover. My attention was diverted when the switchboard operator came back on the line.

"Marshal Newman, the line is clear. I am putting you through to Special Agent in Charge, John Doggett. Please hold."

"SAC Doggett," the tenor voice announced.

"Agent Doggett, this is Marshal Noah Newman. I'm with WITSEC and have a witness in your jurisdiction. I need information on a Dr. Carlisle Waggoner and his family. He's currently teaching at Cornell and working at the university hospital. I've got the standard file that was run, but I need a comprehensive review run."

"How soon do you need the info, Marshal Newman?"

"I know this sounds cliché, but the sooner the better."

"You're right, it is cliché. Where can you be reached?"

"You can call my cell, 607-555-1998. Thank you, Agent Doggett."

"I'll call you when it's ready, Marshal Newman."

Before the line disconnected, I was posted at my front window, my surveillance equipment already in place. It would be too obvious for me to drive to the Waggoners' house. From the address listed on Dr. Waggoner's file, the house was quite a distance from the campus but isolated enough that I would be unable to stake out the place unnoticed. I would have to wait to ensure that Anna arrives home safely. I have a feeling I'm in for a long night.

March 23, 2006

Ring…ring…"Hello," the sleepy voice answered.

"Anna? Sorry to wake you," I responded apologetically. "This is Noah. I was hoping to get together with you today to see how everything is going with you. Do you have some free time this afternoon?"

Yawn…"Sure, Noah. What time is it…oh crap, I've got to get ready for my class or I'll be late. How about 2pm?" I could hear rustling in the background as she was rushing to get ready.

"That would be great. Where…" I started to ask.

"There's a little coffee shop a couple blocks from my class," her voice slightly winded.

"I know the place. I'll see you at two."

"Yeah, later Noah." She disconnected the line. I snickered, seeing a disheveled Anna fly out of her apartment and into her car.

I occupied myself over the next few hours with the file that I received from Agent Doggett this morning, the research into Dr. Waggoner completed.

Dr. Carlisle Waggoner, apparently Junior, is the only son of Carlisle Waggoner, Sr. and Angelina Cullen. Born on March 6, 1978 in London, his parents were both killed in a car accident when he was eight. Young Waggoner was left a sizable fortune by his parents at the time of their passing and he was sent to be raised by an Uncle Eleazar and Aunt Carmen Lector in Denali, Alaska. Carlisle Waggoner, Jr. received his undergraduate degree in 1994, graduating magna cum laude from the University of Alaska in Fairbanks. He continued onto medical school at the university specializing in Neurobiology.

During his residency in Tennessee in 1998, Dr. Waggoner married Esmeralda (Esme) Platt and have since adopted two boys and one girl. After completion of his residency in 2000, he and his family moved to North Pole, Alaska where he was on staff at the local hospital up until he and his family moved here to Ithaca. Every check indicates Dr. Carlisle Waggoner, Jr. is a law abiding citizen. No criminal history, not even a parking ticket.

Additional investigation includes background on Esmeralda Platt and the adopted children. I've got to hand it to Agent Doggett, he's thorough.

Esmeralda Platt, born on May 12, 1979 was the daughter of Wisconsin dairy farmer, Christopher Platt. He died of a heart attack at the age of 56. Her mother, Magdala, died a few months later of cancer at 52. 16 year-old Esme moved to Tennessee to stay with her 24 year-old sister, Nadya McCarty. Miss Platt went on to attend the University of Tennessee for a short time, studying architectural design. When her sister died in April 1998, she was left with guardianship of her nephew Emmett. Esme married Dr. Waggoner two months later and the three moved to Alaska. No criminal history for Miss Platt.

Emmett McCarty, currently 20 years-old, was born on April 1, 1985 in Hunter, Tennessee. His father deserted the family when Emmett was an infant and moved to Tallahassee, Florida where he was attacked and killed by an alligator. His mother worked as an exotic dancer before contracting an unidentified viral illness. After the death of his mother, fourteen year-old Emmett moved with his Aunt Esme and Dr. Waggoner to Alaska. He has since graduated from the North Pole High School and currently helps Mrs. Waggoner with her design business. No criminal history for Mr. McCarty.

The younger son, Edward Masen was born on June 20, 1986 to Edward and Elizabeth Masen. He was orphaned when Edward Sr. and Elizabeth both died in the Lockerbie bombing in 1988 while travelling overseas on business. Young Edward's parents had left their two year-old son at home with his godparents, Eleazar and Carmen Lector, having just been released from the hospital for pneumonia. Upon hearing of the deaths of their friends, the Lector's retained custody of Edward and raised him, along with eleven year old Carlisle. No criminal history for Edward Masen, Jr.

The daughter, Alice Brandon, is currently 19. Her birth date is listed as November 29, 1986. Parents are unknown. She was placed under the care of St. Mary's Diocese Home for Wayward Waifs in Fairbanks, Alaska at infancy. At twelve, she was admitted to the University Hospital for brief episodes of catatonia. The doctor assigned to her case was Dr. Waggoner. She was diagnosed and treated for a benign brain tumor. Rather than be relegated back to the orphanage, Dr. and Mrs. Waggoner filed for adoption of Alice. At the same time, they filed for the formal adoption of both Emmett and Edward. No criminal history for Alice Brandon.

Two other individuals were included in the report, as their residence was listed as the same as Dr. Waggoner and his family. Rosalie Hale is listed as the fiancé of Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock is listed as the fiancé of Alice Brandon. Both met their fiancés while attending North Pole High school and moved with Dr. Waggoner's family to Ithaca in September. The Hales and Whitlocks were acquainted with each other, both fathers serving in the Gulf War together. Rosalie Hale was born on June 12, 1985 to Henry and Vera Hale. Her father died of cancer two years ago and her mother died in a house fire last year. Jasper Whitlock was born to Robert and Lee Whitlock on November 19, 1985. His father was killed in action in the Gulf War and his mother was killed in the same house fire that killed Mrs. Hale. No criminal history for Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock.

I reread the documents to try to pick up something I may have missed, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. There were some documents showing financial records for Dr. Waggoner and his family. Clearly, there is enough money that it is unnecessary for Dr. Waggoner or his wife to work, let alone their children. They seem like a regular Cleaver style family. Why then, are my instincts telling me to be wary? My eyes wandered to the numbers displayed on the lower right of my screen. I closed all the documents and shut down my laptop. It is time to meet Anna.

I arrived thirty minutes early to the coffee shop. It wasn't that I was love-struck anticipating the arrival of my heart's desire. Granted, Anna is extremely attractive, but she is my witness and my only feelings toward her are at most brotherly. My only concern is that she remains safe from the Capuzzo bastards that first attacked her then tried to kill her. I knew that the chances now that she would remember anything about her previous life was minimal at best, but if the Capuzzo's ever realized who she was, she would be in danger…memory or not. I arrived early to make sure that I was upholding my responsibility to keep her out of harm's way.

The little coffee shop, although a public venue, offered a modicum of privacy in the widely-spaced bistro tables. There were several students scattered throughout the tables, most alone with their steaming cappuccinos and an open textbook. Conversations at the tables hosting more than one person were muffled whispers, although the postures of the speakers did not convey any attempts of secrecy. I knew of this place from Anna's meeting with Jasper Whitlock on Tuesday. She didn't know that I was observing her that day. Hell, if she knew how much I was following her and that I had a scope and camera on her place constantly, she was bound to file a restraining order. That is one situation that I hope I do not have to deal with. Under no circumstances do I want to have to tell Anna that she is in WITSEC and why.

When Anna arrived, she was accompanied by Jasper Whitlock. I hadn't anticipated her bringing anyone to our meeting, but this will give me the opportunity to get to know Mr. Whitlock in person. Anna spotted me right away and walked in my direction.

"Noah, I hope you don't mind me inviting Jasper to our meeting. He's in my history class and…well…let's sit down and we can talk more." Her mood was cheerful, her smile wide as she took a seat, Mr. Whitlock doing the same.

"Mr. Newman, I'm Jasper Whitlock. Anna's told me all about you." Mr. Whitlock introduced himself. I noticed he didn't extend his hand, but instead gave a half nod. His voice had a slight southern drawl that I quickly identified as Texan. Although there was something uniquely unsettling about him, I felt strangely at ease.

"Noah Newman," I nodded back. "I'm afraid I'm at a disadvantage. This is the first time that I've gotten together with Anna since her first day of classes, so I'm not familiar with her new friends."

"Jasper is more than a new friend, Noah. He's going to be my brother," she beamed.

"Brother?" I couldn't hide the surprise. I had to curl my toes to keep from asking questions about things I shouldn't have knowledge of, at least from Anna and Mr. Whitlock's perspective.

"Yes. You know when I last saw you, I was going to go to Dr. Waggoner's house? I was only expecting to talk to Alice, Edward and Dr. Waggoner but I got to meet everyone, well not Rosalie and Jasper, but after telling them about my accident in January and not remembering anything, they sort of asked me to be a part of their family. Of course I had to think about it. Then I met Jasper on Tuesday and sort of had a panic attack. He helped calm me down until yesterday when Alice and Edward weren't in class and Dr. Waggoner cancelled his class. So I went back to the Waggoners' house yesterday afternoon and discovered that they had just learned about Edward's ex-girlfriend getting killed and I freaked out, but Edward was so understanding and I accepted their offer."

"Breathe, Anna. You're starting to talk like Alice." Jasper chuckled.

"Wow. I apologize for sounding disrespectful to your family, Mr. Whitlock…Anna, but isn't this a bit hasty? You're just beginning to start your life over and discover who you are. How well do you know Dr. Waggoner and his family? What if their intentions are malevolent?" Anna's smile faltered at my words.

"Mr. Newman," Mr. Whitlock looked at me with ice in his eyes, making the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. "Anna told me that you've been there for her since she woke up in the hospital and have helped her get settled with her classes and her apartment." I nodded, my discomfort growing where I didn't trust my voice to answer.

"I don't know of many academic advisors that would be as attentive to one of their charges," he continued. "In all my life, I've been a pretty good judge of character. Under normal circumstances I would not feel the need to justify my family's actions. For whatever reasons, I sense that your intentions toward Anna have been and are in her best interests. I admire and respect that. To you my words may seem just that…words, but I can assure you that Carlisle is the most compassionate man you will ever meet. Esme is the most loving mother any child could have. My brothers and sisters are extremely protective of our family, even if we are not bonded to each other by blood. I can speak for every member of my family truthfully in saying that none of us would consciously harm any human unless our lives were threatened first.

"When each of first met Anna, we all felt an immediate connection to her. It may have only been a few days, but to me it seems like I've known her a lot longer. I'm sure the others feel the same. When we heard what happened to her, we all felt a kinship to her and want nothing more than to love her as one of our own and help her in whatever way she wishes." He looked toward Anna and I could see the tender affection that he conveyed, not one of a lover but one of a brother…a protector.

I realized at that moment that he was speaking the truth or at least he believed he was. I could see that at least Jasper Whitlock would do everything in his power to keep Anna safe. Against my better judgment, I decided to trust him. He looked back at me and smiled, as if he recognized the change in my feelings.

"Noah," Anna rasped drawing my attention to her. Tears glistened in her eyes. "I do appreciate all you have done for me but I have a chance to have a family again. We all know that I can't remember my past and it's likely I may never remember. Rather than spend my time trying to retrieve the lost memories of my past, I want to live in the present and look to my future. I'd like to do that with the Waggoners and, as Jasper said, you are my academic advisor. It goes beyond professional etiquette to be more than that."

"My apologies to you both," I began. I needed to fix this if I wanted to be able to maintain Anna's confidence in me. "It is clear to me that you are in good hands, Anna and you are right. The choices you make in your personal life go beyond the concerns of an academic advisor. I would hope though that you would consider me as your friend though, in addition to your academic advisor." Please don't require me to divulge your history.

Anna's expression softened. "Of course I consider you a friend, Noah. It just hurt to have you think that the Waggoners would be anything but genuinely good people. Apology accepted. Now can we move on and get to the reason for this meeting?" She was quick to forgive. Ordinarily I would find that worrisome, right now though, I was relieved.

"Thank you, Anna. Maybe we can start over. Ironically, I just wanted to meet with you to find out how your week has been going and see if there was anything that I could assist with in your classes."

Both Anna and Mr. Whitlock, or Jasper as he insisted I address him, smiled and to my relief, the tension dissipated. For the next hour, the conversation was light. Anna was enjoying her classes so far and she and Jasper even touched on enough of the Waggoner interrelationships so that I could freely ask questions without giving away any prior knowledge. I tried to deflect questions about my personal life and history, instead talking about my supposed course of study, law. It wasn't that I couldn't lie, doing so just felt like I would further sully the precarious confidence between us. Jasper's familiarity with and opinions of law were intriguing. His knowledge and maturity seemed so advanced for his age, rivaling my grandfather.

The conclusion of the meeting turned out much better than the beginning. Anna and I agreed to meet each Thursday afternoon. Same bat time, same bat channel she joked earning a snigger from Jasper. Wishing them both a good evening, we left the coffee shop and I made my way to my car, pleased that the meeting went as well as it did and hoping that the Waggoners were as good as their files stated.

March 26, 2006

Ring…ring…"Newman," I answered.

"Marshal Newman, this is Agent Aaron Hotchner. I'm with the FBI's Seattle office," the voice on the other end introduced. I recognized the tone of this voice. Not that I expected a personal call from any FBI office, but I could tell that whatever was going to be said was not going to be news I would be pleased with.

"What can I do for you, Agent Hotchner?"

"I'm calling about Primo Capuzzo. I believe you are involved in a case directly related to the Capuzzo family. It has come to our attention that Primo Capuzzo has fled the state."

"What? When?" All my senses were suddenly on high alert.

"He was last seen at his UW fraternity early yesterday morning. His vehicle was last spotted travelling east on Interstate 90 just past the South Dakota and Minnesota border. He was accompanied by an unidentified female."

"Do you have any leads on why he left or where he's headed?"

"No, the family has yet to acknowledge his absence. We'll keep you informed if we find out anything further." His personality was as warming as a blizzard in the tundra.

"Thank you, Agent…Hotchner," the line disconnected before I finished my sentence.

I slammed my phone down on the table, cracking the plastic frame. What was Primo up to? Was he headed here? Did the family know about Anna? Crap…Damn…Fuck!

* * *

><p>How's that for an abrupt and angsty end to this chapter? The rest of this author's comments section is quite lengthy, but explains the reasoning behind some of the family history that I listed in this chapter. Links will be posted on my profile page for my sources.<p>

Yes, there really is a North Pole, Alaska.

Agent Doggett, in case any of you didn't guess, was a name that I borrowed from X-Files, a popular TV Series not that long ago. I chose his name/character because of his character history with the New York FBI.

I gave Eleazar and Carmen the surname Lector, because their family is always referred to as the Denali's, but Denali is a region, not a surname. The meaning of lector according to my amateur investigations, is related to clergy or universities. With Eleazar's background as a guard with the Volturi, I thought it might be fitting. I figure there's some confusion between lector and lecter and therefore thoughts of Hannibal Lecter. Since Eleazar used to be a human blood drinker, I thought this correlation worked as well.

Esme's name I don't believe is ever referred to as being the shortened version of Esmeralda, but I used that for my story. Esmeralda is a commonly used gypsy name so for her family history, I incorporated some other gypsy names.

Trying to find a plausible reason for the deaths of Edward's biological parents around the time that they supposedly died, I stumbled across the Lockerbie bombing incident. It was an unfortunate tragedy, but reading about it was interesting.

Poor Alice, her history always has her coming from an insane asylum, but it does help explain any oddities that humans may notice if she happens to slip during her visions.

Since Vera and Henry were so dear to Rosalie in her human life, I thought she would appreciate using their names as a part of her fabricated family history.

Jasper, being the conferderate soldier that he was, why not play on the name Robert E. Lee for his parentage?

Other than Edward, we really didn't know much about birthdays for the rest of the family. I picked March 6th for Carlisle's birthday since that was when Bella had been doing her internet research on vampires. In 1979, I believe Mother's Day fell on May 12th. Being the matriarch of the family, what better day for her birthday? Emmett...how can he not have April Fool's Day as his birthday? In 1986, I think Black Friday was on November 29th. Alice was born to shop right? Picking a birthday for Rosalie was more difficult. Figuring her human aspirations for aristocracy, I ended up choosing the same birthday as a wealthy person of her real birth year, David Rockefeller. Jasper's birthday, November 19th matches the date of the Gettysburg Address.

Agent Hotcher was another name that I borrowed from TV. If you haven't watched Criminal Minds, it's a compelling series.


	13. Seeing Red

She's back...and she's out for blood.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 Seeing Red<p>

Victoria POV

Flashback

"Vic, Laurent, did you see how much they protected that human?" James stated excitedly. I hadn't ever seen him this charged before.

"James, we cannot take on seven. Did you see the blonde one with all the scars?" I said worriedly.

"Of course I saw him. He's just one reason why this is going to be the best hunt ever. But if you don't think you can handle it, leave." James threatened.

"Tell me what happened between you and the short female with the black pixie do." He knew that I caught his reaction to her. To anyone else, it would have seemed a simple surveying glance like he gave the others. Only I could hear the minute change in his breath as we approached, the deliberate attention that he gave to the others and then to the human.

"I know her," he admitted.

"What?" I growled.

"It was nearly 30 years before I met you. I knew her when she was a human…a girl, ripe from the recent onset of womanhood. Her scent was like none that I had ever come across. She smelled almost as good as you, my love." He caressed my cheek as my feelings were becoming a mixture of lust and jealousy.

"At the time, I was visiting my maker. His name was Joham. He was posing as a doctor in an asylum in Biloxi. It was the perfect place for him really. Most of the patients were sent there by their families. Few ever had visitors. Joham liked to experiment on humans. Working at an asylum, he had medical equipment at his disposal and a stock of humans that would never be missed. If one of the humans working there caught onto what he was doing, they were killed. Their deaths easily explained as an unfortunate accident from a crazed patient.

"Joham gave me a tour of the facility. To be more precise, he showed me all his experiments. He was rather crazy for a vampire. I feigned interest, until he showed me Mary Alice. He kept her in a windowless room with no light because he said it helped her "see" better, but wouldn't elaborate further. When I smelled her, I couldn't disguise my overwhelming thirst. Joham caught my reaction and quickly pulled me away from her. He told me that she was his favorite and cautioned me to stay away from her. I could have my choice from any of his other experiments, but I wasn't to touch her. I gave my assurances, at the same time planning my hunt.

"I deliberately created a false trail leading away from Biloxi to make him think that I had travelled on and then bided my time, but in the end it didn't matter. Somehow, Joham anticipated my return. He took Mary Alice and fled the institution and changed her. Once she was changed, she held none of my interest. By the time my fury over losing my prey subsided, Joham was in so many pieces I didn't need a fire." He became silent, his jaws clenched.

My heart shattered. It had been over a week since James and I parted. HE was supposed to return to me, not THEM. As soon as I saw the injured human, I knew that my James was gone. They had killed him…over a measly human that they had no intention of feeding on. I saw how the bronze-haired one looked at her. Ugh! How could he love food, like that? I ran without realizing which direction I was headed, grief consuming my every thought. When daylight approached, I sought shelter from the sun's rays in a small mountain grotto and I lost myself in my anguish.

At some point in my mourning, the debilitating ache that I felt in my dead heart began to be replaced by anger. How dare the Cullens take my mate from me. They won't get away with it. I will finish what James started. I will take their precious human from them.

I left the little cave that I'd escaped to for who knows how long and surveyed my surroundings and began giggling. Beyond the small rocky ridge in front of me was a lake, its calm dark water reflecting a familiar sight in the background. The massive mountain with the tree-lined base and white rocky peak rose high above its surrounding brothers.

I'd only been to Mount McKinley one other time. It was right after I joined James. He wanted to show me what he'd experienced of the world. Mountains such as McKinley seemed timeless, ageless like we were. It was the first place he took me to before we travelled the world. Although we didn't have a formal ceremony joining us, we always viewed this as our honeymoon. The nostalgia was interrupted by the harsh reality that James was now gone forever. My sorrow began to overcome me once again, but was abruptly stifled when I sensed the presence of another vampire.

Quickly my instincts pulled me toward me to a nearby tree and I deftly climbed to the top where I could view the surrounding area yet remain obscured from the awareness of most, including vampires. From my vantage point, I saw him…Laurent.

"Vic?" He called out. I dropped from the tree behind him.

"Laurent," I acknowledged. He turned around and smiled weakly when he saw me.

"When I heard…" His expression was sympathetic and cautious.

"How did you hear about…?" My voice cracked before I could say his name. I was alarmed that he already knew about James.

"When I departed, I came to Denali to see about the clan that Carlisle mentioned. I was not aware of what happened until I overheard Eleazar talking to Carlisle." He paused, thinking over his words. "James told me once about stopping here after you both first got together. I thought maybe you would come here. I am so sorry, Victoria." Sincerity was thick in his voice.

"I don't want your sympathy, Laurent." What good would sympathy do? It wouldn't bring back James, he's gone.

"What are you going to do, Victoria?"

"I'm going to make those yellow-eyed Cullens wish they never touched a hair on James' head."

"You cannot go after them, Victoria." Laurent stated.

"Why? James was my mate!" I snarled at him.

"You cannot possibly succeed. James was one of the best and most lethal fighters that I knew, but he was no match for the Cullens. He was outnumbered."

"Then I will make an army to help me." His eyes grew wide at my words.

"You don't know what you are saying. You would not be able to control and army. It would bring the Volturi."

"Why did you come, Laurent?" He was confusing me to the point that I didn't know whether to tear down half of the forest or break down and cry.

"I travelled with you and James for the better part of four decades and knew James for much longer. I know the bond that the two of you shared and knew that you would seek to avenge his death."

"Did you come looking for me to rejoin me then?" A glimmer of hope sparked within me.

"No," he said quietly. "I have decided to stay in Denali, but because of the kinship that I developed with you in our travels, I wanted to see that you would be okay and try to persuade you to not seek the vengeance that you desire."

"What's the matter with you Laurent? Has lingering around these freak vampires made you soft? What are they to you?"

"It's not that, Victoria. You cannot go after them because they'll see and hear you coming."

I froze and narrowed my eyes as I growled out. "What do you mean?"

"The small one, Alice...she sees the future and Edward can hear your thoughts." He revealed.

All at once, James rumination on the first time he met Alice made sense. The old vampire, Joham knew. He knew that Alice could see the future, even as a human. He said the darkness helped her "see" better. She must have seen James coming for her. That's why Joham took her away and changed her.

This definitely complicated matters, but in the end it may not matter if Mary Alice could see the future or not. I needed to get away from Laurent to think. Nothing he could say would sway me from enacting my revenge.

"Vic?" Laurent called my name making me realize that I hadn't responded to his revelation.

"I didn't realize…I need some time to think." I spoke softly.

"Okay. Take care of yourself, Victoria." He looked closely into my eyes before turning and darting away.

"Good-bye, Laurent." I spoke, knowing he would hear me.

Present Day, March 25, 2006

"Did Nico tell you about me, Primo?" We'd only been on the road for an hour and the boy hadn't spoken a word since he solemnly drove.

"Yes," he answered softly.

"And how much did he tell you?" We might as well become acquainted; after all we're going to be together for a while. He braved a glance in my direction before swallowing hard and looking ahead to the road again, contemplating his words carefully before finally speaking.

"My grandfather told me that he shared the story of his father with you. It was a story that he used to tell me all of the time when I was growing up. I used to think he told me those stories to scare me, sort of like the boogeyman stories that some kids grow up hearing about. Ha…I wonder if there really is a boogeyman." He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white.

"I'm sorry about…James. I'm sorry that my family took your chance of revenge away from you." His eyes were staring straight ahead, his voice monotone.

"Primo," I started. "I admit, I was a bit…put off…by your family's interference. After James was killed, I sought out a group of vampires that specializes in creating armies of new vampires. I learned from them how to create and control new vampires. For several months afterward I amassed my own small army of new vampires. I planned to use this army to destroy Isabella Swan and the Cullens.

"The Cullens left Isabella in September, but I knew that Edward Cullen would not be able to stay away for very long. Eventually, he would return to his mate and bring his family back with him. Then I would be able to put my plan into effect. But you and your family ruined all that when you and your brother attacked her and then your family killed her.

"I nearly gave up on everything, but I waited, for what I didn't know. My waiting was rewarded when Edward and Mary Alice came back a few days ago to visit Isabella's grave…just seeing his tortured expression as he looked at what remained of his dead mate. That moment brought me such pleasure but also painfully mocked me. He could visit the place where her rotting corpse lies. My James ashes are scattered somewhere in Phoenix."

Lost in the maelstrom of emotions, I didn't speak again for a few minutes. Primo drove for several miles before he spoke again, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Did you kill Edward and Mary Alice?" he asked timidly.

"No. I learned from an old friend that that wouldn't work. They would know I was coming before I could get close to them. Instead, I listened to them. They know about your family's involvement with Isabella." I glanced to see Primo's reaction, curious that he seemed unaffected by the news.

"That wouldn't be difficult. The arrest of my brother and I was big news in Seattle." He responded automatically, not thinking that information the slightest bit unusual.

"It doesn't worry you that an entire coven of vampires believes that your family killed a mate of theirs?" His face paled as it lost all color. I smirked. Now THAT was the reaction I expected. I burst out laughing.

"Are…are they going to attack my family?" he asked fearfully.

"I'm not entirely sure. The Cullen vampires are unusual. They deny our very nature by feeding on animals. They're freaks in the vampire world with their yellow eyes and love of humans. One thing I'm certain of is that it doesn't matter if you are a vampire or a human. If you take our mate from us, you will soon be turned into a pile of ashes. But I wouldn't be too concerned about that just yet." I assured him confidently. He glanced at me, confusion clear on his face.

"It seems Edward is a bit fickle with his affections. He is moving on with someone named Anna. We're going to find this Anna and use her to destroy the Cullens."

"How could we possibly do that? There's too many of them and I'm not like you. Why not just use the army that you created in Seattle?"

"After your family eliminated Isabella Swan, I destroyed my army. They no longer served a purpose and they posed too great a risk to keep around. I'll have to create a new army and you, Primo, are going to be my general."

"You're going to change me?" His body became rigid and I could smell the surge of adrenaline in his succulent body.

"Yes, but first I have to find the Cullens. After Edward and Mary Alice left the cemetery, they booked a flight to Newark. They could be anywhere in the New Jersey or New York area." I do miss James' tracking ability.

Primo POV

The hottest natural temperature on the planet was recorded at 58 degrees Centigrade on September 13, 1922 in Africa. Water boils at 100 degrees Centigrade. The temperature in Hiroshima at ground zero during the August 6, 1945 bombing was 3980 degrees Centigrade. The surface of the sun is approximately 5505 degrees Centigrade. Ask any vampire to choose which temperature closest matched the temperature their body burned at during their transformation and they'd probably tell you that although the sun has the highest temperature listed, it still didn't come close to the temperatures felt. Now I know that that's a gross exaggeration since it is known that human flesh was vaporized by the little nuke dropped by the Enola Gay, but damn this vampiric memory for being able to recall that experience with perfect clarity.

Victoria told me that my change was no longer than the average vamp. Three days, but it might as well have been an eternity. In some ways it was…is. I became aware of the molten burn in my throat not long before I awoke. She told me that the burn was a constant reminder of the thirst that I would have for blood. Drinking would be like a salve, but only alleviated the continuous burn for a short time.

Time was truly relative during those early days. My consciousness was scattered in a million different directions, but the one thought that always superseded the others was blood. At first Victoria explained how to hunt inconspicuously. She explained that she didn't want to reveal her hand too soon. She told me of the threat of the Volturi and the capital punishment if we made our presence known to humans. The fact that my family had known for years and still survived, well until now, confused me.

There were times immediately after I fed that Victoria would rant about the animal feeders, the Cullens that she obsessed about. I could tell from her praises of my hunting skills and the soft caresses that she used that she was trying to make me believe that she cared for me. It didn't take much for me to see her for what she really was, a demented bitch so bent on revenge that there is no room for basic reason. She'd already admitted that James was her soul mate. I wasn't so desperate for affection to fall for her female tricks. The only thing holding me to Victoria was the threat that she posed to my family.

Family…the word seems so simple, but in my life it has come to mean more than the common nuclear connotation. I learned at an early age that my family consisted of more than my grandfather, my parents and my brother and I. My family was also the largest organized crime syndicate in the Pacific Northwest. Being the first Capuzzo grandson, I was its heir.

Some might picture that being raised in a mob family, Maso and I were surrounded by muscle-bound, brainless goons, hidden guns throughout the house and people either kissing our asses or cowering in fear. In reality, they would be right. There's a reason why stereotypes exist and Grandpa upheld most of the commonly known stereotypes in running the Capuzzo family.

On my fifth birthday, Grandpa Capuzzo gave me my first gun. Maso was given one as well. The downside of being born a twin, we rarely received a unique gift. Father took us to the shooting range and before showing us how to shoot the weapons, he gave us our first of many lectures on our responsibility to the family, of loyalty and to only trust blood.

When Grandpa called and told me to come to his office, I didn't think anything of it. It was an unspoken rule in the family that past errors in judgment once forgiven were never to be spoken of again. So I was surprised when he brought up that calamitous night this past January when I called him from the Edmunds ferry.

Seeing Victoria in his office took me by surprise. I knew she wasn't a Gramp Tramp, she didn't posses the same slut characteristics that I was accustomed to. There was something about her though. She was beautiful with her fiery red hair and drop dead body, but she was also unexplainably dangerous. The chill that I felt caused my body to break out into goose bumps and reminded me of great Nonno Puzzo's story that Grandpa always told me. Still, when Grandpa said that I would be taking a trip with her, I couldn't help but joke about one of his "girls". His reaction to my comment surprised me and for the first time in my life, I saw my grandfather and Capuzzo godfather afraid.

Most of my human memories were seared from my mind during my transformation, but I remember my family, both of them. The look of fear on my grandfather's face shortly before telling me that I had to leave my family, my life, is something that I will never forget. It is a constant reminder that as long as Victoria existed, I will continue to be my family's recompense for a freak coincidence. I would not allow Victoria to use any insolence on my part to unleash a backlash of her insanity on my family.

As I prepared for the waking of Victoria's newest vamp, I wondered if this was the last one. Counting myself and this latest addition, Victoria's army consisted of nine newborns. The first one she created shortly after my first month of bloodthirsty adjustment to this new life. She left her to me to watch over while she screamed and begged for death.

Despite still being a newborn, Victoria claims the control I possess over my ever-present desire to gorge upon every human within a 5 mile radius is unprecedented. At one month, my control surpassed that of her previous firstborn after nearly a year. I thought that perhaps hearing Nonno Puzzo's story repeatedly while growing up and knowing what I was to become in advance helped. Whatever the reason, it pleased Victoria that she could leave the newborns to me to train and temper while she tried to locate the Cullens.

Every two weeks the process would be repeated. I agonizingly relived my own transformation each time. Was this was my penance for the deaths of Jessica Stanley and Isabella Swan?

"Primo, I need to speak with you." I was surprised that she had returned to soon. She was summoning me from the mouth of the small riverside cavern that we had been camped out in for the past month. I glanced at the newborn before going to meet Victoria.

Walking a few feet yards away from the cavern I turned around to speak to Victoria, hissing quietly. "Victoria, he's going to wake in about an hour. I didn't think you wanted to be around in case..."

"I've found them, Primo." She interrupted me in her excitement.

"What? Where? What do we do now?" Anticipation and dread filled my entire body. I was looking forward to finally let the army do what they were created to do, but I didn't know what Victoria's plans are after everything is settled. I knew she had no qualms about destroying her last army and although technically I am already dead, I had to admit that I was becoming accustomed to the perks that I'd gained in becoming a vampire.

"I can't tell you. You see Mary Alice can see the future and Edward can read minds. I can't risk either of them knowing what is planned. I can hardly wait. How is the training coming along?"

"They're as erratic as you said they would be, but not all that different from the dim-witted Stretch Armstrong bouncers and bodyguards that my family employed. It doesn't take a doctorate in psychology to figure out how to motivate them."

"Excellent. It won't be long before I will finally be able to enact my revenge." Yeah, she's still a crazy bitch, but I'll play along for now. What other choice do I have?

"Okay. I better get back, Vic…just in case he wakes up early."

"Very well, I'll be back in three weeks my dear Primo." I waited just long enough to watch Victoria disappear in the thick forest before returning to the waking newborn.

"So I'm naïve huh?" a familiar voice said just as I entered the cavern before I was shoved deeper in and against a wall.

"Savina, as much as I'd love to show you right now how NON-naïve you are," I growled, "the baby is about to wake up." I quickly slipped from her hold and swatted my mate's ass as I returned just in time to see the newborn open his eyes.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading.<p> 


	14. Later Mater

I'm overwhelmed by the positive comments that I've received on my story. I haven't had a lot of reviews, but not one has been negative so far. You are all great.

This is one of my favorite chapters and although most of my characters are based loosely on Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, this chapter allowed me to create characters that are completely mine.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 Later Mater<p>

May 5, 2006

Savina POV

"Savina dear, I've made arrangements for this evening. You're finally going to meet Tommaso." I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe that in this day and age, arranged marriages were still considered let alone be subjected to being in one.

"Papa, I thought we came to Seattle for a vacation." I whined. "Why do I have to meet this tomato guy."

"We are on a vacation, but there is no reason why we can't take care of some family business while we're here. And his name is Tommaso, although I think his friends call him Maso."

I snorted. Yeah, "family" business. Ever since my sixth birthday, I learned that I was like a princess or something in one of the largest mafia families in the Jersey area. Most of my six year old friends were getting Barbies. I got a switchblade and my first lesson in what the term "family" meant in my world. Granted, I've always loved my switchblade, but there have been numerous times growing up that I wished that I could be just like some of my non-mob friends.

"All I can say is, he better not be ugly." I pouted. My father laughed and I went to my room to sulk. Glancing at the digital readout of the alarm clock on my nightstand, I groaned. The green numbers were a perfect reflection of how I felt about this evening. In eight hours, I am going to meet my future husband…ugh!

My mouth watered as I smelled the aromas of the restaurant before I saw it. After my father's announcement, I was so agitated that I couldn't eat lunch and now my growling stomach felt and sounded like it could jump out and ravish everything around me. Turning the corner, I saw a rusty-brown awning with white lettering overhanging a small terrace and double glass-paned wooden doors leading into the source of the delectable scents wafting toward me.

"Welcome to Ristorante Tulio," the host greeted. "What is your name sir?"

"My colleague has the reservation under the name Capuzzo," my father replied boldly.

"Yes, you must be Mr. Patricelli." The host smiled before turning to me and smiling genuinely. "And you must be his lovely daughter, Miss Patricelli. Mr. Capuzzo and his son just arrived moments ago. Please follow me."

Winding around the restaurant, I glanced at the various plates in front of the dining patrons, salivating more and more with each step. Soon we were escorted to a private room and approaching a man about the same age as my father and a younger man that looked to be a couple years older than me. So these are my future husband and father-in-law. I couldn't help the involuntary shiver that ran through my body at the thought of being married.

Both men stood simultaneously from their seats as soon as they saw us enter. Mr. Capuzzo was fairly tall, his hair more grey than the scattered black that I could see. He seemed fit and was dressed in a dark suit, like my father. His eyes were icy blue and from what I could tell from his posture, sharp features and flat expression, matched his personality. Despite the imposing presence that he conveyed, for an older guy, he was attractive.

Mater, as I had earlier decided to nickname him, was a younger version of his father. Strike that, a younger and hot version of his father. I was suddenly hungry for something other than food. He was tall, like his father. His hair thick, black and lay in neat waves. It was the kind that made you want to bury your fingers in. I bet it is soft and smells good. While Mr. Capuzzo and my father looked sharp in their Armani suits, Mater was sexy with a capital thank you, God in heaven. His eyes were cerulean blue and until I got closer, I didn't see the sadness that he was trying unsuccessfully to conceal. Maybe he was as resistant to this arranged marriage thing as I was.

"Nick, it's good to see you again." Mr. Capuzzo shook hands firmly with my father.

"It's been too long, Max." My father replied.

"Let me introduce you to my son, Tommaso." Mr. Capuzzo wrapped his arm proudly around his son.

"This is my Savina." My father squeeze hugged me. If I weren't embarrassed enough by the public display of affection, the obnoxiously loud rumble coming from the center of my body satisfactorily accomplished the job.

"Come, take a seat." Mr. Capuzzo politely directed to the table. "We'll eat, catch up and get to know each other better."

Although I wouldn't call this evening a first date, that's essentially what it was. Afterall, it was the first time that I was spending time with my future husband. The fact that both our fathers were present didn't change anything. For most girls on a first date, especially to one as panty dripping gorgeous as Mater was, they would probably order a salad or nibble on some grilled chicken. Not me. I arrived hungry and I planned to eat. Fortunately, I have excellent metabolism.

When I ordered the number three special, Mater scoffed that I would be able to eat everything. Not to be deterred, I teasingly made a wager with him, which he so gullibly accepted. If I finished every last crumb, he would be required to dress as a giant tomato during our first solo date. Feeling pretty confident, I didn't bat an eye when he stated the conditions of the bet if I lost. Even if my father would allow it, I would not be wearing a thong bikini and nothing else on our first solo date. It's not that I'm ashamed of my body, quite the opposite actually. I was graced with excellent genes. Not only can I eat anything I want without gaining a pound, I've never needed to exercise to keep fit.

An hour later, I was feeling pretty smug at devouring an arugula salad with crispy prosciutto, hard-boiled egg with lemon dressing, smoked salmon ravioli with asparagus and lemon cream, a grilled dry aged ribeye, porcini salted potatoes with gorgonzola and finally a sizeable piece of tiramisu. I swear that Mater's eyes were about to pop out of his head when I asked if he wanted me to finish his risotto. My father only chuckled, having had to feed me for the past twenty-one years.

The mood of the evening was dampened when my father asked about Mater's brother. Both Capuzzos stiffened. I was shocked to learn that Mater and his brother, Primo, had been arrested for the death of a high school girl but was released due to lack of evidence. There seemed to be more to the story, but I knew enough about the family business to hold my tongue when the adults are talking. When Mr. Capuzzo told us that Primo had disappeared at the end of March, I saw Mater's shoulders slump and understood the sadness that I saw in his eyes.

"Hey, Mat…I mean Tommaso, there's got to be a club around here right? It's Cinco de Mayo. There's gotta be a party or something going on right? I need to work off some of this food right?" Okay, I was starting to ramble now, but my distraction seemed to work. Mater looked at me and even though his eyes still held a deep sadness, he smiled slightly.

"Yeah, um…there's some clubs a few blocks from here. We could…I mean I could show you…"

"Great! Let's go! Papa, you don't mind do you?" I flashed my father the sweet girl expression that I knew he was helpless to resist against.

"No, I don't mind, sweetheart. It would give Max and me a chance to discuss some business."

"Thank you, Papa! I'll meet you back at the room later." I hugged him and grabbed Mater's hand, dragging him to the door.

Once we got outside, I dropped Mater's hand and pulled out a cigarette to light it. Taking a deep drag on the thin white stick, I held my breath for a moment to savor the nicotine that my body had been craving for the past thirty minutes. When I exhaled, I shivered at the drop in the temperature. Mater shrugged his suit jacket and put it around my shoulders. I breathed in the Seattle air and caught the aroma of Tulios mixed with faint seawater from the strait, but most predominant was the musky scent of Mater's jacket and the hint of Polo.

"Thanks," I said softly as I looked up at him. "Want one?" I lifted the cigarette, but he shook his head.

"Those things will kill you someday." He said as if I hadn't heard that before. I rolled my eyes.

"Listen," I said hesitantly. "I don't know how much you've heard about me or my family, but I just found out early today that we're like…"

"Yeah. It was supposed to be Primo, but…well, you heard in there." I didn't understand why, but I felt a twinge in my chest.

"Is it too far to walk to the waterfront?" I asked.

"It's about ten blocks, but I thought you wanted to go to some clubs." He said confused.

"Well, since we're supposed to…you know, get…married." I gulped. "I thought we could maybe get to know each other a little better."

"Okay," he agreed. "but aren't you going to break an ankle or something in those heels?"

Looking down at my feet, I'd forgotten that I'd worn my five inch Louboutin pumps. Yeah, ten blocks in these would most likely result in serious damage. I sighed and reached down, removing my both my shoes. Without my shoes, Mater towered next to me. At 5'2" I cursed my mother's height genes.

"Problem solved. Let's go." Mater shook his head, but started to lead me in the direction of the waterfront. I extinguished what little remained of the cigarette and followed him. Surprisingly, the conversation flowed smoothly as we walked and before either of us realized it, we were comfortably sitting on a park bench quietly gazing at the reflections of the city lights on the water.

"He left me." I was startled at the sudden break in silence, but didn't say anything. Instead I reached out and placed my hand on his.

"What do you mean? I thought your father said that Primo disappeared."

"There was something wrong, but he didn't know what it was. He just told me that our grandfather called and told him to pack a bag for a few days. I tried to ask my grandfather about it after a week, but he only told me to stay away from red and yellow eyed swans." A tear tracked slowly down his face. I didn't understand how something so cryptic could be so upsetting.

"You knew what he was talking about?" I couldn't help but ask. Mater was quiet for a long time before he finally spoke again.

"There's only one swan that would hold any significance to my family, but I don't know what it has to do with red or yellow eyes." His voice was barely a whisper.

"I don't understand." I looked at him, not sure if I should press him.

"It doesn't matter now. He's gone and there's nothing I can do about it." Mater's shoulders shook as he sobbed. I felt like I should try to console him. That's what a fiancé should do right? I awkwardly put my arm around his shoulder. Mater leaned into me, crying silently as I held him. There was a simple comfortableness in our embrace. Although I was still resistant to the entire arranged marriage thing, I wouldn't abhor a life with Mater. At the very least, I could see us becoming really good friends.

May 20, 2006

"I'm going to miss you Vinaigrette."

"Mater, I'll miss you too, but you know I'm planning to visit as soon as I get back. You know how much I've been looking forward to this trip to Europe." The day after the waterfront stroll with Tommaso, I'd accidentally let my nickname for him slip. Rather than be offended, he surprised me by laughing. In turn, he felt obligated to come up with a suitable nickname for me. Somehow being named after a salad dressing didn't bother me as much as I would have thought.

During the week that my father and I were in Seattle, Mater and I ended up seeing each other each day. He took me sightseeing, shopping and spent a lot of time learning about each other's families. At one point he confided in me the events that led to his and Primo's arrest and the fallout that resulted. His grandfather's vague reference to swans was now clear, but neither of us could figure out what his grandfather meant by red and yellow eyes.

Mater was disappointed when he learned that I would be gone all summer touring Europe. He had hoped that we could split our time with each other between Seattle and Newark. Being apart from his twin had been difficult for Mater. It was obvious that our developing friendship had helped him cope with the separation so I was worried that my leaving would be a setback for him.

"Yeah, I know. Be safe okay?" I could hear the dejection and worry in his voice.

"Oh, thanks for the reminder. I almost forgot to pack the Trojans." What does he think? My plane is going to crash or I'll get attacked by a raving lunatic?

"I'm serious, Savina." Okay, the boy used my full name. He is serious.

"Nothing's going to happen Tommaso," I heard a honk from outside. "Oh crap, I gotta go. The car is here to take me to the airport. See you soon, Maso."

"K…soon, Vina."

I rushed out of the house and jumped into the awaiting car. We made good time on the drive to the airport and arrived well ahead of my scheduled departure time. After checking my bags I found that I had about an hour until boarding so I looked for the designated smoking area. The only part I was not looking forward to on this trip was not being able to smoke for the duration of the long international flight.

Surprisingly, there was only one other person in the smoking area. She was standing in the shadows with her back facing me. I eased myself next to an ashtray and looked down to dig into my purse for a cigarette. The next thing I knew, I was on fire.

I don't know how long I burned. I think I was screaming and thrashing, but I'm not sure. I tried unsuccessfully to think of something, anything to distract myself from inescapable pain. I could only conclude that I was in Hell. But had I during my relatively short life been so bad to deserve an eternity of Hell? I didn't think so. There was no other explanation though. Maybe I was being punished for sins of the blood. Although I wasn't privy to all the details, I knew my family had done some horrific things. It's all part of being in the mafia. So be it. I accepted my fate and let my mind escape as far into the deep recesses as possible while the fire consumed me.

"It won't be long now." A voice said. Was I hallucinating? I could still feel the burning, but it seemed to be more focused. My hands and feet actually didn't feel like they were soaking in red hot magma. The searing heat seemed to be instead more centralized in…my chest.

Dear God if you can still hear me, I'm sorry for whatever wrongs that my family or I have done that I am being held accountable for. Please forgive me and make this burning stop.

As I prayed, I heard the beating of my heart. What? My heart was still beating? Then I'm wasn't dead. What was happening to me? Wait…the beats…they're too slow, too loud…they're slowing down. I was dying then. My body was finally succumbing to the fire.

With the last beat of my heart, I no longer felt the fire. My thoughts drifted to the sounds, smells and feelings around me. Everything seemed so intensified, indescribable. How odd. Conscious thought must carry through to the other side. And what was it with my throat? Having strep and my tonsils removed was nothing compared to what's going on in my throat. I was too distracted to think about opening my eyes yet.

"Can you hear me? Your transformation is over. Don't be afraid. You're not alone. I won't hurt you." Who was that talking? What transformation? I'm not dead? I felt a hand touch my arm and I felt a jolt of static electricity. My eyes snapped open.

"Mater!" I exclaimed, but my voice didn't sound right. My friend or fiancé or whatever we were to each other was standing in front of me, holding his arms out with his palms outward. His expression was cautious. I don't understand why and at this moment, I didn't care. I sprung into his arms, startling him. He didn't expect that. It was then that I saw his eyes. They were red.

"Stay away from red and yellow eyed swans," a voice in my memory said and I flew back into a crouch and growled.

"What happened to you Mater and what have you done to me?" I snarled.

"Easy now," he answered cautiously. "First of all, my name isn't Mater, it's Primo. As for what I've done to you. I haven't done anything to you, but you have been changed to be like me. We're vampires."

"Primo? Maso's brother Primo?" If my expression matched that of the person in front of me, they were mirrors of shock.

"How do you know my brother?" He asked warily.

"Our families arranged for Mat...Maso and I to be…Oh My God! You and I were supposed to…we were meant to…"

"What?" He replied impatiently.

"Our families arranged for us to be married." I finally got out.

"You're Max Patricelli's daughter?"

"Yeah. Savina Patricelli."

Primo looked intently at me, probably processing what I'd told him before deciding what to do with me, making me fidgety.

"So are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to explain what you said we are?" My question seemed to snap him out of it.

"Like I said, we're vampires. You know…undead, drink blood, Dracula…"

"But vampires are just a myth." I must have fallen asleep on the plane and am having a nightmare. This can't be real.

"Well they're…we're not," he said resentment dripping from his voice. "Anyway, I know you're confused. You're sensitivity with everything is heightened right now. I'll try to help you adjust to that, but first I need to take you hunting. Your throat must be killing you." Oh…that's why. That means…

"I'm going to kill someone and…and…" Panic was setting in.

"Take it easy," he soothed. "I'll be right with you. Yes, we'll kill someone and drink their blood. If we don't, we'll starve. We don't eat food anymore. After you've fed, we'll talk more about our families."

Looking at Primo, I couldn't help but see Mater. Primo held his hand out for me and vampire or not, I could see a longing in his face for his family…his brother…as much as I was. Grasping his hand, I felt the same static charge that caused me to open my eyes at the completion of my transformation. Primo was looking at our connected hands with a puzzled expression.

"Do you feel that too?" I asked.

"I don't know what it means, but we'll talk about it later. Let's go." He urged.

Primo led me toward a lightly populated town, giving me a crash course in vampirology. He explained that the mythology behind the existence of vampires was preserved to maintain our survival. I was surprised to hear that he had always been aware of the existence of vampires, but hadn't entirely believed it until he was forced into it. I sensed more to the story, but he didn't trust me enough yet to elaborate.

I'd never killed anyone before, but Primo assured me that my instincts would take over. He was right. The moment I caught the scent of humans, I lost all conscious thought. Before I knew what I'd done, I'd slaughtered and drained two campers. When my senses returned to me, I saw the carnage that I had created and broke down crying. I cried for the monster that I realized I'd become. I cried for the human life that I'd lost. I cried for the loss of my friend, Mater. I cried for Mater, knowing what my disappearance and losing me would do to him after losing his brother.

Strong arms wrapped around me and the familiar tingling seemed to ease the ache that had settled in my silent heart. My head was nestled into his chest and I became aware of his cedar and Lily of the Valley scent. Still weeping, I felt myself being lifted, but I couldn't bring myself to move. My eyes were closed, afraid of the horrors that I would see if I opened them. Cool breeze blew across my face and through my hair and the sounds of running water drew closer.

Warm fingers pushed the hair away from my face and wetness brushed across my face so tenderly giving me the courage to open my eyes again. What I saw took my breath away. Primo had removed his shirt and with water from the river, was washing the blood from my face. His crimson eyes conveyed remorseful understanding but also…love?

"Primo…" I whispered.

"Shh. Don't talk, just listen and feel." He continued to wipe my face with one hand as he still held me with his other.

"Neither of us chose this path Savina, but I believe the fates found a way to put back what was meant to be. You said it yourself. Our families had arranged for us to be together and now we are. When you were brought to me, I knew immediately that you were my mate. I know you're scared and horrified about what we are and what we have to do to survive, but I promise you that it will get easier and I will be right here with you."

His words and his touch confirmed what I saw in his eyes. Primo loved me. The question was did I love him? Crazy as love at first sight sounded, I did love Primo. I realized that although the brothers obviously looked alike, I could look at Primo's face and not see his brother, but someone that I could truly spend an eternity with. Of course it probably didn't hurt that he was cradling me shirtless and damn if he didn't look yummy without a shirt.

I could tell by the way Primo's nostrils flared and his eyes darkened that he picked up on the shift in the atmosphere between us. It might have been the change in my breathing or my tongue licking my lips as I ogled him. Regardless the reason, my thirst already sated I found my body ravenous for something only Primo could provide.

Bliss. Such a simple word, yet it explained my new life perfectly. I quickly learned the intricacies of my new life and savored every moment I spent with Primo. Hunting no longer was a problem for me after Primo told me to think of the people that our families had executed and imagine our victims were, like our family's marks…necessary. It made sense. Okay, so it may not conform to the general population's views on morality, but it's not like I'm going to lose any sleep from it.

Speaking of families, I could tell that Primo missed his. I tried to fill him in on some of the things Mater and I had talked about, but I was finding that my human memories were fading. Primo said this was to be expected and was disappointed, but pleased to hear what I could remember, especially when it came to Mater. He laughed when I explained how I came up with the nickname. When I described what Mater said to me about Primo's disappearance, I saw some of the same sadness in Primo's eyes that I'd seen in Mater's. He explained what transpired after his conversation with his brother. Although I had not met Victoria face-to-face, I swore to myself that I would not let her hurt the Capuzzo family again. I didn't know how, but once this entire business with Victoria was concluded, Primo and I would see Mater again.

* * *

><p>AN:

The meaning of Patricelli is elevated social level. Considering the union between the Capuzzo's and the Patricelli's would result in an increase of power for both families within the mafia, it seemed appropriate.

Tulio's is a real restaurant in the Seattle area. The link is on my profile page. The gallery of pictures on their site makes me wish I could dine there and their menu...simply mouthwatering.

I chose cedar as one of Primo's scents because it symbolizes strength and constant love. Two thoughts accompany the meaning. Think of me and I live for thee. Lily of the Valley was chosen because of his meaning of returning to happiness.

Edward may not have found his happily ever after with Bella, but why can't others in my story meet their soulmates? In case you're wondering if I'm divulging some hidden clue to Edward's future, well you'll just have to stick with my story and wait and see. (laugh's evilly)


	15. Unexpected Surprises

Because this is somewhat of a transition chapter without any real angst or drama, I'm giving you a bonus chapter today.

This chapter picks up after Anna and Jasper's meeting with Noah a couple chapters ago.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 Unexpected Surprises<p>

March 23, 2006

Edward POV

"What do you mean he's hiding something? Is Anna in danger? Do you think he knows about us?" After seeing the recount of Jasper and Anna's meeting with her advisor from my brother's memories, I was immediately on heightened alert.

_I don't believe he is a threat to Anna. As you can see, he was suspicious of our relationship with Anna. If anything, he felt nearly as protective of her as either Emmett or I am. His reactions to my presence were typical of most humans, so it's unlikely that he knows about us. _Jasper's thoughts replayed the conversation and emotional readings that he picked up. How I wished that I had been there so that I could have read this Noah Newman's thoughts for myself.

"Has Alice seen anything?" I knew that she would have told or shown me herself if she had, but I felt compelled to ask.

_No, but I asked her to keep a look-out. Ever since the other night, she and Esme have been pouring over fabric swatches, paint chips and furniture catalogs so they can redecorate Anna's room. Why don't you join us when Anna meets Mr. Newman for her weekly meeting?_

"I already planned on it."

_You're not as conflicted as I expected you to be._ I sighed at the emotional analysis that my empathy brother was subjecting me to.

"Learning of Bella's death was probably the most painful experience that I have ever had to endure, greater than my transformation even. I knew the inevitability, but I had hoped that it would be a peaceful end and that she would be aged with grandkids when it happened."

_I'm sorry. _Two small words, but I knew the magnitude of what he was saying.

"She wanted to be one of us, but I refused. I underestimated her feelings for me, for our family, and disregarded her opinions. I am the only one to blame for what happened to her that night, for forcing the family to leave and causing pain to everyone these last few months. You have nothing to be sorry for, Jasper. I am the one that owes you and everyone else an apology."

_Will you change Anna? _

"If she wishes it…yes." My response was barely a whisper, but I knew Jasper heard me and despite his raised eyebrow, I knew he believed me.

March 26, 2006

"Do you trust me?" I asked as I placed a hand over Anna's eyes. She had just arrived with Alice and didn't see me suddenly appear behind her. She yelped before realizing it was me. I chuckled as I heard her heart pounding.

"Edward! You're going to give me a heart attack." She reprimanded. "You seriously expect me to trust you after sneaking up on me like that?" Her dainty hands pulled unsuccessfully at my hand to try to peel it off her face.

"Nah..unh…uhh, no peeking. We've got a surprise for you." I kept my hand over her eyes as I led her to the elevator.

"Edwaaaarrrrd," she whined adorably.

"Patience…" I placed my finger over her pouting lips to shush her.

Other than her still pounding heart and her steady breaths, the silence during the elevator ride was refreshing to the inescapable cacophony of voices that I was usually inundated with. The nostalgia settled in my heart with a dull ache. Rather than lose myself in futile longing of the past, I inhaled deeply to refocus on the present. My throat burned with the sweet strawberry, freesia, heather and oak essence of Anna. The melodic ding of the elevator announced our arrival and while still rendering Anna blind with my hand, I guided her out of the elevator shaft and down the long hallway.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" I breathed into her ear.

"Y…yes." Her response was sultry and I could hear her heart beating heavily. I found myself needing to swallow back the venom that suddenly filled my mouth as my body unconsciously responded to her. Straightening my body and reaching out to press down on the lever of the door that we had stopped at, I pushed the thick oak forward and stepped through the threshold with Anna. We barely made it two steps before I removed my hand.

"SURPRISE!" My family and I cheered as Anna's eyes adjusted quickly and rounded to enormous saucers.

"Is this…my room?" She choked as one hand flew to her mouth and the other clasped mine tightly.

"We didn't know what colors you would like and we can change anything you don't like." Esme said.

Anna walked slowly around the room, taking in every detail. I wondered how well she could actually see through the tears that filled her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. I had peeked periodically during the reconstruction of the room and helped with some of the finishing touches, but seeing the awe that was evident on Anna's face was like seeing the room for the first time.

As we all guessed, Anna was immediately drawn to the inside wall. The expansive bookshelves were ornately trimmed and were comprised of various books and trinkets from each member of the family. Medical journals containing articles on memory were from Carlisle. Art, design and even cookbooks were from Esme. Books on poetry, particularly T.S. Eliot and various Civil War autobiographies were from Jasper of course.

Small hand-carved gargoyles were carefully arranged around the books. They were clearly Emmett's not so subtle attempt at humor. I was familiar with the common misconception that these creatures with their grotesque faces, bat-like wings and sharp talons were harbingers of death when in fact they were protectors and guardians. Ironic that they now resided within a house full of vampires…and now one human. Hmm, perhaps Emmett put more thought into it than I expected.

I was surprised and touched by Rosalie's addition. She had assembled various rare photos of the family and put together a photo album. It was an incredibly personal and thoughtful gift and I knew that this was her way of showing Anna that she was accepting her into the family. Alice's gift was a collection of blank journals. Hiding her thoughts from me, she simply explained that they would be useful in the coming months.

Amidst the numerous English classics that I chose for Anna's personal library were Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice and Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. When she paused to touch them, I picked up muted lines from the books from her mind as she recalled various scenes in the stories. My chest felt heavy as I realized that they were some of the same lines that reminded me so much of Bella.

After taking in all the details of the bookshelf, Anna pulled away to look at the rest of the room in tearful silence. Esme had continued the Romanesque theme throughout the room with the intricately designed crown molding, vaulted ceiling and rounded wood archways and blended it with richly patterned violets and gold. The sizeable room held a four post Venetian style queen bed on the far wall with matching nightstands on both sides and a beautiful stained glass rose window centered high above the head of the bed. At the foot was an oversized ottoman that was nearly large enough to serve as small bed itself. In the center of the room, inlaid with maple and cherry on the dark walnut floor was a rose medallion, matching the window.

The area across from the bed, just inside the bedroom door was arranged into a small seating area facing a fireplace with a Venetian mantle. An oversized chair accented with numerous pillows was angled with its back to the door so that the person sitting in it could enjoy the fireplace and nearly identical to the view I have from my bedroom window. Next to the chair was a square marble table with a Tiffany lamp placed in the center. It was easy to envision Anna curled up in the chair, reading or studying late at night.

Just as Anna was about to come full circle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice led her to the door leading to the ensuite bathroom where they disappeared. I knew that the bathroom would surpass that of a five star hotel. Adjoining the bathroom was Anna's closet. Knowing Alice, it was equal in size to Anna's bedroom and already stocked with clothing for every imaginable occasion and season.

A few minutes later, the women returned. Although Anna no longer had tears flowing freely down her face, her eyes remained watery. Her alabaster skin was splotched with red and she was dabbing her nose with a tissue.

"I can't believe…," her voice was shaky. "This is so unbelievable…Thank you, everyone," Anna gushed as she began to give each of us a hug. When she got to me, I welcomed her into my arms and leaned to place a kiss on the top of her head.

April 1, 2006

"I can't believe your birthday is seriously on April Fool's Day, Emmett." Anna said as she handed Emmett a heavy box. "Happy Birthday, Brother Bear."

"Thanks, my little palindrome," he replied seriously.

"That's an awfully big word for you, Em." Anna teased.

"What? There's more to me than just muscle and a pretty face." He grinned as he ripped the paper off the gift.

"In that case, you should have no problem figuring out how to open your present. You see, it's a puzzle box." Anna's eyes twinkled mischievously.

Emmett looked at the concrete block, his face both bemused and bewildered. "A puzzle box huh?"

"Yes, the real present is inside. You have to figure out how to get it out, but you can't break it."

"Awesome!" Emmett said as he rubbed his hands together and cracked his knuckles.

Four hours later….

Anna had just finished the blackened lime seared tuna, spinach and cous cous that Esme had fixed and I joined her to wash the dishes.

"Just a hint, Anna?" Emmett burst into the kitchen with a slight pout.

"But Em," Anna sauntered over to my brother and walked her fingers slowly up his chest. "I thought a big…strong…handsome man like you," she breathed in his ear and wound her fingers through his hair, "Would be intelligent enough to figure out this simple little puzzle box all by himself." She kissed his cheek and I heard him gulp loudly.

"Anna…." Em's voice was strained. _She's my sister, she's my sister, Rose would kill me, damn Eddie would have my balls._

"You can get help from one person." Anna conceded as she turned and winked at me, a sexy smirk on her face.

"Edward! Help a brother out. Please? How do I get this thing open?" Emmett pleaded.

"You don't." I chuckled.

"What do you mean I don't? There's gotta be a way." Emmett's was in full pout mode causing Anna to bray in laughter.

"Emmett, give me the block." I held my hand out. He eagerly placed the cement cube in my upturned palm. I easily crushed the block. The resulting horrorstruck expression that flashed across Emmett's face was priceless.

"Noooo!" he yelled as he reached out to try to catch the broken pieces before they all fell to the ground. In the meantime, Anna had collapsed on the floor and was convulsing from her mirth.

"Edward," Emmett pouted, "Why'd you break it? Anna said it wasn't supposed to be broken."

"Anna said YOU weren't supposed to break it," I qualified. "She didn't say anything about anyone else breaking it."

Emmett was dumbfounded for an instant before he broke out into a smile. He reached down and picked a still giggling Anna up from the floor and held her dangling in front of him.

"Little Sis, you got me good. Now, where's my real birthday present?"

"It…_hiccup_…was…_hiccup_…in the block," Anna managed to choke out, her laughter finally subsiding. I held up the Tomb Raider Legend package that I'd held onto after pulverizing Em's puzzle block.

"AWESOME! Thanks Anna!" He exclaimed as he grabbed the game case from my hand and dashed to the family room at vampire speed. It was times like this that I wondered whether Emmett was a 91 year-old vampire or a 9 year old child.

"Happy April Fool's Birthday, Em!" Anna shouted.

"You don't need to shout you know." I whispered into Anna's ear. "…super-sonic, vampire hearing."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

_Dude, I hope I see your face when you see the April Fool's prank little Anna pulled on you. _Emmett's thoughts shouted at me while he was booting up his new Xbox360 game.

"Anna," I stepped back and appraised her face. "Did you pull an April Fool's prank on me?"

Her angelic face beamed playfully.

"What did you do, Anna?" I looked at her suspiciously.

"Help me!" Anna called, backing up from me slowly.

"Oh Edward," Alice suddenly scolded from behind me. "You know how impossible it is for any of us to pull a prank on you. Even if Anna pirated my idea, I have to admit, she was totally devious in her execution." I tried to pull the prank from Alice's mind but as usual she was blocking me, this time with…En Vogue's _Never Gonna Get It _in Swahili? I shook my head.

I looked at Anna, cocking my head slightly. "Anna, what did you do?" I asked again.

"Anna, I need to fit you for your bridesmaid dress. You'll excuse us Edward?" My evil sister pulled on Anna's arm and led her away. _Edward, why don't you go play in your room or something?_ She thought right before reverting back to the detestable En Vogue song. Damn pixie.

Having nothing better to do at the moment, I made my way to my room. Unconsciously I reached for my CD of Rachmaninov's Symphony No.2 and prepared to listen to my favorite second movement when from the speakers of my sound system blared Queen's _We Will Rock You_. What the…I looked at the CD case that I pulled out to confirm that I had in fact pulled out the intended CD. I was not mistaken.

A cursory scan of my collection did not show any CD's out of place. Retracting another jewel case from my collection, I opened it to discover that it also contained the wrong disc. She wouldn't. She couldn't. Dreading my suspicions, I rapidly removed several more cases from various locations and groaned at the result. She did.

I don't know when she managed it, but Anna randomly switched the discs and cases of my entire CD library, maintaining my uniquely ordered arrangement. And Emmett and Alice knew about it. Just as that realization came to me, the front door of the house slammed shut.

"Best birthday ever Anna," I heard Emmett say before he, Alice and Anna's laughter faded in their escape. Run, run as fast as you can you pranksters…eventually you'll have to return and I'll be ready for you. Game on.

April 6, 2006

"Edward, you came," Anna greeted me with a huge smile. I decided today I would meet Anna's advisor and see for myself what gave Jasper the feeling that Noah Newman is hiding something. I only hope for Anna's sake that his thoughts are harmless.

"Edward," Jasper acknowledged. I nodded in return as we started walking to the coffee shop.

"I've got to check out my competition." I winked as I took Anna's backpack from her and slung it effortlessly over my shoulder.

"Jasper, slug him for me would you?" Anna requested. I easily avoided Jasper's half-hearted punch and clutched my chest.

"Anna, you wound me." I teased.

"Edward, you know Noah is just my advisor." Anna declared.

"Yes, but as I've been reminded repeatedly by my siblings, I tend to be over-protective." Jasper snorted at my admission and I glared at him.

Anna giggled and hooked her arm through mine as we neared our destination. "Let's just hope then that Noah doesn't turn into the big bad wolf or he might just huff and puff and blow your hair all over the place. Oh wait, too late for that." She guffawed as Jasper restrained himself from laughing out loud. Mentally, his brain cells were all in hysterics. I growled, but that only fueled their merriment.

Noah Newman was already waiting for us when we arrived. Anna had been laughing so much that her face was wet with tears. Jasper pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her and she proceeded to dab her eyes and face, but not before Newman noticed. His posture stiffened.

_She's crying! What's happened? She doesn't appear to be injured. Jasper is with her. The other must be Edward. Is the area secure? _Newman quickly scanned the café and looked intently through the windows before training back on Anna, Jasper and me. He was clearly worried about Anna, but why did he question if the area is secure and check the area?

_Edward, Noah has military training. He's reacting like a soldier on alert. _Jasper's thoughts made sense. It would explain Newman's peculiar behavior, but it didn't explain what he was looking for. I listened carefully to the thoughts of everyone within a mile radius and didn't detect any threats.

"His thoughts questioned if the area is secure. I don't hear anything threatening." I spoke so that only Jasper could hear me.

_Other than the battle readiness that I'm picking up from Noah, I'm not sensing anything unusual._ Jasper's thoughts were reassuring and I relaxed somewhat. Perhaps Newman is just reacting unconsciously as any normal human would around two vampires.

Anna spotted Noah and waved to him, smiling. He visibly relaxed and his thoughts recovered, realizing that he had misinterpreted what he had seen moments before.

"Anna," he stood to greet us. "How have you been?"

"Good, thank you," she replied. "Noah, you know Jasper already. This is Edward." Anna introduced.

"It's nice to see you again, Jasper. Edward, Anna's told me all about you. It's good to finally put a face to a name. Please, have a seat." He gestured to the open seats at the table, smiling cordially. _Curious that they are not biologically related, yet they are both so pale and have the same amber eye color. _He is very observant, most likely from the possible military background that Jasper mentioned.

I held Anna's chair for her as she sat down before I took my own seat next to her.

"I'll just go get your coffee, Anna. Noah, Edward? Could I get either of you anything?" Jasper drawled.

"Nothing for me, Jasper, thank you." I responded.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm good with my coffee here." Noah lifted the cup he had in front of him.

"I'll be right back then." Jasper walked away toward the counter.

"So Edward, Anna tells me you're majoring in music?" Noah asked in an attempt to strike up a polite conversation.

"Yes. I've played piano for several years and enjoy composing." If Noah only knew just how many years I've actually been playing and composing. I smiled at that thought, which ended up being timed perfectly with my statement. "Jasper and Anna tell me that you're studying law. What made you choose that career path?"

"Law is in my blood. My father was a cop, his father was a cop…you get the idea." I got a flicker of the image of a small boy pictured with two men in uniforms. The younger man I guessed was Noah's father. Similarities in their eyes, nose and jaw line were indisputable. I saw some of the same features in the elderly man. The image in Noah's mind morphed into an obituary and the same young man was pictured.

"It's an admirable field," I stated honestly as Jasper returned with Anna's foul smelling mocha latte. To me, the drink looked like liquefied mud.

"I love this country and the laws founded by its forefathers. As long as there are people that deliberately and maliciously violate the laws established by those forefathers, I will do what I can to uphold those laws." His body sat proudly and I didn't need Jasper's mental affirmation to tell me that Noah was passionate about his choice of career. He gained my respect and approval. Whatever he was hiding, I couldn't fathom it that it would be a risk to my family or more importantly to Anna.

"Enough talk about me," Noah quickly recovered. "Anna, tell me how your week has been." The rest of the meeting settled mostly into conversation between Anna and Noah about her classes. Jasper and I both attempted to discuss insignificant issues and before I knew it, we were parting company.

* * *

><p>In case you're wondering why Edward couldn't pick up that Anna is Bella from Noah's mind, remember that Noah does not know that the Waggoners are the Cullens and although he's being protective of Anna, he may not necessarily think of the reasons.<p>

I included a link on my profile page of the rose medallion that I thought of for Anna's room.

Couldn't go through April Fool's Day without some pranks. We all love the little kid in Emmett.

Until next time, thank you for reading.


	16. Declarations

In hindsight, I realize that I missed creating a Mother's Day/Esme's birthday chapter. Maybe I'll write an outtake, but for now we'll just say that it was Esme's best birthday since she became a vampire and maybe later I'll write an outtake for the event.

And now, on with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 Declarations<p>

June 10, 2006

Anna POV

"I'm going to miss you," I said after hugging my four siblings. The double wedding was a small event, but I was exhausted. I had wanted everything to be perfect for my new family. Of course I couldn't have Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice help since they were the ones getting married so the final preparations were left to Esme and me. I learned that this was actually the eighth time that Emmett and Rosalie were getting married and the fifth that Jasper and Alice were getting married, but this was the first time that they had gotten married at the same time.

"We'll only be gone a month," Alice assured me. "In the meantime, you can work on getting Edward to man up and pop the question."

"Alice!" I quickly replied in shock.

"It's only a matter of time, Anna. I know he loves you," Rosalie added.

"Yeah, it's about time our Eddie became a man and popped…" Emmett started before Rosalie hushed him by slapping him upside the head. I blushed, understanding the direction of Emmett's comment.

"We'll see you soon Sis," Jasper grinned.

"Yeah." I waved as they pulled away together, although once they got to the airport, they were going in different directions. Emmett and Rosalie are going to spend the next month castle hopping in Europe on their honeymoon. Jasper and Alice are going to the jungles of the Amazon.

When I returned to the house, Edward and Esme had already finished cleaning up. Had I not known differently, I would never have been able to tell that a double wedding and reception had been held here just two hours ago. Weeks of planning and hours of preparation…all gone in less than fifteen minutes. I sighed heavily.

"Is something wrong Anna?" Edward's smooth voice asked as he suddenly appeared beside me.

"No, it's just been a long day," my thoughts went back to Alice and Rosalie's parting comments. Does Edward love me? I've known him for barely three months and I know that my feelings toward him have grown. We shared some passionate kisses, but we really haven't talked about the future. Mostly, we've just spent time talking about the past, his and mine…well mostly his. He helped me read through the journals that Carlisle found, but I'm not any closer to remembering anything more of my past. I learned as much as I could about vampires and was fascinated that although all vampire memories are infallible, something about their transformation causes their human memories to fade.

"You look tired," he said. I'd forgotten that Edward was next to me.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go to bed." I needed some time alone to think.

"Okay. May I walk you up?" he offered.

"I'd like that." I slipped my hand into his and we walked quietly to the third floor.

"You and Esme did an amazing job with the decorations. It was beautiful. YOU are beautiful," he spoke gently as he ran his fingers lightly through my hair. My stomach fluttered at his words. I looked into his bright honey eyes and could see the love that Rosalie was talking about. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything." Edward lifted my chin and bent down, kissing me passionately before releasing me. He walked to his door and before disappearing from my sight he turned to me, smiling. "Sleep well Anna."

I stood in my doorway dazed and breathless for a moment before my senses returned to me. Leaning against my bedroom door, I touched my fingers to my lips and realization struck me. Rosalie was right. He loves me. Sure, he hadn't spoken the words, but he didn't need to. Edward loves me. Along with that epiphany, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I felt the same about him.

Suddenly I was bursting with energy. Running to Edward's door, I knocked enthusiastically. As soon as he opened the door, I jumped into his arms. Baffled by my outburst, he leaned back slightly.

"Anna?" His bewildered expression caused my smile to spread even wider than it already was, if that was possible.

"I love you," I blurted out. I barely caught Edward's surprise at my comment before his brilliant smile mirrored mine.

"I love you too, Anna." He responded before setting me on my feet. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on? I thought you were tired."

Grabbing Edward's hand, I led him to his bed and hopped up on it. I patted the space across from me so that we could face each other and talk.

"Edward, do you think that you and I could…that we could ever be…" Ugh! Why is this so difficult for me to put into words?

"Anna," he clasped both my hands in his. "If you're trying to ask if we could ever be a couple, like Emmett and Rose or Jasper and Alice or even Carlisle and Esme, the answer is yes. When I answered your declaration with mine, I truly meant what I said. I used to think that Bella was my mate, but I was wrong. You, Anna, are my mate."

"How do you know? I mean, we've only known each other for a few months and you're a vampire and I'm a human."

"I've known that you are my mate since that first day we met in class. I told you before that the scent of your blood is stronger and more appealing to me than any other, including Bella's. That was my first indication that you were my mate, but I am drawn to more than just your blood, Anna. I told you before that you are beautiful. Every part of you is beautiful…your heart, mind, soul and body.

"The only effect time will have on my feelings for you would be to strengthen them and it doesn't matter to me that I'm a vampire and you're a human."

"If I wanted to be like you, would you change me?" Edward lowered his head, looking down at our intertwined hands and I detected a hint of sadness as he began speaking.

"In order for a person to become a vampire, their human body has to die. The transformation process is three days of the most excruciating pain imaginable. Every cell in your body feels as if it is bathing in molten lava. The only indicator that the change is nearing completion is when the burning lessens from the extremities and focuses in your heart. When you hear your heart beat for the last time, the change is complete." I was captivated and horrified, but didn't want to interrupt, seeing that Edward had more he wanted to explain.

"Upon waking, one of the first things you experience is an intense thirst, but it is not water that you crave. Your throat feels desiccated and the only relief is blood. The first year or so is called the newborn phase because of the uncontrollable bloodlust and the extreme and sudden emotional outbursts." Edward raised his head and his eyes sought mine. The sadness was still present, but his features were resolute.

"No one in this family chose this life. To each of us, it is inconceivable that anyone would willingly give up their human life to be a vampire, especially knowing what they would have to go through. Bella wanted this life, but I made the mistake of taking that choice away from her. I now know the consequences of the choice that I made. I won't make that mistake again. So to answer your question, if you ask it of me, I will change you."

"What happened between you and Bella, Edward?" I knew that this was a sensitive topic, not just with Edward but with the entire family. Taboo or not, in order for us to move forward, I needed to understand.

Edward flinched slightly at my question. He released my hands, stood up quickly and walked to the window, his back to me. He stared unmoving at the darkening sky as he began speaking.

"Do you know of the Final Destination movies where a group of people escape a fatal accident only to have death seek them each out one by one?" The question was obviously rhetorical since he continued on, his back still turned to me. "Bella was like one of those people. She escaped death so many times…. Hmph, I once referred to her as a furious kitten. She certainly seemed to have nine lives.

"Our family first met her in Forks, Washington…"

"Wait, did you say Forks?" I interrupted.

"Yes, you've heard of it?" He turned, surprised at my question.

"No, it's just that you're a bunch of vampires and you lived in a city…"

"Town really, the population was less than 5000," he qualified.

"Town then…you're a bunch of vampires and you lived in a town called Forks. Isn't that a bit ironic?" I snorted.

Edward grinned momentarily before he became lost in his story again. "I suppose. Anyway, the first time I was close to Bella was in a Biology class. I nearly killed her and an entire classroom of kids." Remorse crossed his face at my failed attempt to hold back my gasp.

"I managed to control myself through that grueling hour only to have to face her again at the end of the day. Her scent was so overwhelming that I had to leave town for a while, but my masochistic tendencies at the time brought me back after just a few days. It was both maddening and ecstatic to be near her. She was a magnet for danger. If my heart had not stopped beating so long ago, I would have had a heart attack numerous times.

"Bella was nearly crushed by a van, attacked by a gang of thugs, drained by a sadistic vampire nomad and…." He trailed off, lost in thought as he built up his courage to continue with what must have been the most difficult part of his recollection.

"Last fall, my family held a birthday party for Bella. She was never one for lavish ceremony or attention, but we all insisted. Perhaps if we had heeded her wishes, things may have been differently. A single drop of blood from a simple paper cut is all it took for the entire night to go to shit." I was surprised at the uncharacteristic profanity that he used.

"It all happened so fast and I tried to push her out of harm's way, but my effort was as helpful as putting out a fire with lighter fluid. Instead of needing a small bandage for a minor paper cut, she required several stitches for a sizeable gash on her arm. My actions that night horrified me so much that I convinced myself that it was safer for Bella if my family and I left Forks. In the end it didn't matter. No matter what I did or didn't do, she still died."

"So instead of taking away my choice, you're denying yours? Edward, you may have disregarded Bella's wishes, but by leaving the decision solely up to me, you are taking away your choice. If we are truly mates, your opinion needs to be taken into account as well. All things considered, what would _your_ choice be?"

Edward smiled genuinely. "Tennyson may have stated that, _Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all_, but eternity is a long time to be alone. As much as I want to spare you the horrendous transformation and bloodlust as a newborn, it is with a greater desire that you be with me until the end of time."

"That almost sounds like a proposal." I said trying not to sound too serious. Edward cocked his head slightly and regarded my face closely. I wish I could read his thoughts.

"Wait here for just a moment," he asked. When I nodded, he moved faster than I could follow and then he was next to me again. He was on his knees before me and was holding a small black satin box.

"Annabelle Swanson," he began as he opened the box. "Before you entered into my life, my existence was filled with desolation. There was no sun, no moon, no passing of seasons. From the first time I met you, something changed in me. Suddenly I felt what I thought I would never experience. You are my singer, my mate and from this moment on, I promise to love you every single moment of forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

The ring that Edward held gingerly in his outstretched hands was stunning. A single large diamond was encircled by small round diamonds. Continuing halfway down the platinum band were more small round diamonds. My vision blurred as tears pooled in my eyes. He really proposed…Oh my God, he REALLY proposed and he's waiting for me to answer.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at Edward's gorgeous face. "Edward, when I first met you, I was alone and barely knew who I was. You accepted me for who I am and helped me realize that the mysteries of my past do not matter. I would very much like to be your wife and your mate for all eternity."

Edward's smile spread from ear to ear. He rose from his kneeling stance and picked me up, twirling me around before he pulled me close to him and kissed me repeatedly. Much too soon, we separated and I nearly collapsed in a mass of blissful goo had it not been for Edward supporting me. His chuckling brought me out of my stupor and I smiled adoringly at him.

"I want you to change me Edward, but not yet." One of Edward's eyebrows rose and he seemed bewildered by my statement.

Holding my left hand out, I touched the ring that newly adorned my finger. Smiling, I continued to explain. "The first time I marry you and go on a honeymoon with you, I want to be human." At my words, Edward froze and as impossible as it seemed, his already pale skin blanched.

"I don't know if I can…I could ki…" Edward struggled with his words before closing his eyes and lowered his head. It wasn't until I saw his shoulders shaking that I realized that he was crying. I didn't understand the conflict that brought him to this emotional response, but I reached out with both my hands and cradled his face to lift his head. Knowing I was not strong enough to pull his head up on my own but understanding my intent, he raised his head. His distress pained my heart and sympathetic tears fell from my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and held him as tightly as I could while he continued his tearless sobs.

"Whatever it is Edward, I will always love you." I spoke softly while I continued to hold him. I didn't know what else to say or do to comfort him.

Edward calmed down after a bit and his stiff frame relaxed slightly in my hold. He pulled away and gently wiped the wetness from my face.

"I'm sorry Anna. There is nothing more that I want than to be with you completely, but it terrifies me that by allowing myself that single, selfish desire while you are still so delicate….It would destroy me if I ever hurt or lost you because of what I am."

"Oh Edward," my voice quivered in understanding. There was so much vulnerability in Edward's eyes. "What you are is amazing. What you are is someone so loving and selfless that you repeatedly overcome your very nature to be with me. You are so much stronger than you realize. It is because you are so afraid to harm me physically, that I don't believe you ever could. I've faced death and loss and pain and have been broken in the process, but the only way that you could ever hurt or lose me…the only thing that terrifies me about you is thinking that you are not real."

Edward strode back and pulled me to his embrace. He pressed his cold, hard lips gingerly to mine. I felt the depth of emotion he was conveying and I had it not been for my heart pounding in my chest, I would have passed out.

"I'm real," he whispered when our lips parted. "And YOU, Annabelle Swanson, are the amazing one."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Anna."

* * *

><p>Awww...<p>

Thank you for reading.


	17. Anna and the King

Just when you're feeling good about Edward and Anna, I've got to pull the rug out from under you. With as many ups, downs and curves as I've put in, perhaps I should have named my fanfic of Stephenie Meyer's series, "Twisted Twilight". Then again, I may save that title in case I decide to write another story.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 Anna and the King<p>

June 18, 2006

Noah POV

Nearly three months with no new information regarding the disappearance of Primo Capuzzo. I suppose I should feel relieved, but instead I can help feel incredibly unsettled. Always being on alert, jumping at the sound of my phone ringing, I can't risk Anna's safety by becoming complacent. I nearly choked on my coffee when I read this morning's newspaper.

_The Terminator Killer Strikes Again_

_State officials in various New England states are baffled by a recent string of murders that have come to be known as "The Terminator Killings" after a well known 1984 futuristic end of humanity movie. In the movie, a killing cyborg is sent back in time to kill the mother of a future resistance leader before his birth. Only knowing the name of the mother and not a description or address, the cyborg systematically targets women with that name from listings in a telephone book. _

_To date, the New England Terminator has so far claimed six victims, all young Caucasian women between the ages of seventeen and twenty-five, going by the name "Anna." The killings were believed to have started a couple weeks ago in Newark, New Jersey and have spread to various parts of New Jersey and surrounding states of New York, Pennsylvania and Connecticut. The latest victim was nineteen year-old Anna Sullivan of Poughkeepsie, New York. Her body was found late Saturday night in Eastman Park, just west of Lincoln Avenue. Details are being withheld by federal officials._

_Police request that any information about these killings be reported to your local police department. _

I've always prided myself in my instincts and although the article didn't have any association with the Capuzzo family, I knew that this was somehow related to Annabelle. As I picked up the phone to call Albany, I was uncertain whether I would be allowed information on the case. I dreaded what I would learn.

"Doggett," the voice answered after I was forwarded by the dispatcher.

"John, this is Noah." Since my first call to Agent John Doggett three months ago, he and I conversed several times. Mostly we discussed the disappearance of Primo Capuzzo and the Capuzzo family crimes. It didn't take long to establish a first name relationship with each other.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like hearing from you today?"

"I just read this morning's paper referencing the New England Terminator and was hoping you could tell me more about the case."

After a long audible sigh came through the phone, he answered tersely. "Unless your witness' name is Anna, I can't tell you any more than what you've read in the paper, Noah."

"It is," I stated flatly. As much as I didn't want to risk Anna's anonymity, I needed immediate updates on the FBI case to best protect her. I'd already given the bureau too much information on Anna's whereabouts from the investigation request I'd made about Dr. Waggoner and his family, but there would be no doubt who my witness was.

"Well damn. Let me send you what I have. NCAVC has already broadcast a memo to the surrounding offices. They have a BAU team at Poughkeepsie gathering details on the latest death. I'll include the name of the agent leading the investigation. Let's just hope your Anna is under The Terminator's radar and has nothing to do with the case."

"Thanks, John." I don't know when I'd started pacing after I started talking to John, but I found myself standing in the middle of the room when the line cut off. While I waited for the document to come through, I sat down and reread the newspaper article and hoped that my instincts about this string of murders being tied to Annabelle were wrong.

They weren't. The Terminator victims didn't only share the same first name; they also had long brown hair and brown eyes. I knew better than to believe in coincidences. Whoever The Terminator is knew Isabella Swan and somehow knows about Anna. My immediate thought was that the Capuzzo family discovered Anna's identity, but why would the Capuzzo's resort to serial killing? Sweeping it under the rug was more their style.

Each victim was brutally beaten, crushed and finally died from excessive blood loss from a sizeable wound at the base of their neck. If it weren't for the shared name and appearance of each victim, the manner that they were killed would appear to be resultant from a vicious animal attack. In all the past cases involving the Capuzzo's, I don't recall there ever being such a macabre execution. But if the Capuzzo's aren't responsible for The Terminator killings, who is?

The first Anna was seventeen years-old. She was killed on May 13th in Newark, New Jersey as the newspaper stated. The second victim was from Princeton, New Jersey. She was twenty-two. An eighteen year-old from Quakertown, Pennsylvania…a twenty year-old from Danbury, Connecticut…a twenty-five year-old from Maybrook, New York, and this last one. Such seemingly random locations, but they're not. They're increasing in radius. Even if the killer is after Annabelle, they don't know her precise location, but at this rate, it won't take long before they reach Ithaca. Flipping through the documents, I looked for the contact for the BAU agent leading The Terminator investigation. Capuzzo's or not, it is still my responsibility to keep Anna alive.

Edward POV

The newspaper slipped from my hands and fell to the floor. I didn't hear Anna rush to me or call out my name, alarmed by my sudden state of catatonia. I didn't hear Carlisle's ensuing conversations with the rest of my family after reading the Terminator article. My frozen mask gave no indication of the jumble of feelings and thoughts that were coursing through me, all with one common theme.

Fear.

Terror.

Unrelenting dread.

It was ages ago, but I will always remember the minds of the victims of the humans that I enacted my self-appointed judgment upon. I saw their panic in their minds as drained them. I thought I knew what it felt like to be prey to a merciless killer, but I was wrong. Reading about The Terminator Killer, knowing the name that each victim shared was the same as my love, my Anna…my entire being filled with despair.

When Bella was being hunted by James, I was nearly crippled at the thought of losing her, but that killer had a face. This Terminator is a phantom, a faceless entity. How do you fight the unknown? With all of my immortality, strength and speed, I am powerless.

"Edward," Anna's soft voice cracked as it occasionally did when she said my name, her tone lacking any trepidation. She'd finally shattered my petrified shell. "I know you're probably freaking out, but…"

"Yes, I am freaking out." I interrupted. "When I found out that Bella was killed, it nearly destroyed me. I can't bear to lose you too. It would end me."

I wrapped my arms around her and embraced her as tightly as I dared without crushing her. My shoulders shook as I sobbed tearlessly.

"Shhh…Edward, I'm right here with you. I'm safe. You won't lose me. I'm right here." Both her words and mind cycled through the same reassurances.

"How can you be so sure? Why aren't you freaking out as much if not more than I am? We don't know who this Terminator is, where he is and when he's going to kill again. For all we know, you could be his next target."

"Are you telling me that you can't protect me, Edward? You're a vampire. What serial killer do you know of that can get past a vampire? An army wouldn't even be a challenge for you." She argued.

She may as well have slapped me as the reality of her statement struck me. "You're right." I had panicked, but knew now what needed to be done. "Forgive me, love. I don't know what I was thinking. Of course I can…will protect you. With every cell in my body, I promise to keep you safe."

"Edward," Carlisle spoke aloud. "Alice checked and she doesn't see the Terminator endangering Anna. She also told me to tell you that you are not to take Anna and run."

"Run, Edward? I can't just drop everything and escape. You heard Carlisle. Alice said there's nothing to worry about."

"That's not what she said. It only takes an instant for something to change. She might not see…"

"Anna," Carlisle interjected. "You have personally experienced a tremendous loss, so there is no need to pretend to understand the magnitude of emotions that accompany it. You've lived it. But that is only a fraction of the emotions that a vampire experiences if they lose a mate. I have no doubts about Edward's ability to protect you. Even if he couldn't do it alone, you are part of this family now. We will all do whatever is necessary to ensure your safety. I do agree with Alice that Edward shouldn't just escape with you. We will monitor the situation. Running away from a problem is never the right solution. Knowing Edward though, until the Terminator is caught, you will need to be with one of us at all times. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Carlisle." Anna acknowledged. Carlisle words were directed to Anna, but his thoughts were clear enough that I knew the last half was meant for me as well. I nodded slightly in assent as I prayed silently that no harm would come to Anna.

June 19, 2006

Carlisle POV

"Dr. Waggoner? John King, I am with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit." The young man confidently announced as he flashed his credentials, his arrogance obscuring any natural fear he may have felt from approaching a vampire so boldly.

I gestured to the seat across from my desk. "Have a seat, Agent King. I'll be just another moment. I was just adding some case notes to one of my patient's files." I typed a few more comments into the computer slowing my keystrokes to a rapid human speed. Once I finished, I locked the computer and shifted my attention to the young man in front of me.

"Thank you for your patience, Agent King. How can I be of assistance?"

"You have recently taken one of your students, a young woman by the name Annabelle Swanson, into your home. Am I correct?" He drew a notebook and pen from the inside pocket of his blazer.

"Yes. How does this concern the FBI?"

"I need to speak with Miss Swanson regarding a case that I am investigating."

"Is this regarding The Terminator Killer?"

Sunday morning's newspaper article did not escape my family's attention and the ensuing discussion was reminiscent of the one we'd had just a few months ago prior to leaving Forks. The difference this time was that the target of the threat, Anna, was present and allowed a voice in this discussion…Bella had not been. In addition, half of the family wasn't scattered in different places around the world. After repeated attempts, I'd finally gotten through to Emmett and Rosalie. Alice saw me making the call before I dialed and I wondered if the phone even rang before she answered it. I was relieved at her clear visions. It allowed me to say what was needed to keep Edward from fleeing with Anna.

"As a matter of fact, it is. You understand then why I'd like to speak with Miss Swanson."

"I'm teaching a summer class this afternoon. You're welcome to sit in. Anna audits the class on occasion. I'll contact her to make sure she is there today and we can meet in my office afterwards." I know Edward will be with her. With any luck, we'll learn more about the case than the half truths the media has sensationalized. Edward will want to hear what John King won't openly divulge.

"It's been five years since I was in college and I probably won't understand a word of what you're talking about, but why the hell not."

"Excellent, I'll see you later then. Two p.m. in Seely G Mudd Hall. Now if you will excuse me, I need to complete my rounds and prepare my notes for today's lesson plan." I stood up and guided the agent to door.

_"_Edward," I called his cell phone once I could tell Agent King had left the building. "Please bring Anna to my class today."

"What's going on Carlisle?" Edward's voice suddenly concerned.

"Try not to be alarmed. An FBI agent investigating the Terminator Killer will be auditing the class. I told him that Anna would be there. We will meet with him after the lecture and I would like you to listen in. Let Anna know and both of you take a seat right away when you get here."

"We'll be there." He answered before disconnecting the line.

Five minutes before the start of the class, Edward walked into the class with Anna on his arm. Agent King had taken a seat on the far end of the room, observing everyone as they entered. He didn't seem to recognize Anna when she arrived. Without needing to read my thoughts, Edward picked out Agent King in his FBI standard zoot suit from the crowd of students quickly.

"You're right, he doesn't recognize Anna. But if he doesn't stop those vile thoughts about Anna soon…" Edward growled only loud enough for me or another vampire to hear.

"Miss Swanson," I called out. Agent King's focus immediately shifted to me so that he could track my line of sight to Anna. I hoped the distraction was enough to stop whatever thoughts he had that were pushing my son's limits.

"Yes, Dr. Waggoner?" she responded quickly.

"Please see me after class."

"Yes, Dr. Waggoner," she replied with assurance. That's my girl, I grinned inwardly.

"Mine!" asserted Edward. I couldn't help the smile that broke out as I quickly started lecturing.

"Edward…Anna, this is Agent John King. He's with the FBI." I knew the introductions weren't necessary, but as required I kept up appearances. "Agent King, this is my son Edward and his fiancé, Anna."

"Miss Swanson, I wish our meeting was under more pleasant circumstances." Agent King said as he brought Anna's hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

_Control yourself, Edward. He's just displaying the same gentlemanly behavior you would upon seeing a beautiful woman._ My thoughts sent a warning to Edward as I heard his growl in reaction to Agent King's greeting.

"Mr. Masen, you are a lucky man." Agent King addressed Edward.

"Thank you. Shall we sit down so that we can get down to business?" I suggested. Edward guided Anna to the small leather loveseat as I rearranged the guest chairs in a sitting area across from the loveseat.

"Let me get straight to the point." Agent King began. "As you know, there is a killer in the New England area that seems to be targeting its victims. Each of the victims was a Caucasian female between the ages of seventeen and twenty-five and went by the name Anna."

"Yes, yes, we've read all that. Tell us something we don't know." Edward huffed impatiently.

Agent King ignored Edward's comment and ran his eyes over Anna as he continued. "They all had long brown hair and brown eyes. Their bodies were beaten until every bone in their body was crushed and their throats were ripped out."

"Oh my God!" Anna exclaimed, her face pale and her body shaking slightly.

_We have to act human._ I tried to convince myself and Edward through my thoughts so that we didn't remain too still or unconsciously crush the furniture with our bare hands.

"The curious part about each case," Agent King went on indifferently as he looked to the floor, "is that there should have been blood everywhere, but there were only a few scattered drops left behind." From the horrified look on Edward's face, I knew King was envisioning the victims as he found them.

Vampire. Through my own astonishment, I could see from Edward and Anna's faces that we all had come to the same realization. I doubt we could have masked our shocked expressions at King's last revelation if we'd tried. Anna was the first to speak.

"Wh...what else is there? What haven't you told us yet?" Her voice quavered. For the first time since I've known her, she was truly frightened.

"Since the murders began in Newark, each subsequent death has extended further from the original death. It's as if the killer isn't looking just for any brown-haired, brown-eyed Anna, it's as if he or she is looking for a specific Anna. Why is that do you think?" The look on Agent King's face held nothing but inquisitiveness. There wasn't even the smallest bit of remorse or concern. Except for the steady beating of his heart, I would have thought it was as cold and dead as my own.

"Tell us, Agent King." I narrowed my eyes at him. "What brought you to us? Anna is a fairly common name. I'm sure there are numerous brown-haired, brown-eyed Anna's in the New England area. As you can see, Annabelle's hair is relatively short and light brown. What would make you think that the Terminator is a threat to our Anna?"

"Miss Swanson, your hair used to be long and brown, is that correct?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"DMV records," he responded flippantly. "Although I have to admit, you look much better now than you did then." As usual, Edward's self-control was amazing. King's deliberate ogling was pushing my own restraints to the limit and I couldn't help but clench my own fist to keep from dismembering him.

"Agent King, you haven't entirely answered the question." I stated curtly.

"Listen, I've been given no reason to believe that Miss Swanson is the Terminator's ultimate target, but there is a reason why the New England Terminator has chosen his victims. The extent of brutality would indicate that these kills are motivated by passion. It's likely that he was hurt by an ex-girlfriend or boyfriend and each kill is cathartic. Perhaps it's a vendetta against someone that associated with his or her Anna. Is there something in any of your pasts that would make Miss Swanson a target?"

Agent King waited expectantly as his gaze moved to each of us, trying to analyze our reactions. Finding our faces impassive, he sighed and stood up, reaching into his pocket.

"I guess not." He handed the card to each of us. "If you think of anything, please give me a call. Oh and Miss Swanson," he looked at Anna. "I would recommend keeping your hair short and coloring it. It's very becoming and there's no need to tempt fate."

"Agent King," Edward's voice drew all our attention. I noticed the slight furrow between his eyebrows and the curious expression on his face. "Has your family always lived in New York state?"

_Edward, where are you going with this?_ My thoughts asked.

King was visibly surprised by the question, but he didn't seem to find any harm in responding. "Yes, from Rochester. It's ironic that you brought that up. It was because of what happened to my great-uncle that I decided to be a FBI agent and be part of the BAU team. He was viciously killed and the murderer was never caught. I was named after him."

It couldn't be. My eyes were drawn to the card in my hand as comprehension from Edward's sudden question dawned upon me. How ironic indeed. I don't know why I didn't see the resemblance before. Embossed on the simple white card was Agent King's full name…John Royce King.

* * *

><p>Bet you didn't see that one coming did you?<p>

A funny coincidence that I stumbled across while doing research for this story. You already know that I obtained Noah Newman's name from The Fugitive and U.S. Marshals movies. Does anyone remember the name of the character that Robert Downey Jr. portrayed in U.S. Marshals? John Royce. So when you read about my Agent John Royce King, picture Robert Downey. That's who I envision. No disrespect meant to Mr. Downey of course.

I couldn't help but use Poughkeepsie as the location for one of the victims since it is well known from the 2007 film, The Poukeepsie Tapes and for the real life serial killer, Kendall Francois.

NVAVC or National Center for the Analysis of Violent Crime is a division of the FBI that "provides behavioral-based operational support to federal, state, local, and international law enforcement agencies involved in the investigation of unusual or repetitive violent crimes, communicated threats, terrorism, and other matters of interest to law enforcement and national security agencies."

BAU or Behavioral Analysis Units "provide operational support for complex and time-sensitive cases and other matters through the application of investigative case experience, education, specialized training, and research."

Thank you for reading.


	18. Terminal Velocity

TGIF! You know what that means? Extra chapters. Yeah! I'm going on a cruise to the Caribbean during spring break and I would hate to leave you all hanging for a week while I'm gone. In order to make sure that doesn't happen, I plan to post two chapters a day over the weekend, a chapter a day next week and back to two chapters a day the following weekend. What that means is, as much as a lot of you want to know whether 1) Anna will get her memories of being Bella back, or 2) The Cullens/Waggoners will realize that Anna and Bella are one in the same, you won't have to wait too long to find out.

I've been getting some really great reviews and this entire experience has been so exciting. Happy Friday everyone. Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 Terminal Velocity<p>

Anna POV

The ride home from the meeting with the FBI was quiet, but the silence was not uncomfortable. Both Edward and I were too wrapped up in our own thoughts. When we arrived home, it was as if we were both on autopilot. Edward opened my door for me and I placed my hand in his outstretched one, as we always did. When we entered the house we were greeted by Esme. Carlisle must have called ahead because her normally cheery disposition was replaced by concern.

"Anna, are you hungry? I can get you a snack while we wait for Carlisle." In spite of everything, Esme couldn't help her motherly instincts.

"No thank you, Esme." I knew I was too anxious to eat anything.

"Carlisle's car just pulled onto the drive. Let's just wait in the living room." Edward said as he tilted his head in the appropriate direction.

By the time Edward had walked me to the living room at my slow human pace, Carlisle had arrived and whooshed by us to Esme's side, gathering her in his arms for a private moment before we began our discussion.

"The Terminator Killer is a vampire isn't it?" I blurted out, my impatience getting the better of me.

"What?" Esme's eyes were huge as her hand flew to her chest over her unbeating heart.

While Carlisle and Edward brought Esme up to speed on the conversation with Agent King, I sat still, quietly listening in. When they explained the speculation of possible motives that Agent King had mentioned, I got a sense from the not so careful glances that were exchanged between Carlisle, Esme and Edward that I was missing a key element.

My face must have given away my frustration at missing the not so obvious to the human because Edward turned so that he was facing me. From his posture, his pursed lips, the crinkle in his forehead and depths of his amber eyes, I saw pain, regret, sadness and defeat. I could tell that he was building up the courage to tell me what was troubling him so intensely, so I waited.

"There is no doubt that The Terminator Killer is a vampire." Edward acknowledged. "I saw the bodies of each of the victims through Agent King's mind. The neck wounds that he mentioned would be recognizable to any of my kind. We know who the killer is, Anna."

"What…how?" I asked so eloquently.

"Do you remember me telling you that Bella was nearly killed by a nomadic vampire?" I nodded, unable to speak.

"His name was James. He was a tracker. His mate was Victoria. We met them when my family was playing a baseball game. I'd brought Bella along so that she could see what vampire baseball was like. I suppose in actuality, I was trying to show off." Edward smiled sadly.

"James, Victoria and another nomad, Laurent, heard us playing and came to investigate. When James realized Bella was human, hunting her became a game to him. If we'd been just a minute later in getting to her…we were barely able to stop him before he killed Bella."

"He managed to separate Bella from you all and was alone with her?" I was dumbfounded.

Edward closed his eyes tightly. "He led her to believe that he had her mother hostage, so she slipped away from us when we weren't paying close enough attention."

"What happened to James?" I asked.

"He was killed." He said simply.

"It's Victoria…The Terminator Killer is Victoria." I surmised. A single nod of his head was his confirmation.

"After I left Bella last fall, I tried to find Victoria. I knew that as James' mate, there was a strong chance that she would try to retaliate against the family and an even greater chance that she would go after Bella. To her, Bella represented not only the cause of James' death, but also my mate. Since she lost her mate, she would want me to know what it feels like. Months of searching and I realized that I'm not very good at tracking. I gave up my search and came home."

"How did Victoria find out about Anna, Edward?" I'd forgotten that Carlisle and Esme were still in the room with us.

"She must have been in Forks when Alice and I went back." Edward answered her. "She knew we flew to Newark and seems to know that Anna is special to me, but she's searching. That's why the victims are radiating outward from Newark. She doesn't know what Anna looks like and I think she's assuming that Anna would share the same physical traits as Bella."

"That's perfect, Edward. I'll just do like Agent King said. I'll keep my hair short and dyed and we won't have to worry about her." I said excitedly.

"If it were only that simple, Anna." Carlisle said solemnly. "Victoria may not know what you look like, but she would recognize our scents as soon as she crossed them. She would know that you were close and it wouldn't take her long to pick up your scent, especially since it is very similar to Bella's."

"There must be something we can do Carlisle." Esme stated anxiously.

"It's probably impractical to ask if there's such a thing as self-defense against vampires, right?" I questioned, clearly my filter today was broken.

"What? Are you insane? There's no way a human can defend themselves against a vampire." Edward shot up and yelled, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Take it easy, son. I doubt Anna was being serious." Carlisle had moved quickly to Edward's side, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"It's the same."

"What's the same?" Edward had recovered from his outburst, but I could see and hear the suspicion in his eyes and tone. I hadn't realized that I'd vocalized my thoughts.

"James hunted Bella and now Victoria is hunting me." I explained. My vampire family was struck silent as they regarded me. How I wished that I could read their minds at this moment.

"Anna," Edward gently sat back next to me. "I won't let Victoria get anywhere near you. Please don't be as reckless as Bella was and try to face her on your own. Let me…us protect you. There's no way she can get past us."

"Edward, I want to go away somewhere for a little while." I stood up and started pacing nervously. "I know what Alice said and I'm not saying this because I want to run away exactly. If Victoria hasn't been taken care of before classes start again, it's going to feel like we're looking behind our backs all the time. I just want a little time for just us."

"Carlisle?" Edward looked to family patriarch.

Esme brought a cup of tea to me, distracting me from the silent conversation that transpired between Carlisle and Edward. She was still distressed by the situation and I had a sense that the extra mothering was therapeutic for her.

"Come, Anna." Edward reached for my hand. "We need to pack."

"Thank you, Carlisle…Esme." I smiled genuinely as I gave them a hug.

June 20, 2006

"Why won't you tell me where we are going Edward?" He wanted me to have a restful night in the comfort of my own bed before we departed for our trip. When I realized that we were driving instead of flying, my curiosity was driving me crazy. The smile that spread across his face was a welcome sight. It was the first I'd seen since first read about The Terminator Killer, aka Victoria.

"Uh, uh…it's a surprise."

"Well if you like surprises so much, I'll just hold onto your birthday present until we get to wherever we're going." I teased.

"Who told you it was my birthday?"

"American Greetings, they sent me a reminder last week so that I wouldn't forget." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Fine," Edward huffed. "I'm taking you to Chicago. Can I have my birthday present now?"

"Chicago? I can't say that I remember ever being there before." I tried to avoid Edward's question, but his smile faded and I felt bad for using my memory loss, albeit jokingly, as a means of deflecting the conversation.

"It's where I came from…when I was human." His voice was quiet. "I thought I'd show you the house that I grew up in."

"You still have your childhood home? That's so…wow. I can't wait to see it."

"I haven't been there in years. After the Spanish Influenza pandemic cleared, my family home was reclaimed by the state since there was no next of kin on record. The first time I saw the house since my transformation was in 1927. I'd just left Carlisle and Esme, thinking at the time that the austere restrictions that a vegetarian lifestyle held were too much. Rather than deny my inner monster and try to suppress my talent to read minds, I thought I would try to make the world a safer place by ridding it of human monsters that preyed upon the weak and innocent.

"I only knew the location of the house from Carlisle's memories, my own had long since faded, or so I thought. Once I saw the house, bits and pieces came back. It was enough for me to become committed to possessing the house. In just over six months, I managed to convince the current owners that the house was haunted and amassed enough capital to purchase the house under an alias.

"Of course most of the interior furnishings had long since been replaced. For some reason though, my mother's old upright piano was still there. There were also some old pictures, clothing and memorabilia stored in a chest in the attic. Surprisingly, some of the clothing still had trace scents on them. I thought I had hit the jackpot when I found those.

"I stayed at the house for nearly four years while I was _executing_ my own twisted sense of justice until I realized my grandiose delusions had no business interfering with human lives. I only wish that I didn't have a witness to my depravity."

"Someone saw you?" my captivated silence at his recollection disrupted by my curious exclamation.

"Yes. Most times the people that I saved from thieves, rapists and murderers never saw why their attacker was suddenly interrupted. Overconfidence got the better of me one night. I pulled a rapist off a woman just as he had pinned her to the ground. Rather than run with him to a secluded spot where I could drain him, I bled him on the spot.

"It wasn't until months later that I stumbled upon the thoughts of some people leaving a theater and checked out the movie that they'd just departed from that I realized that the woman that I'd saved from being raped that night was a writer."

"You inspired a character in a movie?"

He laughed darkly. "If only it were just that. That movie later contributed to the concept of a well-known caped crusader."

I burst out laughing. "You mean to tell me that you're…you're Batman?"

"I'm not a superhero, Anna. I've killed people." His seriousness doused the hilarity of the situation and his eyes held a distant expression, as if he were recalling a memory, but quickly snapped back to the present conversation.

"After seeing that movie, I left Chicago and returned to Carlisle and Esme. I haven't been back since."

"Well I personally think you're much better looking than Christian Bale." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. Edward huffed, but the slight incline at the edge of his tightly pressed lips told me that my effort was succeeding.

"I believe I'm entitled to my birthday present now?" Edward glanced sideways at me, taking his eyes off the road.

"How much longer will it be until we get there? I think it would be safer if I give it to you once we arrive." Edward regarded me closely, no doubt trying to determine if I was attempting to weasel out of giving him his present now, which I was.

"About two hours, unless you'd rather I slowed down to posted speed limits. Then we're looking at another four or five hours." Damn, he called my bluff. Well game on. Let's see if he's up to the challenge.

"Oh, don't slow down on my account. I know you can't stand to drive at posted limits."

Edward narrowed his eyes in contemplation before easing his foot off the accelerator and dropping from 155 to 70 miles per hour.

"My present now, please?" He stretched his hand out, his grin encompassing his entire face. Very well then, here it goes.

"Put your hand back," I snapped. "It's not that kind of gift."

Edward drew his hand back and cocked his eye, now intrigued. I took a deep breath and slowly reached to the top button of my shirt and released it. Edward saw what I was doing and the way his eyes bugged out was priceless.

"Anna, what are you doing?" his voice cracked and I noticed him swallow, his honey eyes darkening a little.

"I'm showing you your present." I said as sweetly as possible. Internally I couldn't decide to laugh or get a little excited at his response."

"Anna…" He practically whimpered and I saw him gripping the steering wheel.

"It's not what you think, Edward." I said as I undid a couple more buttons so that I could pull my shirt back just a little.

Edward caught sight of what I was showing him and he swerved the car to the shoulder so quickly that I yelped and reached out with my hands to grip the seat. The car had barely stopped when Edward turned to me.

"Anna, what did you do?" His eyes were wild.

I turned slightly so that I was facing him and again pulled back my shirt, revealing the image that I had placed just left of my heart, on my breast. Nestled around a silver-grey granite heart was a Mute swan. At the center of the heart was Edward's name in an elegant golden script.

"I didn't know what to get you for your birthday. You can buy anything that you want and so much of my past is gone. I couldn't give you anything meaningful in that regard. I've already given my heart and soul to you. I thought this was a way that I could give my body to you, before…well you know." I blushed. "Esme, Alice and Rose said that once I'm changed, my skin would be too tough and…"

Edward suddenly pressed his lips against mine as he kissed me more passionately than he'd ever done in the past. All my thoughts and the surrounding world lost as I was aware of only Edward and what I was feeling at the moment. I don't know how long we were caught up in each other, but a tapping on the window caused me to start and pull away.

Edward chuckled as he drew back and lowered his window to talk with the state patrol officer standing next to the car. Breathless, I reached down in an attempt to hastily cover myself. I saw that Edward had deftly rebuttoned my shirt, concealing the tattoo.

"Good morning officer," Edward greeted the policeman cheerfully.

"License and registration," the officer responded curtly.

"Certainly," Edward replied as he handed the documents over.

"Dr. Masen, please explain why you were parked on the side of the road."

"Edward?" I started. Why did he address Edward as a doctor?

"Easy honey, this will only take a moment and then we'll get you to home to rest. Just keep thinking of the breathing exercises we were working on before the officer arrived." He looked at me and winked before turning back to the open window.

"Yes. My fiancé has ischemia and was experiencing acute dyspnea, so I was helping to stabilize her."

"And what is that? For all I know you're telling me she had the hiccups," annoyance building in his voice.

"My apologies, Officer Taylor. Anna here keeps telling me that I need to speak in layman's terms. Anna has a condition where she doesn't have a sufficient amount of blood to her tissues and that results sometimes in shortness of breath. We were working on some exercises to regulate her breathing." I exhaled and drew a breath loudly, not realizing that I'd been holding my breath. Without meaning to, this ended up adding validity to Edward's story.

Officer Taylor nodded uncomfortably and looked worried. "Will she be alright? Do you need an escort to the hospital or something?"

"No need officer. She'll be fine as soon as I can get her home to bed." I choked on a cough and the officer paled.

"Umm...okay then. Carry on Dr. Masen…Miss." The officer walked briskly back to his cruiser as Edward looked over to me, his face beaming.

"Are you ok Anna? Do you need for me to perform some mouth to mouth?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I swear. You've spent too much time around Emmett. Doctor?" I inquired.

"Well I did go to medical school twice."

"You're incorrigible!" I feigned punching Edward in the arm. I knew if I did it for real, I'd probably end up with a broken hand. "Come on, let's get moving. I want to get to Chicago before nightfall."

"Me too. Even though I've already seen it, I'd like the pleasure of unwrapping my birthday present."

"Dr. Masen, I'm feeling a bit peaked. I think we need to hurry so that you can help me with those breathing exercises again.

Edward's resounding growl was so loud, it startled all the birds for a mile and flocks took to the skies. I had to cover my ears as I screamed in laughter while Edward punched the accelerator and I got to witness firsthand what it is like to go from zero to 155 mph in 20 seconds.

* * *

><p>If you're like me, I'm awful at remembering birthdays until the last moment. In this electronic age, having a wall calendar only works if I look at it, which isn't very often. Thank you American Greetings for the email reminders.<p>

Althought Bob Kane is usually given most of the credit for creating Batman, the idea came from Mary Rinehart's costumed supercriminal in her stories "The Bat" and "The Bat Whispers". A significant contributor to Batman was comic writer Bill Finger. The timing of "The Bat" actually predates Edward's vigilante years, but creative license allows me to use the idea for my story.

Cardiac ischemia and dyspnea are real medical conditions and the symptoms are similar to what I stated in my story. Links are on my profile page if you're interested in reading more about them.

Thank you for reading.


	19. I'll Be Back

You just can't mention the Terminator and NOT use his most popular phrase "I'll be back" somewhere can you? Well we were due to see what was going on with that crazy redhead that we all love to hate or hate to love. I know there are a few Vick sympathizers out there. So as if we need to be reminded that Stephenie Meyer is the ultimate Twilight Mom and this Amazing Grace is my baby, without further ado...

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 I'll be back...<p>

June 19, 2006

Noah POV

"Newman?" the man asked as soon as I opened the door to my apartment. I recognized his voice from speaking with him over the phone on Sunday, but as standard operating procedures required, he presented his credentials so that I knew he was sent by Albany, his identification reading John Royce King.

"Yes, come in Agent King." I ushered him into the small living room. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"Just John or King…you wouldn't happen to have a cold beer would you?" I paused at his request expecting him to laugh jokingly, but his stoic expression made it clear that he was serious.

"Sorry, no. I've got water, orange juice or milk." I replied, annoyed that he would drink on the job.

"Water is fine then," he acquiesced as he moved to the living room, analyzing the apartment as if it were the scene of a crime.

Handing him his glass, we sat down across from each other. "Any progress on the case?" I decided to cut to the chase.

"I just met with Miss Swanson, her fiancé Mr. Masen and Dr. Waggoner. I can certainly see why you're protective of Miss Swanson. If it weren't for Mr. Masen, I'd tap that sweet…"

"You didn't say anything to them about Anna being under witness protection did you? As far as she or the Waggoners know, I'm a student advisor." I really didn't want to delve into King's crude thoughts about Anna and I certainly didn't want my cover blown.

"Never crossed my mind actually. Wait, she doesn't know she's under witness protection? How's that possible?"

"No, she doesn't know."

"Isn't that rather unprecedented? Care to share the reason why Miss Swanson is under your protective care?"

"I can't see the relevance." I answered warily but truthfully. I still did not see how the Terminator killings could be tied back to the Capuzzos or Isabella Swan.

"We've yet to determine a motive in the Terminator case. As gruesome as the murders are, they aren't entirely random. I thought perhaps there may be a correlation."

"I can't see how. You know Annabelle Swanson is not her real name, so there couldn't be any connection between the two cases."

"You're probably right. Maybe it's just morbid curiosity."

"How was she? After you talked with her?"

"Scared, but I doubt anyone could get close to her with the way her over-protective boy toy was acting."

"Oh yes, Edward." I grinned. "Consider yourself lucky that you only met Edward and Dr. Waggoner. I've had the privilege of meeting all of Anna's new family over the course of the semester. Trust me. You don't want to meet Emmett McCarty."

"Yeah well in any case, I advised her to keep her hair the way it is. It might keep her out of the crosshairs."

"Thank you."

"Oh gee, look at the time." He pointed at his watch in exaggeration. "As much as I've just LOVED this little chit chat of ours, I've got some hot fast food and a hard and lumpy hotel bed waiting just for me. Gimme a buzz if you come up with anything I need to know hmm?" He handed me his card and I gave him one of mine in return.

"Likewise."

Before the door closed, King turned back. "Oh and Newman? Let me know if that cold stiff of a fiancé and that hot Miss Swanson break up. I wouldn't mind bagging that little bird."

I closed the door before he turned back around. What an ass.

The next morning I called the Waggoner's house for Anna. Although officially my role as student advisor to Anna ended at the end of the last term, I'd established a somewhat casual friendship with her to guarantee that I could check on her every week or so without raising suspicion. Given Sunday's article, it wouldn't seem outrageous for a concerned friend to call. It would probably be more surprising if I didn't seem worried.

When Dr. Waggoner explained that Edward and Anna had just left a couple hours earlier I was shocked. He must have picked up on my astonishment and assured me that Anna was safe, but understandably needed to get away from the New England area for a bit, but would be back in time for the start of fall classes. He wouldn't disclose where they went, but said was able to contact them in the event of an emergency.

It went against everything in my nature and training as a U.S. marshal to accept not knowing the whereabouts of my witness and relying upon someone else to protect them. The only consolation I had was remembering the complete devotion that I'd observed whenever I saw Edward look at Anna. I would never ask a civilian to risk their own safety for another, but I believe Edward would sacrifice everything to protect Anna. I just hope he never has to make that choice.

July 4, 2006

Victoria POV

Of all the damn names for a girlfriend, why did he have to pick one with a friggin common name? At least Isabella or Bella as the little twit preferred to be called, was fairly unique. Three months I've been searching for Edward Cullen's Anna and the only thing that I've got to show for it is notoriety as a copycat killer from an awful human movie with bad acting. If the simpleton humans only knew what was preying upon their Annas…move over Béla Lugosi, there's a real vampire in town. Now THAT would be a movie to watch. It's too bad the Volturi wouldn't allow it.

_Sigh._ It's times like this that I really miss my James. It would have never taken him this long to find a mark. I've even tried to detect traces of the Cullens, but the only vampires in the vicinity are the ones that I've created.

"Yo Gert!" the gruff voice yelled from below my hidden perch.

"Dannon or Yoplait?" a female responded from the distance as I heard her approaching, her footsteps sounding like a herd of elephants.

"Now's not the time to joke around Gertrude. You best call 911."

"What are you talking ab…" Queue the scream. "Ahhhhh!"

"Easy Gerdie, don't look." The man pulled the woman to him, blocking her view of my most recent victim. "Here, hand me your phone and I'll call."

I only half listened as the man relayed his findings and location to the operator. My concentration was instead on the invasion of emergency workers that I knew would be arriving. No rush humans, it's not like the corpse is going to get up and walk away. Chuckling to myself, I envisioned the horrified expressions if the body did get up. Hmmm…maybe I'll plant my next newborn to do just that. But no, that would attract some very undesirable attention.

"Call in the feds Bert, we got another one." I heard a different male voice shout.

I must have lost track of time in my musing. Glancing down I saw an average looking human male dressed in a standard dark police uniform. He held a small plastic card in his hand, an unflattering picture of the brown-haired female that I'd killed just hours before displayed at the top left of the card.

"Aw shit!" a younger male voice exclaimed as he took in the scene before him.

The young cop pulled out his cell phone and pressed a few buttons before asking the voice on the other end of the line to patch him through to the FBI. He only needed to identify himself and state that he and his partner had another Terminator victim before he was connected with the agent spearheading the investigation.

A few hours later, I heard the voice that had been on the other end of the line approaching. He identified himself to the local officials as Agent John King. From the gist of the questions asked, he was clearly very familiar with the case. Claiming that this case fell under federal jurisdiction, he dismissed the two locals while he barked out orders to the team that he brought with him. I didn't know whether to be impressed or insulted by this puny little human. He certainly was not lacking in confidence. Would he be as confident if he knew the serial killer he was investigating was a vampire?

"Sir, I think we're done here," a scrawny little bald man said.

"Yeah, wrap it up everyone," Agent John King announced before turning to a pimply-faced kid with unkempt hair and glasses. "Anderson, where are we on the list?" Anderson was sitting at a makeshift table and pecking away at a laptop. And you wonder where stereotypes come from.

"Just about finished sir," His fingers were flying at a rapid speed for a human. "There! All Caucasian unmarried Anna's and derivations of Anna's between the ages of 17 and 25 with brown hair and brown eyes currently living within a 250 mile radius of Newark. It's quite a list, sir."

"Just give me the list, Anderson."

"Yes sir, I'm emailing it to you now."

Spank. Me. Oh Agent John King, you have just become my favorite human.

John POV

"To the 357 girls who, thanks to their parents who named them, are now part of the Terminator lottery. To Anna." I raised the bottle of Dewars in the air in a toast before tipping the bottle to my mouth. As the smooth golden liquid warmed my throat, I stared at the list of names on my computer screen and wondered how many would be left when the Terminator is finally stopped.

The closer I got to the bottom of the bottle, the more I saw the similarities between the Terminator movie and this case. All these victims sharing the same name, picked in logically random manner and the police have no friggin clue who the killer is or what the motivation for the killing is. Arnold was a cyborg from the future, sent back in time to prevent the savior of mankind from taking out the machines in the future. With the way all the Annas are drained of blood, is there something supernatural and science fiction going on here too? Maybe our killer thinks he's a vampire.

I nearly choked when I emptied the bottle as I remembered the name of James Cameron's savior…John. Ha!...Does that mean that I'm going to save all the Annas and the rest of humanity from our unknown serial killer?

Boom…pop…crackle. Independence Day…Judgement Day…Damn, I need more to drink to get my mind off of the Terminator Killer for just a few hours. I got up and made my way to the hotel lounge. There were only a couple patrons inside. Most likely the rest of the hotel guests were all outside viewing the fireworks show. The bartender barely batted an eye when I ordered an entire bottle of whiskey from his stock. I quickly paid, grabbed the bottle and turned to return to my room when…Hello Red.

Leaning against the wall just outside the lounge was a woman with the most vibrant red hair that I'd ever seen. She was wearing a red cocktail dress that accentuated her lithe figure…a ballerina perhaps or a model? Her porcelain skin appeared flawless. When my eyes reached hers, I was surprised by her shocking crimson eyes. The distant sound of explosions reminded me of the holiday and I wrote off the eye color as contacts in keeping with the entire patriotic red theme that she seemed to be going with. She was looking directly at me and smirking.

"Join me in my room for a drink?" I suggested. Maybe create some of our own fireworks. I added mentally.

"I had a drink earlier so I'm not…thirsty…right now," her tinkling voice responded. "But I would love to join you in your room." She purred.

"Your name better not be Miranda, because I'm not giving you the right to be silent."

Too bright, way too bright. What is this all over me? Feathers? What the hell happened last…Oh sweet mother of all that is holy…Red. Every bit of last night's…I don't even know how to describe it. Of all the women that I have been with, and I'll admit I've been with my share, I have never met any woman that compares to Red. The things she could do with her…and the…or the…damn, she has ruined me forever. And I gave HER that fucking cheesy Miranda Rights line. Crap, did I use a condom?

My entire body protested as I tried to sit up. I felt thoroughly abused and my head. Oh yeah, I guess I drank quite a bit last night. Looking next to me, I expected to see nothing more than a similar dusting of feathers that were scattered everywhere, but instead a small note scribbled on a sheet of a hotel notepad was resting on the pillow.

_Thank you. I'll be back for more later._

_Red_

I never thought I'd say this, but I'm going to need some Viagra. Right now though…aspirin and a lot of water.

Thirty minutes, five aspirin, a gallon of water and a shower later and my head was clear enough to think about what I was going to do in the Terminator case now that I have the Anna list. Sitting down to face my laptop, the list of 357 Annas was still displayed on the screen from my cursory review last night. I probably should have locked the screen, but let's face it. Any non-alcohol induced thoughts I may have had were shoved aside by my libido. Besides, Red was otherwise occupied and it's unlikely that even if she had seen the display she would have recognized it for what it is.

Firing up the federal DMV database, I started cross-referencing each Anna from my list. I should be able to narrow the list somewhat simply from viewing the pictures and vital stats. That one was too tall, that one was overweight, that one…ugh, I wouldn't be surprised if the camera didn't break on that one…woof.

Three hours later, all the images started blending together and my stomach loudly informed me that it hadn't been fed since dinner last night and it was now…damn, 4:23 according to my watch. I looked at the list and was pleased to find that I'd gone through over half the names and come up with 42 possible targets. I grabbed some of last night's pizza from the room refrigerator and a bottle of water and continued to peruse the DMV records while I ate. If all goes well, by the time I get through the full list, maybe the field will be narrowed to 75 or so. It's still a high number, but not nearly as daunting as 357.

By the time I concluded my research, it was dark outside. I stretched in my chair, hearing a few pops from my neck and spine. Overall, my results were better than I'd hoped for…68 potential Annas based on DMV records and 19 unlicensed. It still meant that I was going to be on the road a lot in the next few weeks.

Standing up to work out the remaining kinks in my body, I noticed Red's note. I reread it and was reminded of some of my drunken mental ramblings from the night before. A shiver ran down my spine as my eyes froze on the words. The chance meeting right after leaving the scene of the latest victim, the list of names displayed on my unsecured laptop and those words…_ I'll be back for more later…_I'll be back.

Tap, tap, tap. I jumped as I looked to the door where the tapping had just come from. Walking over to the door, I peered through the peephole. I shook my head at my overactive imagination or was it the remnant cobwebs of imbibing too much last night? Relief filled me to see that even through a fishbowl view, my drunken perception of Red's beauty was not a fabrication. Her gentle knock reminded me that she was still standing on the other side of the door. Straightening my posture, I opened the door.

"You came back," I stated obviously.

"Didn't you read my note? I said I would be," her soft voice responded flirtingly. She had changed clothes and was now wearing dark jeans and a green t-shirt that said _Kiss Me I'm Irish_. Of course, why would she still be wearing the same dress from last night?

"Are you going to invite me in?" she said timidly. I slapped myself internally. How could I think that this woman in front of me was related to the Terminator case? She may have been an amazing temptress last night, but other than the freaky red eyes, she looked like she could be a grad student.

"I don't even know your real name," I stated frankly.

"Well, I don't know yours either." She sneered before speaking again. "Victoria."

Flashing a smirk of my own, I replied. "My name is John. Please come in," I took a step to the side so that she could step through the doorway. Her answering smile took me by surprise and for some reason I broke out in goosebumps and I felt my heart pound in my chest.

"Thank you. I hope you know that last night…well I don't usually do that." She spoke so softly that I barely heard her. "I hope you don't think that I'm…I don't want to give you the wrong impression."

If she only knew what wrong impression I had. "Victoria, I won't lie to you." At least I won't about this next point. "Last night was probably…no it was THE best sex I've ever had and I can't say that I wouldn't like a repeat, but…" Before I could finish my sentence, she rushed to me and pressed her lips to mine and I forgot all my sensibilities.

I woke some time later feeling both refreshed and drained at the same time. I definitely need to get some Viagra and a case of condoms. Turning over I expected to find either an empty bed or maybe another note, but was pleasantly surprised to see Victoria laying there. She was on her side facing me and I felt slightly self-conscious at the thought of her watching me while I slept.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" I tried to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation.

"Like I said before, I didn't want to give you the wrong impression." Her expression and tone sounded sincere. "I like you John." And…queue the warning bells.

"You don't know me." I said maybe too quickly.

"I'm not looking for a serious relationship John." She sat up unabashed as the sheet slipped down, revealing her porcelain nakedness. Her reply was blunt. "Did you expect this to be?" She asked pausing to look at me for my answer.

"No. I'm checking out in the morning after all. Were YOU expecting this to be more?"

"As I said before, I like you John. I would like to see you again, but I'm leaving in the morning as well."

"So excuse the crudeness, you're what? My booty call?" She laughed and thankfully didn't seem offended by my comment.

"I travel a lot John and I don't always have access to a phone, but if you want to give me your number, I could call you at my next stop or something." My body shuddered unconsciously as I noticed her fingers gliding lightly over my chest and it quickly became visibly obvious that my body responded to her touch.

"I'll be back," I said in a rush as I jumping out of bed. I staggered to the desk to grab a business card and the last condom from my wallet. From my peripheral vision, I could see Victoria watching me, grinning. Returning my wallet to the desk, I chastised myself mentally for leaving my laptop unsecured again. I nonchalantly closed the lid and climbed back into the bed ignoring logic and that still present prickling sensation at the back of my neck.

* * *

><p>In case you're wondering what Noah does with all his spare time now that Anna is MIA, as a WITSEC marshal, he likely has other witnesses that he is responsible for as well. We just don't consider them important because all we really care about is what's going to happen with Anna aka Bella right? Maybe he's helping John Kruger to protect Lee Cullen from the baddies after her. Haha! In case you're not familiar with that reference, the movie was Eraser and John Kruger was portrayed by none other than The Terminator himself, Arnold Schwarzenegger and Lee Cullen was played by Ms. Nessie Williams. I just can't help all these correlations can I?<p>

It should be obvious with my inclusion of The Terminator in this story that I like that movie. My comment about bad acting was not me speaking, it was my character. Although none of the performances were hardly Oscar worthy.

If you've watched any American cop movie, chances are you have heard the Miranda Rights being given a time or two. If you've not heard of it by that name, it's a spiel given by police officers usually when arresting an individual to inform the individual that they can remain silent so that they don't inadvertently or stupidly incriminate themselves by running off at the mouth.

So feathers...yeah. As much as I keep changing up, you didn't think I'd save that for Edward and Anna did you?

We all know where the _Kiss Me I'm Irish_ shirt reference came from right? If Rob can have his Stoli, why can't Victoria have her Kiss Me?

Thank you for reading.


	20. The Hunt

Warning: There is a character death in this chapter. Queue the suspense music with the overpowering bass.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 The Hunt<p>

August 14, 2006

Emmett POV

"This way Rose," I called out. Within moments my lovely wife was by my side. Thick waves of golden silk cascaded wildly around her shoulders. The perturbed expression that was currently fixed on her face conveyed the frustration from a month of unsuccessful hunting.

"Are you sure this time Emmett? We've been at this for weeks now and with the exception of that last near miss that Jasper and Alice had, all we've come up with are tracks circling upon themselves and dead ends."

"I'd recognize that bitch's scent anywhere. This trail can't be more than a day old. If we hurry, we might be able to catch her before…"

"First one there gets to pick the theme for tonight," she taunted before I completed my comment and I felt a whoosh as my bodacious mate sprinted ahead. Smiling broadly, I followed after her. I love win-win situations.

We didn't run more than ten miles before we came across the yellow tape. A couple small flags were embedded in the ground at various spots within the quartered off perimeter. Taking a deep breath, the air was permeated with lingering human scents mixed with the familiar vampire scent that we have been tracking.

"We're too late Emmett." Rosalie said deflated. I wrapped my arms around my mate and we stood still for a few moments in silence while we scanned for anything that the humans may have missed in their search of the area. Even with our perfect vampire vision, we were unable to detect anything.

We were all anxious to find Victoria and with each new death our tension in finding her before she managed to find our Anna grew. This last murder brought the death toll to ten. With the fall semester starting in a couple weeks, Edward and Anna will need to return from Chicago soon or sit out for a semester. I missed my uptight brother and I missed my Anna banana.

"Come on." I blurted out. "We might still be able to catch up with her. Let's circle the perimeter and see if we can figure out which way she went after she left here.

Victoria's trail led east from her last kill toward Harpursville, too close to Ithaca for my liking. If it weren't for the infernal sunlight, Rose and I would have been able to head into town. Instead, we had to wait patiently in the surrounding woods until twilight. It was a good thing we are good at distracting ourselves to kill time.

When it was safe to leave the cover of the trees, we straightened ourselves out and casually strode into town. We picked up Victoria's scent easily and found that it led to a hotel. Now why would the crazy wench go to a hotel? Figuring we could still play the part as newlyweds, we checked into the hotel. I only hoped that Victoria's maddening sense of evasion didn't kick in before we could catch her.

On the way to the honeymoon suite, Rose grabbed my arm and gestured to be quiet but listen. I'd been focusing so much on Victoria's scent that I almost missed hearing the argument that was ensuing within one of the rooms ahead.

"It's obvious Victoria that you're the New England Terminator. You didn't think that I'd notice the victims followed the same order as the names on my list?" I didn't recognize the male voice but I was frozen as I listened.

"John, I don't know what you're talking about," the familiar female voice replied.

"I'm talking about the Annas." He shouted as I heard a gun cock. "Where were you last night when Anna Angenent was killed?"

"Baby, do I look like a killer?" If I didn't know better, she would have sounded innocent.

There was no need to listen anymore. I signaled to Rose and started stealthily toward the door.

"Vic…" the man started but was cut off by a sudden hiss.

"They're here." I heard right before the crashing sound of breaking glass made me realize that we'd been made. Rose was right behind me as I burst through the door, finding a man standing with a pistol in his hand and his mouth gaping nearly as big as the jagged hole now present in the fifth floor hotel room window.

There was only a moment's hesitation before Rose urged me to follow Victoria. She would take care of this John while I chased after Victoria and would catch up with me when she was finished. We couldn't let an opportunity like this pass us. We were so close, we were certain to get her this time.

Hurling myself from the window, I quickly raced after Victoria. The bloody reign of the Terminator Killer stops tonight.

Rosalie POV

When Emmett and I tore the hotel door off the hinges, I fully intended to join him in his pursuit of Victoria. Instead, a vaguely familiar smell hit me and all the air escape from my lungs as I looked at the human man left standing in the room and felt like I was hit with a battering ram.

"John King?" I asked through my clenched teeth. When Carlisle and Edward told me that Royce's great-nephew was investigating the Terminator Killings, all the memories of that horrific night came flooding back. They may have mentioned the resemblance, but I was too lost in my memories to hear them.

Turning his attention to me, his eyes grew wide and he backed himself into a corner, typical response for a human in the presence of an angry vampire. "I…mm…im…impossible!" he managed to exclaim before gulping. "Just like the p…p…picture."

Oh…the engagement picture. Of course he would have seen that, I sneered. The announcement of our engagement was in all the papers, only to be followed by news of our tragic deaths. As if my newborn period wasn't dark enough.

Seeing the reincarnation of my human fiancé of ages past suddenly cowering in a hotel room with a useless gun in his hand was pure déjà vu. Fate must surely love me to offer me the chance to again become a greater monster than the one that shattered my dreams. But before I can truly succumb to that vengeful beast, for the sake of my family I needed information.

"The list. Show it to me." I commanded.

He must have remembered the gun in his hands because his eyes quickly darted to it and I saw a flicker of contemplation.

"It won't work unless you plan on using it on yourself. Now get me the damn list and maybe I'll make your death a quick one." I almost burst out laughing at the way he blanched. How I hoped that he would show a little backbone and put up a fight.

The longing that flashed across his face as he relinquished the firearm and retrieved his laptop was pathetic. I could practically hear a dirge playing in the background with the manner that he moved. Then again, I had already sentenced him for execution. I could hardly fault him for playing the part.

"Answer me one thing if you will? How did my great uncle die?" He was despondent as he slowly opened the document I'd demanded.

Quickly perusing the names displayed on the LCD, I recognized the names of the last three Anna's. That's what he meant when he said the victims' names were in the same order. Searching for Annabelle, I breathed a sigh of relief. Her name was absent. Although it was probably unnecessary, I reread the list so that if Victoria managed to shake Emmett off her trail, my photographic vampire brain would allow us to guess with certainty who and where her next target is.

In the seconds that it had taken me to thoroughly read the list, I decided to humor King's last request. Nothing barred, I shared every gruesome detail of the night that Royce King and his drunken buddies' attacked me and of course their ultimate demise. Comparing King's pallor with mine once I finished my narrative, he looked as if he'd spontaneously joined the ranks of the undead. Had it not been for his beating heart and warmth emanating from his still form, I would have left his sorry ass.

"Thank you for telling me and I…I'm sorry for what he, they did to you." The genuine remorse that was clear in his words took me by surprise and I was at a loss for words when he continued speaking.

"My family never knew," he whispered. "We'd heard rumors that he got caught up in gangster activity or that he and his friends made some enemies during an investment, but no one guessed or realized that he was a... I hate now that I was named after him." He spat the last sentence out in disgust.

King stood up and began pacing the small hotel room, no longer in shock from Victoria's dramatic escape and Emmett and my equally dramatic entrance. "I admit that my moral fiber wasn't spun out of silk, gold or whatever purity crap. Hell, I've used women for my own pleasure, but I've never forced anyone or beat anyone to death. Fuck! My entire career is based on a lie. All these years I imagined the face of my great uncle's killer in place of the bastards that I've helped get off the streets. It should have been HIS face that I pictured."

Well damn. He may be a man whore, share the name and look similar to Royce, but he was not Royce. I never should have told him and should have just killed him. Now what do I do?

"You and the guy know Victoria?" The change in topic further confused me.

"Yes." I'd already answered one question. I was wary of what he was thinking. How I missed Edward at times like this.

"Can you stop her?" He questioned hopefully.

"Yes." One way or another my family would make sure of it, I thought.

"I'm ready now." He said with determined resignation.

"Maybe I'm not now." I responded with uncertainty.

"I'm the lead investigator on the Terminator case. I know who the killer is and it's obvious that there is more going on than serial murder. It's my responsibility to report my findings to my superiors. I have a feeling that that would not be in your best interests." Intuitive, I'll give him that.

"There's only one way to keep me from talking. You need to follow through on what you intended when you first saw me and realized who I am."

"I don't know if I can now." The words escaped before thinking.

"Look at me." He ordered with an authority he was probably accustomed to using with his team. "I am not John Royce King. I am Royce King. I am the man that stole your innocence, the man that replaced your dreams with nightmares, and the man that saw you as merely a pretty trinket that he could freely share with his friends."

His words had his desired effect. I moved without thinking and wrapped my hands around his throat and began squeezing. Somehow the monster within me was restrained from quickly snapping his neck, pulverizing his weak human body or even biting him and drinking him dry. It was not enough though to stop me from my choke hold. Four words broke through my homicidal craze before I released my hands.

"I'm…sorry…my...flower." The words were barely audible, but they were the last King spoke before his body relaxed and his beating heart stilled.

Emmett POV

Victoria's lead couldn't have been more than ten seconds. As soon as my feet hit the ground after jumping from the window, I was after her. It was an afterthought to be concerned about any human witnesses to our chase. The only thought in my mind was catching her before she escaped.

At first there seemed to be no logic in the directions Victoria chose. One minute she was running east along the ground, the next she was launching herself from treetop to treetop southbound only to do a complete 180 and combine ground with tree travel northward. I quickly figured out that however random her path appeared, we were gradually headed north. I pictured maps in my head to see where we might be headed and I pushed myself to my limit when I realized where we would eventually end up…Lake Ontario.

Don't get the wrong impression. Even if I didn't know how to swim, which I most certainly do, thank you very much. I'm a vampire. I can't drown. I remember hunting a shark once. The experience wasn't very satisfying. They may have more teeth than all of Rosalie's combs, but of course they can't penetrate vampire skin…maybe that mechanical shark that was used in Jaws. Anyway, Victoria is more cunning than any shark and she'd be able to put up one helluva fight.

I should have known that I wouldn't make it to her before we hit the lake. She was only five strides away when I saw her dive into the water. I prayed that her exceptional ability to flee unscathed would not apply to the water.

Our point of entry was somewhere between Oswego and Mexico Bay. Victoria quickly realized that I was faster than her in the water, but also that my size made it more difficult for me to maneuver. Since it was nearly dark out, there were few boats in the area. That didn't stop Victoria from using those that were around though. Taking advantage of the fact that she was as lithe in water as out, she weaved quickly around the submerged sections of the boats. She nearly lost me when she hid behind one. Thankfully it was abandoned or any passengers in it would have received an unexpected dip in the lake after I punched a hole through the hull trying to get to her. Moments later Victoria chose to dive.

Hunting above ground utilizes the sense of sight, sound, smell and at times taste. I already knew that I would lose my sense of smell in the water since I would not be breathing. Tasting lake water was downright nasty. Water mixed with the indigenous flora and fauna, excrement of said fauna, dirt, gasoline and the remnants of human garbage is more repugnant than sucking down castor oil. That's one human memory I could have done without. So that leaves sight and sound.

If I told you that vampire hearing was better than sonar and could differentiate between a man in a can gyrating while making squeaking noises and whales mating, would you believe me? Well if I had any clue what it sounded like when whales mate, then I'd have an answer for you. Right now, the only thing I hear a bunch of indistinguishable whooshy noises.

That leaves sight. Sight usually isn't an issue as long as there's a little light. Humans are blind on the darkest of nights, but they don't realize that there is always a trace amount of light, even if it is from the stars. Had I been chasing Victoria through the Atlantic, I would have been able to see her with my vampiric vision at depths far past those that humans could see. Oceanic waters are much clearer than lake waters. With the amount of turbidity that Lake Ontario has, instead of being able to see underwater objects clearly up to around 3000 feet, my vision was restricted to about ten feet.

Let me tell you one thing. Swimming with the fishes...Ha! I'm undead and I'm swimming with the fishes. Haha! Okay, I'm getting off track. Where was I? Oh yeah, let me tell you, losing one sense is bad enough. Having your sight, sound, smell and taste restricted just plain sucks. So I still have my sense of touch. Whoopty fucking doo! You think Helen Keller would have gone scuba diving if she was asked? Hmm, I might have to ask Jazz if he knows the answer to that one.

It doesn't take Einstein to figure out that I lost Victoria in the bucket of sludge. If only I had Edward's mind reading ability or Jasper's emo mojo. I could have used that to figure out where Victoria was. I hope Rose was more successful with the human.

The return trip to Rose and the hotel seemed to take longer, even though the path was more direct. Although I was looking forward to seeing her, I was not looking forward to telling her that Victoria was still on the loose. Two hours had transpired since I jumped out the window. Would she be back in our room waiting for me or still in that John's room?

Approaching the hotel, I realized that I could hardly walk through the hotel lobby looking like I do after my swim, especially since I didn't leave the hotel through the front doors. Fortunately the side where I'd jumped was dimly lit. A quick scan of the area didn't show any security cameras or prying human eyes, so I made my way to the building and began scaling it. If I weren't certain that the humans would react to the noise, I'd do my best Goliath impersonation as I climbed toward the open window.

I smelled the signs of death well before I pulled myself into the room. On the bed was the guy, John. Rose was standing next to the bed looking over him, unmoving. I don't even know if she registered my presence.

"Rose honey, can you hear me?" I asked cautiously.

"She escaped again." It was a statement, not a question. Her tone was almost unsettling though. I expected accusations or disappointment, frustration even. Instead, she sounded…serene?

"He was Royce's great-nephew." She said as she finally turned to me. Her eyes glistened and if she could shed tears, I'm sure they would have been streaming down her smiling face. What the hell did I miss?

"Rose, are you okay?" She laughed then, an exuberant happy laugh and not a "beware of the psycho bitch, where's the padded room" laugh.

"Em, you've known for a very long time that no matter how happy I've been with you as my mate, I've never been at peace with what we are. I finally am, Em." The smile that spread across her face took my breath away.

I've always looked at Rosalie and saw a beautiful angel, but she was right. There was always what some would call a chip on her shoulder that made her come across as a bitch. For me, it was a deep sadness that would never go away. But that was gone now and I could feel my eyes moisten as much as they ever could without producing enough to simulate real tears. Whatever happened in my absence between my Rose and John King was colossal and I was blinded by her brilliance. I wrapped my arms around her, soaking up her smell, the way she felt, everything that was my Rose.

"I love you, Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty."

"I love you Emmett McCarty."

I knew that some damage control would be needed with the state of the hotel room and its occupant. I also knew that we needed to get together with the family to discuss our next plan of action with regard to Victoria, especially as I had yet to hear what Rose obtained from John King. For the next few minutes though, I was content to embrace my angel, my wife, my Rose.

* * *

><p>You didn't think I'd kill off one of the canon characters did you? At least not this early in the story. Victoria's gift of evasion wins out again. Sad ending for John King, but Rose finally gets closure for her human life.<p>

Angenent comes from a Dutch phrase meaning "at the end". I'll let you draw your own conclusions on the significance of that.

The comment about distinguishing the sound of whales mating was from the 1996 comedy, Down Periscope. The Goliath reference is from one of my favorite animated TV series, Gargoyles.

Things are starting to escalate. Will I kill another character? Wait and see.

Thank you for reading.


	21. Forgiven and Never Forgotten

Yesterday's counts topped my hits and visitors since I began posting. I can't imagine Stephenie Meyer's elation when Twilight was first published and she was faced with the resounding success that followed. In no way does my little story compare, but is certainly a good feeling to be a part of the slipstream.

Here is the first of today's chapters. Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 Forgiven and Never Forgotten<p>

Alice POV

"How much longer Alice?" Carlisle inquired.

Everyone was gathered in the living room awaiting Emmett and Rosalie's return.

Keeping tabs on Victoria was proving to be more of a challenge than any of us anticipated. Most times I would just get flashes of random locations, never anything specific enough to pinpoint where she was at any given time. It was as if she knew that she was being watched and was deliberately chaotic in her actions. I didn't think it was possible but I think I got my first headache as a vampire while trying to locate her.

The only clear images I would get were when she was killing the Annas. It was obvious that she chose her victims because of their resemblance to Bella and it pained me to watch each vision unfold. As clear as they were though, they never contained enough information to be able to prevent any of the deaths or if they did, I received those just moments before the actual murders.

Of course I already knew what had happened when Emmett called earlier saying that he and Rose were going to be returning this evening. Everyone trusts my visions so completely, that they rarely questioned whenever I'd call everyone together. Knowing this time that Emmett and Rose were returning, they were eager for an update on the hunt for Victoria. When I called Edward, I could tell that he would have rather been present so that he could read Em and Rose's thoughts, but he wouldn't risk bringing Anna this close yet and agreed that it would be safer if he and Anna just listened in via speakerphone.

"They'll be home in exactly seventeen minutes." I beamed.

"You already know what news they have don't you?" Esme fished.

I motioned with my index finger and thumb across my mouth in a turning motion and tucked an imaginary key in my pocket before turning to wait at the front door for their arrival.

When my siblings finally arrived, I could barely contain myself and rushed to wrap my arms around my sister.

"Rose, you look radiant." Seeing the change in Rosalie as she stood before me was so much better than my vision.

"Hey, what about me pipsqueak?" Emmett tried unsuccessfully to pout as I dodged his attempt to pull me into his signature bear hug.

"Oh Emm, my dear brother, you can thank the reek of lake sludge that you are the most radiating vampire around. Now please go take a shower and burn those ruined clothes before meeting us all in the living room. Come on Rose."

Emmett raced to his room to get showered and changed as Rosalie and I took our time walking at a human pace toward the living room. Knowing that she would not want to repeat any part of her story, I chose to rattle on about some of the new fashion designs that I had mulling around in my head. It was amusing to see the faces of my family as they took in Rosalie's appearance when we entered the living room.

"Rose." My husband greeted her simply as he approached her, a huge smile plastered on his face. From the sudden bliss that I was feeling, I knew that he was showing our sister and the rest of us that he was ecstatic that she had finally found the happiness that she'd been unable to attain all these years. Her joyful responding smile and uncharacteristic embrace would have brought tears to my eyes if I were human.

"Let's all have a seat. Emmett is nearly finished and will be down in three minutes." I urged.

"Other than your clothing being slightly rumpled, you look absolutely stunning Rosalie." Esme welcomed. The others joined her in their words of agreement.

As expected Emmett swept into the room before three minutes was up. I scrunched my nose at his choice of attire. When did he purchase sweatpants and how did he sneak them in without me seeing it? At least he had some self-preservation in bringing the towel to finish drying his hair. If he dripped water all the way from his room, Esme would have his hide.

"Okay family, are Edward and Anna on speaker yet?" Emmett voice boomed as he moved to Rosalie's side.

"We're here Em." Two voices chimed in together.

"Great! Let's get to it then." He clapped his hands together and rubbed them back and forth before rivaling me his one breath recollection.

"Victoria killed the tenth Anna, we found Victoria with John King, I went after Victoria, but lost her in Lake Ontario, and something happened between Rose and John King, but she'll have to tell you that part."

"Victoria got away?" Esme's disappointment is clear.

"Victoria and John King were together?" Carlisle's expression of shock matched his tone.

"You're going to need to elaborate, Em." Jazz states calmly as I leaned into him and prepared for Emmett to recount his unabridged tale to the rest of the family.

"She has to have some sort of gift of evasion or self-preservation." Carlisle seemed to think out loud after Emmett finished. "Her ability to sense a threat and continue to escape from our grasp is as intriguing as it is frustrating."

"Rose?" I looked at my sister. I knew that she was afraid of our reaction when she described killing King.

"John King had a list of Annas that Victoria acquired a few weeks ago without his knowledge. Victoria truly embraced The Terminator title when she selected her last three victims from that list. John was calling her on it when Em and I found the two of them together. I've copied the list so that each of you has the same information."

"While Emmett chased Victoria, I killed John King. I could try to deceive you all and delude myself into believing that I killed him to protect the secret of the existence of vampires. It may have even been a fleeting thought initially. He _had_ just watched Emmett follow Victoria jump out of a 5th floor window and move at inhuman speeds. But the truth of the matter is that he evoked the memories of what Royce did to me and intentionally provoked me into killing him.

"As a last request, John wanted to know how Royce died. I don't know why I decided to tell him, but I did. I told him everything and he ended up using my memories against me to make me believe that he was Royce." Emmett tensed and growled and Esme's hands flew to her mouth to stifle a gasp. I knew they were thinking the worst. Rosalie didn't appear to notice. Her attention focused on some flowers that Esme had placed on a side table. Although she was staring at the arrangement, I knew she was reminiscing of the past.

"When Royce King first began to court me, he thought it was cute that both my first and middle names could be abbreviated to Rose and Lily. He always brought a bunch of roses, lilies or an assortment of the two when he called on me. When he proposed, he called me "my flower". I didn't think I could be happier. I'd forgotten about the endearment until John King used it.

"When I was killing Royce, he was the most pathetic blubbering excuse for a human that I've ever seen. He pleaded for his life and even tried to offer me money. Not once did he apologize. After I told John about what his great uncle did to me, he apologized not only for Royce but also for Royce's bastard friends. I nearly let him go when he did that, but he was smart enough to know that I needed to kill him and taunted me until I snapped. Just before he died though, John apologized and called me his flower.

"I don't know how John got the flower reference. Perhaps Royce kept a journal or maybe it was just a coincidence. I realize it was John that I killed a few hours ago and not Royce, but the way that he spoke to make me believe that he was Royce...when he apologized and called me his flower, I felt that it was Royce that was asking for forgiveness. That simple act by an innocent man gave me the ability to reconcile my human death with what I am today."

Rosalie moved her gaze to Carlisle. His expression was somber. We all knew that he bore the guilt of changing Rose. We saw it whenever she openly expressed her resentment for our existence. I could see that rehashing the violent ending of her human life weighed heavily upon him. I squeezed Jasper's hand, knowing how much the emotions currently running through the room had to be taxing him and sent as much happiness as I could to him to help alleviate the strain. The love that I felt returned was his signal of acknowledgement.

"I've been unfair to all of you…Carlisle, you especially. For the past 73 years, I have allowed my bitterness to supersede every aspect of my life. I'm sorry for being so difficult all these years. Thank you for finding the broken girl on that dark street and risking everything to save me. You saved me from death and gave me life. I know we consider ourselves as the eternally damned or soulless monsters, but as I look at each of you, my family, I see life. You have been the most loving and supportive family that anyone, human or vampire, could ask for."

We were all speechless when Rose finished talking. Everyone's eyes were soft and if we were still human, there would not have been a dry eye in the room. Being so close to Jasper, I felt as if my dead heart would begin beating and explode from my chest. He pulled me into a tight hold and I knew he was overcome for the first time with this magnitude of love.

Carlisle made the first move toward Rosalie as he pulled her into an embrace, followed closely by Esme. The rest of us surrounded Rose in a group hug as words of elation and love were heard from everyone. Edward and Anna chimed in on the speakerphone wishing they were present to share in our family moment.

It hit me as they usually do, without warning. My body froze as I pictured Victoria. She is talking to another vampire. He looks familiar…Primo Capuzzo! She's telling him that she's found…us? She knows of my visions and Edward's mind-reading. She's creating an army of newborns! Three weeks. She and Primo are running with the newborn army! There are eight others and they are all running through a forest...Robert Treman State Park, they're near Lucifer Falls. They're running toward something. They come to a small clearing. We're there. Edward's there too, but I don't see Anna.

"Ali," I heard Jasper's voice call. "What did you see?"

"Edward, Anna you both need to come home." I said.

I knew Edward wouldn't want to place Anna at risk by bringing her so close to a newborn army, but he needs to see the vision for himself. My guess is that Edward's presence and Anna's absence during the battle means that Anna is safe somewhere else. Having Edward's ability to read minds would be important for defeating the army and finishing off Victoria once and for all.

"Alice," Edward's voice was worried. "What aren't you telling us? I won't endanger Anna."

"I didn't see Anna in any danger, Edward." Okay, so that wasn't entirely truthful. I just didn't see Anna. "You both need to come back soon anyway. The fall semester starts on the 24th."

"Alice is right, Edward." Jasper backed me up. "You know she wouldn't willingly endanger Anna. She'd lose the opportunity to finish planning your nuptials." I elbowed him even though I knew he was just joking and tried to let him know I appreciated his gesture.

"We miss you both, please come back." Esme joined in.

After a long pause Anna's voice chimed in. "We'll get the first flight out." The connection ended right away and I knew that Edward had severed the connection.

All eyes turned to me once we hung up on our end.

"Spill it pixie." Emmett ordered.

"Edward is going to be pissed off at me enough once he sees for himself. I'd rather not add fuel to the fire by having you all know before he does. I don't see anything changing in the next 24 hours. Why don't we just be happy tonight that Rose is happy? We can worry about my vision tomorrow when Edward and Anna get here."

Seeing scenario after scenario of various family members working out how to get me tell what I saw was as amusing as always. It was usually Emmett that was the impatient one. Sometimes I secretly hoped that he would follow through on one or two of his ideas for the entertainment that the rest of the family would experience. Regardless of their plotting, they always let it go and waited until I was ready to share my visions.

"I think it's a good time to go on a family hunt." Carlisle suggested.

"Excellent idea, Carlisle." Jasper agreed and we all changed to our hunting clothes and met at the woods behind the house.

It had been several weeks since we'd hunted as a family and although Edward wasn't with us, we fell into the rhythm of our hunting easily. I'd just finished off a fox when I heard Jasper's warning whistle. He was not even a mile away and I was able to catch up to him quickly. His posture was tense and on alert and he was surveying the area closely.

"What do you smell?" He asked me.

I breathed in deeply and held my breath as I analyzed the air. Sweet birch, chestnut, red mulberry, and gray oak…all normal trees for this area. Emmett and Rose. This was the way they'd come back from hunting Victoria. I didn't need my sense of smell to know what I'd seen.

"Victoria! She was here. She must have followed Emmett and Rose. That's how she found us." Why didn't I see her?

"She was part of your vision wasn't she?" Jasper questioned.

"Jazz, I…"

"You don't need to say anything. I can feel your answer. Let's get back to the others and wait for Edward and Anna to return."

August 15, 2006

Edward and Anna's return was as joyous as I predicted. The family greeted them as if they hadn't seen them for years instead of a few weeks. The happy reunion was short-lived though when Edward pressed to see the vision.

When I said that Edward would be pissed when I replayed the vision for him was an understatement. It was a challenge for Carlisle, Jasper and Anna to calm him down so that I could reveal what I had seen to the rest of the family. Even then, he remained in various states of agitation, growling at me until Jasper finally directed a wave of lust his direction. I chuckled at the fantasies that his mind played out before he regained control over his emotions. I gave Jazz a peck on the cheek in thanks.

Jasper stiffened when I mentioned the newborns. Since Anna was not aware of Jasper's history, he described to her his inception into our world and his experiences with the creation and destruction of newborn armies. Nearly everyone expected Anna to be terrified at the threat of a newborn army attacking our family, but she surprised them with her confidence in our ability to "wipe their baby butts off the face of the earth."

Learning that Primo Capuzzo was now a newborn vampire, and apparently commanding the army for Victoria, was a shock to everyone. It seemed too coincidental that the two were working together, but we had no basis for the connection. His involvement reminded us of our commitment to somehow seek retribution from the Capuzzo family for their role in Bella's death. Since Anna joined the family, our desire to maintain the happiness that Edward and Anna shared seemed more important than dwelling in past heartaches. Ultimately though, with Primo leading Victoria's newborn army, he'll simply be another casualty in battle. It was an unspoken understanding however that Primo would be reserved for Edward.

The greatest concern and root of Edward's anger at me was Anna's safety. We all agreed that her presence at the battle site would be too dangerous and concluded that she was being protected somewhere safe. Being sent back to Chicago alone was not an option. Edward refused to be that far from her. Staying at the house alone would be too close to the battle for any of our comforts.

"Noah." I stated out of the blue, earning some odd looks from my family. "He's calling to check on Anna. He heard about the latest victim."

Not a moment later, the phone rang and Carlisle took the call.

"We could have Anna stay with Noah once the semester starts and through the battle." Jasper suggested.

"No! Noah shouldn't be brought into this. He doesn't know anything about vampires. How would I explain why I can't stay with you?" Anna exclaimed.

"Noah doesn't have to know anything about vampires. We could say that we were called out of the country for a family emergency and couldn't get you a passport in time to go with us. With the threat of the Terminator Killer, we didn't feel comfortable with you staying alone." Jasper argued.

"You're okay with this Edward?" Anna asked.

"Alice, was Victoria in your vision?" Edward inquired.

"You saw the vision Edward. She's not there, but she's been working around my visions. She might be waiting until the last minute to change her mind."

"I won't leave Anna unprotected." Edward exclaimed.

"None of us can be with her, Edward. Our scent would draw Victoria directly to her. You could keep an eye on her from a safe distance." Jasper suggested.

Edward looked to me in silent questioning and we both saw that the probabilities were high that this would work. He turned to Anna and nodded his head in resigned acceptance.

"All right then." Anna said resolutely. "Carlisle let me talk with Noah."

Noah readily agreed to the request and offered to board her until we "got back to town".

With three weeks to prepare, Jasper laid out a training agenda to work with each family member on newborn fighting and how to defeat them with little to no injury. Those of us not training would spend their time checking up on the remaining Anna's on the list that Victoria had acquired from King.

"Alice," my brother spoke softly so that only I would hear him. "You're sure this will work? I won't survive if something happens to Anna. You know that."

"I know, Edward. I wouldn't have called you both back if I thought that things would end badly. I would have sent you both back as soon as we talked if I thought Anna was in danger."

"Promise me then if things end badly..." I saw an image of Edward standing before the Volturi, asking to die. Nooo! "Promise me Alice, if things end badly, you'll let me end it." He looked at me with the same agonized pain and intensity that I'd seen in Forks when he learned of Bella's death.

_I promise, Edward._ I thought to him. I couldn't speak the words and prayed that fate would not be so cruel to strike twice.

* * *

><p>Edward may have matured from when he was with Bella, but after losing what he thought was one mate and to be given a second chance of happiness, he knows that he would not be able to endure the pain of losing Anna. There are many instances when a person dies and within six months their spouse dies of to be put simply, a broken heart. It is unlikely that anyone in Edward's family would be willing to relieve him of an eternity of miserable solitude, so the Volturi seem to be the only option available to him. By no means am I an advocate for suicide, I'm only justifying my reasons for Edward's request of Alice and her acquiescence.<p>

So now we know where the battlefield is going to be, when the battle will occur and a plan to keep Anna safe. The question I'm sure you're all eager to know the answer to is, how many more chapters do you have to wait right?

Soon, my dear readers...soon.

Thank you for reading.


	22. The Final Countdown

Here's the second chapter for today. As many positive comments that I've received, I have a feeling that after you all read this one, I may need to duck and hide. I'll warn you now, it's a cliffy. Hey, if Stephenie Meyer and Summit can end BD1 with Bella opening her red eyes, I can leave you hanging a little bit. At least you don't have to wait an entire year for my update.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 The Final Countdown<p>

August 14, 2006

Victoria POV

"It's obvious Victoria that you're the New England Terminator. You didn't think that I'd notice the victims followed the same order as the names on my list?" Agent John King accused, his Glock pointed at me. Well, it was fun while it lasted. Nothing compared to the fun I used to have with James, but it was an entertaining respite and was not without its rewards.

"John, I don't know what you're talking about," I purred knowing that he wasn't believing my innocent act.

"I'm talking about the Annas." He shouted as he cocked the cylinder. "Where were you last night when Anna Angenent was killed?" I was mildly surprised at the foolish bravado of this human.

"Baby, do I look like a killer?" I continued to play with him.

An unexpected tightness in my chest and tingling sensation along my spine alerted me of danger and I hissed unconsciously, interrupting Agent John King just as he began speaking again. I quickly inhaled and looked around the room, the door and window the only logical escape routes. Inhaling deeply, I smelled the faintest traces of vampire coming through the tiny gap at the base of the hotel room door. The scents were familiar…Cullens.

"They're here." I breathed out and disregarding the confused human, hurled myself out the window.

Landing from the fifty-five foot drop, I was running before my feet barely touched the ground. Using my "spider sense" instincts, I fled to the north. I could tell from the tell-tale tingle that I was being chased. Had this been anyone but those freakish animal drinkers, I would done everything I could to shake my tail. But I wasn't about to let this opportunity pass me by. Nearly eighteen months of searching for them…eighteen months without my James and I could practically taste my sweet revenge.

Within the first few minutes of the chase, I realized that it was only the juggernaut of a male that was in pursuit. Maybe the blonde got tired of her diet and decided to have a snack of Agent John King. At least the horny little bastard will die happy.

The chase was the first fun that I'd had in a long time. Changing directions, moving from ground to treetops, all were diversionary tactics to make him believe that I was trying to escape. But in a roundabout manner, I was leading the giant oaf north toward Lake Ontario. If I could get him to believe that he'd lost me, I would be able to follow him back to the rest of his coven and then…a smile spread across my face.

Seeing a few boats just off the shoreline, I hit the water and maneuvered my way around each of the boats as I remained conscious of my proximity with the Cullen male. When he nearly caught me by crashing through one of the empty boats, I decided that I'd had enough play time and chose that moment to dive. Blinded by the opaqueness of the dirty water, I was comforted that my pursuer also lacked his sight.

Quickly swimming to the shore, I hid myself in the woods and watched in satisfaction when moments later he emerged from the water. His face mirrored that of a fisherman with their one-that-got-away expression. He lingered only long enough to quickly scan the area, most likely hoping to resume the chase before heading back in the direction of the hotel. Allowing sufficient lead so that he was not alerted of my presence, I followed him back.

When I reached a portion of the forest that crossed remnants of other Cullen scents, I knew I'd reached their hunting grounds. Their home would not be far away and I couldn't risk getting any closer, at least not alone. Excitement flooded my system as I left the area, backtracking along the way so that my path could not be traced.

Running through the woods, I paused when I stumbled upon an area surrounded by rocky steps and outcroppings. Cascading down the jagged formations were thick white streams of water feeding into a shallow stream. The steady roar of the water as it poured undeterred muffled the thrumming heartbeats of the silenced wildlife. Their rapid heartbeats and the faint smell of adrenaline intermingled with the earthly scents in the air indicated their awareness of my presence.

An abandoned plastic water bottle and a stray protein bar wrapper crumpled along the side of the stream were the only sign that this area had been breached by humans. The sentimental fools probably named this place. What better place than this for the human loving animal drinkers to die? Scanning the area one more time with the image of Cullen appendages incorporated into the scenery, I sighed with anticipated longing.

Seeing Primo stand over the latest newborn seemed oddly like a father watching protectively over their sleeping child.

"Primo, I need to speak with you." I called him away from the newborn.

"Victoria, he's going to wake in about an hour. I didn't think you wanted to be around in case..." He was clearly perturbed by my presence this close to the waking, but I was too excited and overlooked the infringement.

"I've found them, Primo." I interrupted.

Although he was shocked, he also seemed worried. Whatever he is thinking to cause him to be concerned is enough to reinforce my belief that Primo's existence is nearly as short-lived as the Cullens'. It almost saddened me to have to eliminate him as I eliminated the army in Seattle…almost.

After ensuring that Primo was aware of the mind-reader and precognitive abilities, I was pleased to hear that the training of the others was going well. I couldn't have asked for a better leader for the army if I tried. With three weeks until the battle, let the countdown begin.

Anna POV

The trip to Chicago was the perfect distraction from the discovery that Victoria was behind the Terminator Killings, but Edward and I knew that it was only momentary. The fall semester would be starting soon and we knew that we would have to return home. Even if Carlisle uprooted his family and moved away from Ithaca, the situation with Victoria would not simply go away. When Alice declared that we needed to come home without an explanation, I knew that Edward was considering the worst possibilities and wouldn't have acquiesced without my intervention.

I won't deny that seeing Edward's reaction to Alice's vision didn't scare me a little. After pulverizing Esme's favorite settee, I feared that he would further unleash his aggression upon Alice. Carlisle and Jasper must have had sensed something similar for they were immediately restraining him.

Knowing that the rest of the family was anxious to hear what Alice had shared with Edward, I placed my hand gently on Edwards's chest and drew his attention to me. If I could get him to focus his attention on me, I figured it would be enough to quell the rage that was coursing through him. Although he was still a hair trigger away from his previous state, he calmed down enough to sit down and help Alice explain her vision.

Who would have thought that vampires created armies, let alone armies of newborns? Jasper must have sensed my confusion amidst the myriad of emotions in the room because he described the violence that he experienced while serving in the Civil War and the subsequent territorial wars that he commanded as the leader of an ever changing newborn army.

Perhaps I should have been frightened that Victoria was creating an army of newborns. I certainly felt sympathetic toward Jasper for being introduced to this life in such a brutal manner, but mostly I was relieved. Jasper would be able to use his knowledge and experience to help the Waggoners prepare. The newborns wouldn't stand a chance.

If I could have skewered Jasper for suggesting that I stay with Noah, I would have. Noah is the first person that I came to know since waking from my accident and is the only person that I feel close to outside the Waggoners. But as much as I hated the risk of involving Noah's involvement in the supernatural world of vampires, I understood that my options were limited and acquiesced. Of course Noah, being the good friend that he is, politely accepted.

In the days that followed, I moved out away from my family and in with Noah. The first couple nights were the worst. It had been so long since Edward and I had been apart and limiting our contact to telephone conversations was excruciating, but Edward assured me that he was close enough to hear Noah's thoughts.

Noah and I quickly fell into the camaraderie that we'd shared prior to my meeting the Waggoners. I learned that Noah's course load was lighter and that he's gotten a job doing research for a legal firm in Albany. It allowed him to live in Ithaca but required him to travel periodically, but he promised me that he would not be going anywhere until my family returned. As much as I enjoyed Noah's company, I looked forward to being able to return home.

Once classes began, I immersed myself in my studies to keep myself distracted from the separation anxiety I was feeling for my family. However as Labor Day drew closer a different kind of anxiety crept in and I began having nightmares. Hordes of pale figures with crimson eyes and bloodied fangs charged towards me with lightening speeds, images flashed with the lifeless expressions on the faces of Jasper…Alice…Esme.

Waking up screaming from my nightmares made it impossible for me to hide my nightmares from Noah. The first night he scared me more than my nightmare when he came crashing into my room with a gun. Realizing that I'd only had a nightmare, he admitted sheepishly that he kept the gun at home for self defense and thought I was being attacked.

When my nightmares started becoming nightly occurrences, Noah refused to believe any excuses that I would use to brush them off. It wasn't until the day that I lied and told him that I'd been having flashbacks of my accident in January for weeks that he changed his tone. His questions about the details and the way he scrutinized my expressions seemed odd, but when I finally explained that I was working through the memories with Carlisle he dropped the subject all together.

I looked forward to my daily talks with Edward, but having to speak in code at times made the calls more strained than they already were. Of course Edward knew about my nightmares from Noah's thoughts and chuckled at my description of Noah bursting into my room but there was no need to discuss the subject of the dreams. Each day the elephant in the room seemed to get larger and larger and no matter how much confidence Edward had in Jasper's instructions and the Waggoner's abilities to dispatch the newborn army, we'd both experienced the loss of someone we'd loved in just an instant. Rather than dwell on the impending battle and depress ourselves further, most of the topics centered on my classes, professors, my activities with Noah and superfluous topics that I forgot about as soon as the call ended.

We always concluded our conversations in the same manner. As long as I can remember, which I know isn't very long, I've never liked to say good-bye. There is such finality in such a commonplace valediction. For whatever reason, Edward never uttered the simple words either. Maybe he was in tune with my omission of the colloquialism but I suspected that his reasons were deeply-rooted in his history with Bella. It was of no consequence to me. I much preferred to hear the parting tones of his rich velvet voice as he whispered "À bientôt".

August 15, 2006

Noah POV

Something is wrong. I don't know what it is, but it's big…bigger than anything I've dealt with before and it has to do with Anna. It started when I first learned of the Terminator Killer, this feeling of dread…of impending danger and it's been increasing ever since.

I suppose if I wanted to stop deluding myself, the feeling really began when I first met Isabella Swan, but it's the same with any new case that I get. The rare times that I've stuck my neck out and mentioned this to colleagues, terms like "paranoia" and "loony" have come up enough for me to keep a tight lip. In the ten years that I've been with the U.S. Marshals, I've never had one of my hunches, for lack of a better term; make me break out in a cold sweat and practically bring me to my knees.

Taking a moment to recover, I immediately called the Waggoner house without a thought of what I would say once someone answered. For all I knew, Edward and Anna were still in Chicago. Being asked by Anna if she could stay with me while the Waggoners had to leave the country suddenly was not something I anticipated and in lieu of my strange feelings, I couldn't help but suspect the validity of the circumstances, especially when there is nothing in the files on the Waggoner family members indicating relatives outside the country. And what kind of family emergency requires the presence of all of its members? Regardless of her family's reasons, with the Terminator Killer and Primo Capuzzo at large, having Anna so close to me would set my mind at ease.

The first night I heard Anna's blood-curdling scream out of the dead of night brought my worst fears to the forefront and of course I charged into her room with guns blazing. Discovering that it was only a nightmare did not make me regret my actions, especially seeing the look of utter terror on her face. I've seen raw fear countless times in the eyes of my clients. There is no comparison with the fleeting fright resulting from a nightmare.

Fortunately Anna believed my reasons for bursting into her room wielding a gun, but it disappointed me that she didn't trust me enough not to lie about her dream. Granted, I admired her ingenuity in coming up with such a plausible story so quickly. Had it been anyone else, they would have believed her outright. With me, it just reinforced my nagging trepidation and caused me to keep asking the same questions over and over. Why are the Waggoners really away? What is Anna afraid of?

With regret of the invasion of her privacy, I began turning on the video monitor in Anna's room at night to confirm that her screams were due to her recurring nightmare. It concerned me that the dreams were coming to her nightly and I pressed her for details to try to get her to admit the true nature of the dreams, but she stubbornly stuck with her fabricated story that they were reenactments from her accident. Eventually, I stopped trying to force the issue.

Each day I prayed that these unknown monsters plaguing Anna's dreams were not the same ones behind the near debilitating dread that I was waking up to each morning. Each day I prayed that today would not be the day that I failed in my duty to keep her safe.

I suppose it would help if I believed in God though, because with the crap I'm feeling this morning, I don't think my prayers are going to get me through the day.

September 1, 2006

Primo POV

Victoria is due to return any day now. The newborns have been prepared for battle and gladly with the exception of Savina, I've not formed any close relationships with any of them. What little information Victoria has given me, I have a vague understanding of what her plans are. Simply put, we're on a suicide mission.

I get that she wants revenge against these Cullens, but she's stupid to think that a mature vampire and nine newborns have an ice cube's chance in hell of taking out 7 mature vampires and a human. Okay, the human doesn't stand a chance as long as the others are sufficiently distracted. Maybe she's planning to have us target just the mind reader, psychic and human first and deal with as many others as we can before we're decimated.

Even if we are lucky enough to wipe out the Cullens and the human, there's no way that Victoria will just let us go. She destroyed one army when she no longer needed them, what's to stop her from destroying this one also? Somehow I have to find a way for Savina and myself to get away.

"Quarter for your thoughts?" I smiled at my love's voice as I felt her sit beside me, her body pressing against me.

"I thought it was a penny?" I responded.

"Inflation sucks. Besides, I value your thoughts so a penny just isn't enough." Savina said seriously before smiling broadly. I couldn't help but chuckle at her sass.

"I was just trying to think of a way for us to get out of this." I clasped her hand in mine. "If we follow through with what I think Victoria has planned for us all, we won't survive this. I can't let that happen."

"What you've told me of these Cullens, they don't feed off of humans and one of them fell in love with not just one but two humans right?" She turned to face me and I nodded.

"So they sound civil. Maybe they can be reasoned with." She thought out loud.

"I'm not following. We'll hardly be able to stroll up to them in the heat of battle and sit down to chit chat."

"Do you think they would attack someone if they weren't attacked first?"

My eyes narrowed as I contemplated her question. When I had to leave Nonno Capuzzo and join Victoria, she informed me that the Cullens suspected my family of Isabella Swan's death. If Edward Cullen and his family were as crazed as Victoria, wouldn't they have attacked immediately? My family and all its thugs wouldn't have been able to scratch even one of the Cullens. So why haven't they taken the offensive?

"I don't think so. What are you suggesting, surrendering? Victoria would have our heads faster than we could raise a white flag if the Cullens don't kill us first."

We sat in silence while I contemplated our chances if we ran away now or if we surrendered to the Cullens. The only other options I didn't need to consider.

"I love fountains." Savina declared out of the blue. "I saw a cool fountain on a waterfront once."

Confused, I turned to look at her. Her face was expressionless but when our eyes locked, I understood the unspoken message that she was trying to convey. I pulled her tightly to me and buried my face in her hair.

"I love you, Savina." I whispered to her. "When all of this is over, maybe we can find that fountain and spend a week there before moving on."

"I love you, Primo." She sobbed quietly into my chest.

Early the next morning Victoria returned and with her three simple words, I assembled the army for our final instructions.

"It's time, Primo."

* * *

><p>AN: How many of you hate me right now?

The Waggoners had already identified the battlesite to be Lucifer Falls. With Victoria being primarily nomadic the last few decades, I wouldn't think she would know the name of the place or really care. I've included a link with more pics for Lucifer Falls. I'm thinking the one of Enfield Glen is closest to what I would picture.

There were a couple flashbacks in this chapter. The first one was most recent with Victoria's perspective of the hotel conversation with Agent King prior to his death. The second, in case you missed it was initially from a brief segment in chapter 13.

A few of you out there probably think that Noah would end up mentally thinking about being a marshal or the Capuzzo's or something while Edward is eavesdropping. For the sake of this story, I'm thinking most of his thoughts at night would be keeping Anna safe and worrying about the Terminator.

The fountain reference is a bit vague I know. Think of chapter 14 and it may make a little more sense. There's a link on my profile page of the fountain also.

Thank you for reading.


	23. The Battle

One of the moments that you were waiting for is finally here.

Warning: character death, but then considering the title that should be obvious right?

Thank you everyone that read my chapters over the weekend and to those that sent in reviews. You are all amazing.

devil's fate asked why the Cullens didn't notice the scar on Bella/Anna's hand from when James bit her. In case there are others wondering the same thing, that was one of the very early considerations that I had to get past in order to transform Bella into Anna. I needed to modify nearly every aspect of Bella so that although she would remind the Cullens of Bella, there was reasonable doubt that she was someone else. Going back to the accident, although the FBI had planned for her death, the timing was actually earlier than they planned. That's why Bella ended up so badly injured and lost her memories. Part of her injuries was severe burning of her hands and arms, requiring skin grafts. I didn't think that the bite scar would transfer to the grafted skin, so she no longer has that particular identifying scar. The same would go for the scars on her arm from being cut on the plates during her tragic birthday party.

Now, without futher delay...

* * *

><p>Chapter 23 The Battle<p>

September 2, 2006

Savina POV

So this is it, the culmination of weeks of preparation under the direction of an insane bitch. When Primo first told me about Victoria's plans and the reasons behind it, I thought I could sympathize with her. Trying to picture anyone taking Primo from me, I'm sure I would be just as determined for revenge. Primo is right though. We are severely overmatched. We don't have the number or the experience to be able to take on these Cullens and I fear that Primo and I won't be able to escape from this.

Glancing at the others as we all ran behind Victoria and Primo, I said a silent farewell to them as they were unknowingly running to their deaths. To my right is Claude, Victoria's secondly created newborn. What he lacked in brains, he made up for in muscle. Looking at his burly physique, you would never guess that his human age was two years younger than mine. I'm sure if you looked up dumb jock in the dictionary, his face would be plastered in all its imbecilic glory.

Behind Claude is Tonja, pronounced tawn-yah. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that she was Claude's twin. She was the only other of our clan that was as muscular as Claude. For all the enhancement of beauty that happens through vampiric transformation, it didn't help one bit for Tonja. Primo laughed for nearly twenty minutes straight when I told him my nickname for her was Billie Jo Jim Bob Butch Bitch.

Flanking me on my left is Jack. I chuckle every time I think back to his awakening. The little punker was so excited when he was told that vampires are real and he was now one. He was even more enthusiastic when he discovered that most of the vampire myths were complete fabrications but cowered in the same manner as the other new ones when Primo described the threat of Volturi. I have to hand it to my Primo, he's a born leader.

Close behind me is Rudy the Runt. He is the smallest of the new ones, but the quickest and reminds me of Billy Boyd in Lord of the Rings. I was always partial to his portrayal of Peregrin Took and adored when he sung "The Steward of Gondor" in LOTR: Return of the King. Unfortunately, Rudy is tone deaf. When I asked him to sing once, I had to quickly shut him up before my ears bled.

Straggling behind are the final three. Kent, I learned, was a vagrant before being introduced to his new life. He often commented that he thought he'd known what hunger was when living on the streets until he woke up with an eternal desire for blood, although he was grateful that his food source was more readily available now.

Victoria must have been desperate when selecting the final two newborns. I expect Pamela to be the first one of us to fall. Her mousy stature and demeanor couldn't intimidate a fly. She's struggled with her new life the most and killed only when her thirst overpowered her conscious thoughts. Primo intentionally kept her from feeding this past week hoping that her instincts may kick in and be of some benefit in the battle.

Puffing along behind everyone else is Kristophe. His transformation took the longest of everyone and we all thought that something was wrong, but after four days he finally opened his eyes. His waking was the most comical because right after opening his eyes, he said, "Yo dawg! I'd kill for a Krispy Kreme." Primo concluded that the change took so long because the venom had to burn off so much fat. Maybe Krispy Kreme glaze was a retardant for venom. Kristophe was certainly not a small person in his human life and for a vampire, he still looked fat. I guess there is a limit to what venom can change.

Just as I concluded my mental good-byes, I heard Victoria tell Primo to stay with her so they could split from us and attack from another direction. Primo frantically sought my eyes and told the rest of us to keep going. Giving him a slight nod, I knew this could be the last moment that I would see him. Our eyes stayed locked for a moment longer before he departed with Victoria. Turning my attention toward the back to our small army, I fell back and let Claude and Tonja lead the group and prayed that Primo and I would make it through the day alive.

Primo was right about one of the yellow-eyed vampires being a psychic. They stood expectantly in a line facing the spot where we broke through the trees…three males and three females. That meant that one of them was guarding the human somewhere else, most likely the mind reader. We all stopped when we saw them and I knew we were all feeling skittish as we appraised our opponents. I'd wager a guess from their frozen positions that the Cullens were doing the same.

It was obvious that the Cullens were mature vampires. Their stance and expressions screamed confidence and strength. Noting their crisp appearance, I could tell that I was right in my suspicion that these vampires bore some civility…scratch that, Ralph Lauren and Hilfiger? Okay, if they can wear designer clothes to a battle, they are a smidge more than refined. Please let it be enough.

Apparently our momentary pause was taking too long for the short attention span of the other new ones. Before I could say anything, Jack shouted a war cry and began charging ahead. The others didn't hesitate to follow and I stood stuck in place as I watched the carnage.

Partly horrified and mostly fascinated with the battle, I saw for the first time what a vampire fight looks like. Set on nature's stage of waterfalls, rock cliffs and the surrounding canopy of trees, the scene playing out in front of me was terrifying and exhilarating and…clean. Accustomed to the bloody gore of horror movies, the absence of the crimson fluid made the entire battle seem surreal. The cacophony of sight and sound as the newborns were ripped apart limb by limb combined with their screams of pain eclipsed the lack of blood. Curiously, the venom that spilled into the water created a shimmering effect that complemented the sparkling skin of each of the vampires.

The fluidity of movement from the Cullens contrasted with the haphazard frenzy of the newborns in a violent dance of death culminating in a fiery climax of sickly sweet purple smoke and ash. As the number of newborns was quickly reduced, I knew that I needed to hurry in my own action if I had any hope of coming out of this unscathed. Without taking my eyes off of the battlefield, I reached into my right jacket pocket and pulled out the t-shirt that Primo gave me.

Cautiously I raised my arms, my left hand positioned with the palm facing outward and my right arm bent while I gripped the simple shirt and waved it. My movement drew the attention of one of the blonde males. He had just tossed what was left of Rudy into the fire and I saw the shock on his face as he eyed the white fabric in my hand. We both stood staring at each other while the fighting concluded, the newborns completely obliterated and the Cullens with barely a scratch.

The rest of the Cullens gathered around the blonde and I heard as he told them to wait. I took a deep breath in preparation to speak, knowing that the slightest misstep would result in my death.

"Please, I don't want to fight." I spoke sincerely, my voice quavering as my arm continued to wave the t-shirt unconsciously.

"Jasper?" The other blonde male asked, the tone both commanding but gentle somehow.

"She's telling the truth, Carlisle. Notice, she hasn't moved from this spot since they arrived. I've never seen a newborn surrender before." So the first blonde's name is Jasper and the second is Carlisle. But how would he know whether I was being truthful or not? Maybe these Cullens have more powers than the red-headed psycho bitch knew about.

"We don't want to fight either, but we will defend ourselves." The other blonde said.

"M...my name is Savina. Victoria took my mate with her to find Edward and Anna. I think she meant for us" I nodded to the still burning remnants, "to be a distraction. She knows about Edward's mind reading ability and Mary Alice's ability to see the future." I chanced revealing some of what I knew to improve my odds.

"I didn't see her." The small girl with the short spiky black hair said. Mary Alice? Damn, Goth Tinkerbell likes to shop on Rodeo Drive. "Wait, your mate…is Primo?" The others hissed at the name as I nodded. Well crap, I'd dead.

"He's sorry." I blurted quickly. "He told me about what happened with…about Isabella Swan. He's trying to make it right."

"She's dead, how can he make that right?" The insanely gorgeous blonde female spat, making me cringe.

Come on Savina, think...think…okay, just spit it all out.

"He's going to try to kill Victoria. Primo thinks the psycho bitch will be so focused on Edward and Anna that she won't expect him to turn on her. He knew that we were expendable after she mentioned destroying her first army in Seattle. She's probably already written me off with the others and I'm glad that none of you got hurt and I hope that nothing happens to your Edward and Anna because Primo and I just want to go off on our own so I'd really, really appreciate it if you didn't kill me." I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, too afraid to look at their faces and hoping their animosity was greater toward Victoria than to my Primo.

"Dude…and I think she just beat Alice's record of words spoken in one breath." I opened my left eye and saw the enormous male next to the blonde diva wench chuckling. Laughter is good. I relaxed slightly and opened my other eye.

"We need to warn Edward." The female closest to Carlisle said. "Does Victoria know where Edward and Anna are?"

"I don't know. She didn't give Primo any indication that she did."

Jasper pulled out his cell and tapped a couple buttons. As soon as the connection was established he informed Edward that the battle was over and everyone was okay. He didn't give Edward a chance to comment before he warned him that Victoria and Primo may be headed his direction. Then he disconnected the call and everyone's attention was on me.

"Carlisle, you and Jasper go help Edward and Anna. The rest of us will wait here with Savina until you get back." Mary Alice ordered.

"Alice…" Jasper began but the little pixie hushed him by placing her hand over his lips.

"We'll be okay, Jazz. Trust me?" She assured him. Jasper studied her closely before he tilted her chin up and kissed her tenderly.

"Until the end of forever, darlin." He smiled at her before running off with Carlisle.

We all watched as they scaled the rocky cliffs to the side of the waterfall and disappeared over the ridge while I was left with vampy equivalents of the Hulk, Barbie, Tinkerbell and Carmela Soprano.

Primo POV

So this is it, the culmination of weeks of preparation under the direction of an insane bitch. But rather than rush madly on to either victory or death, our rabid carrot top creator made us all stop for a moment.

"Come Primo." Victoria said suddenly. "The army can continue on without us. It's only about five more miles straight through the woods. The Cullens won't expect a separate attack from a different direction until it's too late."

I realized at that moment that it was never Victoria's intention to be present at the battle with the newborns. She knew that Mary Alice would see the newborn army racing to attack the Cullen coven and would alert the rest of the yellow-eyed animal drinkers, but the army was only a diversion to disguise her real intent. She's after Anna.

Victoria knows that the Cullens would keep Anna a safe distance from the battlefield. She knows where Anna is. That means Savina will be facing the Cullens alone with the new ones and it was likely that one or both of us would not survive the next few hours.

Terror filled me and my head whipped around, my eyes seeking those of my mate. She knew. I saw it in her eyes and in the subtle nod that she gave me.

Separating from Savina had to be the most difficult thing that I've ever had to do. Not knowing if this was our last moment together crushed me. I tried to convey so much in that final look that we shared. My gratitude that, circumstances aside, the fates placed us together. My delight in the precious few moments that we were able to spent together. Most of all, I channeled all the love that I possess to give her courage and strength. Finally I said a prayer that our threads of life remain intertwined throughout the eternity that the existence of our undead life together should be.

Mirrored back to me in her eyes, I drew comfort in the hope and love that her fiery red eyes held. All too soon, I was pulled away by Victoria and Savina was leading the new ones away.

Victoria led me northeast toward Ithaca. She said that she discovered a scent just a couple days ago around the Cornell campus and thought it curious that the scent, although not identical, was similar to Isabella Swan's. Following the scent to its source, she suspected that it belonged to Anna and there was a high probability that wherever Anna was, Edward was nearby. As difficult as it was for her to keep from enacting her revenge then, she didn't come this far and work so hard on building up her army to blow it in a moment of impulse. Patiently, she had instead observed and waited and was rewarded when she found that Anna was staying with another human a few miles from the campus.

Victoria cautioned me as we drew closer to our destination to clear my mind of the Cullens, the battle and especially of her. She didn't want to risk the mind reader sensing us before it was too late. Thinking of anything but Savina was easier than trying to rid my mind of everything else. So while Victoria led me blindly toward the apex of her vengeance, I reminisced about my mate...the first time she opened her eyes, the first time we kissed, each time we hunted, our passion, our dreams for the future.

Her scent filled my olfactory system with the most tantalizing fragrance imaginable, bringing me out of my musing. If this is what Isabella and Anna's blood smelled like, it's no wonder that Edward Cullen was attracted to the human girls and chose to keep them safe rather than glutton himself on the sweet nectar of her life. It would be a shame to chug when you can nip a sip on occasion. My mouth filled with venom at the thought and in reaction to the enticing aroma.

We were perched in a tree in the woods surrounding a complex of townhomes. The scent was strongest around one unit and Victoria whispered to me that it was time. We dropped to the ground and we casually walked to the front door before ringing the bell like simple door to door solicitors.

"I've got it Anna," a man's voice yelled from inside confirming that we had found her.

I could hear as his footsteps approached the door and the rhythmic beating of his heart sounded on the other side of the door. Seeing the movement through the tiny peephole, the man was obviously checking to try to identify the unannounced visitors on his doorstep.

"We're not interested in any solicitations," he stated, trying to dismiss us. There was something odd in his voice, but before I could register what it was Victoria crashed through the door.

The man had been thrown back and was lying unconscious on the floor. Victoria scanned the room and her head snapped to the hallway. Standing there wide-eyed and motionless was a young woman that I could only conclude was Anna. Her heart was pounding and I could detect the adrenalized fear that laced her mouthwatering blood.

"Victoria," she whispered.

Victoria sneered in response to hearing her name. "So your Edward told you about me."

"I feel sorry for you." Anna stated candidly and I looked at her in amazement.

"Sorry for me?" Victoria laughed hysterically. "Don't you realize that I plan to kill you in the most painful way possible and you…a little HUMAN…are sorry for me?"

"Oh I have no doubt about that and I don't plan to try to plead for my life to be spared. I just know that if someone took Edward from me, I would be devastated and do whatever was in my power to make those responsible pay." Damn, smells good and has spirit. Eddie sure knows how to pick them.

Victoria's face contorted with disbelief, rage, grief and madness. She was on the edge of the precipice and about ready to leap. A growl began to grow in her throat and she took a step toward Anna, her hands flexing at her sides.

"Anna!" The human male had gotten up and ran to stand in front of her protectively eyeing me warily it seemed with recognition but regarding Victoria as the most immediate threat.

Annoyed with the interruption, Victoria grabbed the human by his neck and hurled him across the room. The loud cracks at the time of impact led me to believe that he broke a few bones before falling in a heap onto the floor.

"Noah!" Anna shouted and began moving toward the lump, more concerned about her human friend than the crazed vampire standing in her way.

I didn't think, my body moved on auto-pilot and my arms wrapped tightly around Victoria's body and flung her back, away from Anna. She crashed against the breakfast nook and it splintered as easily as balsa wood. All too quickly, she sprang back to her feet and with fury in her expression she threw herself at me.

"How DARE you attack me," she screamed as she clawed at my head.

I wasn't quick enough to avoid complete contact and I felt her talon-like nails rip across my cheek. Ignoring the searing pain across my face, instinctually my left fist came up in a cross to her jaw as my right followed with an upper cut to her abdomen. She staggered back only slightly and she seemed to reclaim some of her sanity. The calmness on her face and the broad toothy smile that she flashed me caused my gut to clench in fear.

Faster than I knew it was possible, Victoria was on me and I heard my arms being ripped from my body before a pain nearly as intense as my transformation registered. Accepting the impending end of my existence, I cried out in apology to Savina and closed my eyes in preparation for the blackness of nonexistence.

A loud snarl and the pressure of Victoria's body being pulled from me caused me to open my eyes. Rather than a mop of red shrouding me as its owner killed me, I saw her being ripped to shreds by another vampire, presumably Edward. I pictured a banshee as Victoria shrieked unceasingly when each limb was torn from her body. The chilling sound only cut off when he twisted her head off her body as if she were a ketchup bottle.

Edward walked over to the fireplace, stacking the corpse and dismembered appendages in the recessed pit. The position of Victoria's head on top of the pile with her red hair cascading down the front created an unusual visual effect making it seem that mass was already alight with liquid fire. Anna grabbed a match from the mantle and the sound of the tip being struck along the fine sandpaper made me realize how deathly quiet it currently was in the room. When she tossed the lit match into the fireplace, the venom flamed up immediately. Dark, dusty plumes of purple smoke wafted up through the chimney and the smell of the sickly sweet flesh as it burned was nauseating.

They both turned around and I knew that it was my turn.

_I know that you can hear me Edward_, I spoke to him mentally. I was in too much pain to speak out loud. _And I know that it means little to you now, but I am sorry about Isabella. I don't deserve your forgiveness and certainly not your mercy, but I do ask that if my Savina survived the battle with the others that you spare her. I'm glad your Anna is finally safe._

"Edward, he saved my life." Anna pleaded. Her hand was on his chest. Was she trying to hold him back?

Edward reached out and gently ran his thumb along Anna's cheek before leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. Stepping away, he moved around the room quickly and returned to lean over me, his face a blank mask. Confusion merged with shock when he pressed one of my torn arms to the appropriate socket and bent to run his tongue along the separation site. Once he was finished with one arm, he moved to the other side and repeated his actions on the other.

"Isabella would not have wanted me to harm you for something that was ultimately my fault. You protected Anna by practically sacrificing your own life. I owe you not only my forgiveness for what happened with Isabella, but my deepest gratitude for keeping Anna safe. Thank you, Primo." Edward stated and I felt a hand clasp my own and shake it.

My hand! My arms! I could feel them, I could move them. I looked down at the hand that still held Edward's with awe. Releasing it I flexed first that hand and then the other. Then I ran my hands up and down my arms and touched where they'd been severed. I felt a thin ridge and some soreness, but beyond that, my arms felt perfectly normal.

"I didn't know. I thought…" I looked up at Edward and he chuckled before helping me to my feet.

"Edward, Noah's hurt." Anna had moved and was kneeling next to the human's still form. He had not moved from where he had collapsed earlier and I could hear his heartbeats weakening.

Edward moved quickly to Anna and Noah's side and examined the injured human in the same manner that a doctor would while all I could do was watch helplessly.

"Edward?" Anna questioned, her voice dripping with worry and tears running down her face.

"His spine is broken in two locations, he's got cuts and bruises all over his body and he's bleeding internally." Edward lowered his head.

"I'll call go call 911," she scrambled frantically to stand up.

"He doesn't have that much time," Edward said softly.

"But he's like my brother. He was there when I woke up from my accident. We have to do something. I can't lose him too." Anna gripped Edward desperately while she sobbed into his shoulder.

"We can change him." A voice spoke suddenly from the open doorway.

* * *

><p>I don't know if Krispy Kreme donuts are available outside the continental U.S. and Canada, but for those that have never had the opportunity to try a Krispy Kreme donut, they are sinfully good and just smelling them will cause you to gain weight.<p>

I love "The Steward of Gondor" song and included a youtube link on my profile for the scene I mentioned. It would be a good background song for this chapter.

Well now that the battle is done and Victoria is finally resting in pieces, we can move on. There's a few loose ends that need to be tied up before the story is completed, the obvious one that everyone is dying to know is when/if Bella will get her memories back. Wait and see my dear readers, wait and see.

Thank you for reading.


	24. Aftermath

When I first thought to borrow the name Noah Newman in my story, I'd intended to have him killed as his character in U.S. Marshals was. I toyed with the idea of having John Royce King be the figurative finger behind the trigger, but I felt that his U.S. Marshals character got shafted. Victoria...well, her demise was inevitable. Her mental cliff jump was a one way trip to crazy and it was more humane to put the bitch down. Primo and Savina...well, the jury is still out for them.

For all those that want to know when or if Bella will get her memories back and are fighting their impatience, think of this. I've been posting at least a chapter a day with a promise for the end to come within the next week. Imagine if I were posting this as I was writing? You'd have to wait months before the end of the story. Kind of like having to wait a year for the conclusion of a movie right?

Now that the battle is done, don't think there won't be any more angst. I might have a couple more curveballs for you.

Happy reading...

* * *

><p>Chapter 24 Aftermath<p>

Carlisle POV

Relief filled me when Jasper and I first discovered Edward and Anna both alive. Hearing Anna's distraught voice and seeing Noah's broken body lying on the floor, I knew that there was only one practical solution. The scene before me was not so dissimilar from one I was faced seventy years ago when my dear Rose brought her Emmett to me.

"We can change him." I stated calmly.

Anna gasped. At first I thought her shocked reaction was from my sudden arrival, but I could read both comprehension and hope in her expression.

"Carlisle…" Edward began.

"Edward, there's not enough time." I interjected. "Call Eleazar. Ask if he and Carmen can come."

Edward nodded and pulled Anna to the side while I hastily worked on Noah. His heartbeat was so faint; I was worried that we'd arrived too late. My initial bite was to the jugular. The greatest amount of venom was released there where it could be carried to the heart and then pumped naturally through the circulatory system. All subsequent bites were arterial…brachial and then femoral. The entire process lasted just over a minute and by the time I sealed the final bite, Noah's weakened heart arrested. Without hesitation, I began chest compressions.

While I rhythmically forced venom through Noah's body, I heard the voices of the others in the room. Edward was on his cell talking to Eleazar, Anna was sobbing quietly and Jasper was talking to Primo. Before Edward completed his conversation with Eleazar, Noah began shaking unconsciously. Pausing in my actions, I immediately heard the distinct lub dub of Noah's heart as it beat strongly and independently…the venom was working.

Standing up, I turned to the others in the room. "He won't remain silent for long and I think it's safe to say that the struggle that occurred here drew the attention of some of the neighbors. Now that we know the venom is working, we need to go quickly."

"We'll take Noah's SUV and meet the others at the house." Jasper said. "Primo, you'll be coming with us. There's someone that will be very pleased to see you."

Where there was previously a hesitant newborn vampire standing in observation, there was now a person filled with hopeful joy.

"Savina's safe?" The young one exclaimed.

"Yes, she is waiting with the rest of our family." I answered him. "Let's go now. I can already hear sirens in the distance."

With the chance that one or more of the neighbors spotted us leaving the apartment, I lifted Noah's trembling body up and propped him between Edward and myself. Either of us could have carried Noah effortlessly by ourselves, but we knew we had to maintain the semblance of normal human behavior. While Anna gathered a couple blankets, her purse and the keys to the SUV, Jasper and Primo swiftly masked any evidence of our presence. I was thankful when Edward reported that he didn't hear any indication that we were seen.

The explosion didn't occur until the apartment was nearly a mile behind us. Jasper explained as I drove calmly past a police cruiser speeding in the opposite direction that he and Primo had needed to rig the gas line in the apartment to blow. There was no other way in the limited time that they had to do much else that would reasonably explain the busted furniture, demolished breakfast nook, blood and still smoldering remains of Victoria. Just as well. For all intents and purposes, the human known as Noah Newman died in that apartment.

Nothing in my centuries of practice as a physician compares to the screams of a person as their human body dies and every cell is slowly transformed by the burning acid of venom. The agonized wails of burn victims are close, but with the numbing relief of morphine, their cries are always short-lived. When Noah began his screaming, not one of us…Edward, Jasper, Primo nor I could escape the reminder of our own change. Knowing that Jasper was likely struggling the most under the amplified feelings of us all, I tried to block my memories and think of more pleasant thoughts.

Surprisingly and appreciatively, Anna facilitated our reprieve. After surviving unscathed from Victoria's attack and fearing for Noah's life, I would have expected that her body would be going into shock. I would have even expected her to shrink into Edward from Noah's tortured shrieking. Instead she managed to speak calmly to him, the hoarseness usually present in her voice increased by her recent crying. Somehow Noah heard her voice and words and he became silent, although his body remained rigid.

Jasper took advantage of the silence and called Alice. As expected, she knew we were on our way to the house with Noah and Primo. Along with the rest of the family, she and Savina were already heading home and would meet us there. Alice also wanted to inform us that Eleazar and Carmen would arrive this evening at exactly 7:04pm. My eyes found the small LED screen on the dash…9:56am. It feels like it should be much later in the day.

The rest of the drive was relatively quiet with only an occasional whimper from Noah. Travelling through the more densely populated areas of Ithaca, we were restricted by posted speed limits. It felt maddeningly slow. Although I don't have the penchant for speed when driving as my sons have, I was eager to get home. Once I passed West Buttermilk Falls Road, I floored the accelerator and followed Elmira southwest toward the secluded sanctuary of the wooded area surrounding my family's home.

Alice and Savina stood eagerly waiting at the end of the drive when we arrived. Before the vehicle came to a complete stop, Primo opened his door and rushed to Savina. Given Jasper's wariness of newborn unpredictability, he was right behind Primo. Alice simply skipped over to her mate and cupping his cheek in her tiny hand, planted a quick kiss on his cheek before greeting Edward and Anna.

"Rose and Emmett are getting the second floor parlor ready for Noah." Alice updated us. "They've already got a bed and a couple chairs ready. Esme is in the kitchen preparing a snack for Anna."

Savina's eyes were wide as the realization of Anna's humanity caught up with her. Her nostrils flared and her body tensed.

Primo positioned himself in front of Savina, blocking her view, held her shoulders firmly and put his face within inches of hers. Jasper also moved in a protective stance between the newborns and Anna.

"Primo, she smells so…" Savina cried, her rigid body trembling.

"No, Savina!" Primo commanded. "Not her, Vina…not her. She's with them. They will not hesitate to kill us both if we threaten them."

I stood frozen in place awestruck. Primo Capuzzi, the same Primo that attacked and was responsible for Isabella's death was trying to protect Anna? I sensed the same shock in the other members of my family. Primo kept a tight hold on her as he continued to maintain eye contact and whispered words of comfort. What seemed like minutes later, she nodded her head, afraid to speak.

"Savina, you probably would like a shower and some fresh clothes. I think I have something that would fit you." Alice extended a hand to her. The young newborn girl tentatively reached out and two delicate hands clasped together, one decorated in dirt and the other decorated in jewels.

"Thank you, Alice." I lifted Noah gingerly from the back of the SUV. "Let me get Noah settled. Primo, Jasper will lead you to the living room and we'll all gather in a few minutes to discuss this morning's events. Edward, after you've taken Anna to Esme, join me upstairs please."

"Come with me," Jasper ordered the young vampire.

Emmett and Rose were just finishing with the room when I entered cradling Noah in my arms. Taking Noah first to the bathroom, I stripped him of his torn and bloodied clothing and immersed him in the bathtub to wash the caked blood from his hair and body. Drying him off afterwards, I laid his naked body on the bed and covered him to his waist with a sheet. There was no need to clothe him yet since he will need to be bathed again after his system purges all its waste for the transformation.

"Carlisle." Edward spoke my name from the doorway. I barely heard him through the tormented wails.

"I've done all I can for Noah at this time," I acknowledged. Edward's face was pained, his brow furrowed. It was an expression that I'd seen on his face three other times. Just as Jasper was haunted by the screams and emotional turmoil of Noah's transformation, Edward was equally tormented by Noah's thoughts.

"It's not just Noah's thoughts that pain me, father." Edward placed his hand on my shoulder. "After you changed Emmett, you vowed that you wouldn't change anyone again. Emmett has never resented that you changed him. None of us have."

"Rosalie used to hate what we are."

"Rose was raised in an environment that taught her that the only things of value in life were status, possessions and physical beauty. Giving and receiving love and support from family and friends was an alien concept to her. There will always be certain aspects of being human that she will miss, but you know that Rose no longer resents her life.

"Carlisle, you do not need to feel guilty about changing any of us. The pain that Noah is experiencing right now is temporary. He will wake and he will have a place in our world, just as the rest of us have and he will be grateful that you saved his life."

"_Thank you, son_." I said mentally as I reached out and gripped Edward's shoulder. I didn't think I could vocalize my thoughts without choking.

"Come downstairs. Everyone is waiting for you." He asked. "Noah will be fine for a few hours by himself." I'd meant to have Edward watch over Noah, but he was right. Noah is in no condition to move anywhere of his own volition and he is safe where he is laying.

I nodded and followed him from the room, glancing back and saying a quick prayer to God that Edward's faith in Noah's acceptance will be true.

Alice and Savina must have arrived only moments before Edward and I walked into the room. Everyone was complementing Savina on the mini-makeover that Alice subjected her to and the mood was mercifully light. Jasper still seemed guarded with the two newborns so close to Anna, but even he appeared to be more relaxed than he was barely an hour ago.

"Carlisle, how is Noah?" Anna's obvious concern dampened the atmosphere.

"He's still in the early stages of the transformation. All the fractures and lacerations are being healed by the venom." It was easiest to remain clinical to disguise the emotions that I'd felt just moments before.

"Thank you…for changing him." Anna tearily smiled.

"You're welcome, Anna." I replied with the only words that I could come up with while replaying Edward's words of reassurance in my mind to keep from relapsing in a flood of guilt.

"Story time!" Emmett boomed, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Before we get into that Emmett, is there any risk of exposure to our family resulting from today's events, Alice?" I questioned.

"None from Lucifer Falls," Alice reported as her eyes assumed the familiar far off look that she obtained when scanning the future.

"The amount of structural damage at Noah's apartment would have raised some suspicions, but not as many as the fire and ashes in the fireplace. There were a few bits of vampire tissue that were still burning. Anyway, the explosion was necessary to cover that all up. Now, the authorities will just chalk it up to a gas leak explosion."

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper was suddenly at his mate's side. Collective gasps were heard around the room and I knew from the alarm that I was feeling that it had rippled unconsciously from Jasper.

"I've never seen this before," hesitation and uncertainty in both her voice and face. "I was trying to look for inquiries about Noah's sudden disappearance, but I'm not seeing anything."

"Edward?" Everyone's eyes looked expectedly to him, my own included.

"I don't see any complications for our family but she's right. It's all blank. There are no inquiries from Cornell or the landlord to his apartment, even the police. It's like he doesn't exist." Edward's squinted eyes trained on Alice's.

"How is that possible?" Rosalie challenged.

"We may not discover the answers until he wakes up," I responded. "Let's hope he retains enough of his human memories to be able to answer them."

"Can we move onto some questions that CAN be answered then?" Anna suggested. "I mean, what happened with the newborn army?"

Four hours later we'd learned the extent of Victoria's insanity, surprised that she managed to create not just the one but two newborn armies. Primo and Savina had not been aware of Victoria's Terminator Killings but weren't surprised. It was just another example of her madness. We all laughed when Savina compared Victoria to the crazy super bitch terminator, Kristanna Loken in **Terminator 3**.

We were shocked to hear that the Capuzzo family had secretly known about the existence of vampires for generations. If Aro and his brothers were aware, the entire Capuzzo family would be eradicated. Keeping the secret to themselves for all these years is impressive, but could they be trusted? If it weren't for Edward's belief and insistence that Primo's recent actions were driven by remorse for what occurred with Isabella, we would not have forgiven Primo and his family for the past.

Grateful for the absolution, Primo and Savina both indicated that they were intrigued with our vegetarian diet, not even considering that an option for survival before. While Esme fixed dinner for Anna, the rest of us took Primo and Savina out to hunt. Both did amazingly well and were excited at the prospect that they might one day be able to return to their families. Before that was possible, they acknowledged that they would need to show that they could control their bloodlust around humans first. In the remaining time before our Alaskan cousins arrived, we gathered once again to discuss how to gradually integrate Primo and Savina safely back into society.

Although the young vampires had already proven that they could control themselves while being in the same room with Anna for a few hours, my family knew all too well how precarious that control can be even for a mature vampire. No one dared suggest that Primo and Savina stay with us. We would not risk a repeat of Bella's fateful birthday party. Anna is too important to us all.

Primo claimed that we needn't worry about his control and suggested that he and Savina be allowed to go off on their own. He agreed that Savina was not ready to be exposed to a crowd of humans but he was willing to accept full responsibility in ensuring they uphold the secrecy of our existence as well as maintain a vegetarian diet. Disbelieving Primo's confidence, Jasper suggested we test his allegation. As expected, Edward vehemently fought against whatever challenge Jasper was thinking. When it was explained that Jasper wanted to expose Primo to Anna's blood, we all understood Edward's refusal to consider the option as a viable assessment and agreed with him wholeheartedly.

It wasn't until Anna spoke out in favor of Jasper's idea that we all stared at her dumbstruck. The resultant argument between Edward and Anna rivaled some of Emmett and Rose's. In the end, they both stormed out of the room. We could tell that Edward left the house from the reverberating sound of the slammed front door. Anna's by the diminishing sound of thudding footsteps leading upstairs.

"I Can Not Wait Until She Is One Of Us," Emmett emphasized each word, breaking the silence. A smile stretched from ear to ear and his eyes twinkled like a child on Christmas. "Our Eddie is SO fu…"

"Emmett!" Esme reprimanded him while Rosalie slapped the back of his head. Leave it to Emmett to lighten the mood with his childish humor.

Eleazar and Carmen arrived at 7:04pm, as Alice predicted. Not one to beat around the bush when summoned as he was, Eleazar skipped traditional pleasantries and wanted to be informed of the nature of the emergency. I'd only spoken to my old friends a few times in the past couple years, the last time to inform them about Bella's death. They'd heard of Bella from Laurent, but they knew nothing of Anna.

Providing an abridged recount of the events leading up to our predicament with Noah, I was pleased that Eleazar and Carmen agreed to take Noah to Alaska and guide him through his newborn period. Having another male in the Denali family no doubt swayed the decision somewhat. He never complained over the years, but I couldn't fathom being the only male in a household of women decade after decade. In the few conversations that I'd had with Eleazar since Laurent mated with Irina, he'd casually mentioned a few male bonding activities that they'd gone on together.

Without personally flying a private plane from Ithaca to Denali, the only logical method of transporting Noah was by car. Jasper was supervising Primo and Savina somewhere on the grounds outside while most of the others were getting everything ready for Noah's departure. Rosalie had already stripped Noah's SUV down and removed any tracking mechanisms and changed the tags. Emmett worked on travel and identification documents. Carmen spent time at Noah's side while Alice groomed Noah before the transformation caused his appearance to become immutable. She spoke softly to Noah, introducing herself and describing the family and home that he would be a part of.

Things were still tense between Edward and Anna. Edward returned from storming out after their heated argument only to brusquely acknowledge Eleazar and Carmen's presence. Finding nothing better to do, he locked himself away in his music room. Witnessing Edward's curt greeting, Anna made politely introduced herself and apologized for the Paleolithic behavior of her fiancé. Her comment earned her a resounding chuckle from the Alaskans before she excused herself so that she could spend as much time as she could with Noah.

I could see the sorrow cross Anna's face as she left the room. Although she would see her friend again, it wouldn't be until he gained enough control to be around humans or she became one of us. Either way, it would be months. Rarely did I intervene in the disagreements between the couples of my family, but this was one instance that I felt it was necessary. He may try to block the thoughts of everyone in the household, but I knew he could still hear us.

"_Edward_," I shouted in my mind. "_Anna is going to need you tonight. For her sake, put aside your differences for the evening. I would also recommend apologizing to Eleazar and Carmen before they leave. They had no part in the earlier conversation and did not deserve your rudeness." _

Pulling my attention back to Eleazar, I offered what parental advice I could. Not that I was suggesting that the expectations for newborn vampires were akin to human newborns, but Noah will be Eleazar's first newborn. I've gone through the process four times already and if Alice's visions are accurate, as if they ever haven't been, within the coming year Anna will be my fifth.

Preparations were completed by midnight and we all watched as Eleazar loaded Noah into the SUV. As if he subconsciously sensed the somber mood, Noah's cries quieted down to soft whimpers. Parting hugs and handshakes were given by everyone. Anna presented Carmen with a thick envelope to give to Noah upon his awakening.

Embracing his quivering body, Anna was the last to say farewell to Noah. Shocking everyone but Alice, her final words ordered him to be prepared to walk down a long aisle and give her away for her wedding on February 14th. With a kiss to his forehead, she stepped back to join the rest of us as we stood and watched the black Chevy Blazer pull away.

* * *

><p>Kristanna Loken was not only known for her role as the cybermachine killer from the future in Terminator 3, she also played a hybrid vampire in Bloodrayne. Perhaps I should have made that reference in the story instead. I figure that there are more people familiar with Terminator 3 than Bloodrayne, but I could easily be mistaken.<p>

We now have a wedding date. Why February 14? That's five months from the battle. I've got my reasons, but the one I can share is that Primo had nearly that amount of time to become accustomed to life as a vampire and is able to be around humans again. In order for Noah to be present at the wedding, he would need approximately the same amount of time. As for the other reasons, you know what I'm going to say. Wait and see.

Thank you for reading.


	25. Grave Secrets and Matters of the Mind

After all the drama of the past couple chapters, this one is going to seem rather droll. A couple puzzle pieces find their rightful place as we continually draw closer to the end of this story. No worries though, there's still plenty ahead.

Stephenie Meyer wrote and proudly owns Twilight, but I'm proud to have written and own this story.

Happy reading...

* * *

><p>Chapter 25 Grave Secrets and Matters of the Mind<p>

Noah POV

Ding…dong, the doorbell chimed.

"I've got it Anna," I yelled.

Glancing at the wall clock, I sighed…9:30 a.m. Anna's nightmares last night were the worst I'd seen since she arrived. Seeing the dark circles under her eyes this morning I'd sent her back to her room to try to get some more sleep.

Peering through the peephole, I saw a woman with wild fiery red hair and a young man…Primo?

"We're not interested in any solicitations," I said as calmly as I could, cursing myself for leaving my Glock in my bedroom.

Finding that I was on the floor with the front door blasted inward, I heard a female voice that was not Anna's speaking. Where's Anna? Primo had been at the door. How did he find her? How does he know? At the sound of snarling I rushed toward Anna's room and the unknown voice. The same female from the door was standing in front of Anna. One word described the expression and aura that was emanating from her like a fog beacon…crazed.

I saw Primo behind the redhead, but there was something different with him. My instincts didn't allow me to ponder that thought for longer than a fraction of a moment. Instead, they told me that the more immediate threat was from the madwoman. Positioning myself between the intruder and Anna, one singular thought encompassed my mind…protect her. I only had time to realize that I was flying across the room before I was enveloped in darkness.

Shadow demons chased me as ran through the thick sludge. I felt their razor sharp jaws as they pierced my heels, yet I still ran. I ran because I had to save her…Anna. She was stranded on a small rocky outcropping just a few feet from me; a river of molten lava surrounded her. It was rising and I knew that before long, it would overcome her tiny refuge. Praying that the flaming red river was not too deep, I jumped in.

Nothing could hold back my screams as I felt the flesh of my body being seared from my toes to mid-waist. Slowly step by agonizing step, I walked to Anna. If I could reach her, she could stand on my shoulders and I could get her to safety. One step…two steps…the pain was inexplicable, but I trudged on. Nine…ten…almost…there…eleven…twelve…

"Noah, shh…you're safe, we're safe. You did it. You saved me. Thank you, Noah. Shh…it's okay, it will be over before you know it. We're safe now." I heard Anna's voice. Safe…safe…

Where is she? Where is Anna? I don't see her. I don't hear her. I'm in the lava river again. It's over my head now. I can't breathe. It's in my lungs now. It's burning me on the inside now as well as the outside. How am I not dead yet? Maybe I am. Please, let this end. Someone, anyone…please make this end….

"Noah, it's almost over." Who is that? I don't recognize her voice. "Can you hear me Noah? The burning will be over soon." Her voice was like none other, it was like that of an angel. Who is she and what is that marvelous smell?

"Tanya, are you sure?" Another unknown female voice asked.

"Irina, you and Laurent told me how your skin tingles when you touch. Eleazar once mentioned having a similar reaction with Carmen before they left Volterra. Unless it's something like Kate's power, I've only heard of that phenomenon occurring between mates. What else can it be? I only hope he feels it too." So the first voice belongs to Tanya and the second is Irina. Who are they? What are they talking about?

My arm twitched from a sudden electric buzzing sensation. Wait, not burning…I can feel my arms or my legs and they aren't burning. My chest though…so much pain.

"Did you see that, Rin? He felt it." The Tanya angel sounded excited.

I didn't hear anything else she said as the fire in my chest intensified beyond comprehension. My heart slowed in its rhythmic pounding and as it thumped its last beat, it was over. There was no more pain and every sense in my body suddenly overwhelmed me with my surroundings. Reflexively I opened my eyes and when I looked around the foreign room, I was encircled by strangers.

Faster than I knew it was possible, I slammed my back against the wall behind me, crouching and growling against the unknown individuals while I analyzed my situation. Standing cautiously before me were two men in a semi-protective stance in front of four women. Seeing their wariness and careful expressions at my reaction to their presence, they didn't seem to be a threat to me. Although their faces were alien to me, something about these strangers was familiar. Their skin seemed pale, yet flawlessly beautiful and their eyes…the eyes! They were like the Waggoners. What was it that Carlisle called it? Optical hypo something. These people must have the same thing.

Both men appeared to be of Mediterranean descent, although not from the same country. They both shared short, black hair but their facial structure was different….French and Spanish perhaps? Two of the women were oriented directly behind the men, their eyes alternating between the men and me. The woman closest to the Spanish-looking male shared some of the same features with her black hair and skin tone. The other woman's appearance contrasted drastically with the man she stood near. Her hair was a silvery blonde and her jaw structure and build was Russian or Slovak maybe. The resemblance of the other two women to the silvery-blonde led me to believe that they were sisters. The intensity of the gaze of the strawberry blonde stirred something within me and I was confused when she broke into an unexpected smile. The third blonde stood casually to the side seemingly unperturbed by the potential conflict in the room.

"Hello Noah," one of the men spoke as he stood slowly and held his hands up in a non-threatening manner. I detected a faint Euro-Spanish accent that matched his Mediterranean features. "My name is Eleazar and this is my family and my home. We brought you here at the request of our cousin Carlisle."

"Carlisle? Where is Anna? What happened?" I blurted my questions out before my eyes grew wide and I grabbed at my throat. What happened to my voice?

"Anna is safe, Noah. She is back home with Edward." The woman closest to Eleazar responded. "I am Carmen, Eleazar's mate. I know you are probably confused and full of questions. Please sit down and we'll try to explain." She gestured to the bed.

"Come on," Tanya extended her hand to me after her family concluded explaining the shocking news of my new existence. I'm a vampire…a real vampire. "You'll be able to think more clearly after you've hunted. I will show you how."

Grasping her hand, the tingling sensation that I felt prior to waking up spread from where our skin touched and ran up my arm. Tanya's jubilant laughter caused me to look away from our hands to her face. Her dazzling smile and sparkling butterscotch eyes made me return my own smile and wish that the moment could be frozen in time. The moment was shattered when I swallowed unconsciously.

I was nine when I had my tonsils removed. The feeling in my throat when I woke up from surgery was so sore, even the cold ice cream that I was given didn't sooth the raw pain. The scorching I currently felt in my throat was a thousand times worse. Tanya explained that it was the thirst that was causing the burning sensation and that only hunting would alleviate it.

Horror filled me until Tanya clarified that we would be hunting animals and not humans. While she led me into the wood surrounding her family's house, she further described the difference between the vegetarian diet that Carlisle and her family live on with the rest of the vampire population. She laughed again when I told her the reason Carlisle had given for their eye color. Leave it to the doctor to fabricate a clinical explanation she had chortled.

Hunting was to put it simply, exhilarating. Everything about it felt so natural and Tanya even complimented me by telling me that I better at it than Laurent, but I wasn't to tell him that she said so. After draining a moose, a wolverine, a beaver and a mountain goat, I found that I preferred the beaver. For some reason, Tanya found that hilarious.

Once my thirst was sated, Tanya took me to Mount McKinley. When I balked at her suggestion to climb the mountain without equipment, her responding hysterical laughter lasted for a full two minutes before she pulled me along and showed me some of the physical advantages that vampirism offers. I admit that being able to scale the mountain without equipment was incredible. When we reached the summit, I was speechless.

Tanya watched me as I slowly circled in place and amazed at the splendor. When she began talking, she explained what she knew of the circumstances that led to my human death and birth as a vampire. Disbelief was the only feeling that coursed through me as I learned that Victoria, the crazed redhead that burst into my apartment with Primo, wanted to kill Anna due to a vendetta that she held against the Waggoners or Cullens, as she mentioned the name that the family was more commonly known by. She didn't know the details of that vendetta, but suggested that Laurent may be able to fill in some of the blanks.

Rather than spent too much time pondering how Laurent was involved, I filed that away for later. I was too preoccupied with the inconceivable concept of a vampire army, yet that's what Tanya said Victoria had created with the simple intent of killing Anna and the Waggoners. My God, Anna…Isabella…first the mafia, then an army of vampires…what other dangers have targeted her?

Trying to distract me, Tanya informed me that she was the oldest vampire in the Denali coven and the original succubus. Dropping that last bombshell succeeded in making me forget what I was thinking about before causing her to burst out laughing. She told me briefly about each of her family members and described the essentials for vampire survival, warning me of the Volturi and their laws. Her face became a bitter mask when she informed me of the consequences for breaking their laws.

I suddenly thought of Anna and froze. Anna is a human and not only knows about the existence of vampires, she lives with them. Tanya immediately picked up on the change in my demeanor and I expressed my concern for Anna's safety from both the Waggoners…Cullens and the Volturi. Tanya assured me that if Anna was in any danger from the Cullens, she wouldn't have survived as long as she has. As for the Volturi, the longer Anna remained human, the threat to her life and to any vampires associated with her increased each day.

Craving Tanya's radiant smile, I boldly asked her for a kiss. I was rewarded with both. Parting after the best kiss of my life, I admitted that I had heard when she and Irina were talking just before I awoke. Trepidation crossed her features as she told me that although vampires may have physical relationships with various partners or companions throughout the course of their existence, they will recognize their soul mate by a tell tale tingling sensation.

"I feel it too," I said softly as I placed my hand over her still heart, earning me her biggest smile yet and a kiss that I was certain should have melted the very snow caps that we were standing on.

Some time later, we returned to the house and I was able to really see it from the outside, being too distracted by Tanya and the thought of hunting to see it before. The house was a massive three story wood chalet tucked away so far from human civilization that it was impossible to get any form of car or truck within 100 yards of the house. It looked more like a resort than a house.

When we entered the house, I saw Laurent and asked if he could to give me a tour of the interior of the house. If he was suspicious, he disguised any awareness of it well and agreed. Taking her leave, Tanya gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and told me that she wouldn't be far if I needed her.

It was probably foolish of me to assume that the house would be influenced by Hollywood's preconceived notion that all vampire dwellings were influenced by Transylvania. Instead of underground torch lit catacombs with subterranean coffins protected against the daylight, the décor throughout the house was warm with light earthy colors and accented with pieces that I guessed had been collected over centuries.

At first, Laurent spoke tonelessly as if he were a theme ride guide repeating a memorized script for the hundredth time. We passed the only room that was familiar to me in the house, my bedroom, and he paused when we arrived at a parlor a few doors away. I took the chance to ask him about Victoria. He nodded as if expecting to be asked sooner or later and we sat down while he explained how he knew Victoria and described his first meeting with the Cullens and Edward's human girlfriend, Bella.

I was frozen speechless for the second time that day by the time Laurent concluded his account. Several thoughts flashed in my mind. Isabella…Bella…"_I went back to the Waggoners' house yesterday afternoon and discovered that they had just learned about Edward's ex-girlfriend getting killed_"…Victoria choosing Primo as her first newborn. Holy shit! Anna is Edward's Bella and no one else knows it, even Anna.

"Tanya, can I borrow your cell? I need to make a call." I asked after concluding my discussion with Laurent.

"Noah, you've awoken to this life less than 24 hours ago. It's too dangerous to have any form of contact with humans."

"Just one call, a text actually. I promise that it will not say anything to reveal our whereabouts or existence to humans. In fact, it will make explaining my disappearance or staging my death unnecessary."

"How?" She asked doubtfully.

"Please? Trust me." I held her hands gently, feeling the electric current running between us.

"One call," she handed me a small cell.

"Thank you. I assume this is untraceable?" She nodded just before I dialed a number I never expected to use. Tanya had mentioned when we were on Mount McKinley that my human memories would begin to fade and I knew I needed to make this call before the memories were lost.

Less than thirty seconds later, I returned the phone to her, preparing to answer the questions that I knew would follow. She surprised me by clicking on a few numbers on the phone and raising the phone to her ear.

"Yes. Okay Alice. Thank you, See you in February."

"What was that?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"I'll tell you about mine if you tell me about yours." She asked knowingly, her mouth formed into a smirk.

"Uh…"

"Mmm hmm, that's what I thought. For now, we'll have our little secrets." She said as she pranced off. If she only knew, I thought as I watched her departing form.

The call I made was to a special number at the Witness Security Division of the U.S. Marshals Service headquarters, setup for marshals in the event that their identity were ever to become compromised. Once my call was completed, like the countless individuals that have been placed into witness protection, WITSEC would erase my identity and reassign my clients to other marshals. The text that I sent contained both the validation of my identity and an encrypted passcode. The passcode would enable the Chief Deputy Marshal in Arlington, access to my private and secured folder on the witness database server housing the list of all my clients. It was a standard security practice for marshals and each of their witnesses to have a unique codeword. That information would be available within this secured folder.

Without making the call, after three unsuccessful attempts to contact me following my failure to check in, my boss would have flagged me as missing in action and begun the same process. Not only would that process take longer, but it would also result in an investigation into my disappearance. Taking more proactive measures, especially after the fire and explosion that I was told destroyed my apartment, I would be presumed dead…killed in the field and no investigation would be performed.

What good would it do now to reveal an occupation that I could no longer have or her forgotten identity? How could I tell her that I was a U.S. Marshal and that the Annabelle Swanson that they know to be Edward's girlfriend…fiancé is none other than Isabella Swan? No, both are secrets best taken to the grave. I chuckled at the irony of that statement. As one of the newest members of the undead race of vampires, that's essentially what has happened with the secrets.

Anna POV

When I woke from my accident in January, the first face I saw was Noah's. Almost like the baby chick imprints on the first face it sees, we developed a special bond. It wasn't like that shared by a parent and child and most definitely was nothing like the bond that I feel with Edward. Perhaps it was because he was the one to tell me about my parents being killed and had some knowledge of the life I had before the accident. Even if everything he knew about me came from my student information file at Cornell, to me Noah was the only link I had to my former life…the life I had before I lost my memories. He is family.

I could tell from the cautious looks on each of the pale faces that I passed as I made my way to my room that they were expecting me to break down into a blubbering mess. Only Jasper and Alice knew better. Why else would I have said what I did before he was taken away? When I saw Noah's limp body on the floor after Victoria swatted him away like a gnat, I thought he was going to die. Once Carlisle volunteered to save Noah, I knew he would survive. I would see him again. Carmen promised that she would ensure that my idea for helping him gain control would be carried out and that she would be able to keep her thoughts from Edward until they were well out of his mental hearing range before she confided in Eleazar.

Edward, my dear, sweet and infuriatingly stubborn centurion. It's only been a few hours since we had our argument. For all his years, this is one time when he is simply a scared teenager. I don't need to read his mind to know that he was thinking of the disastrous culmination to Bella's birthday party. If a single drop of blood could unhinge a mature vampire from years of abstinence, how could I expect more from a newborn...especially Primo?

I know the history that Primo and his family have with the Waggoners and I know I probably shouldn't trust him, but I do. Primo could have attacked either Noah or me when he and Victoria burst into Noah's apartment, but he didn't. He rode calmly back to the Waggoner's house while my scent permeated throughout the enclosed vehicle and never showed any sign of the uncontrolled bloodlust that newborns are supposed to have.

Primo said that he was changed at the beginning of April. If he can control himself after just five months, surely Noah would be able to do the same? Even Savina who, despite being changed less than four months ago in mid-May and struggled with her control, managed to refrain from attacking me. I think newborns can be strong enough to overcome their thirst. They only need to realize that they can and make up their minds…mind over matter. One way or another, I will make Edward see that.

"I do see," his soft voice spoke behind me. I turned around, not realizing that he'd followed me and assumed that he was still upset.

"How much did you hear?" It's been a long time since he'd listened to my thoughts.

"Just the last part. Please forgive me for the invasion and for discounting your opinions earlier," he walked timidly toward me. "When I arrived to Noah's apartment and saw Victoria there…" He spat her name through his clenched teeth and I could see the muscles in his jaw flex. "I was reminded of the time that James nearly killed Bella and was terrified that I was not going to get to you in time."

"But you did, Edward."

"Only just. If it weren't for Primo, I would have been too late. I owe it to him to give him the chance." Sadness crossed his face suddenly, confusing me.

"You were right when you were thinking of a vampire using mind over matter to overcome their thirst." He lifted my hand and inhaled deeply at my wrist. "The scent of one's singer is the strong. I've heard that the thirst from a singer's blood is ten times more intense than that of a regular human to a newborn vampire. Every moment that I'm around you, I am tempted by the sweet ambrosia of your blood. Just as I did with Bella, I made the conscious choice to be stronger than my thirst. I trust in your faith in Primo and Savina that they can to do the same."

"And Noah." I added cautiously. Edward sighed loudly with his eyes closed and his lips pressed together in a tight line. We both stood there in silence while I watched him reign in his thoughts.

"Let's see how Primo and Savina do first after a couple months." He finally said. "If they are both able to become desensitized to your blood without any…complications, we'll have the Denali's proceed with Noah."

"Thank you, Edward." I hugged him as tightly as I could, smiling.

"You're welcome, Anna. Although I admit, I was mildly coerced into changing my mind."

"Alice?" I'd learned that of the Waggoners, only Alice has ever been capable of successfully manipulating Edward.

"She threatened…well, let's just say she's anxious to plan a wedding."

"Threatened? How?"

Edward smirked mischievously. "And give you ideas for future manipulation? I don't think so."

"Hmpf…" I puffed out my lower lip and crossed my arms across my chest.

He broke out in a laugh and I couldn't help but crack a tiny smile. "Come on, love. We've got some newborns waiting on us and a wedding to plan for."

* * *

><p>My description of Laurent is far different than Edi Gathegi, but when I read Twilight I pictured what I wrote. Also, having a more mediterranean appearance would help him fit in more with the Denali's and make the guise of a familial relationship more believable.<p>

The text that Noah sent and all the reasoning behind that is completely made up. As a result, it may seem incredibly difficult to believe, but now you understand why Alice saw, or didn't see any questions resulting from Noah's disappearance from society.

All in all, I don't think this was one of my better chapters, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Thank you for reading.


	26. Finding Things to be Thankful For

Time flies when you're in a fanfic timeline. After the last mediocre chapter, I think you'll all like this one. No angst, just some warm and fuzziness. One of the longer chapters too.

So kick back, grab a mug of some hot cocoa and enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 26 Finding Things to be Thankful For<p>

November 4, 2006

Primo POV

Freedom. After two months of testing our resistance to Anna's blood and some bagged blood of some unknown donor that Dr. Cul…Waggoner…Carlisle obtained, Savina and I were a final test away from being given the green light to go on our own. However, as grateful as we both were for not being killed immediately following Victoria's weak attempt at vengeance and the Waggoners opening their home to us, we couldn't help but constantly feel like lab rats.

Each day brought a new challenge. For our initial test, Edward stood by my side and Jasper by Savina's as Carlisle presented us with scraps of cloth sprinkled with blood. Without even flinching, we simply looked once at the red speckled fabric and smiled while the doctor questioned the intensity of the thirst we were feeling and scribbled notes. It seemed like such a simple test and I was confident that we passed. Apparently the elder vampires felt the same. The next day the challenge was more difficult and as confidence in our resistance increased, the length of time that we were exposed to the blood and amount we were exposed to increased as well.

At the end of each day, we were taken hunting. As a human, I'd gone deer hunting countless times before. Although my human memories are fading, I don't think I'll ever forget the adrenaline rush that I received when I tagged my first eight-point buck. When the Waggoners took us hunting for the first time as vampires, I was amazed. If I had known what hunting animals as a vampire was like, I would never have tried humans. The exhilaration of using my speed, strength, senses and bare hands to track and take down a wild animal surpassed any feeling I'd previously experienced…well except for one that I reserve for my private time with Savina.

Despite the euphoric feeling I received when hunting the animals, the taste of their blood always seemed anticlimactic. From the grimace that I saw on Savina's face each time, she agreed. Sharing his creation story with us one night, Jasper explained that he was the only vampire in the Waggoner family to start his new life gorging on human blood. After years of changing to diet of strictly animals, he admitted that the desire for human blood will always be present, but like addicts abstaining from their vice, we just needed to hold onto what humanity remained in our minds and be stronger than our vampiric instincts. It was easier said than done. Over time, I did find that I preferred anything with antlers. Savina found that she favored fox, especially when Alice suggested saving some of the skins to make a coat.

We weren't allowed to see Anna until the second month. It was the one of Edward's conditions for agreeing to use Anna's blood…as if he really had a choice in the matter. I'd heard about the argument that they'd had. If the volatility between the two is like that with Anna as a human, I can only imagine that any argument after Anna's change will be nuclear.

Although we didn't see Anna, we knew that she was still living in the house. The rhythmic beating of her heart was a telltale beacon whenever she was home. I thought the Waggoners were crazy when they gave us each a cell phone and urged us to talk to Anna as much as possible whenever she wasn't in class. She seemed to be on board with the idea or perhaps it was her suggestion to begin with because she took the initiative to call us most of the time during the first couple of days. Maybe she just understood how awkward and forced it seemed when we tried to call her. Anna was always excited to talk to us whenever we spoke and always praised our progress. Sometimes she talked about her wedding plans with Alice and even insisted that Savina and I be present for the ceremony.

After a while, I realized the purpose of the cell phones and conversations with Anna. The differences were subtle, but most notable in Savina as she struggled over her instincts less with each test. I knew that part of the growing control was simply time and the tempering change in our new vegetarian diet, as the Waggoners like to refer to it. The greatest part was due to the personalization that the calls imposed. Neither of us could escape Anna's edgy voice in our minds as we were bombarded with the sight and smell of her blood soaking the rags we were surrounded by.

When we finally saw Anna, she was running outside. Jasper and Edward flanked her and I suppose if I were human, it would have appeared that they were pacing her. As a gust of wind delivered the scent of oak and heather with an underlying hint of strawberries, freesia and salty perspiration, I saw them for what they were…her bodyguards. I realized, as we both tensed from the instinctual desire that nearly overcame us, that our challenge for the day was to watch Anna run.

We'd progressed from simply smelling Anna's blood. We could now see her flushed skin and hear her pounding heart as she ran like prey taunting its hunter. It wasn't without a significant amount of difficulty that we both made it through that test without succumbing to our bloodlust. All of the subsequent tasks were just as difficult as we spent more and more time with Anna, but neither of us faltered in our resolve.

Now, as we stand before Anna in anticipation of our final test, I am filled with a torrent of emotion. Apprehension gripped my stomach. The familiar feeling dredged up a foggy reminder of how I felt, what seemed like ages ago, as I walked into a courtroom with my brother Maso. A recognizable growl from Edward brought me back to the present as a smiling Anna rested her hand on Edward's arm, immediately silencing him.

Pass or fail, I will forever respect Anna for her bravery. Here is a human that has chosen to live with a household of vampires, knowing the constant risk that she is under. Further disregarding her well-being, she volunteered her own life's blood to help desensitize Savina and me so that we can be reintroduced into human society without an ensuing bloodbath.

The entire Waggoner family was present as we stood in the formal dining room awaiting the final test. Anna approached each of us and gave us an unexpected hug, reminding us that she was proud of us and imparted words of confidence in our ability to make it through this last challenge with ease. Afterwards, she walked away from us and toward the antique buffet where a covered tray had been placed and pulled a small white towel off of the tray revealing a small dagger. My eyes grew wide as I watched her calmly pick up the dagger and draw the silver blade across her left palm.

"Anna!" Savina shouted frantically. "What do you think you're doing?" I'd already stopped breathing and looked to my mate to see her horror-struck expression as she too was holding her breath after her exclamation.

Savina gripped my hand and looked at me and I knew that she was silently checking to see if I was still in control. With a forced smile, I turned to observe the Waggoners. Most were cautiously watching us, ready to intervene if we gave any indication that we would try to attack. Dr. Waggoner was at Anna's side preparing to bandage up her bleeding hand. Edward was on the other side of Anna, but instead of looking at her, he shifted his gaze between Jasper and us. I recognized the look on Edward's face when his eyes lingered on Jasper's and knew that he was listening to Jasper's thoughts.

Except for the audible hiss and the wince that briefly crossed her face when Dr. Waggoner began cleaning and wrapping her hand, Anna was beaming. "Oh Primo, Savina, I knew you could do it!"

"No sense of self-preservation." I heard Edward mutter too softly for Anna to hear. Of course all the vampires did and I saw all the vampires break out in smiles. There was even a snort from Emmett.

"It certainly does appear that Primo and Savina have passed with flying colors." Dr. Waggoner added.

"Does that mean we can go off on our own?" I asked cautiously, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Where will you go?" Esme just couldn't help her motherly concern from coming out.

I looked pointedly at Edward, knowing that I would not be able to lie without him seeing the deception in my mind.

"_We want to see Tommaso. He's grown up hearing the same stories that I have about vampires and can be trusted. We won't reveal what we are to anyone else._" My thoughts revealed to Edward.

Edward nodded before responding. "We know that your family has passed down some knowledge of the vampire world, but Carlisle wants to make sure you are fully prepared to return to the world with more than tales passed on from your Grandfather Capuzzo. We'll see again before you depart. Well done, both of you."

"Don't forget that you promised to return for our wedding." Anna interrupted before Edward pulled her away and departed from the room.

Carlisle remained in the room while the rest of the family all offered their congratulatory praise in turn. Before she left, Alice flitted to Carlisle and handed him a thick manila envelope. The doctor's response was only to shake his head and chuckle before setting it to the side and instructing us to take a seat.

We already knew the basic rule of secrecy that all vampires were bound by, but the Waggoner patriarch surprised us when he explained that, living with the Volturi for a time, he had firsthand experience of the consequences of violating that rule. A booming laugh from one of the upper levels of the house and a few softer laughs from other areas was heard after Savina referred to the rule as the Prime Directive. If Savina was capable of blushing, I think she would have.

When Carlisle talked of the Volturi leaders, he described Aro with an almost reverent respect, even though he abhorred the leader's traditional diet. Both Savina and I were seriously creeped out. Being groomed to lead our own families, we knew that to attain that position often required unscrupulous practices. With the ability that Aro possesses, we had no doubt that he used his ability in the past to eliminate any opposition. The unbridled fear that the entire vampire population has toward the Volturi speaks for itself. I hope we never have to meet him. Just thinking of that lecherous pervert made me want to use an entire bottle of hand sanitizer at the thought of being touched by that mind rapist.

Lacking a filter, Savina cautioned Carlisle on his loyalty toward Aro and the Volturi. His furled forehead conveyed his conflicted thoughts and I intervened before something was said that could not be retracted. Explaining our logic, Carlisle pondered our words but asked why we perceived Aro's gift to be more malevolent than Edward's. Seriously? How could he compare Edward to that…to Aro? Holding my tongue on my opinions, I ceded the moral debate and steered the conversation elsewhere.

My curiosity was piqued when Carlisle reached for the envelope that Alice had given to him. I was speechless when he handed each of us a stack of passports and a two-inch thick wad of hundred dollar bills. Staring down at the items that I'd been given, my attention returned to Carlisle's face when I heard the jingle of…no friggin way! I'd recognize that trident anywhere.

Tossing my passports and cash on the chair, I swiped the car keys and dashed out the front door. To a human, the scene probably looked like something out of a roadrunner cartoon. I collapsed to my knees on the front lawn when I saw her. Tears would have been streaming down my face if I were capable of crying as I took in not just any Maserati, my very own Rosso Mondiale Coup Cambiocorsa.

"How?" I whispered when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward picked your brain, Alice told us where it was and I might have made a couple slight modifications on it. I hope you don't mind." I stood up as I looked at Rosalie who looked proudly at my baby. "I thought maybe Edward might trade in his old man Volvo for one of these beauties, but sadly he'll never give that thing up."

"You could trade in your BMW Rose if you want one so badly." Edward teased as he and Anna walked toward us.

"I…I…" I was still in shock.

"Awesome car!" Savina wound one arm in mine, the bulging manila envelope tucked in her other arm like a football.

"Your luggage is in the trunk. Take the route west on I80. Your car will draw too much attention through Montana if you take I90 west. It will take you a little longer, but you'll also get to see some interesting sights when you get near Salt Lake City. Don't worry about your clothes for the wedding, I'll have them ready for you when you come back." Alice rattled off rapidly while doing a combined hug and two cheek kiss.

"Stay in touch bro…sis." Jasper and I went through the motions of a man hug as our hands joined in a thumb-shake and we pulled together in a chest bump while tapping each others' opposite shoulders with our free hands. His embrace with Savina followed a more traditional hug.

"Remember the Prime Directive and live long and prosper." Emmett said seriously as he held up his left hand in Vulcan form.

"You're both welcome to visit anytime. You're part of the family now. Call us when you reach your destination so that we know you're safe." Esme squeezed us in typical motherly fashion. It's a good thing we don't need to breathe.

"When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put childish ways behind me. I know I am not your birth father or your creator, but I do consider you both my children. You've made me proud. See you soon son…daughter." Carlisle hugged us firmly.

"I know I'll see you in a couple months, but I'm going to miss you both." Anna's warmth and the decadent smell of her blood nearly overwhelmed me as she fearlessly hugged me. Savina's eyes practically popped out of her head when Anna repeated the action with her, but I knew she could and would keep it together.

"We'll still be able to talk over the phone." I blurted to break up their embrace.

"You'll be too busy starting your new life together to talk every day." She looked between us "Stay strong. I know you can."

"Brother." Edward said as he gripped my forearm with both of his hands. I saw my own ocher eyes reflected in his as we stared intensely into each other's eyes. Words were unnecessary as I read more in his eyes than could ever be expressed audibly. The only one that could guess at our unspoken words was Jasper and although I had nothing to be ashamed of, I knew that he wouldn't say a word.

"How much longer do you two plan on staring at each other? You're not going to gross the rest of us out by sucking face are you? Cause I for one am waiting on my own share of brotherly love from the old coppertop before seeing how fast this bucket of bolts goes." Edward and I broke our eye contact and we both growled as we saw Savina with her back to us and her arms wrapped around herself, her hands moving up and down her back while she swayed suggestively.

Edward grabbed Savina and spun her around. "I'll show you brotherly love sis." He said right before he proceeded to tickle her, causing us all to crack up in laughter. When we all regained our composure, Edward gave Savina an innocent hug and kiss before she slid into the passenger seat of my car.

Taking a moment to look all around me before pressing the accelerator, I smiled. Next to me sat my mate, behind me stood the Waggoners and in front of me was the road leading to Maso. I knew then that wherever I ended up, I would always be surrounded by family.

November 19, 2006 Anna POV

"Hurry up Anna, we should have left ten minutes ago. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rose already left and I'll never hear the end of it if we don't get there before they do." For the past week Alice has been more energetic than normal. I didn't think it was possible.

"I'm coming Alice. What's up with you lately? It's not like this is your first time going to New York. What's so special about Thanksgiving in New York anyway?"

A horrified gasp came from Alice as Edward entered the room chuckling.

"Anna," his cool breath whispered into my ear. "Do you remember ever watching the Macy's Day Parade on Thanksgiving morning?"

"I…" It had been a while since I consciously tried to remember anything prior to my accident. I'd pretty much given up on remembering any of my past. I'm content with where my life is now and looking forward my future.

"No, I don't remember if I ever watched it or not. Why? Do you have a thing for giant balloons Alice?" I snickered as I looked at her petulant expression.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Felix the Cat was my idea after all." She huffed.

"Felix the Cat? What are you talking about?" I was puzzled.

"Come on love. You can sit next to Alice on the way while she tells you about her pride and joy." Edward nudged me toward the door.

"Okay, so Anna, you already know that I woke up as a vampire with no memories of my human life. I was completely disoriented and had no clue who I was or where I came from. The only thing I knew was my name and that I was parched." Alice started.

"At this point Alice, we'll be there and back before you finish." Edward broke in.

"Fine. Well by the time I got used to a vegetarian diet it was three years later and I was in New York City. Maybe it was the fashion or shopping that drew me to the area. Anyway, I got a job working at Macy's. There were a lot of foreign immigrants in the city so finding a job with questionable papers and a strange appearance didn't seem very strange."

"Didn't your American accent seem odd for a foreign immigrant?" I loved hearing stories from my family. They were always so captivating.

Alice flashed her all-knowing smirk before responding. "One of the benefits of being a vampire is having perfect recall. It helps one be a quick study. Fortunately the landlord at the small flat that I stayed at was a Frenchman."

"What did you do at Macy's?"

"Mostly I worked in the factory making clothes, but I was fortunate enough toward the end to have the opportunity to design one of the window displays. It was while I was working in the factory that several of us were talking and I came up with the idea for the parade. The others loved the idea and before I knew it we'd organized the very first Macy's Day parade. Oh Anna, I wish you could have seen it. Of course they didn't start using balloons until I talked them into it for the parade in '27."

"It was spectacular, Alice." Edward smiled at her.

"I suppose next you'll tell me you started the Black Friday tradition also." I scoffed, but looked pointedly at Alice when the three vampires chuckled.

"I should have known." I shook my head.

"Well you know the first parade wasn't actually on Thanksgiving. There were some issues with closing off Herald to Harlem on Thanksgiving so it was held on Christmas Day instead. That worried some of the number crunchers at Macy's. They thought that having the parade on Christmas would hurt their holiday shopping profits and you know how much I love to shop. I figured why not make a special day of it? I would have picked Thanksgiving, but that was hardly practical since the humans like to get together with their families and gorge themselves. And since having a holiday in the middle of the week pretty much makes the rest of the week a wash, why not designate the day after Thanksgiving as the number one day to shop ever? Besides, it was almost my birthday." Wow, she said all of that in one breath and I understood her. Leave it to Alice to have verbal diarrhea when it comes to shopping.

"But they didn't call it Black Friday then." Jasper added.

"Technicalities." Alice sang.

"All the same, the term didn't originally refer to the day after Thanksgiving until the 1960's." He countered and looked as if he was going to continue, but was cut off by his annoyed wife.

"I'm sure Anna would just LOVE to hear from the esteemed Professor Whitlock on the history of the Black Friday term, but we don't have time to listen to a speech about some old religious dead heads, stock market crashes or protests. Suffice it to say, shopping on the Friday after Thanksgiving WAS my idea." Note to self, do not rile up the pixie.

"I saw that." She turned to me and gave me a stink-eye.

"So this is just a nostalgic trip and an excuse to go shopping?" I questioned.

"Shopping…yes, nostalgic…not exactly. As the great-granddaughter of one of the immigrants that organized the first parade, I was invited to ride on one of this year's floats." Alice declared proudly.

"Great-granddaughter?"

"Yes, I was Alice Susanne Marcheur then." She spoke the name with a distinct French accent. I was confused when Edward groaned and his head dropped into his hand at the same time that Jasper snorted in laughter.

"I'm missing something obvious aren't I?"

"Do you know the movie _Miracle on 34__th__ Street?_" Edward asked.

"Does it matter which version? I can only think of the one with a young Natalie Wood in it."

"Do you remember what her name was in the movie?" Edward prompted?

"Um…Susan I think. Yeah, Susan."

"So I ran into Val while he was patrolling the Long Island Sound over Christmas in '44. I didn't see it, it was pure chance."

"Val?"

"Valentine Davies. He wrote Miracle. He just seemed so down when I saw him and no one should be down during Christmas, so I might have told him about my Maman Marcheur. I didn't know until after we went our separate ways and saw him talking to George Seaton to make the movie that he manipulated my name for the movie."

"Susan? That's a pretty common name."

"Marcheur translates to Walker in English." She admitted sheepishly.

"Wait, did Emmett put you all up to this? You don't expect me to believe all this?"

"You think I would joke around about that Anna?" Alice gave me her best wounded expression while holding her hands to her chest.

"Okay, let's say for the time being that I believe you. What float are you going to be riding?"

"You're going to laugh." She pouted.

"No I…well, you know whether I will or not. Please Alice? You can't tell me all this and leave me hanging like this now."

"Well it's not an actual float, it's a balloonicle. You know a giant balloon on top of a car or other motorized vehicle?"

"Ok, but which one?"

"TheEner#$%B&%%#" she mumbled rapidly.

"What?" I shouted through Edward and Jasper's chortles.

"The Energizer Bunny! Are you happy now?" she sulked.

"The…Ener…gizer…Bunny!" I choked out between guffaws. "Now I know you're telling me the truth. You would never make up something like that." I continued laughing hysterically along with Edward and Jazz. "Does Emmett know?" I managed to ask.

"No, and if you breathe a word, I will make sure that your first decade of immortality is spent clothed in nothing but burlap."

"Don't worry Alice. I promise I won't say a word about it. I'll just _Keep Going_ on acting like we're heading to New York for some awesome shopping." Alice growled and said something that I couldn't hear but both Edward and Jasper burst out at the same time.

Alice sulked for the next hour, but as we reached the Holland Tunnel she could no longer contain her exuberance. I had to admit that seeing the city decorated in all its holiday splendor had me squealing like a child at some of the sights. When we pulled up to the Four Seasons Hotel I knew that the Waggoners were dropping all their financial inhibitions on this trip, especially when I found out that Edward had reserved the new Ty Warner penthouse.

Later that evening, I stood with Edward on the balcony overlooking central park and asked him what his favorite Thanksgiving memory was. He tried at first to say that he was looking forward to this Thanksgiving as being his favorite since he was spending it with me, but I told him that not only was that sweetness disgustingly cheesy, it didn't count since it hadn't happened yet. Instead, he thought for a moment before recounting the first year that the Waggoners were together.

It was just a couple months after Jasper and Alice joined the family. They were living in a rural area outside a small city of about 30,000 in Iowa and were going by Masen. Esme wanted to do something special that year but since they didn't eat food, she cooked enough for an army and the family delivered food throughout the city to the homeless and shut-ins. Afterwards they had a hunting contest to see who could catch the most wild turkeys in an hour without killing them. When Emmett brought back six cases of Wild Turkey whiskey, the contest was cancelled.

After sharing a good laugh with Edward, I squeezed close to Edward and scanned the night-time cityscape. I thought of the week ahead and of what this Thanksgiving means to me. By this time next year I should be changed and may not remember this year at all. For all the past Thanksgivings that I've forgotten, I hope that I don't forget this one too. I have family and I have love…I have everything to be thankful for.

* * *

><p>Is it me or did my intro to this chapter make me sound like a radio dj?<p>

So I made A LOT of historical references in this chapter. As such, there are a slew of links on my profile page that you can check out if you'd like to learn more about some of the people, places and things mentioned. I found the information regarding black friday history particularly interesting.

I made one reference to Salt Lake City and for the life of me, I can't remember what I had found and unfortunately didn't make note of it at the time. It was either something expected on I90 or something significant on I80 that was happening in November 2006.

You've probably surmised that I have fun creating character histories. I've made a reference in the past to Alice's birthdate falling on Black Friday. November 29 was actually the day after Thanksgiving in 1901, when Alice was suspected to have been born.

In the spirit of Thanksgiving, even though in real time we've just passed Valentine's Day, Chinese New Year and Mardi Gras, it is easy for me to find something to be thankful for...all of you that are reading my story and sending in such raving reviews.

Thank you!


	27. All in the Family

Contrary to this chapter title, with the exception of the name, there will be no references in here to Archie or Edith Bunker. For those that have no clue to what that means, don't worry about it. It's from a TV sitcom that is as old as I am. And now some of you will be Googling the show to figure out how old I am since my profile doesn't divulge that tidbit of my bio. C'est la vie, but I've digressed.

I know I mentioned in an earlier chapter that I wish we could use unique fonts. The same sentiment applies in this chapter. You'll see why as you're reading. Just use your imagination and pretend that it's not italics but handwritten.

It's astounding. Time is fleeting. It's been so dreamy in another dimension and nothing will ever be the same. Yes, madness is taking its toll. Remember doing the time warp? It's time to do it again. So let's jump to the left and step to the right, read on and hold on tight...

* * *

><p>Chapter 27 All in the Family<p>

November 23, 2006

Primo POV

Our return to Seattle took longer than we expected. Our enthusiasm at being on our own when we left the Waggoners only lasted for about twenty miles before all the what if's made us second guess our independence. What if we were stopped by a policeman? What if we were recognized? What if we were arrested and jailed? What if we accidentally revealed that we are vampires?

Trying to be overly cautious of any form of law enforcement along the way, we exasperatingly adhered to traffic laws and drove strictly at night to avoid accidental sun exposure. We made sure to stop frequently along the way to hunt and after a week, we embraced our emancipation and made grandiose plans for our future.

"Are you sure he'll come Primo? It's Thanksgiving Day." Savina was just as anxious as I was as we stood in the shadows across from the Seattle waterfront.

"He'll come. This is where we always used to come when we wanted to get away from everyone and everything."

"It was special to us too." She whispered. "Do you think he'll freak out? You know, after what he said about the eyes."

"Maybe, but I think he'll be so excited to see us that he won't notice the eyes right away. You didn't when you woke remember?" She snorted.

"Yeah, the first thing that popped into my head when I saw you was that Resident Evil was real and Mater…you were going to try to eat my brains." I burst out laughing.

"Shh, we've waited this long to see him, don't blow it with your loud mouth."

"Baby, I thought you liked my mouth." I dropped my voice and nipped behind her ear.

"There! He's here." She directed my attention to a lone figure approaching.

His head was down and his shoulders were slumped as he shuffled toward the bench that we'd sat in so many times in the past. Through the collage of smells of the waterfront, I picked up his scent. As a human, I didn't notice it, but the intensity of breathing it in with my vampire senses brought back memories of our childhood together and as if on autopilot, my feet began moving toward my twin.

"Maso." After not seeing my brother for so long, his name came out like a caress. It was barely audible to human ears, but loud enough to trigger a reaction.

Maso's entire body stiffened and his head whipped up as he looked directly at me. Our eyes met and he paled a fraction of a moment before he noticed Savina as she joined me by my side. His eyes grew wide and he took a trembling step backwards.

"Primo? Savina? Noooo…." He cried. "You're not real. You can't be… you're dea…yellow-eyes…you're…Noooo!"

"Tommaso, it's okay." I said softly as I approached him carefully. "Nonno Capuzzo's stories were true, but there were some things he didn't know."

"Mater, please don't be afraid. We won't hurt you." Savina added. "I figured out what your grandfather meant when he told you about the red and yellow-eyed swans. Give us a chance to explain. We missed you so much. Please, Mater."

"You're both real?" He took a tentative step toward us with his hand reaching out to touch us.

"We're real brother." I stepped close enough for his hand to touch my chest. I didn't want to shock him with my chilled skin, but the moment he felt my solid form he wrapped both arms around me and pulled me into a tight embrace. When he released me, he repeated the action with Savina.

"Everyone said you were dead." He said to both of us.

"Well they weren't _entirely_ wrong." Savina's sass was back. "It depends on what your definition of dead is." She glanced sideways and spotted an empty bench across from our favorite water fountain.

"Come on, we all have a lot to catch up on with each other." She smirked before skipping ahead and yelling over her shoulder. "Last one to the bench is a Thanksgiving turkey."

Maso and I briefly looked at each other before turning back to a giggling Savina and chased after her.

January 15, 2007

Anna POV

Thanksgiving…

Christmas…

New Years…

I don't know who said that time flies when you're having fun, but it's true. Then reality kicks in and time comes to a screeching halt.

Waking up this morning, today's date didn't even register. It wasn't until Edward's wary and sympathetic look that I suspected something was amiss and the significance of the day hit me. I suppose I should have felt saddened about this being the anniversary of my life-altering accident. Perhaps it was because I don't have any recollection of the event or of my now dead parents that I felt more disconnected than distraught.

Edward wasn't fazed by my request that he drive me to Mom and Dad's burial plots. I thought that maybe seeing their graves would evoke some feelings or by some remote chance some memories, but as we approached the cemetery, the only thing I felt was guilt for not visiting before now. As I read the engraved names on the headstones, they were as foreign to me as all the strangers' markers surrounding us. Edward handed me two wreaths beautifully arranged from flowers in Esme's garden and I placed them on the ground above the place where my parents' remains rested.

"Mom…Dad," This felt so awkward.

"I'm sorry I haven't come to see you before now. I…um, I brought someone that I'd like you to meet. This is Edward and he's important to me. We're getting married next month. I wish…" Oh, there is so much that I wish, but no matter. "I may have lost you both, but I have a new family now. They are not necessarily a traditional family, but they are good. They make me happy. Edward makes me happy." Edward squeezed me in a side hug of reassurance.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swanson," Edward spoke unexpectedly and I looked up to his face as he gazed reverently at the graves before us. "I love your daughter. Wherever you are, I hope that you can give me your blessing to marry her. She is everything to me and promise that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe and make her happy."

We stood for a moment and I half expected for a beam of light to shine down upon us or a flock of doves to take to the air…some glorious sign of my parent's blessing. Instead, we were surrounded by a serene silence broken periodically with the sound of a distant squirrel scampering through the trees in search of a hidden cache of nuts. I didn't care. Well, okay deep down I wanted their approval.

"Let's go home." I said in resignation.

Edward leaned over and kissed me tenderly on the forehead. "Whatever makes you happy, love." He whispered before we walked back to the car.

On the drive home, I kept thinking how I should have felt more. They were my parents after all. Shouldn't I have felt some pangs in my heart over their loss?

I didn't even realize that Edward was talking to me until I felt his cool fingers brush down my cheek. "What are you thinking?" He asked despite his ability to read my mind if he chose.

"Do you think it's callous to not feel sad about them being gone? Not that I'm glad that they're gone, but…" Edward steered the car onto the shoulder and put it into neutral while engaging the emergency brake. He then turned to me and held both my hands with his.

"Everyone grieves in different ways Anna. But in order to grieve, you need to have formed a memorable connection. When you lost your memories, your emotional connection to your parents was severed. It's understandable for you to feel detached. No one in the family will regard you disapprovingly for not following the conventions of behavior deemed normal by someone who was more concerned about the letters following their name than comprehending the beautiful individuality of each person."

I stared at Edward blinking. "Okay, while I appreciate that you aren't expecting me to be a simpering mess, since when did you replace Jasper as the family shrink?"

Edward's resounding laugh shook the idling car. "I love you." I said as I grinned broadly at his reaction.

February 14, 2007

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep.

I blindly flung my hand to my nightstand to turn off my alarm and mid-swing my arm hit something, or should I say someone, cold and hard.

"Wake up Anna! Today's the big day and we have sooooo much to do and so little time to do it." Alice rattled on before I had a chance to crack open my eyes.

"My God Alice, what time is it?" My room was still dark when I managed to separate my upper and lower eyelids from each other as I realized that Alice had mimicked the sound of my alarm perfectly.

"It's 5 am. Since the wedding is being held at twilight, that only leaves us twelve hours to get ready."

"Mary Alice Brandon, if you don't give me at least three more hours of sleep…" Rather than finish my sentence, I pictured Edward and me flying to Vegas and standing at an alter presided by Count Dracula and dressed in polyester coordinates from Walmart.

"Fine! You have until 9 am but not one nanosecond later." Smiling with my eyes closed, I burrowed myself deeper into my blankets as I heard the demon pixie mumble. The last thing I heard before I drifted into my sweet slumber was, "Really Anna…Walmart? At least you could have thought of JC Penney's."

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep.

My eyes opened to the rainbow of light streaming in through the rose window above my bed and the sound of my alarm still sounding off with its annoying tone. Reaching over to turn the blasted thing off, I spotted a note from Edward along with a single red rose and a small baby blue box.

_Good Morning my Dearest Annabelle,_

_Before I met you, my existence was but a half-life. I never knew what true happiness was and never thought that I would ever find it. Singularly, your unconditional love, blind faith, captivating mind and flawless beauty both inside and out surpass what any man would be privileged to be gifted with. To freely offer all of these precious characteristics to me is truly humbling. _

_Today you are making me the happiest and luckiest man on earth. As each second passes, I anxiously await the moment that I will have you by my side. Until then my love, my life, my everything…_

_Eternally yours,_

_Edward_

Clasping the note to my chest, I smiled to myself. I opened the small box and found gorgeous sapphires drop earrings. It's really happening. I am going to marry Edward today. I squealed. A sideways glance at the alarm indicated that it was 8:59. One minute left before Alice's 9 o'clock deadline. Speak of the devil. Before I had a chance to set my feet on the floor, I was faced by the energizer bunny incarnate and was yanked out of bed and pulled to the bathroom where I was hurried through my standard morning routine.

I didn't understand how preparing for my wedding could take eight hours, especially after Rose joined Alice. They both instructed me that I would not be allowed out of my room until it was time to walk down the aisle. I tried to argue that I would need to eat and use the restroom, but minutes later Esme arrived with a breakfast tray and advised that I just let Alice and Rose do their thing. After nibbling on a toasted bagel with a smoked salmon cream cheese spread and some fresh fruit, I submitted to my future sisters' ministrations and hours of torture…I mean beautification. It was an experience that I later dubbed The Hale Mary.

Esme, Rosalie and Alice had taken me to a day spa once during the time that I'd lived with them. I'd thought that experience was luxurious. It was nothing compared to The Hale Mary. My facial comprised of a peel that smelled like a succulent dessert, reflexology and slight waxing around my eyebrows. Next were a mud wrap, mineral bath, manicure and pedicure. After a lunch of herb roasted chicken and a spinach salad, Rose gave me an interesting massage that involved heating her stone-like hands before rubbing my body. It was all so amazing and relaxing that I felt like I had reached nirvana. That was until the hot wax. Forget about yelling out Kelly Clarkson, any more cussing and Father Carlisle would have burst into the room in full exorcism garb expecting me to be spewing gallons of split-pea soup.

Eleazar and Carmen arrived while my hair was being styled and although they brought more of their family from Denali. They were all beautiful and looked like they had all walked straight out of a fashion magazine, their regal attire enhancing their already perfect features. When I complimented them they graciously joked that it was not every day that they got to see a vampire marry a human.

I was greatly disappointed that Noah was not with them. Carmen informed me that she had followed the same desensitization techniques on Noah that the Waggoners had used with Primo and Savina, but Noah was too fearful that he had not yet gained sufficient control over his newborn thirst to be around me. Seeing my dejected expression, she said that Noah was just as saddened that he could not be present.

Irina and Kate introduced themselves to me and apologized for the absence of their sister, Tanya, but said that she'd stayed in Denali with Noah. Their giggles told me that there was something they weren't telling me, but before I could question them, Irina introduced her mate, Laurent. I didn't understand his tentativeness or the remorseful look that he gave me. My confusion turned to shock as he asked to be forgiven for revealing information about the Cullens talents. He said that he should have said something to the Denali's, but that he didn't think that Victoria would continue with her vendetta after hearing about Alice and Edward's abilities. He told me that he was relieved that I was safe and that the Cullens were unharmed. I wanted to believe his sincerity, but his reminder of Victoria put me on edge. How could he travel with that crazy bitch and not see her for what she was?

The Denali's picked up my unease and while Eleazar took Laurent downstairs to meet up with the men, I heard him point out to Laurent that Carlisle and the family went by Waggoner now and not Cullen. Changing surnames every few years would be something I would have to get used to as well since I am joining the world of vampires. In just a few hours I will become Annabelle Masen. I was glad that for at least a few years, I would share Edward's human surname.

Once the men were out of the room, Carmen told me that they had discovered that Noah was Tanya's mate. The news was startling and I insisted that they tell me everything that happened from the time Eleazar and Carmen drove away with Noah until now. While I tried to keep up with the three Alaskans as they updated me, Alice and Rose helped me with my dress, hair and makeup.

About an hour before it was time, Esme entered the room and the rest of the women left to help Alice and Rose get ready. Esme beamed over my appearance, telling me that I looked lovelier than ever and that Edward would be utterly captivated while I walked down the aisle toward him. She then guided me to a chair and helped me sit in a manner that would not wrinkle my dress while she handed me a small handmade booklet of pieced together notes and urged me to begin reading. She said that she would give me packages as I read and that I wouldn't be ready without their contents. Curious, I opened the cover and realized what was coming up.

Something old, something new

Something borrowed, something blue

And a silver sixpence in her shoe.

_Anna, as the patriarch and eldest member of this family I give to you your something old. I offer myself as a father to walk you down the aisle and give you my name. In a very short time you will become Annabelle Masen, but in the world that you soon join you will forever be a Cullen. - Carlisle -_

Esme handed me a small box containing a silver chain with a diamond and sapphire encrusted pendant on it. I recognized the symbol on the pendant…the Cullen crest. She pulled it out of its box and helped me put it on and I smiled as I touched the cool stone resting against my chest.

_Anna, I would never attempt to replace the woman that brought you into this world, but I would hope that you accept me as your gift of something new. Please consider me as your new mother, just as I already consider you my new daughter. I love you sweetie. ~ Esme ~_

The package that she handed me contained a photo album. Inset into the cover was a picture of Esme and me in an embrace. It had been taken not long after I moved in. I didn't even realize that someone had taken a picture. I could tell from the way she held me and her expression that she loved me even then. The first couple pages had more pictures, but the remainder was empty. Esme explained that it was so that I could add all of the memories that I will have in the future with the family. After a long and thankful hug, I continued to the next page of the booklet.

_Okay, so I know that everyone thinks I don't have a serious bone in my body, but you know when I say that I love you kid that I'm not joking right? If you'll let me be your something borrowed, I promise to lend you a shoulder to cry on, a leg up when something is beyond your reach and two hands to rip apart anyone that dares to harm a hair on your head. Love you Sis. ** Emmett **_

The contents of Emmett's box was in a word, adorable. It was a stuffed animal that looked like a little brown baby bear. It made cute little growling sounds and moved when its tummy was rubbed. As I played a bit with the snuggly toy, Esme relayed that if I needed to borrow my big brother bear for something, I just needed to make junior growl and he would come to my aid. I chuckled and turned to the next page.

_Anna, it is my honor to represent your something blue. For the longest time I was protective of Edward. He may have been born years before me, but he will always be my little brother. Someone once said "Marry in blue, lover be true." I am giving you my trust and belief that you are his true lover. If you ever doubt that, look at the comb that I placed in your hair. By the way, blue is Edward's favorite color. –~Rosalie~_

Gently touching the comb in my hair, I couldn't decipher the ornate design but felt the slick facets of the gemstones scattered within the hair adornment. I was sure it was beautiful, but not nearly as much as the kindred spirit of my sister.

_According to tradition, if a bride wears a silver sixpence coin in her left shoe on her wedding day her marriage will be blessed with wealth and prosperity. Anna, you are already rich beyond most others that walk this earth. By marrying Edward and joining this family, you are blessing us more than you realize. That first day that we met, I quoted Eliot to you. Do you remember the one that I parted with? "Home is where one starts from." Welcome to your beginning, Sis. _

_Oh, if you're worried about money, don't. We have Alice to ensure the wealth of our family. ~Jasper ~_

A small drawstring bag was placed in my hands. Pretty sure about the object inside, I opened it and shook the small silver coin out into my hand. It landed heads up and the writing along the edge identified the face as King Edward VII. Turning the coin over the minted date read 1902. Esme told me that King Edward VII had actually begun his rule in 1901, the same year as our Edward was born, but that they hadn't begun minting coins with his profile until the following year. She teased that it was probably better this way. None of us wanted to have to deal with Edward's ego if there was a coin with his name and birth year on it.

_Anna, you already know that I love you and what my gift is for you so I'll spare you the teary sister crap. Besides we don't want you to smear your makeup any more than you already have, which by the way…_

"…it's a good thing I used waterproof makeup or your face would just be impossible to fix in five minutes." Alice continued her sentence as she breezed into the room while carrying a pair of dazzling gemmed shoes in her hands.

"Alice, those shoes are…" My eyes must have been huge as she grabbed the sixpence from my hand, placed it in one of the shoes and alternatively fitted the shoes to my feet.

"Yes, they're the ones that were used in the movie Ever After." She acknowledged as she proceeded to touch up my makeup where my tears had left tracks down my face. Fortunately, I'd had enough sense to keep the tears from falling onto my dress or I would have had hell to pay.

"Once I saw the dress, I knew those shoes would be a perfect match." She said taking a step back and pulling me to my feet. "Now I know you haven't seen yourself yet. You have exactly two minutes to admire yourself before Carlisle comes to collect you and no more tears, do you hear me?"

"Alice, th…"

"You're welcome, Sis. Mwah" She blew me a kiss and flitted from the room.

Esme walked with me to the floor-length mirror and I was astounded at my reflection. I really hadn't had a chance to see my dress before it was put on and couldn't tell what style Alice and Rose had used for my hair. Had I not known that I was looking into a mirror, I would have sworn that there was another person standing on the opposite side of a window. The only thought that came to my mind was that this couldn't be me. The woman facing me looked too perfect.

Floral ivory lace draped gently over light gold satin, gathering at the waist with a satin band and a floral corsage accented with sparkling crystals. The strapless neckline and hem were scalloped and the back was secured with a satin corset design. My shoulder length hair was styled in an intricate updo and accented with tiny white flowers, the same ivory color as my dress. Securing the hair amidst the hidden bobby pins was the comb that Rose mentioned. I couldn't see it clearly, but it appears to have the same floral shape as the corsage at my waist, but instead of clear crystal accents, the comb was dotted with blue sapphires.

A knock at my door made me jump slightly and I turned as Esme opened the door to let Carlisle in. His broad smile and twinkling eyes were filled with pride as he held me at arms length and spun me around to look at me.

"Annabelle, you are without a doubt the most beautiful bride that I have seen in a long time…well at least since Rose and Alice remarried in June." He winked at me. "Are you ready to become Mrs. Masen?"

"Thank you for everything Dad." I fingered the pendant hanging from my neck. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p>If you thought my last comments prior to the chapter starting were odd and have no clue where they came from, then you are obviously a virgin and your noodle isn't cooked. I was serious when I said madness is taking its toll. The reference was from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. What possessed me to use that cult classic and twist it for my author dialogue? Stephenie Meyer would probably cringe at my association to her "Baby", but the entire skipping months thing is what got Time Warp into my head and I just had to let it out.<p>

There's several links on my profile page for this chapter all from the All in the Family reference through pictures of some of the items that Anna received. Although the "Hale Mary" that I used in my chapter refers obviously to Rosalie Hale and Mary Alice Brandon, the links both describe the Catholic Hail Mary and the football Hail Mary.

No wedding bells today sad to say. Tomorrow my dear readers, tomorrow...can you hear the ding dong, ding dong already?

Thank you for reading.


	28. Score One for Cupid

It's the weekend and you know what that means...double chapter postings!

So let's kick off the weekend with a bang...

* * *

><p>Chapter 28 Score One for Cupid<p>

Edwards POV

"I'm not thirsty anymore, Em. I've already drained three deer." I said as I buried the carcass under a tree.

"Oh is little Eddie getting cold feet?" Great, here he goes again.

"Emmett, I wouldn't provoke Edward. We should be offering advice instead. After all, tonight our little brother finally becomes a man." Jasper joined in.

Growling, I tackled them both and we rolled through the woods exchanging punches. None of us were trying to do any real harm, but it felt good to just let loose every once in a while. After 90 years, I'd all but given up on the possibility of getting married. There was no way that I had cold feet today. Ever since Anna agreed to marry me, this day couldn't come soon enough. Now that I was just a few short hours away from the best moment of my immortal life, the anticipation was making me euphoric.

Standing at the altar awaiting the start of the procession, I took in the transformation of the house's massive yard and couldn't envision a more perfect venue for Anna and my nuptials. Ivory colored flowers with bursts of vibrant red, yellow, purple, coral, and varying shades of pinks were interspersed throughout the area subtly hinting at the Valentine holiday. The seating for guests fanned out in semi-circle arcs with the altar as the central focus. They were divided down the middle by an ivory runner bordered by sleek silver lines leading to a classically flared design. The start of the runner bore the Cullen crest in matching silver.

The seats were nearly all filled. Counting our family there were twenty-five vampires in all present from around the globe. It was likely the largest peaceful gathering of vampires that has ever occurred. All of the guests were close and trusted friends that had come to celebrate with the family. In actuality, their thoughts gave away their curiosity to see who, and a human at that, had finally caught my eye. Understanding vampire law, they were assured that this would be the only time they would see Anna as a human.

Playing softly from the Bose speakers strategically placed around the yard were songs from one of the playlists that I'd recorded and assembled weeks ago for today. Alice insisted on being the one to control the remote to ensure that the timing was perfect. Who better to know the best timing?

Hearing the quick change to the music, I stood straight as the processional music began. Alice emerged first. She was clothed in a vivid purple dress with a coral satin sash that coordinated perfectly with the flowers. Her face beamed with excitement over the turnout and I tried to think of how I could thank her for her decorative genius. I laughed internally as she flashed a few ideas at me that would satisfy as a token of my appreciation as she took her place while she took her place as matron of honor.

Rosalie stepped onto the runner next and she walked regally down the aisle. Like Alice, the hue of her dress matched some of the flowers, but rather than the purple and coral combination, hers was deep rose with a yellow sash. She smiled at me as she approached to take her place next to Alice and while she blocked any hint of Anna's dress, her thoughts were filled with love and support for both of us.

The music changed and as Bach's Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D major, BWV 1068 filled my ears, my eyes saw only my angel…my Anna approach, her arm hooked loosely in Carlisle's. With every step that she took as she walked closer to me, I thanked God for giving me this second chance at happiness. When she and Carlisle reached the altar, he took both her hands and brought her hands to his lips and kissed her fingers.

"Anna, in traditional wedding ceremonies, the bride's parents give their daughter away to the groom." Placing her hands into mine Carlisle said to her and all present, "As I join your hands with Edward's, I will never give you away, but keep you forever as my daughter." Releasing our hands he walked around us to assume the role of presiding official for the ceremony.

"Friends and family," he started. "We are gathered today for the union of Edward and Anna. Many aspects of this ceremony are far removed from tradition, but the one thing that remains constant is the love that these two feel toward each other."

Carlisle looked to me. "Edward, do you accept Annabelle as your wife? Will you love her beyond all others, respect her as your equal and remain by her side for all eternity?"

"I do." They were the best two words that I could ever utter.

Turning to Anna, he addressed her next. "Anna, do you accept Edward as your husband? Will you love him beyond all others, respect him as your equal and remain by his side for all eternity?"

"I do." Her voice cracked, but I knew from the strength of her determination in her eyes that it was her normal voice.

"It is at this time that Edward and Anna will exchange their vows." Carlisle directed.

"I Edward Anthony Masen vow to join you Annabelle Swanson as my mate as we journey through our lives, in joyous moments and strife. I offer all my love and respect and will cherish every moment of eternity that I am fortunate enough to spend with you." Eternity won't be long enough.

"I Annabelle Swanson vow to join you Edward Anthony Masen as my mate as we journey through our lives, in joyous moments and strife. I offer all my love and respect and will cherish every moment of eternity that I am fortunate enough to spend with you." I suppose I shouldn't have doubted that she'd go through with this, but to actually hear her say it… Was this what the Grinch felt like when his heart grew?

Jasper and Alice handed each of us the rings as Carlisle recited his next part.

"A ring has no beginning and no end, just as the love between soul mates is timeless and eternal. As you place the rings on each other's fingers may they symbolize the blessing of this day as the two of you become united and your love for one another continues its unending circle."

"With this ring I thee wed. May it symbolize all of my love and commitment to you." I slipped Anna's ring onto her finger and channeled as much feeling of adoration toward Anna as I could.

_Bro, I get that you love her, but save it for the honeymoon when you two are by yourself. You're killing me over here._ I heard Jasper shout out mentally.

"With this ring I thee wed. May it symbolize all of my love and commitment to you." Anna's voice was sure and steady and I suspected that it was not just me that was overloading Jasper.

"In so much as Edward and Anna have consented to live forever together in wedlock, with a full understanding that the length of forever means so much more in our world, they have given and pledged themselves to each other, and declared the same through the exchange of rings, I now pronounce them eternally mated as husband and wife."

_Kiss her, Kiss her, Kiss her._ I heard Emmett chanting in his head. As if we needed prompting or permission.

Bending down slightly to meet Anna's upturned face, I pressed my lips to hers. We'd kissed numerous times since we first met, but none meant as much as this one. As if it were pulsing, I felt the electric energy flow between us through our lips. It wasn't strictly passion, but it wasn't entirely chaste either. Hearing the thoughts around us finally break through to my mind, we parted. We were both breathing heavily and wore matching smiles.

"Let me introduce to you all…Mr. and Mrs. Masen." Cheers and applause broke out as we walked hand in hand down the aisle.

Anna POV

Perfection. From the moment that I stepped out of the house and into the masterful wonderland that Alice created, I felt like I had been transported into a fairytale and I was the princess marrying her prince charming. The ceremony was flawless and as Edward and I walked with our hands clasped together as husband and wife, I felt giddy.

Entering the house, Edward moved me against a wall and kissed me with more intensity than he had during the ceremony. I melted in his arms and lost all awareness of my surroundings until he pulled back, our foreheads touching. He told me that Alice was mentally shouting at us to get a move on. We'd have time for our explicit activities during our honeymoon. I blushed profusely and hurried to my room to change out of my wedding dress and into the reception dress that Alice had left out for me to wear, which was nearly identical to the wedding dress in style, but was much shorter, with a hem that was only about three inches above my knees. The floral corsage at my waist was absent leaving just a simple satin sash. Rather than the ivory and light gold, this dress was ivory with a faint mint green.

When I finished changing, Edward was waiting outside my door. He'd switched from his James Bond worthy tuxedo to an equally hot combination of silk hunter green shirt and black dress slacks.

"Mrs. Masen…" his smooth voice said. I loved hearing him call me Mrs. Masen probably as much as he was surely enjoying saying it. "How about we get you a quick bite to eat before meeting everyone?" I really wasn't that hungry, but I didn't know when I'd get a chance to eat next since we were leaving for our honeymoon immediately after the reception. We didn't plan a dinner for the reception. Why when none of the guests eat human food? Instead, Esme prepared a simple salad comprised of fresh arugula, dandelion greens and radicchio with crumbled bacon, tomato wedges, sliced egg, shredded cheddar cheese and drizzled with a raspberry vinaigrette.

I ate quickly and Edward offered to clean up while I popped into the half bathroom just off the kitchen to brush my teeth. I'd made sure I didn't spill any food or toothpaste on my dress, shuddering at the thought of facing Alice with a food stain on my dress not thirty minutes after putting it on. Although I rushed as quickly as I could, Edward finished first and stopped to watch me while leaning against the door frame. He looked so handsome and he was mine…my husband.

As soon as we walked out the door, Alice assembled us into a receiving line. I was in a constant state of wonder as I was introduced to vampires from around the world. Liam, Maggie and Shiobhan came from Ireland as well as their cousins from Europe, Charles and Mekenna. From the jungles of the Amazon came Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina and from various areas of the states came Peter, Charlotte, Garrett, Mary and Randall. I'd already met the Denali's and…Primo and Savina!

They made it! They actually made it! I threw my arms around each of them exuberantly. Some gasped at my lack of restraint or fear since at less than a year each as vampires, they were both still considered newborns. What they didn't realize is that I felt more at ease with Primo and Savina than those that I had just met. Given the red eyes of most of the guests, I wasn't entirely confident that someone wouldn't suddenly come down with the munchies. My immediate family simply chuckled at the reaction of the foreigners.

A couple hours later, I felt as comfortable with the human drinkers as any of my family. I loved hearing the accented speech and seeing firsthand the talents that some of them possessed. They were all intrigued in my ability to unconsciously block, albeit partially, Edward's mind reading. Against Edward's wishes, Kate asked to test her gift on me. It took Eleazar's own ability to identify talents in individuals to convince Edward to let Kate try when he revealed that I had some sort of shielding ability. His theory turned out to be accurate, much to Edward's relief.

After catching up with Primo and Savina, I was pleased to hear that they had reunited with Primo's brother, Tommaso and alluded to a proposition that they had for Carlisle. Edward's wide eyes were my only indication of the magnitude of the proposal, but he refused to tell me in case their request was denied. I didn't push the issue, knowing that I'd wheedle the information from him later.

The evening passed quickly and before I knew it, it was time for us to depart for our honeymoon. We had only one thing left to do and that was for me to toss the bouquet and Edward to fling the garter belt. The women gathered closely while I threw my bouquet behind me. Despite most of the women being already mated, there was nothing to prevent a renewal of vows. In fact, Emmett and Rose are a prime example of a mated couple that has renewed their vows numerous times. Cheers were heard all around as Kate emerged victorious, but none seemed as loud as the American nomad, Garrett.

Edward either picked up on his thoughts or felt sorry for him being the only unmated male present because when it came time for him to fire the garter, he aimed it directly at Garrett. Glancing over to see Kate's reaction, she was looking directly at Garrett with something akin to a sultry come hither expression. When he looked at her, he visibly gulped before I saw him move from the huddle of guys slapping him on the back in congratulations for nabbing the elasticized strip of lace and walked in her direction.

We exchanged a knowing look before bidding everyone a farewell and driving off in his Vanquish. I was slightly disappointed that the car wasn't adorned with empty cans, streamers or even sprayed with "Just Married" in the rear window, but everyone knew better than to defile Edward's pride and joy. In truth, I wouldn't have wanted the glossy black beauty marred either.

Edward had wanted our honeymoon destination to be a surprise, but his astonished expression when I jokingly asked if we were going to a private island off the coast of South America inevitably nullified his plans to keep me in the dark. He looked so forlorn so I assured him that the idea of the two of us alone on a tropical island sounded absolutely divine and I could care less if he took me to a villa in the Riviera, a remote chateau in the Swiss Alps or the nearest Motel 8. As long as we were together, that's all that mattered to me.

Nineteen hours later, two connecting flights and a boat ride later and I saw it...Isle Esme. I couldn't believe that this island paradise was a gift from Carlisle. I mean **who gives an island as a gift?** Images of a hut from Gilligan's Island or an elevated tree house from out of Swiss Family Robinson popped into my head, so when we docked and I saw the house that we would be staying in, I was speechless.

The setting sun behind us cast just enough light for me to see the mostly glass face of the house with its thick red-brown wood framing. It was nestled at the inner edge of the sandy beach and just within the fringes of the jungle of exotic trees and brush. A small pebbled path lined by smooth fist-sized rocks led from wooden dock to the house. Small solar lanterns placed at ankle height every four or five feet illuminated the rapidly dimming pathway from the dock to the house.

In traditional bridal style and quite literally, Edward swept me off my feet and carried me into the house while lightly kissing me along the way. Setting me down just inside the threshold, I took a moment to look around while Edward excused himself to retrieve the luggage. A touch of Esme's signature décor was evident throughout the house with the light color schemes and designer flair. The floor plan was open with the exception of two bedrooms located at opposite ends of the single level house and even then the walls between the bedrooms and main part of the house were floor to ceiling glass. The only visual barrier preventing me from seeing into either room was a heavy white curtain.

The main area of the house had a sizeable living room with a large flat screen TV over the mantle of a gas fireplace. On either side were built in bookshelves. The left held a collection of novels and the right an array of DVD's. To the side stood a baby grand piano and I stroked the polished black lid gingerly as I moved from the living room to the kitchen.

With the exception of an enclosed and fully stocked walk-in pantry, the kitchen was completely open. Seeing the spotless stainless steel appliances and granite countertops, I suspected that the kitchen had never been used before. I snorted at the thought of all the firsts that would soon be occurring in the house.

I jumped slightly when Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my torso. Nervous anticipation caught up with me and when I turned around, I noticed that through Edward's normally controlled demeanor, he seemed a little anxious as well. We both chuckled and Edward asked if I wanted to take a few minutes to freshen up and relax after the long trip. It sounded like a good idea and he although he told me to take my time, he also said not to take too long.

Digging out my toiletries from the suitcase, I ducked into the bathroom and my jaw dropped when I saw the shower. It was nearly as large as my clothes closet at home and probably had more places for water to come out than a car wash. I just had to try this out. Well, Edward did tell me to take my time didn't he?

Guiltily I stepped out of the shower about thirty minutes later when Edward called from the other side of the door asking if I was okay. Realizing that I'd forgotten to grab clean clothes beforehand, I wrapped a towel around myself and cracked the bathroom door open only to be bombarded by the romantic scene in front of me. Throughout the bedroom, Edward had lit numerous candles and scattered rose petals in a trail leading out of the room. Mixed with the spice of the candles, a tantalizing aroma caused my stomach to rumble loudly reminding me that I hadn't eaten in about eight hours and was famished.

On the bed was a strapless midnight blue drape dress with matching panties and pumps. After slipping on the dress, pinning my hair up in a quick and loose updo and applying some lip gloss, I followed the floral trail. Soft music was playing through speakers in the ceiling and I found Edward pouring champagne into a fluted glass at a beautiful candlelit table. Seeing me enter, he placed the champagne bottle into an ice bucket, picked up the glass and sauntered to me with a gleam in his eyes and a radiant smile.

"You look stunning Mrs. Masen." He handed me the glass and took my other hand to escort me to the table. "Come have a seat, I've made you dinner."

"Why thank you, Mr. Masen."

Edward pulled my chair out for me and brought me a plate of grilled swordfish, steamed squash and a walnut spinach salad with a peach and mango dressing. I thought it would be awkward with me eating alone but Edward just talked while I ate. He described the island and I looked forward to spending time exploring the tide pools, undersea caves, coral reefs and seeing the parrots, porpoises and sea turtles.

When I finished my dinner, Edward pulled my seat out and asked me to dance with him. While we danced to various Tchaikovsky and Rachmaninov concertos, I basked in the perfection of this evening. Lifting my head from Edward's firm chest, I gazed lovingly at the wonderful man in my arms as he reflected his love back to me. With synchronized movement, our faces slowly drew closer and as our lips met we became one.

Bright light filtered through my eyelids and the heat of the sun on my face contrasted with cool fingers brushing lightly across my sensitive skin. Memories of the previous evening brought a smile to my face. Edward had been so nervous about our first time. He had truly looked like a seventeen year old. He was so afraid that he would become overwhelmed and hurt me.

I wish I could say that it was like in the movies when couples make love, but it wasn't. There was no uninhibited passion, no choreographed rolling around in the bed culminating to an ecstatic climax. With our inexperience and cautiousness, it was awkward, it was slow and it wasn't without casualty. Edward destroyed a few pillows, the mattress and the bed frame, but I was thankfully unharmed. If I'd acquired even the slightest bruise, Edward would have insisted that the remainder of the honeymoon be strictly platonic. Fortunately, he gained enough confidence from that first time and after moving to the other bedroom, the movie experience became a reality.

My first thought when I saw Edward's golden eyes staring at me while his feather light touches left a wake of goose bumps, was that if I could wake up like this every day, I'd be in heaven. I mentally slapped myself when I realized that although I could have Edward in bed like this forever, once I'm a vampire I will never sleep. I guess I'll just have to endure it.

"Good morning, love." Edward leaned toward me and kissed me lightly. "I brought you breakfast."

My stomach growled loudly. Edward chuckled, "You'd better eat. I think you could scare away one of Emmett's grizzlies."

I playfully fake punched him in the arm, but when Edward sat the breakfast tray on the bed I shamelessly devoured every morsel of the scrumptious Spanish omelette.

After breakfast, Edward wanted to point out some of the finer features of the magnificent shower. His instructional lesson was thoroughly stimulating, but when the water turned cold we knew it was time to get out. After I packed myself some granola bars, a few apples and several bottles of water into a backpack, we began our trek around the island and embarked on day one of paradise.

* * *

><p>AN: I put a few links on my profile page to show the inspiration for my color palate for the wedding, the aisle runner, etc.

Thank you for reading.


	29. First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage

Maybe I should have put a vanilla warning on the previous chapter. I know my story is rated M, but that's for some of the language and inuendo. For my first fanfic, I couldn't find it in myself to write lemons.

It took me a long time to get through this chapter. Transitioning past the initial hurdle of the honeymoon night into the next phase of the story had me stuck for quite some time. By the time the words finally came to me, I blasted through the remainder of the story pretty quickly. Although some of the upcoming events are predictable, I think there may still be a couple surprises for you.

Happy reading...

* * *

><p>Chapter 29 First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage<p>

March 14, 2007

Anna POV

"Do you know what today is Mrs. Masen?" Edward's smooth voice and gentle kisses along my collarbone drew me out of the heady fog that lingered from a hard night's sleep.

"Mmmm…another day of blissful heaven?" I moaned as I stretched and eagerly opened my eyes to see my archangel of a husband in all his sparkling glory.

"While I would agree with you completely in that regard, today signifies our one month anniversary. I've run a bath for you and made you a latte. The cleaning staff will be arriving in a couple of hours and I thought I'd take you to the other side of the island so that we'll be out of their way."

I'd met the cleaning staff briefly a week after we'd been on the island. Gustavo and Kaure looked to be two small-framed Brazilian natives and they greeted Edward politely but kept their distance. When Edward introduced me to them, Kaure stared at me in shock. Before she could say anything to me, Edward had pulled me away and led me away from the house for the day. With each week that passed, Kaure regarded me with carefully while her eyes inexplicably and gradually changed from worry to sorrow.

"Has it been a month already? Well then, Happy One Month Anniversary, husband." After giving him a quick peck on the lips, I eased out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom.

Between the cooling water and my skin taking on the appearance of a prune, I begrudgingly pulled myself out of the tub and reached to grab a towel to dry off when a sudden rush of dizziness struck. Grasping instinctively toward the wall to steady myself, my hand instead gripped a towel that too easily slid from the bar that it had previously hung from and I collapsed back into the draining water.

I was lucky not to injure anything during my ungraceful maneuver, but the sound of my body plopping back into the tub and the splash of the water from my reentry alerted Edward and he came rushing to the bathroom at full vampire speed.

"Anna, are you okay? What happened?" He questioned as he pulled me out of the bathtub and, in clinical doctor mode, checked me over for any injuries.

"I'm fine, Edward. I must have just stood up too quickly and got a little dizzy. Other than being embarrassed as hell, I'm okay."

"Perhaps I've over-exerted you with all the island activities. We could just stay here and watch a movie or something."

"And spoil our anniversary plans? Maybe we can do a movie tonight, but I really want to see the other side of the island with you." I looked at him with my best Puss in Boots impersonation, which had the desired effect. Edward's furled brow and tight lips relaxed and the edges of his mouth curled slightly.

"Very well you little minx, but I'm staying here while you get dried off and dressed." He declared. As childish as I felt to be supervised while I dried off and got ready, I knew that there would be no arguing with him. Fortunately, the head rush that had brought on the dizziness had passed and I was able to get dressed without further incident.

Not wanting to waste all day hiking across the island, I hopped onto Edward's back and held on tightly as he ran through the island jungle. The exhilaration of the moist air brushing across my skin through my hair was replaced by a renewed lightheadedness as the blur of colors induced vertigo so intense that I nearly blacked out. Edward must have sensed my distress because before I could slide off his back, he'd stopped and I was looking up into his concerned face.

"Anna?"

"I'm okay, Edward. I was just getting a little motion sick."

"You nearly fainted. Do you feel nauseous? Headache? You look like you're about ready to vomit."

Well now that he mentioned it, my stomach flipped and churned slightly and my mouth had a slimy acidic taste. Closing my eyes and taking a slow, deep breath through my mouth, I willed my stomach to settle down. I felt his cool fingers on my forehead and I opened my eyes to see his scrutinizing mine.

"My stomach is a little queasy, but I'll be fine. How about we just walk the rest of the way?"

"This is twice this morning that you've almost passed out."

"I'm FINE, Edward." I reached up and cupped his cheek in my hand. "Really."

"But…"

"Tell you what. When we get there, you can give me a full…body…exam…Dr. Masen." I accentuated in between kisses and looked up at him through my hooded lids.

"Insatiable, stubborn wench, you are going to be the death of me."

"Could you think of a better way to die?"

"Absolutely not." Smiling he helped me stand up but only when he saw that I was steady on my feet could I see that it was genuine. "Promise me that you will tell me if you feel ill in any way."

"I promise." I vowed. Thankfully, we made it to our destination without further incident.

Our excursion today was to a quaint lagoon. There with a small grassy hut on the edge of the beach and a hammock rocking gently between two palm trees. Such a simple landscape, yet so breathtakingly beautiful.

A light breeze was blowing in from the water. I could smell and taste the salt water intermingled with the woody palms and sweet nectar of vibrantly colored flowers. I also smelled honey and lilac and something I couldn't put words to. It seemed out of place in this tropical setting, but warmed me like a cozy blanket. The light blue sky was brushed lightly with wispy white clouds. Its celestial curtain met with deep blue ripples at the horizon, the hue lightening as it drew closer until it became the clear aquamarine pool that touched the powdery white sand of the beach.

"It's beautiful, Edward. I can't imagine what this looks and feels like to you."

"It's actually not much different than what you are seeing and feeling. I'm actually surprised. Most humans don't see with the degree of detail that I'm seeing through your mind. The only discernable difference is with the sounds. I can hear the breeze through the trees, distant birds, insects, your heartbeat and your breathing."

Edward had a smug expression that I couldn't understand. I was about to ask him when my stomach growled quite loudly.

"Well that's one way to interrupt the mood." I blushed as Edward chuckled.

"Hungry?" He teased.

"Actually I am, thank you." I mock punched him. "I could eat a horse."

"I'm afraid the kitchen was all out of horse. They're not very palatable anyway. How about a nice chicken salad sandwich and some fruit?"

"That sounds simply divine." I said with an aristocratic tone.

While I started eating my lunch, Edward said he was going to go for a swim. I watched as he stripped off all of his clothing and gulped as I contemplated tossing my lunch so that I could join him. He must have heard me because he looked over his shoulder and grinned knowingly before commanding me to eat.

Turns out, it was a good thing that Edward wasn't watching me while I ate. After devouring two whole sandwiches and all of the fruit that Edward had packed with the voraciousness of a hog snout deep in a trough, I was thoroughly stuffed. Combined with the warmth of the sun, I was overcome by drowsiness. Laying down on the hammock, I was asleep in seconds.

"wake up….Anna, love…Anna, wake up." I heard a dulcet voice calling me. It sounded distant and faint like weak radio reception. Cool caresses ran up slowly up and down my arm.

"Well, if you won't wake up, you leave me no alternative." The voice said playfully.

"Ahhhhhhh!" A shower of cold wet drops suddenly sprayed me and I bolted precariously upright. I would have flipped out of the hammock if Edward hadn't steadied me.

"The…look…on…you…face." He said between laughs.

"I'm glad one of us finds this humorous." I pouted.

Edward leaned in and kissed me, drawing my pouting lower lip into his. "I'm sorry love, but you wouldn't wake up. You've been asleep for three hours."

"Three hours? Wow. I must have been more tired than I thought. I'm sorry, you had to be incredibly bored."

"Nonsense. I got a chance to do something that Emmett has wanted to do for a long time. He's going to be so jealous." I quirked my brow in silent questioning.

"I went deep sea fishing." He smiled proudly as he lifted up his prize.

"You caught a shark?" I gaped at the grey carcass. It was around four feet long and I could see the rows of razor sharp white teeth lining its mouth. I knew that the shark couldn't have done any damage to my husband's hard vampire skin, but it didn't stop me from checking Edward's glistening bare skin for puncture wounds.

"Emmett has tried to talk the guys into a fishing trip for a long time. I thought you might like a shark steak for dinner tonight."

"Have you…um…had fish before?"

"I tried fresh water fish a long time ago out of curiosity." He crinkled his nose. "It wasn't very good. Salt water fish are only slightly better."

"You need to hunt." I said as I looked into his black eyes.

"Yes. I'm planning to go to the mainland tonight while you're sleeping. I wish that I didn't need to, but I should be back before you wake in the morning."

"I'm feeling really guilty now about sleeping away the day."

"We've got a couple hours before we need to start heading back. Would you like to go for a swim?"

"That sounds fun. Race you." I said after I began sprinting toward the water. I heard a predatory growl only moments before I was swept up into the rock-hard arms of my husband and carried the rest of the way to the clear blue lagoon.

I waved to Edward as I watched the boat pull away from the dock. I could almost feel the invisible strings between our hearts being painfully pulled as he rode away. Once I'm changed, we won't ever have to be separated. He was barely a dot on the horizon when a familiar ringtone drew me back into the house.

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna_

_Really, really, really wanna zigazig-ah_

"Alice!"

"Hi Anna, how is my newest sister? Are you liking Isle Esme? How is Edward treating you?"

"Great, Isle Esme is amazing. I could almost stay here forever and Edward has been…well, words can't come close to how wonderful he has been. Alice, what's with the small talk? Is something wrong? You could see how Edward and I are without calling, not that I'm not happy to hear your voice."

"Well I'm not sure. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have interrupted your honeymoon. I know Edward has gone hunting and I didn't want him to overreact like I know he is prone to and it's probably nothing but I can't explain it and I hate to bother Carlisle in case it's nothing and..."

"Alice, slow down. What's wrong?"

"I can't see you anymore, Anna."

"What do you mean you can't see me anymore?"

"It started the day after you left for your honeymoon. First you started getting fuzzy, but it's gotten worse and now I can't see you at all. Has anything happened?"

"No, I mean I had a couple dizzy spells earlier today, but other than that everything has been perfect. Maybe I'm too far for you to see me."

"If that were the case, I wouldn't be able to see Edward."

"Well, maybe it's because I'm human. Maybe you can't see humans as well from long distances. Do you know any others that you could, um…look at?"

"There's a few. They aren't as far as you are and…no, I don't have any problem seeing them. Are you sure nothing's happened since you've been there?"

"Other than Edward and I…just normal honeymoon stuff, you know." Oh God, how embarrassing.

"Hmm, if it weren't for the fact that vampires can't have children, I'd think you were pregnant, but since you said everything is okay maybe I should talk to Carlisle. Maybe something is wrong with me."

"What?"

"I mean I'm feeling fine, but I haven't been to medical school and don't know anything about vampire physiology."

"No, what did you say before Alice?

"Which part?"

"You said you thought I was pregnant."

"No, I discounted that because vampires can't have children."

"But Alice, I'm not a vampire."

"Yeah, but…I'll call you right back Anna. I'm going to call Carlisle."

I stared at the phone, frozen in place. Could I be pregnant? Suddenly I was rushing to grab my planner and flipping back and forth, counting over and over to come up with the same conclusion. I was late.

_I told the witch doctor I was in love with you,_

_I told the witch doctor you didn't love me too,_

_And then the witch doctor he told me what to do_

_He said that:_

_Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang_

_Walla walla, bing bang_

_Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang_

_Walla walla, bing bang_

_Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang_

_Walla walla, bing bang_

"Carlisle?"

"Anna, Alice filled me in on your conversation." The soothing sound of his calm voice was nearly as effective as a sedative.

"Is it possible? Can I be pregnant?"

"Vampire bodies are frozen at the time of their transformation. That's why females cannot get pregnant. Their bodies cannot change to accommodate a growing fetus. It never occurred to me that a vampire male would have viable sperm or that he could impregnate a human female. I'm sorry, Anna, if I'd known it was possible, I would have had Edward take precautions."

"I've already done the math and I'm late."

"I'd like for you to come home right away so that I can examine you for confirmation. Other than the dizziness, have you experienced any other symptoms? Nausea, headaches, fatigue?"

"No, well I took a three hour nap today, but I thought that was just from the exertion from walking and the dizziness from earlier. I've felt fine the rest of the day though."

"Good, well I'd like to make some calls and do some research about this. Could you please ask Edward to give me a call when he returns?"

Edward…an image of a baby with his wild copper hair cradled in my arms appeared in my mind and I smiled at the vision. When I married Edward, I was content to have a childless eternity together, but now with the prospect of having his child, I saw a new future for us and I was intoxicated with giddiness.

"Yeah, no problem. Wow…this is so unexpected, but this is amazing. Edward is going to be a father and ooh, we missed your birthday, but maybe making you a grandpa can be your gift. Esme's going to be such a great grandma. Oh it's a good thing Edward's heart doesn't beat because there is no way that I would be able to do CPR on him if he had a heart attack."

"Anna, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I couldn't be better Gramps." I snorted. "Tell Gran that we'll see her soon."

"Listen Anna, I know that it's nearly midnight there now. Try to get some sleep and I'll see you when you get home."

"I don't know if I can sleep. I'm too keyed up right now. I'm going to be a mom and oh…I've got to pack. Bye Carlisle."

Ending the call I flung the phone on the bed and rushed to the closet to pull out the suitcases. In a flurry of activity I had all our bags packed and waiting at the door for Edward's return. I thought of various ways of telling Edward that he was going to be a daddy and chuckled at his speculated reactions. After the fifth or sixth scenario, my adrenaline rush waned and I lapsed into a deep sleep.

Edward POV

Leaving Anna even to hunt was torture. It was almost as if my dead heart was being squeezed in my chest. I would make sure that I gorged myself on this hunt and maybe I wouldn't need to leave again in the remaining weeks.

It was late morning when I returned and as I rushed to the house, I could tell from Anna's heartbeat that she was still sleeping. I would need to ease up on our island activities. She's been sleeping more lately and her fatigue has increased. It's been so long since I've been human, I've forgotten how quickly they tire.

I was puzzled by the luggage sitting next to the door. Did something happen while I was away? I quickly checked on Anna and she appeared unscathed. Spreading out on the bed next to her, I watched as she slept. I tried to pick up some of her subconscious thoughts hoping that they would shed some light on the suitcases at the door.

"Why did you pack our bags?" I asked as soon as she opened her chocolate eyes. She reached up to smooth the furrow that was lining my forehead.

"Good morning Daddy." She smiled at me. Daddy? What?

"Anna, you're being uncharacteristically confusing this morning. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Edward. Everything is absolutely perfect." As radiant as she seemed, she didn't answer my question. She took grabbed my hand and I let her place it on her abdomen. Maybe her stomach was upset. I began gently circling her belly while she began speaking again.

"I discovered last night why I had my dizzy spells yesterday and before you get all angsty about it, remember I just told you that nothing is wrong. It turns out that vampires aren't completely frozen at the time of their transformation. Males still retain viable sperm." I froze and looked at her. Did she say what I just thought she said? She called me Daddy and now she's talking about sperm and…my God, what have I done?

"So anyway, I spoke with Carlisle last night. You need to call him by the way. We need to go home right away so I packed our bags. That's why they're next to the door." Yes, I need to talk to Carlisle and Alice, why didn't she see this?

"Edward honey, you're freaking me out a bit. Please say something, move around or at the very least take a deep breath so that I know that you're still with me." I saw the tears pool in her eyes and I know that I should be comforting her, but I couldn't move. I remembered the memories that Tanya and her sisters had of their mother as she protected the infant abomination…an immortal child. I remember the images of the Volturi destroying them both.

"C…C…Carlisle, can v…v…vam…p…p…pires g...g…go…i…in…into…sh…sh…shock?" When did she call Carlisle?

"Anna, I take it you just told Edward. I'm sure he's fine. Please calm down sweetie, it's not good for you or the fetus to be all worked up like this." I snatched the phone from her hand and stood up from the bed.

"How could this happen, Carlisle?"

"Well, typically when a man and woman get married and go on their honeymoon, they engage in…"

"Damn it Carlisle, you know what I mean."

"My apologies Edward, I was just attempting to lighten the mood. Please calm down, you're scaring your wife." I glanced at Anna. Her entire body was quaking with sobs. I guiltily scooped her onto my lap and rubbed circles on her back while I continued to listen to Carlisle.

"You know that your relationship with Anna is unique. With the exception of Tanya and her sisters, I have not known of any other instances of successful vampire and human coupling."

"What about Sasha and Vasilli?"

"Vasilli was not created from a vampire and human mating. Sasha created Vasilli when he was an infant. This is something different, it is not an immortal child."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know yet, but we'll figure it out when you both come home. Your tickets will be waiting at Galeão International. In the meantime, I shouldn't need to tell you this but monitor Anna's condition and take note of any abnormalities. Worst case scenario, we'll terminate it when she gets here. But Edward, this is half of Anna also…it's half human. We may be worrying ourselves unnecessarily."

"See you soon Carlisle." At some point in the conversation, Anna had stopped crying and was paying rapt attention to the conversation. Of course her questions began as soon as I disconnected the call.

"Edward, what did Carlisle say? Who are Sasha and Vasilli?"

"Why don't you go take a shower. We'll leave as soon as you're ready and we can talk on the way home."

She eyed me carefully and I knew that she wouldn't relent so I forced as genuine a smile as I could and gave her a quick kiss before I playfully swatted her on her rump.

Anna POV

While the hot water from the shower washed away the dried tears from my face, I wondered if being pregnant with a half-vampire baby amplifies pregnancy symptoms. Basing my theory solely on mood swings, I'd have to conclude that that theory is a definite yes. In a span of less than twelve hours, I've been utterly giddy about discovering that I am pregnant, excited about telling Edward that he is going to be a daddy, fearful that I'd made Edward catatonic, confused while hearing one side of his conversation with Carlisle and angry with Edward for not being enthusiastic that he is going to be a father.

Maybe Edward doesn't want to be a father. We never talked about children because we didn't think it was an option. What if he doesn't want it? What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if…

"Anna! Anna, please wake up."

"Wh…what happened?" I saw that I was wrapped in a towel on the bathroom floor with Edward on his knees by my side.

"You passed out. I didn't feel any see or feel any bruising so I don't think you hit anything. How are you feeling."

Tears welled in my eyes as I remembered my last thoughts. "You don't want me or the baby." I blurted out. Edward expression became agonized and I knew it was true.

"Shhh, it's not that Anna." He lifted my left hand and fingered the ring adorned on my third finger. "You promised me forever and I plan on holding you to that. I will forever want you with me."

"You don't want the baby then."

"I can't say that I haven't ever wished to be a father or that the thought of seeing you round with my child isn't a dream of mine, but in the century of my existence as a vampire, I have not heard of or come across a single human/vampire child. There can be only one reason for that and that thought terrifies me."

"Do you think that there is any parent out there that hasn't feared for what his child will become?"

"That's not the same and you know it."

"Do you love me?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Then love me enough to keep an open mind. Let's get home and talk to Carlisle about this. Please, Edward."

He nodded simply and stayed with me while I got dressed and then we left Isle Esme behind us.

* * *

><p>Edward and Anna honeymooning with glee, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes hybrid vampire baby to upset the carriage.<p>

I suspect that some of you may be questioning some things from this chapter. One of them being the timing. In Breaking Dawn, Bella was impregnated right away and within two weeks she discovered she was pregnant and was beginning to show. As you've read to this point, my story may follow some similarities with Stephenie Meyer's books, but if I didn't make a few changes I'd just be paraphrasing/plagiarizing her work. As much as I would like her royalty checks, I am not Ms. Meyer and I'd rather not infringe upon her copyrights. As this story is of my own creation, the events are written as they are for a reason and you'll likely either get an explanation in latter chapters or in an author note.

Tomorrow is going to be both exciting and sad. Exciting because there are only two more chapters of the story. Sad because there are only two more chapters of the story. There will be an epilogue that I'll post on Monday for the final closure to this story, but it is somewhat optional.

There won't be any links on my profile for this chapter.

Thank you for reading.


	30. Oh Baby!

Keeping with past convention, any text that is bolded was borrowed from Breaking Dawn. No copyright infringement is intended as they are Stephenie Meyer's words and she is credited with them.

Now, with a pregnant pause...HAHA, enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 30 Oh Baby!<p>

March 23, 2007

Anna POV

As soon as Edward and I arrived back home, Carlisle immediately took me to his office to examine me. He'd acquired an ultrasound but found that something in the uterine membrane had made scanning the fetus impossible, but based on the size of my uterus and my hCG levels, he estimated my pregnancy to be at the normal human pregnancy equivalent of nine weeks. Even if the baby's father wasn't a vampire, knowing that Edward and I had not consummated our relationship before our honeymoon, we all knew that this was hardly going to be like a normal human pregnancy.

To say that the entire family was concerned was a gross understatement and no one more than Edward. There was little that I could say to curtail his self-flagellation over knocking me up with what he perceived was a demon spawn. He even talked Carlisle into terminating the pregnancy. That didn't go so well for either of them.

One week earlier

"Anna, this thing isn't human. It's growing too fast."

"Edward, this THING isn't a vampire either. It's a baby. It's a part of both of us."

"It will end up killing you."

"You don't know that."

"In the few rumored cases when a vampire impregnated a human female the mother died during childbirth when the fetus ripped its way out of the mother's stomach. It's a monster and we need to get rid of it before it has a chance to kill you. Carlisle has all the equipment ready. You'd just go to sleep and when you wake up, we can put all this behind us and we can make plans for changing you or if you want we can start the process to change you while you're asleep."

I glared at Edward dumbfounded and fuming. "What happened to the children?"

"What children?" He clearly didn't expect that question.

"The little MONSTERS that you said killed their mothers." I spoke through clenched teeth, barely able to control the red anger that was coursing through my system. "What happened to them?"

He dropped his gaze when he gave his quiet answer. "I don't know. There's no record of what happened to them in the legends."

I lost it. "How DARE you! And you too, Carlisle. I know you can hear me! You both have medical degrees. You drink the blood of animals because you do not want to kill people. What happened to your Hippocratic Oath? You are both so ready to take an innocent life on an inconclusive trail of bodies? For all you know, wild animals attacked the women and ripped out their bellies." My entire body was shaking and my already hoarse voice was nearly gone.

Taking a deep breath I spoke carefully. "Edward, let's say that this research of yours was valid. These women probably didn't have a family of vampires, three of which have been through medical school and understand the physical needs of humans and vampires, to ensure a safe delivery of the babies when it came time for them to give birth. Are you so willing to kill your own child based on speculation?"

"Anna please." Edward pleaded. "I can't lose you. Not like this."

"If you or anyone in this family makes one move to kill our child, I will already be lost to you. Now please excuse me. I need to be alone for a while. I'll come find you when I'm ready to see you again."

Turning from him I walked away, packed an overnight bag and left the house.

_I thought I had the corner on putting these men in their place, but Dang you go girl! Talk about I am woman hear me roar. Ring me when you want some girl time. Luv ya sis and I got your back if you need help protecting the offspring…Rose._

_You are going to be ONE BAD ASS MAMA VAMP. I know Rose has her own reasons for supporting you, but I'm there for you too Anna belly. Get it? Belly? Ha! Anyways, I know you want to be alone, but Rose would kill me if I didn't help keep an eye out for you. I promise you won't see me unless you want to. Emmett_

_Anna, I know you need your space. I am proud of you for standing up to Edward. If you need to talk mother to mother, you can call me. I will always be there for you. I love you…Esme._

_Anna, you were completely justified in castigating both myself and Edward. I did hear everything you said and your words did not fall on deaf ears. As head of this family, the eldest and a practicing medical doctor, I admit that my willingness to terminate the life of your child…my grandchild…was utterly reprehensible and although I am undeserving of your forgiveness, I do ask that in time you are able to forgive me. Carlisle_

_Just like me, I'll make this short and sweet. Come home soon so we can go shopping for baby stuff. Love ya, Sis. Mwah! Alice._

_Not intending to be redundant, the first time I wrote you a note, I included this quote: Only those who will risk going too far can possibly find out how far one can go—T.S. Eliot. Little did I realize that you would take that to heart. I am in awe of the courage and strength that you possess, Anna. My other comment that I made in that little note was that everything would be alright. Believe in that as I do. In time, he will too because he loves you as we all do. I know I will see you soon. Jazz_

The notes were waiting for me at the hotel's front desk the morning after I left and I had immediately noticed that Edward had not written one. Did my departure have no impact on him? Was he still adamant about killing our child? Did he think that I would come crying back begging for his forgiveness and agree with his murderous plan? Or was he respecting my self-imposed wish for solitude?

As the week progressed, so did my pregnancy symptoms. My sense of smell became so acute that I could smell the stagnant odors of the previous residents of my room and could tell what my neighboring hotel guests had ordered for room service. After several trips to the restroom, I learned that I had developed an aversion to milk or any dairy product. Alternatively my insatiable taste for extremely rare beef was racking up quite a room service bill.

Don't even ask me about the two erector pects that literally emerged on my chest overnight. Will this kid even prefer these mama mammaries or take after daddy's preference for type 0 veino.

Present Day

The cube shaped box with bright yellow paper sat ominously on the bed in front of me, willing me to open it. A week of separation and he was bound to reach out in some way and I know that the contents of this unknown package would dictate our future. Pulling the box closer to me, I nervously gripped the lid and lifted it off.

Gasping, I dropped the lid and stared through streaming tears at a picture of my room. Where my bed should be, I saw a crib. It, as well as the rest of the room, appeared to be decorated with a common zoo theme. I drew the picture to my chest and laughed as I saw that beneath the photo was a tiny lettered shirt, its words reading My Daddy sucks.

I knew that he would be nearby and could hear me, so I said the words that were certain to draw him out of hiding.

"Take me home."

He was beside me in an instant with his arms wrapped around me as tightly as he could without crushing me. I reveled in his embrace and with my heightened sense of smell, I recognized a fragrance from the lagoon that I had thought was part of Isle Esme, but now realized was Edward. Honey and lilac and that warming scent that I could only describe as the sun. I inhaled the aroma until I was practically hyperventilating with dizziness.

"I'm so sorry, Anna." He placed a tentative hand on my stomach, a bump already present. His eyes snapped to where his hand lay and I saw him consciously swallow.

"If you'll permit me to, I promise to give this a chance…" His eyes raised to meet mine. They were glossy as if welling with tears. "Please give me another chance."

"Did you really turn my room into a nursery?" I shifted the conversation slightly. I knew I was avoiding Edward's plea slightly. We needed to have a serious talk, but because it impacts the rest of the family, it would need to wait until we got home.

He nodded. "Esme helped with the design. You like it then?"

"It's perfect." I beamed and the tension that had built up in his muscles visibly dissipated. Holding up the small t-shirt I peered to him questioningly. "Alice?"

He grinned. "Who else?"

Returning home I felt like a stranger. The feeling was amplified when I walked through the door and was greeted by five vampires stiffly waiting just inside the door; their faces all possessing similar expressions of wariness as if they were afraid of something. Oh…how ironic. They thought that I would go into an unexpectedly pregnant, vampirically enhanced hormonal tirade again. My vampire family was afraid of me.

I burst out laughing, which I later realized in hindsight only reinforced their suppositions. Their synchronous flinch at my outburst only exacerbated my reaction and it wasn't until Jasper joined the rest of the family with a wry grin that they all relaxed slightly, most assuredly due to his calming influence. When he winked at me, I sprang at him and hugged him. The action seemed to be the positive sign that the others needed for all of a sudden I was surrounded by my entire family.

Later on we all gathered and peacefully dealt with the white elephant that led us to this predicament. First and foremost were the apologies. Once that awkward but necessary task was put behind us, we were all able to discuss our plans and expectations for the coming weeks or months. Carlisle wanted to know every minute detail that I was consciously aware of over the past week from my diet to my sleep habits and especially the growth of my baby bump. He was particularly interested in my nearly constant craving for rare meat and was surprised when I correctly exhibited my ability to distinguish vampire scents.

Once Carlisle had ascertained as much as he could about my pregnancy, he shocked me with rumors of a surviving human/vampire child. Apparently my vocal departure drove him to follow-up on the stories that Edward had mentioned during our argument. Oddly enough it was through Kaure, one of the people hired to clean the house at Isle Esme, that he acquired his information. Her Ticuna Indian ancestors have several legends about the Libishomen. That is what they call our kind. Most of their stories tell of the bloodless corpses of their people found after being taken in the night. But one of the legends handed down for generations tells of a beautiful woman from a distant tribe of people who was entranced by a Libishomen man and impregnated by him. Around the same time, another woman of their people disappeared. Although the first woman was never seen again the second was later seen with a small boy. The woman had herself become one of the Libishomen, but the boy…the boy was neither Libishomen nor human. I was as still as a vampire, enraptured by Carlisle's words and thought of the implications of what he was telling me.

"Are the stories true? Is he…do you think they're still alive?" Hope filled my body with fervor.

"Alice and Jasper are going to take a trip to South America to visit with our Amazonian cousins. You remember Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina from our wedding?" Edward chimed in and I nodded. How could I forget their exotic beauty? "Perhaps they have heard of the woman and the child."

"In the time, Anna," Carlisle's voice brought my attention back to him. "I'd like to take a look at you to compare with your previous examination. We should be able to get a rough estimate of the gestation period and make preparations to help you and the fetus get through this pregnancy as safely as possible."

My examination confirmed all of our expectations that the growth rate of the fetus was far more accelerated than that of a normal human. I was disappointed that Carlisle was still unable to retrieve an ultrasound image of the baby, but when he told me that I should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat, I practically peed in my pants. When he placed the hand held Doppler on my belly the sound of static emanated through the air. There was a rapid thumping that sounded a time bomb ready to explode and I realized that that was the baby's heart. Carlisle explained that the heart was beating at a rate of 200 beats per minute, which was about 50 beats faster than a normal human fetus. By the time he concluded his exam, he projected the pregnancy to last a third of the length of a normal human pregnancy, putting my due date somewhere near the end of May.

The flurry that followed once we'd received a due date was in itself dizzying. Jasper and Alice left right away for the Amazon. Carlisle scheduled weekly check-ups so that he could collect data about the unique pregnancy. Rosalie planned a shopping trip for my entire maternity wardrobe as well as a few adorably irresistible baby clothes and Esme became my nutrition specialist and created a meal plan that included of all things, a glass of blood at least three times a day. Edward either hovered at my side with what to expect and baby name books or spent time with Carlisle analyzing the most recent examination data and comparing it with prior weeks. And then there was Emmett. He spent most of the time in the woods working on some surprise project.

April 4, 2007

March passed by in a flash while we all tried to keep up with the rapid changes that my body was going through. It was three nights ago that we received an excited call from Alice. She and Jasper had found the Libishomen woman Huilen…and Nahuel near the small town of Puno, Peru and they would all return within a week. He's still alive! It had been an unspoken question of what the longevity of Edward and my child being half-human would be and now we would be able to see for ourselves what we could expect.

We were all restless with eagerness while we waited and I knew the instant Edward heard them. He was like a guard dog that was suddenly aware of an intruder. His body oriented toward the direction of their approach moments before he announced their arrival to the rest of us. Carlisle cautioned the family against overwhelming the guests and advised that we gather in the living room to better put them at ease.

They walked in slowly and tentatively, being led by Alice. Huilen was **a small olive-toned female vampire with a long braid of black hair. Her deep burgundy eyes flitted nervously around her.** Nahuel was not a boy, he **was a young man. His skin was an impossible rich, dark brown. His wary eyes flashed across the gathering** before coming to a halt when he reached me and there was something identifiable behind the warm teak of his eyes. **His hair was black and braided, like Huilen's, though not as long. He was beautiful. **

After introductions were made, Alice and Jasper recounted their experiences since we saw them last. They reported that Kichiri had helped guide them along the western borders of the Amazon, close to the regions of Peru, where Kaure's Ticuna ancestors resided. Jasper's presence was necessary to calm Huilen and Nahuel both down when they finally found them.

Huilen spoke then and said that neither she nor Nahuel crossed the paths of other vampires often and the only one that they had any contact with was Nahuel's father, but they have not seen him in over a century. Nahuel seemed disgusted by the talk of his father and Edward must have picked up something in his thoughts because he stood abruptly with disbelief on his face.

"You have sisters?" He exclaimed and the rest of us gaped at Nahuel in shock.

Nahuel looked to Edward in confusion before I interjected. "Edward is able to read minds. Were you thinking of your sisters just now?"

His eyes switched back to mine and he told us of his father's plans to create a race of super beings and how he wanted Nahuel to join him since he had not sired any other sons and the two daughters were not venomous. Carlisle was both fascinated and appalled at Nahuel's revelation.

"What was your father's name?" He asked.

"Joham." Nahuel spat.

Alice gasped and Edward watched her intently as she became lost I her thoughts.

"You know him?" Huilen was curious.

"I…I might, I can't remember." Jasper put his arm around Alice in comfort.

Ever the diplomat, Carlisle directed the conversation back to the reason why we sought out Huilen and Nahuel. Huilen told the fateful tale of her sister, Nahuel's mother, Pire. As difficult as it was for Nahuel to hear, I think it was equally so for me and I rushed from the room and forcibly lost the contents of my stomach in the nearest bathroom. Cool hands pulled my hair back from my face and rubbed circles on my back. I knew from the tingle on my skin that it was Edward, but I couldn't turn to face him. Not when he was right. This child would kill me and I, like Pire, would plead that he be spared after my death. I shook with silent sobs for the pain that Edward would feel by losing me and for our child, whom I would never see grow up.

"Maybe if my mother had the family that you have, she would have survived my birth." Nahuel's soft voice said behind us.

I turned and through my tears I saw him standing at the bathroom doorway looking regretfully at Edward and me. "My aunt did what she could to take care of my mother, but she was human and alone at the time. I think maybe it might be different for you."

With Edward's help, I stood up. I quickly wiped away the tears and snot from my face and walked up to Nahuel. Lifting a hand, I touched his hot cheek with one hand and placed my other on his chest. I felt his heart thrumming hard and fast beneath my fingers.

"She will always be a part of you and if you were my son, I would be so proud of you." I told him as he leaned his head into my hand and I saw a tear run down his face.

"Are you ready to rejoin the others?" Edward asked breaking me out of the isolated moment and I felt that the question was directed also to Nahuel. Peering into Nahuel's shining eyes, I nodded and smiled encouragingly to him. He returned the smile with one of his own and we all walked back to where everyone was still gathered.

Huilen pulled Nahuel protectively toward her as soon as he entered the room and I found comfort in knowing that he at least had Huilen all these years. We didn't talk about Pire or Nahuel's birth again but Carlisle asked if the Peruvians if they would consider staying with us until after the birth so that he could consult with them if needed. They agreed out of curiosity with the vegetarian diet that my family chose and for the chance to learn more about other vampires. I was pretty sure that Carlisle's consultation included studying Nahuel as much as he could, but couldn't think of a more discreet method to ask.

April 8, 2007

Bunny kicked for the first time this morning. It was right after Emmett made a comment about me smuggling the Easter Bunny in my egg of a stomach. The nickname "Bunny" fit perfectly since I didn't know if the baby was a boy or girl and gave us a unisex name to refer to. Ever since I had the image of a miniature Edward though, I've thought of the baby as a boy. Edward seemed to be more comfortable with me calling the baby Bunny instead of Junior, since he said that technically he was already Edward Masen, Jr. I wasn't entirely convinced that Edward still didn't think of the baby as anything more than a monster, but thankfully he kept those thoughts to himself.

May 13, 2007

Mother's Day. This day will never mean the same to me. I stroked my enormously protruding belly that made me look more like I was seven or eight months along rather than just over two. Bunny was moving gently, almost caressing me from the inside and I couldn't help but smile.

It was only two weeks ago that Bunny began kicking and punching hard enough to leave bruises. Anticipating Edward's explosive reaction, Carlisle and Rosalie reminded him that it was not unheard of for pregnant mothers to show signs of bruising from active fetal movements. Their efforts to calm him down would have worked had Huilen not thought about some of the broken bones that Pire received from Nahuel during the final days of the pregnancy.

Edward's agitation was short-lived however for Bunny shocked us all when Edward began picking up his thoughts. They weren't very complex, just happiness in reaction to voices and sounds. He responded most favorably to Edward's and my voice, but after some experimentation, we found that he also liked hearing Edward play the piano equally as well. Although I agreed with Bunny's taste, I was just relieved that Edward had fully accepted Bunny as a little person rather than the second coming of Rosemary's baby.

When everyone learned that Bunny was responding to voices and sounds, they began talking to my stomach. Bunny continued to astound us all by showing signs of comprehension. The best evidence of this was when he eased up on his kicking and punching after Edward told him that he was hurting me. Nahuel told us that he vaguely remembered some of the time he was in his mother's womb and the love that he felt from her. Carlisle and Edward tried to determine how much time was remaining in my pregnancy from Nahuel's recollections, but since he didn't understand the concept of time he wasn't able to help with the estimate.

"Can we still name the baby after you?" I asked Edward while I ate the Mother's Day brunch that Esme had prepared. "We could call him Anthony to differentiate between the two of you, but I'd like for him to have your name."

"Just as long as you don't call him Junior. That's one thing I remember hating as a boy." Edward scrunched his nose at the thought. "What if the baby is a girl? I know you're insistent about Bunny being a boy, but have you picked any girl names?"

"I was trying to think of somehow using Elizabeth for your birth mother and Esme." I suggested.

He smiled tenderly. "I like the thought, but if we are using my name for a boy, it seems only fitting that we use your name if it is a girl."

Pondering the various combinations without creating a horrifically monstrous name that everyone would hate, I came up with only one option. "How about Annabeth Bellamie? That way it uses both our mothers and my name."

"Why don't we ask Bunny if he or she likes the names? Maybe we'll get an indication if it's a boy or a girl." I nodded emphatically.

Edward placed his cold hands on opposite sides of my abdomen and spoke gently. When he asked Bunny if he liked Edward Anthony, he was answered with a soft tap on one hand, but when he asked about Annabeth Bellamie, there was a tap on the other hand.

"Well that was inconclusive." Edward huffed.

"Wait, let me try something." I shifted, placing my hands next to Edward's.

"Bunny, do you like the name Bessy or Carlton?" The response I received was immediate. I winced at the hard kick on both sides of my belly as loud cracks filled the air and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Shh…shh, we get it." Edward interjected. "Edward Anthony and Annabeth Bellamie it is. Now please stop hurting your Mommy."

"Wow, I guess that decides it then." I breathed out between painful breaths as Edward felt at what I suspected was two broken ribs and called for Carlisle.

May 21, 2007

"Anna, wake up! Carlisle!" Edward shouted.

"What is it Edw…Owww!" I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

Edward leaned to my stomach in an instant. "Bunny, we'll have you out in a just a bit. Please stop hurting Mommy."

"Edward? It's time isn't it?" I grimaced through the pain.

"Yes. Bunny's tired of being crowded and wants to see us." Edward's expression was frantic as he swept me into his arms and swiftly carried me to Carlisle's office that had been already prepared for extracting Bunny. Carlisle and Rosalie immediately sprang into action and I saw Huilen and Nahuel standing uncertainly out of the corner of my eye. Since a vaginal birth would be impossible due to the hardened vampire membrane of the uterus, Carlisle and Edward would be performing a Caesarean section and likely initiate my transformation immediately following delivery.

During the past week, Bunny had been expressing himself more and despite trying to avoid hurting me with his movements, he'd just grown to the point that it was unavoidable. In addition to the two broken ribs that I'd received last week, he had broken two more and cracked my pelvis. Huilen had said that it would probably be just a few days before Bunny would, like Nahuel, come out regardless so we'd planned to proactively deliver Bunny tomorrow. Obviously Bunny had other plans.

Rosalie explained that she was giving me morphine as I felt a pinch followed by a numbing sensation spreading up my arm, but it was not spreading fast enough. The next instant I heard Edward curse followed by a rush of commands between him and Carlisle, felt a slicing pain across my stomach and saw Edward's head lower to my undulating abdomen. I don't know how I kept from passing out from the horrific pain as my stomach was opened. I certainly was not silent as I screamed and barely registered the loud scraping sound like a knife being drawn across a sharpening stone. At the same time that the pain subsided, there was a second of silence before I heard the most beautiful sound of an infant's cry echoed throughout the room.

"Anna, she's perfect." Edward beamed. "She…."

"Edward!" Carlisle called out.

"What?" Edward's eyes were wide as he turned to Carlisle.

"Edward? What is…Ahhh!" Excruciating pain suddenly radiated from my stomach as if molten steel was suddenly being poured over me. The last thing I heard before blacking out was Edward's panic-stricken voice.

"Anna!"

* * *

><p>Betcha can't wait til the next chapter right?<p>

Author notes: In Breaking Dawn, Rosalie seemed to be written to be Bella and Renesmee's protector and defender when it came to preventing Edward and Carlisle from terminating the pregnancy. Since Anna has more backbone than Bella, she's more than capable of speaking her own mind.

There is a haunted house in Puno, Peru that made me choose that location for where Huilen and Nahuel were staying. The link about the haunted house is on my profile page. Interestingly in my research for possible locations for where Huilen and Nahuel were found, I stumbled across a link that references a vampire legend and shows a pic of one of the female vampires in Van Helsing.

For those out there that actually like the name Renesmee, I have to say that I disagree with you. I was adamant about NOT using that name in my story. No offense is intended for anyone named Bessy or Carlton. I don't mind those names, I was only making a point that Bunny doesn't. Some may say that I'm the pot in debate with the kettle with Bellamie, but I have at least found references for the name outside Breaking Dawn. Many links refer to it being a boy's name, but I also found some as a girl's name. The meaning is beautiful friend and is usually spelled Bellamy, but there are some links that have Bellamie. And we cannot discount the Rob Patttinson film that we've been waiting to be released in the U.S. for how long now? I think the last update I saw was that we have to wait for July or September 2012 for Bel Ami to be released. Did it get released in the U.K.?

I'm sure you're all wondering how I'm planning on answering the biggest question that has been nagging you all since the beginning of this story when there is only one full chapter remaining...IF I'm going to answer it. Well rest assured, the question will be answered. Some have even posed theories on what will happen. I can tell you all, no one has hit the proverbial nail on the head, which leads me to believe that I'm not as predictable as I thought.

Thank you for reading.


	31. Rebirth

Sorry for the repost on this chapter. FFN flaked out on me before I had a chance to make my comments and edits yesterday and knowing that you were all anxious to get to this chapter, I posted it as is.

So here's the slightly edited version. Epilogue to soon follow.

* * *

><p><strong>31<strong>

**Rebirth**

May 24, 2007Anna POV

For all of the preparations that I made mentally for my transformation after hearing each of my family's recounts of own their horrible change, actually experiencing it is so much worse. I suppose I should consider myself fortunate, because I was unconscious for a few moments in the beginning. Once I became aware of that the unbearable burning that I felt in every cell of my body was not a nightmare but reality, I was also aware that I was incapable of moving or even screaming. With no physical relief possible and no sense of the passage of time, I escaped into the only place that I could…my mind.

Flashes appeared in front of me as if I were watching scattered scenes from my life and although the burning was still ever-present, I felt detached as the images played out repeatedly. I saw my wedding, my first day at Cornell, my first night at Isle Esme, Victoria standing in front of me, my argument with Edward, Chicago, a green forest, the coffee shop on campus, a small white two story house, Dr. Kimble, Primo and Savina, Alice twirling around in a cafeteria, Emmett trying to open his birthday present, a police cruiser, an auditorium with Carlisle lecturing, a red truck, kissing Edward for the first time, a ballet studio, seeing my pregnant reflection in the mirror, Huilen and Nahuel, Noah, the Macy Day Parade, a dark alleyway, talking with Noah in a white room, sitting next to Edward as he played a lullaby…

An excruciating fire centering in my heart yanked me from my mental collage and I felt my heart beating erratically, its volume so loud that I thought of Japanese taiko drums. The pace accelerated to a resounding climax and then just stopped, the incinerating flames extinguished as well. My eyes shot open and I saw Edward standing next to me, a hesitant smile on his face. Behind him stood Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Nahuel with Alice peering at me behind Jasper.

"Anna?" his melodic voice asked cautiously. "I know you're probably confused right now, but you're okay. You made it through beautifully."

Confused? I'm not confused. I feel fine. Distracted by some of the hyper senses maybe and a scorching pain in my throat, but I expected that. Wow, he is gorgeous. He was before, but now that I can see him properly…I am the luckiest female on the planet.

"Kiss me." I demanded, my voice absent of any trace of the rasp I was used to hearing as I spoke. I was pretty sure this was real, but I needed to feel him for confirmation.

Edward leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. Oh, I am so going to love being a vampire. Can he be any more perfect? His lips felt soft and warm and tasted better than raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens. And his smell…that unidentifiable smell mixed with honey and lilac that I used to detect I could now name….sunshine. You wouldn't think that sunshine has a fragrance, and to a normal human it doesn't, but it is indescribably warmth and life and love all in one. I could kiss Edward for all of our eternity together, but the distant cry of an infant reminded me of something much more important and I pulled away.

"Annabeth! Is she okay? Where is she? I want to see her."

"Annabeth is fine…and so is Anthony." Edward added with a proud smile. "They're downstairs with Esme, Rosalie and Huilen."

"Anthony? Who is…Oh My God! I had…we had twins? I want to see them." I sprung up and grabbed Edward's hand and started tugging him to the door.

"Wait, Anna…Ow." Edward reflexively reached with his other hand to grab mine just as I released his hand and gawked at my own. Oh yeah, I'm stronger than he is.

"Oh Edward. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I heard an outburst of laughter behind us informing me that we were not alone in the room. I'd been so preoccupied with Edward and the babies that their presence had barely registered to me.

"I'm fine, love." He assured me as he flexed his hand and massaged his shoulder. "But we need to make sure that you're in control before it's safe for you to hold the babies."

"May I?" My attention was drawn to Nahuel as he glanced at Edward for approval for something he wanted to attempt.

Edward nodded his head and wrapped his arms securely around me. I was puzzled by the action until Nahuel approached me and placed one of my hands on his chest. I tasted and smelled adrenaline in the air and heard and felt his pulsating heart. Heat radiated from him and my mouth pooled with venom as I thought of the hot red blood that was being pumped through his veins, but as delicious as he smelled, he also smelled of vampire and that was enough to quell my thirst for his blood. Oh, this was a test to see if I would be able to be around the babies without wanting to...like I would harm my own children.

"As you can see, her bloodlust will not be an issue with the babies." Nahuel declared to the others in the room. "Like Huilen, she doesn't register my scent as a food source. Now that she is aware of her strength, that will not be a problem either. Besides, the infants are tougher than a fully human child."

"Wait Edward," Alice interrupted. While Nahuel had been testing my resolve against a beating heart and pumping blood, Alice had retrieved a mirror twice her size. While I stared at the person in the reflective glass, I couldn't recognize anything about her.

The woman's hair was a lustrous dark brown, thick and framing a flawlessly beautiful face. The bone structure of the face was completely foreign and I realized that the venom took the facial reconstructions from my accident and further changed my appearance. I was mesmerized, trying to see something, anything familiar but failing.

"If it weren't for witnessing the changes personally, I wouldn't have believed you were my Anna." Edward came up behind me and turned me around looking tenderly at me. "But you are, love. Don't worry. You may look different, but you are my wife and the mother to my children."

"Please Edward. I need to see them." His reminder brought on my intense need to see the babies with fervor and I knew that he had difficulty resisting my pleas.

"Well I suppose you've already twisted my arm." He rubbed the arm that I'd practically ripped out of its socket and winked at me. "But just for a few minutes and then I'm taking you hunting."

* * *

><p>Esme and Rose were holding them when I entered the room, a tiny blue bundle in Esme's arms and a pink one in Rose's. As if they sensed my presence, and maybe they did, both infants squirmed in their caretaker's hold.<p>

"They know you're here, Anna." Edward escorted me closer to them. "Come on. They've been asking for you."

"They talk?" I said shocked.

Edward tapped his temple and I relaxed. As quick as the pregnancy was, I didn't want my children to grow up so quickly that I missed their entire infancy. I may not have ever expected to have babies when I chose a life with Edward, but now that I have them, I wanted the messy diapers, the 2 a.m. feedings and the sweet innocent smell that only babies possess. Time may not have the same meaning to immortals, but for these two precious little ones, I wanted time to slow down so that I could savor this moment.

My mother and sister brought the twins to me and carefully tucked them into my arms and I looked down into both of their cherubic faces as they looked up to mine and time stopped. Brilliant emerald and rich chocolate eyes gazed at me and I marveled at the two tiny people that I held. Anthony was truly his father's son with his matching tufts of bronze hair that pointed every which way but down, although the color was slightly darker. Annabeth was her mama's girl. Though she didn't have a full head of hair like Anthony, there was a fine layer of brown fuzz covering her crown and framing her delicate heart-shaped face.

Harmonious squeals of delight burst out of their mouths and my own mouth formed a grin that spread from ear to ear.

"They're amazing, Edward." I gushed and raised my head to see Edward regarding us with so much love in his sparkling eyes that it was breathtaking.

"Yes they are and so are you." He cupped my face and placed a light kiss on my lips. "But we need to take you hunting. We won't be long."

Reluctantly relinquishing the twins to Esme and Rose, I kissed my babies on their soft foreheads before being led by Edward out to the woods for my first hunt.

* * *

><p>I wish I could say that hunting came naturally to me and that my instincts allowed me to take down my first kill cleanly and effortlessly, but I can't. I was clumsy, my clothes were torn and it was a bloody mess. Edward told me that I would improve with more practice, but I wasn't as confident in his assertion. After that first mangled bear, we found a herd of deer. I watched Edward as his movements appeared choreographed and his prey was drained without spilling a drop. Trying to imitate his form with my next quarry, I did succeed in not crushing the animal before I simply snapped its neck and sank my teeth into its neck. Two hours later and my thirst sated, I cleaned up in a creek and Edward handed me a change of clothes that Alice sent with him…just in case. Yeah, there's never a "just in case" when it comes to Alice. So I guess the little sprite can see me again.<p>

We returned to the house just as the babies were being prepared for their feeding and a nap. Edward told me that he would bring their bottles and would meet me in the nursery. Eager as I was to hold them again, I rushed upstairs and sat in the rocker as I was handed first Anthony and then Annabeth. I was midway through humming them a lullaby when Edward flew into the room with a crazed and agonized look on his face.

Edward POV

How many years have I existed believing that I was a soulless monster? How many times did Carlisle try to tell me otherwise? Even Bella, just days before our final moments together…when she was talking with Carlisle…even she believed that we have souls. How foolish I've been. How could a soulless monster find their mate, their SOUL mate? How could a soulless monster create life? Watching Anna, my soul mate, sprint upstairs to care for our children…I finally realize that I was wrong and Carlisle was right. Being a vampire does not mean that I am damned or soulless.

Collecting the babies' bottles from Esme, I ran upstairs to join my family. When I reached the top of the stairs, the sound hit me like a wrecking ball…Bella's lullaby, and it was being hummed by Anna. It was the one thing from my time with Bella that I'd left in the past. The family knew of the lullaby, but they weren't aware that I'd never played it for Anna. How is it that she knows it? Walking slowly to the nursery and hearing that melody again, my mind instantly pieced together the only impossible reason. Her scent, her silent mind, her eyes, her hair, her amnesia…Anna's accident…Bella's accident…Oh my God, Anna is Bella and she's remembering.

Anna POV

"Edward, what is it? What's wrong?" He stared at me with a look similar to the one that he had when I told him I was pregnant.

"Where did you hear that lullaby?" His voice was shaky.

"You played it for me. I was sitting right next to you." The last image from my montage of memories came back to me.

"Look and see for yourself." I locked my eyes with his.

"I can't." His voice cracked.

"What do you mean you can't? Just look inside my head." The babies were getting fidgety so Edward took Annabeth and began feeding her while I did the same with Anthony.

"I can't." His voice was stronger. His posture relaxed and his expression softened as he looked at me as if for the first time. "I haven't been able to since you started your transformation."

"What? Did something happen while I was changing? Is there something wrong with my mind? Is that why you can't hear me?"

He harrumphed and a sardonic expression flashed across his face. "We've had a similar conversation before."

"What do you mean?" This conversation and his demeanor were confusing me and I noticed the twins looking curiously back and forth between us as we talked, like spectators at a tennis match.

"Let's go downstairs. We need to have a family meeting." Edward motioned with his head.

Everyone was already gathered in the living room by the time we arrived and Alice was vibrating in excitement at whatever we were about to discuss.

"Edward, Alice said that you had something that you wanted to discuss with the family?" Carlisle started.

"Carlisle, do you think that it's possible that the healing properties of venom may have corrected some of the damage that caused Anna's amnesia?" Edward asked.

"Typically the process of transformation is so traumatic to the human mind that most human memories are lost. Compounded with the immeasurable differences between the vampire and human mind, the few that are retained are unclear and have a dreamlike quality to them. In Anna's case, it's possible that the damage to the neural pathways that she attained from her accident could have been repaired, but the venom wouldn't have restored any memory cells that were destroyed during the accident. So rather than lose human memories, she could perhaps recover some lost memories." Carlisle responded clinically before directing his attention to me. "Anna, are you remembering things from before your accident?"

Queue the spotlight on center stage. I felt and saw everyone's eyes were on me, their bodies perched on the edges of their seats in rapt attention. Uncertain of the direction this discussion was headed, I mentally replayed what I saw during my transformation. As I described each image to my audience, eyes began to grow wide and jaws dropped. By the time I reached the end, the only sound in the room was from the rhythmic hearts and soft whooshing breaths of my two sleeping babies.

"Huilen, Nahuel, could you two please take the babies up to the nursery?" Esme said tensely.

Sensing that the current silence was the proverbial calm before the storm, Edward and I handed over the twins, watching as they left the room. No one said a word until they'd had time to reach the stairs. When I turned to face everyone, I saw that Alice holding a hand outstretched in front of her, her fingers out. Then beginning with her thumb, one-by-one her fingers closed and I realized she was counting down. Not knowing what was coming, I braced myself against Edward. As Alice's final finger began to close in, it was Jasper that broke the silence.

"Before y'all go shouting out like I know you're all about to do, might I inform you that from what I'm pickin' up, she's confused as hell and doesn't know what this all means. So don't go scaring the bejeezus out of the newborn." Jasper smiled understandingly to me. From the look of Alice's pout, she hadn't anticipated Jasper's comment.

I smiled appreciatively at Jasper before addressing Carlisle. "So what's the prognosis, Doc? Will I live?" I tried to joke. From my periphery I saw and heard Emmett guffaw.

Carlisle smiled at my joke but he still looked stunned. "I believe my answer to Edward's inquiry regarding the venom restoring some of your memories has just been validated. Do you recognize all the images Anna?"

"They all seemed so disjointed. I hadn't really thought about them before." I saw Carlisle look pointedly at Edward and I saw him respond by nodding.

Edward turned me to face him. "I once skipped a Biology class because they were blood typing. I sat in my car and was listening to a CD. Do you know what I was listening to?"

The question seemed so random but the answer popped into my head out of nowhere and I replied without hesitation. "Clair de Lune."

Edward pulled me into a tight embrace and whispered into my ear. "Only one person would have been able to answer that."

"Who?" I tensed and gripped Edward as tightly as I dared without hurting him, fearing that the answer would cause my entire reality to shatter.

"Bella." His caressing voice breathed out. "My Bella…my Anna…You."

I pulled away from him and backed myself into a corner as I shook my head frantically. "Th…that can't be possible. You said Bella was dead. Alice, tell them. You saw Bella die."

"I didn't see until after the babies were born and you were changed." Alice smiled broadly.

Unexpectantly, Edward pulled out his cell phone and made a call. When the line connected he put it on speakerphone.

"Noah, I've got Anna and the rest of the family here and I believe you may be able to help shed some light on something. Does the name Isabella Marie Swan mean anything to you?" Edward inquired.

Hearing Edward speak that name…Isabella Marie Swan…Bella Swan…Annabelle Swanson…no one had ever mentioned the full name to me. The broken memory that I saw while I was changing of Noah in the white room, although not complete, filled in with more detail. _"Miss Swan, when you leave this office today…an accident…you will be…Annabelle Swanson."_ The last five words of that broken memory played over and over like a broken record. You will be Annabelle Swanson…you will be Annabelle Swanson…you will be Annabelle Swanson.

"Crap." Noah's exclamation brought me back to the present. "I can't explain over the phone. I'll be on the first plane out and will explain when I get there." The line cut off and I stared at the now silent phone.

My mind tried to reconcile the person who I thought I was with the stranger who I thought was dead. I'm me…Annabelle Masen, wife to Edward and mother to Anthony and Annabeth. Annabeth Bellamie…I'd come up with her name because it was a blend of my own, Elizabeth's and Esme's, but now I can't help but think that my past self was screaming to be let out…Bellamie…Bella me. I couldn't do it. The room felt like it was shrinking and the need to flee took over all rational thought so I ran.

Time and distance had no meaning as my legs carried me forward until I stopped at the precipice of an unfamiliar rocky cliff. I collapsed as debilitating sobs wracked my entire body. Little more than a year ago I would have done anything to regain my lost memories and know who I was before the accident. After finally accepting that my past was lost to me, why now? And damn Carlisle's clinical explanation, if fate wants to give me my memories back, then the least she could do is give them all to me. Not these fragmented glimpses that do nothing more than torture me. Everyone told me that the transformation would cause my human memories to fade. I expected that. Not this.

Strong arms enveloped me and held me silently while I buried my face in his chest and cried. I don't know how long we sat there, but as suddenly as my hysteria gripped me, it passed and I felt at peace. Gradually, I lifted my head. My cheeks were streaming with liquid and for a moment I thought that they were tears until I saw Edward's face and laughed. We were sitting in the rain and Edward, despite his splendid flawlessness, looked like a drowned rat. His hair was plastered to his head in clumps, several of the locks draping over his brows just above his eyes in a haphazard array. Instead of the brilliant coppery shade that he normally possessed, the drenching rain had darkened it to a dull rusted color.

He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Within his eyes, the lines across his forehead, the slight flare of his nostrils, the set jaw and tightly pressed lips, were so many emotions….fear, remorse, heartache, longing, hope and most of all, love. Some were emotions that I saw once before. Before I awoke as a vampire, before I awoke as Annabelle Swanson, before when I was Isabella Marie Swan. They were the tortured emotions that were barely discernable on his face so long ago when he left me in the woods. The words that he spoke to me then filled my head and I felt a crushing phantom pressure in my heart at their memory…

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

_"You're not good for me, Bella."_

But then the scene morphed and I was recalling the night that Edward proposed to me.

_"__I convinced myself that it was safer for Bella if my family and I left Forks. In the end it didn't matter. No matter what I did or didn't do, she still died."_

He lied to me when I was Bella. I didn't see it then, but as I stared at him now in the rain, I saw with perfect clarity that he loved me then, just as he loves me now.

"_What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning. The end is where we start from."_ I couldn't think of words more suitable than Eliot's to explain my thoughts at the moment or the circumstance that we were currently in.

"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." Leave it to Edward to quote lyrics to indicate his understanding, but they led me to the perfect response.

"Take me home."

* * *

><p>While we ran home, Edward informed me that ironically, the place that I had stopped running was called The Forks in the northwest quadrant of Maine and that I'd travelled over 500 miles. Hours had passed and I surmised that Noah would be arriving soon. I needed to see my babies before he arrived, if nothing else to see that they were real.<p>

They were definitely real if my nose had anything to say about it. I could imagine that smell being bad as a human, but for a vampire with heightened olfactory senses…at least I didn't need to breathe.

"Yo, Eddie and Belloranna, you may have been able to make a couple of adorable little mini-you's, but I tell you what. Those little stink bombs could knock out the entire vampire population." Emmett walked out holding two diapers at arm's length.

"Belloranna?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't know if you wanted to go by Bella or Anna, so I decided to call you Belloranna." He responded as if it was obvious and I had to admit, what DID I want to be called now? "I'm just going to go bury these toxic packages in the woods." He said as he ran off.

I didn't have time to decide, because at that moment I heard the delightfully happy sound of my kids and rushed to them. They were both surrounded by family members with the most hilarious expressions on their face as they babbled in nonsensical gibberish. Nahuel was watching the comical scene and was laughing at the grown people making fools of themselves.

Edward and I took our babies and thoughts of stinky diapers were dismissed. In their place were butterfly kisses, baby powder, rainbows and Thomas Kincade paintings. It was as we all marveled at these two little miracles that Noah and Tanya arrived. I was surprised and perplexed at the horrified reaction that Tanya had when she saw Anthony and Annabeth, as was Noah. My family understood immediately and explained to her that the infants were not the immortal children that she thought and redirecting her attention to the similarity with Nahuel, went on to tell her of our unexpected but precious additions to our family. Still puzzled, they explained to Noah and me the extension of the secrecy law for vampires that included the prohibition of the creation of immortal children and felt sorry for Tanya and her sisters for losing their mother for violating that law.

Once we got past the drama of our babies, it was time to hear what Noah knew about me as Isabella Swan. He said that he was relieved to finally be able to speak about it, confessing that this was the real reason he did not attend my wedding. He swore that he did not make the connection between Waggoners or Cullens with Isabella until Laurent mentioned first meeting her when he talked of knowing Victoria and remembering that Anna had mentioned Edward's girlfriend being killed. Then with Victoria's newborn army and Primo…knowing that Edward could read his thoughts, he felt it would be safer for me if no one knew.

We were all astounded to learn that Noah had been a United States marshal and that he had been assigned to me under the federal witness protection program because of all people, Primo and his family. Hearing about the events leading up to my accident triggered more snippets of memories. Piecing together those oddments with the information that Noah provided left me...it seemed so long ago. Now that I am a vampire and friends with Primo, my past life as Bella Swan seems so inconsequential.

On Sunday, September 13, 1987, I was born Isabella Marie Swan. Eighteen years later I died and was reborn on January 15, 2006 as Annabelle Swanson. Three days ago I died again and this morning I awoke. I am no longer Isabella Marie Swan. I am no longer Annabelle Swanson. I am no longer human. I am a vampire, a wife, a mother, a sister, a daughter and a friend and I have all of eternity to be me.

* * *

><p>Twins and all is revealed! There may be some disagreement with Bella's appearance not reverting completely during the transformation. I didn't elaborate early on with the extent of Bella's physical injuries and surgical restorations that were required after her "memorable" accident. I would imagine some pins and wiring would have been required to put Miss Humpty Dumpty back together again and venom would not be able to alter those corrections. Mostly, I intended her to not look completely like Bella or Anna because now that she has memories of both, it is a physical representation of her final rebirth.<p>

As I've said before, this story could be considered complete at this point. Should I ever decide to write a sequel to this story, it would continue from this point and may or may not include events from the Epilogue. For those that would like complete closure, please continue on with the Epilogue. I'll warn you in advance, some of the ideas are a bit crazy.

This entire experience has been phenomenal and I can attribute it to all of you that have read and reviewed my story.

Thank you.


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue

My memories as Bella Swan were never fully restored and some that I'd gotten in those early hours faded after a time. Even some of the memories that I had as Anna are now lost to me, but I'm not bothered by it. Nothing can change the past and the present is gone in an instant so there is really only the future to think about.

I wish that I could say that the first few decades of my new life began a blissful happily ever after, but life, even an immortal one, is not a fairy tale. Our family had a tense conflict with the Volturi around Christmas that first year. Somehow they'd learned of the new additions to the Cullen and Denali families and suspected that Carlisle was plotting a coup against the Italian rulers. They sent an entire envoy of their guard in a collect and destroy mission. Had it not been for Alice's ability, we would have been decimated. Instead, we were able to prepare and several of our friends from around the globe came to our assistance. It was during that time that I learned of and mastered my shield ability, which rendered most of the Volturi's offensive weapons ineffective.

The turning point in that conflict came from an unexpected source. Primo and Savina had brought the other Capuzzo twin, Tommaso, whom they had changed since we had parted. Because of the Capuzzo and Patricelli connections to the Italian organized crime circuit, they suggested utilizing those connections and their own coast-to-coast familial control centers to provide the Volturi with a true global presence. To me it sounded like making a deal with the devil, but Jasper assured me that the twins' maneuver was ingenious. The premise of keeping friends close, but enemies closer was the logic behind the proposition. Thus the New World Order of Vampires was created.

Since the inception of the NWOV, Carlisle and Jasper admitted that the idea of the existence of vampires has never been more accepted. With the introduction of the vegetarian diet, more vampires have been able to reintegrate into human society, although the law of secrecy is still in place. The basis following T. S. Eliot's quote, "Humankind cannot bear very much reality". Eventually the secrecy law was amended so that vampire and human relations are no longer forbidden. Knowledge of the twins' existence contributed to that ruling, but with the potential for abuse, as in Joham's case, these unions were carefully regulated. In time, the response was so overwhelming that Carlisle and Edward established a clinic strictly for the prenatal, birthing and postnatal care of hybrids. So that they'd be somewhat centrally located for the entire North American vampire population, we all relocated to a remote area just west of all places, Grand Forks, North Dakota.

Anthony and Annabeth grew slightly faster than human children and by the time they reached twelve, they had reached physical maturity. Those unacquainted with the family often mistook Anthony for Edward's twin brother instead of his son. Though they were nearly identical, Carlisle said that Anthony looked more like Edward's human twin with his dazzling green eyes and skin tone. His messy hair was still a shade darker than Edward's with streaks of mahogany brown, the only trait he got from me.

Everyone thought that Annabeth would grow up to be a doppelganger of Bella. I hadn't expected Annabeth to resemble me now since I hardly look like Bella or Anna after my transformation. With her deep brown eyes and brown hair and she did look a lot like the picture of Bella that I once saw in Edward's bedroom, but the vampire side of her genetics altered her appearance sufficiently to surprisingly share some traits of my current appearance as well. It is enough that most humans believe that she is at the very least, my sister.

Both of our children inherited variants of Edward's and my talents, although they didn't begin to manifest until the kids reached puberty. It was both a blessing and a curse. Shielding is Anthony's ability, but rather than a mental shield like mine, his is physical. Anna is a psychokinetic. Independently their gifts are amazing, but discovering that they have the unique ability to combine their gifts when they join together had us all flabbergasted. The thought of being able to generate a directed force against single or multiple targets or create an invisible wall that could keep something like a tidal wave at bay was frighteningly spectacular. Fortunately our kids were intelligent enough to understand the implications of too many people having knowledge of this power and have only needed to engage it a handful of times. In each instance, their lives or the lives of our family were threatened and there was no other alternative.

Huilen and Nahuel ended up joining our family after it was revealed that he and Alice were indirectly related through Joham. It seemed that upon hearing his name mentioned when Nahuel was discussing his father triggered a single human memory for Alice. Through Edward's ability to see Alice's and Nahuel's minds, he established that both Johams were the same person. Recounting the video tape that James had made while attacking me in the ballet studio during my Bella days, gave Nahuel the closure he needed for his father's death.

A tinkling melody reached my ears and brought a smile to my face...my song. Edward had written it for me for my first vampire birthday to replace the lullaby he'd written so long ago and in celebration for finally choosing a name that I wanted to go by. It had taken me that long to decide upon a name. Neither Bella nor Anna seemed right to me once the two lives were so abruptly brought together, although I did end up keeping Annabella as my middle name and even to this day will reluctantly answer to either one.

I practically floated out of the library, led by the music and watched Edward as his long fingers flowed over the white and black keyboard. His eyes were closed and he smiled, knowing that I was watching him. When his hands stilled after playing the last note, I snuggled up to him. Real life may not be a fairy tale, but in moments like this, I couldn't imagine being happier.

"Happy Deca-Millennium, Grace." Edward said before pressing his lips to mine.

* * *

><p>Alas, the story is complete. I actually changed the last line from what I originally had because of the last stanza in the song that this story is titled from. I had wanted BellaAnna's new name to be Jenesis or Jen for short to symbolize new beginnings, but it just made more sense for her to be Grace.

Thank you again for reading my story.


	33. Outtake from Ch 30: Oh Baby!

When writing chapter 30, my mind got a bit twisted and I started writing this little section. It didn't fit within the flow of the story so I took it out, but I wanted to share this with you as a final comic moment.

Remember that Anna was still human in this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Do you mind if we get a bite to eat before we get home? I could go for a nice juicy steak."<p>

Edward pondered something for a moment before a look of pure mischief took over his face. "I've got the perfect place in mind." Wordlessly he zipped through the small hotel room, collecting my sparse belongings and returned to my side to escort me out of the hotel.

We stopped at the edge of a thick forested area. You know one of those places that you hear horror stories about? A young college woman disappears and is taken into the woods by a psychopathic serial killer. Weeks later her bloodied remains are found scattered and gnawed on by the local animal life.

As I sat next to my vampire husband and we parked in a dark, isolated area, the irony was not lost to me. It didn't help that Edward still had that wicked look about him and when he told me to keep the windows and doors closed tightly and locked while he needed to get something in the woods, I couldn't help but feel suspicious about his intentions.

Edward returned minutes later with a big black bear slung over his shoulder and a giant grin on his face. He signaled for me to unlock the trunk and step out and I remained unmoving in my seat shaking my head back and forth. He laughed and told me not to be afraid and come on out. Grabbing the keys from the ignition, I stepped out slowly and pressed on the trunk release button. Edward reached in and grabbed a basket with his free hand and I had a sinking suspicion of what this meant.

"You got me a bear?"

"Every kid needs a teddy bear and mama wanted a juicy steak, so this covers both."

"But this is a real bear."

"Think of it as fast food and this is your own personal happy meal." Edward's smile spread from ear to ear and I groaned…partially from his joke and partially because the thought of sinking my teeth into the fresh meat had me salivating like a Pavlovian dog.


End file.
